Sacrifices to Be Made
by Heather Sinclair
Summary: Chapters 5356 NEW and FINISHEDOn Harry's 16th birthday he makes a decision that changes his world. A friend follows close behind, 'cause nobody knows Harry like Hermione. HHr
1. Sirius' Will

Title: Sacrifices to Be Made

Author: Heather Sinclair

Email: Heather @buffysboudoir.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: H/Hr

Spoilers: Major freaking spoilers for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Summery: Post-OotP. It's Harry's 16th birthday and he's had enough.

Disclaimer: This story, and any content relating to the Harry Potter franchise is not authorized J.K. Rowling, or Scholastic Press. I own my computer ... Can I have Harry and Hermione instead?

Chapter 1

Harry Potter counted the minutes until full dark, the night before his sixteenth birthday. His summer had gone almost without any event whatsoever. In fact it was quite probably the most boring summer of Harry's life. 

Threats had been dished out to the Dursley's by a number of members of the Order of the Phoenix about their treatment of Harry... and they had followed it to the letter. They hadn't said one word to him the entire summer. They didn't look at him, didn't talk to him; it was as if he didn't exist in their eyes. This suited Harry just fine.

He had sent regular owls off to Remus Lupin, his one time professor and last remaining friend of his deceased father's, relaying news that he was physically well and looking forward to another term at Hogwarts.

In actuality, he wasn't. 

The past few years had taken a hard toll on himself, his friends, and his loved ones; the last being paid by his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry had anguished for weeks over his 'hero complex' and its inevitable consequence of luring his godfather out of hiding, into the line of fire of his cousin's wand, and ultimately into the folds of the veiled archway deep within the Department of Mysteries. 

That was Harry's final breaking point. Once he realized what he was doing each year to those closest to him there was no other option, in his mind, than to disappear. He knew it would be next to impossible to escape into the wizarding world; he was too well known. However, he thought he knew enough about the muggle world to make a good stay of it until Dumbledore and the Order had a chance to find and deal with Voldemort. 

But first he'd have to make a clean break of it and disappear from the eyes and ears of everyone for a small while. The situation presented itself with the arrival of an owl the previous day. 

_Mr. H. Potter_

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Gnog Gnast

Senior Executor

Gringott's Wizarding Bank 

Diagon Alley 

London

Re: The estate of Sirius Black

As executor of the Black estate it is my duty to inform you as to the disposition of the last will and testament of Sirius Black. Enclosed you will find two keys and one enchantment-sealed letter from Mr. Black. 

The smaller of the two keys is to the Black family vault which has been willed to you, Harry James Potter. Its contents as of this date will be transferred upon your wishes to your Gringott's vault with receipt of the key with a return owl. The second key is to a, as yet to be disclosed residence, also know as the Black Family Estate. 

All deeds of ownership have been transferred to your name and will also be stored in your Gringott's vault. We regret that we are unable to give you the address to said house as it seems to be unplottable. Our hope is that you are aware of said residence and its current location.

If you have any questions please remit them to me personally via return owl.

Sincerely,

Gnog Gnast

Senior Executor

Gringott's Wizarding Bank 

A melancholy smile spread slightly on Harry's face as he folded up the Senior Executor's letter and stashed it in an inside pocket of his robes. He starred at the letter from Sirius once again. 

__

To be opened in the event of my 

death by Harry Potter at no other place 

but the kitchen of the Black Family Estate. 

He had tried, a number of times, to open the letter since yesterday, but the enchantment on the seal had made it impossible. His one hope was that it would deactivate itself upon entering the kitchen at number 12 Grimmauld Place. And from there he would make his escape.

The last remnants of sunlight disappeared from the sky and Harry turned to his snowy white owl, Hedwig, attaching a letter to explain his absence to his friends. 

"Take this to Dumbledore, Hedwig. Make sure he doesn't get it for at least another three hours. Then meet me at Grimmauld Place, okay?"

The owl looked at Harry with mild concern and hooted agreeably. Harry watched until Hedwig was out of sight and he turned to take one last look at the back of the Dursley's house. 

"Good riddance."

He checked to make sure his trunk and Hedwig's cage was firmly secured to his Firebolt and he pushed off the ground into the night sky. 


	2. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

Chapter 2

By the time Harry had made it to Grimmauld Square he was again chilled to the bone. Even bypassing the route 'Mad-Eye' Moody had taken the previous year he had shaved only thirty minutes off of his flight time, but there was a cool front that had made it's way across the night sky making the trip very uncomfortable.

He circled the square twice to make sure there were no pedestrians out and about he then found a dark space to land. Harry untied his trunk and owl cage and stood for a moment streching his limbs to work out the kinks and thaw his hands. 

He didn't possess Dumbledore's light 'putter-outer' so he thought it best to be as quick as possible in entering number twelve Grimmauld Place. 

He retrieved the key sent to him from the Senior Executor of Gringott's and hefted his trunk and the owl cage behind him as fast as he could. 

The Black Family Estate immerged from in-between number eleven and number thirteen in a manner of seconds as he thought of the address. Harry took one last look around before he placed the key into the lock and gained entrance to the unplottable house. 

Once inside, he knew that he was free to perform magic without the watchful eye of the Ministry. Under cover of the magic that hid the house from prying eyes Harry was free to do a lot of things that he was normally not previously allowed to do. He reached inside his robes and pulled his wand free. 

"Lumos," he said quietly, not wanting to waken the portrait of Sirius's mother which hung close to the doorway covered with a tattered, floor-length curtain. 

To his surprise the portrait was no longer there and a burned spot covered the wall where it once was affixed. 

From a owl he had received from Remus Lupin he knew that the Order of the Phoenix had abandoned the Black Estate in favor of the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. Now that the Ministry of Magic recognized publicly that Voldemort officially had returned, Dumbledore didn't have to work in total secret anymore and eventually had no more use of the estate. So much the better for Harry. 

"Torca Ignis!"

The gas jets that served for lighting ignited and lit the hallway of the various downstairs rooms as well as the stairwell and landings above. The house looked abandoned which was a good thing. The furniture had been sheeted to protect from dust and various magical infestations that had once inhabited the house. 

Harry knew Mrs. Weasley would have taken care to do things right this time around for Harry's sake. 

The first thing that came to mind was Sirius' letter and something to drink. His mouth was parched from the trip down and he hoped something still remained in the house to at least drink if not eat.

Harry made his way into the kitchen and the cooling box within. The cooling box was a wizard's form of a refrigerator without the need for electricity. It was powered by a cooling charm on top with a freezing charm for a compartment below.

He found several bottles of butterbeer and wine that had been left behind, but with some dismay found no food except for a decently stocked spice rack on one of the counters. 

Harry chose butterbeer to start with since he had never tried wine before and didn't want his first night all alone to be a drunken one. He sat at the table and uncorked the bottle followed by a few sips and set about to try Sirius' letter. To his delight it opened without any trouble.

__

Dear Harry,

First, I want to say I'm sorry. If you're reading this then I've gone and fulfilled Molly's prediction that I'd do something stupid and wind up in an early grave.

There is a lot that I wanted to tell you, Harry. About your father and mother ... a lot. But I missed my chance. So I will leave you with all that was mine: this house and the Black family fortune, such as it is. You will never want for anything again and always have a home to hole up in. It is all that I can give to you. 

When I became your godfather I promised your parents that I would always look out for you and keep you from harm. Well now I can't do that anymore. So I have done that next best thing. Here you will be safe. At my death I have made arrangements to have the floo taken off the network and placed even more stringent wards around the house. 

After the Order leaves, only three people will be able to enter this house. You, of course, and the two people that would give their life for you and you for them. I'm speaking of Ron and Hermione. I know you trust them with everything you are and they in return. 

Don't forget that friendship, Harry. Don't let it falter. 

Stay safe in the years to come and hopefully I will see you again, many , many years in the future. 

My last bit of advice to you is to listen to your heart in all matters. the brain doesn't know what the hell it's talking about half the time, but your heart always knows.

Love from your godfather,

Sirius

Harry dropped the letter to the table and leaned back in his chair taking another pull from the bottle of butterbeer. His jaw tightened and his empty hand clenched. 

He had cried for too long at the thought of Sirius being gone forever over the last few weeks. He would not cry any longer. He had had enough of prophecies, and dark lords, Death Eaters and teachers that coddled him into thinking he was too young to make important decisions regarding his own life. 

This was his life and for once he would control his own fate.


	3. An Intruder

A/N: I see that I have 2 reviews already, but I can't get my cache to clear so that I can read them. Also FF.net seems to be having a problem with sending out review alerts. So, thanks to you 2 that have commented. I'll see it soon and respond then. 

Chapter 3

The next morning Harry decided to stay at Grimmauld Place for a few weeks until he ran bored or the search for him turned up sour. However he needed a few things, mostly food which would be hard to get when half the Ministry would be keeping an eye out for him. So he took a page from Mundungus Fletcher's life and found some old clothes down in the basement. 

After an uneventful morning where he stopped by Gringott's, dropped off the Black key to a bewildered Senior Executor, visited his new and expanded vault and exchanged some of his wizarding Galleons for muggle money, he went shopping in the muggle world. 

He returned to number twelve Grimmauld Place by early afternoon with a grumbling stomach. The small ice cream he had purchased at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor did little to tide over his rapidly shrinking innards.

It wasn't a couple of hours later after two sandwiches and two bottles of butterbeer when he found himself in Sirius' old bedroom asleep atop the grand sized bed 

******************

"Harry, wake up!" 

He woke to the violent shaking of his shoulders and a lithe figure standing over him. The room was still dark as he grabbed for his wand at the bedside table.

"Oh, don't be stupid, Harry. It's me."

He recognized the voice at once and reached instead for his glasses. "Hermione?"

She sat on the bed beside him and sighed. "Oh, Harry. What are you doing here?"

His head was still foggy from sleep, "How did you get inside? How did you know where I was?"

"Torca Ignis!" she said to the walls and the gas jets lit, adding a soft glow to the room .

Harry winced at the sudden light amongst the darkness. 

"In the future, Harry, when you run off and hide, I'd suggest going somewhere where you don't share wizarding portraits with the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Harry cringed at the forgotten portrait of Phineas Nigellus, great-great-grandfather to Sirius Black, that hung in the main living area downstairs. Dumbledore had a similar portrait hanging among the past headmasters of Hogwarts in his office. It was a stupid mistake that had cost Harry his freedom. 

Now he was sure members of the Order of the Phoenix would be swooping down any moment to drag him back to the Dursley's or to the Hogwarts dungeon, perhaps to be chained to the wall in Snape's office for his attempted escape.

"I'm an idiot," Harry proclaimed with his head in his hands.

Hermione shook her head, "Professor Dumbledore attempted to floo here and discovered it had been taken off the network. Did you know about that, Harry?"

He shook his head in silence. "Then he said he tried to apperate nearby and couldn't gain admission to the house. So he tried one last thing before resorting to strong magic which might reveal the house to muggles"

Harry finally lifted his face from his hands, "You." 

She nodded, "Well, I was closest."

He looked down at his state of dress, or rather just the opposite, "Hermione, could you give me a few minutes. I'm not dressed."

Her eyes widened and her face flushed as she looked down at Harry's bare shoulders and chest. Her hand slapped to cover her eyes and she gasped, "Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry. How stupid of me. I ... I'll..."

She stood up rapidly and lost her footing on a loose floor rug, tumbling to her knees.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry almost jumped out of bed except for his overwhelming sense of modesty that held him back at the last moment.

Hermione kept her eyes covered and scrambled out of the room, "I'm fine, Harry. Come down to the kitchen when you're dressed." and she closed the door.

Harry could have sworn he heard her voice behind the door saying, "Stupid, stupid girl."

That brought a smile to his face that he hadn't had there for quite some time. A short time later he joined Hermione in the kitchen. She was still red in the face from her embarrassment. 

"Harry, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

He waved her off and sat down across from her at the table. "Forget it."

He watched as she wrung her hands and stared at the imperfections of the table trying furiously not to meet his eyes.

"You don't think Dumbledore will leave me alone, do you?" he asked already knowing the answer.

She shook her head. "I'd rather doubt it." Then after a moment, "Harry, why did you do it?"

It was Harry's turn to stare at the table. He ran his hand across the top, brushing away imaginary crumbs to the floor. "I don't want anyone else to die because of me, Mione."

She found her courage in outrage. "And running away is going to prevent that?"

Harry nodded once. "It will if I'm not around to drag all of my friends into danger because Voldemort possessed me."

She reached across the table for his hand and caught it before he pulled away, "Harry, it wasn't your fault."

He met her eyes with his own, "You know it was, Hermione. If I had just practiced my Occlumency lessons every day like I was supposed to then none of this would have happened. Sirius would still ..."

"Be dead," she finished.

Harry flinched and pulled away, "You don't know that."

Hermione picked up her resolve. "And you don't know if practicing would have done any good. From what you've told me, Voldemort has a connection with you. It might take being a master at Occlumency for there to be any good done."

Harry remembered what Snape had told him at his first lesson. Voldemort was a master of the art and had many years practice to his few months. He doubted, at the end, he would have stood a chance either way.

"Maybe you're right," he said more for her comfort than his own. 

"Harry, you have to come back to Hogwarts in the Fall for the same reason that you are running away now."

He looked up to her for an explanation. 

"You have to learn to be a better wizard so that you can defeat Voldemort once and for all. If you don't then he will still kill people. The difference is that you won't be there to help. You will be ignoring and turning your back on those very same people that you are running away from."

Begrudgingly he admitted she had a point. 

"I'll think about it." Then he added, "But I'm not going back to the Dursley's."

She smiled brightly. "You don't have to. Professor Dumbledore said that you have already spent your required time there and that you could stay at the Burrow or here if you like." Her nose crinkled in confusion, "What did he mean about spending your required time at the Dursley's?"  


Harry shrugged, "I'm safe there from Voldemort. Something about my mother's blood and my aunt preventing him from hurting me while I'm there."

Her eyes lit up with understanding, "Of course, why didn't I think of that before? It was your mother that saved you and your aunt is her sister. It all makes sense, now."

Harry yawned broadly.

"I'm sorry, Harry. You must be very tired. It's very late, after all."

He nodded slightly and ran his hand through his hair, "So when am I going to be invaded?"

"You aren't, " she responded thoughtfully. "Professor Dumbledore said that it was okay if you needed some time alone to sort through things, but he asked if I would stay with you, or Ron if you'd have at least one of us."

That surprised him. Hermione wasn't even sixteen yet. Two teenagers alone in a unplottable house?

"Get that look off your face, Harry Potter. The professor knows we are only friends and nothing untoward is going to happen. He told my parents that we would be looked after and they trust him."

He let the matter drop in his mind and stood up, "Come on. I'll show you where the clean linens are. We both need some sleep."


	4. Breakfast of Champions

A/N: Comment responses,

Someone Reading - If I were to do this right he wouldn't just pop back up right at the beginning, patience.

Ami- Thanks

Cheergurl- Thanks

Fanficaholic- Thanks

King - Thanks

MalibuBarbie - My current favs as well, Thanks!

bravo - Thanks

PadfootsNoxed - Sometimes it just flows. Thanks

Eliza E. - Thanks for noticing the continuity! I've only read the book five times since it came out. I'm pathetic, I know.

Chapter 4

Late into the night, after a particularly weird dream where she was riding bareback on a unicorn with a bottle of butterbeer in each hand singing 'I've Got to Be Me,' Hermione woke to a startling noise. More to the point it was yelling and groaning from the room adjacent to hers.

She slipped out of bed, donned her night robe and cracked open her door slowly. The landing's torches cast a dim light down the hallway which she could see was quite empty at the moment. So she opened the door further and stepped out onto the landing. 

"Harry?" she whispered. 

Receiving no response she crept up to Harry's bedroom and listened at the door.

"Get away from her. I'll kill you!"

She took a deep and nervous breath, holding her wand up high and opened the door just enough to see inside. The sight before her pulled on her heart. Harry was thrashing around in his bed struggling with some unknown dream assailant. She had a good idea who it was, actually, but the more important thing she needed to do was wake Harry from the nightmare he was currently having.

She pocketed her wand and closed the door behind her as she entered the room and neared the bed. Once her eyes became accustomed to the dark sat on the bed and leaned closer to her friend.

"Harry," she whispered, not wanting to startle him.

"Hermione? Is it you?" he responded.

She let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding, "I'm here, Harry. Everything's okay."

Harry lowered his voice, "He's here, Hermione. Voldemort. Stay down."

His hand snatched out and grabbed her own, startling her and pulling her down on the bed near him in a protective embrace. 

"I won't let him hurt you. I won't."

Her breathing increased as she was getting scared. Hermione knew that they were safe, but Harry's dream had spooked her all the same. She moved in and tried to rationalize him down from the dream. 

"Harry, I saw him leave. He was scared of you and he heard Professor Dumbledore coming as well."

He started and his head turned away as if to look around. "Dumbledore's here?"

That was getting the job done. "You saved me Harry. You saved everyone. Everything's going to be all right."

He visibly relaxed and let loose a shuddering sigh letting go of the nightmare. Hermione waited until his breathing deepened and she started to slip back out of bed except Harry still clutched her hand in a firm grip. She tried to pry his fingers gently away to no avail. 

"That's it, no more Quidditch for you," she whispered silently. 

When she heard him whimper slightly she gave up and laid back down, squirming under the covers from the cold night air trying to get warm.

************************

"Hermione?" Harry whispered. 

"Go to sleep, Harry. You're okay," she responded.

He laughed quietly, "Erm, I know I'm okay. What are you doing in my bed?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she sat abruptly upright. "Oh, uh ... Harry! Um ..." her brain was still clouded with dream fog and she couldn't think straight. "I ... um ... that is ... nightmare."

Harry tried not to laugh. "It's okay, Mione," he said tying to sooth her. "You had a nightmare?"

Her hand went to her breast, "Me?" She realized that her night robe had slipped open while she was asleep and she tried, pathetically, to close it. "No, not me, you ... you had a nightmare."

He closed his eyes and shrugged smiling the whole time, "That makes more sense."

She'd had enough trying to explain and wanted out of the room, needing the safety of her own room and the surety of clothes. Lots and lots of clothes, "Um, excuse me."

Harry took his time getting dressed in jeans and a hooded pullover and made his way down to the kitchen to start breakfast. He had small sausages cooking over a flame and eggs in another pan when Hermione entered the kitchen. 

"Good morning," Harry announced brightly.

He could tell Hermione was still quite flummoxed and embarrassed about waking up in his bed. 

"Morning," she responded. After a moment, "What are you so happy about?"

"Hermione, I think I've had the best night's sleep in over four years. I just feel happy," he shrugged. "And also I think I have you to thank for it."

She turned her face downward so Harry couldn't see the embarrassed smile that was now showing. 

"So how do you like your eggs?"

Her head came back up. "You can cook?"

Harry gave her a weird smile, "The Dursley's have had a slave for the last sixteen years. What do you think?"

She laughed and stood, looking at the pans sizzling away. "Anything's fine."

He took a whip from the utensils rack and started beating the eggs in the pan. Hermione looked on with great interest and listened as he hummed a tune under his breath that she remembered as being vaguely familiar. 

A few minutes later he had the contents of the pans separated on two plates. 

"Could you grab the pumpkin juice from the cooling box?''

Hermione nodded eagerly and poured herself and her friend a tall glass apiece. Harry lifted his glass. "To a really good night's sleep."

She grinned, clinked her glass against his and took a sip. She was starving and quickly took a bite of eggs. 

"Harry, these are great!"

He shrugged, "They're just eggs."

She shook her head and took another bite. "A great wizard and a great cook. You're going to make some witch a very lucky husband someday."

Harry coughed, nearly choking on his sausage. 


	5. Gifts aren't meant to be refused

A/N: Comment answers,

Ahyanah - Aroug, back at ya! Thanks

Mia - Your comments about crying almost made me cry. Of course I'm an old softy so it's easy to do. Thanks!

Sarah - thank you. I'll keep everything just as it is then!

Serenity - I know what you mean. I try to be as original as possible. With over 80,000 HP fics on this site alone that is a tough job. 

Baby Sphinx - I hate puppets! No more puppets!

Comments make me work faster, obviously. Five chapters in one day. I think that's a record even for me. Keep them coming and I will keep writing! Thanks again for all of your time spent reading this story!

Chapter 5

Harry watched as Hermione made herself comfortable in the main living area downstairs, unpacking all of her books. 

"So are you going to tell me or do I have to drag it out of you?" Harry said expectantly.

"What?"

"How many O.W.L.'s did you get?"

She bounced up and down on the couch with glee. "Twelve."

"Twelve?" Harry was stunned. "How were you able to get twelve O.W.L.'s? Did you even take that many courses?"

She smiled and nodded eagerly. "Remember third year. I had the time turner."

"Oh yeah."

"So?" she prompted him.

"Six," he said dejectedly. 

Hermione bounded up and hugged him, "Harry, that's great! I'm very proud of you!"

He pulled back, after she released him, with a curious look on his face. "You didn't think I'd get that many, did you?"

She looked slightly ashamed. "Harry, with everything that has gone on over the last couple of years -- yes, I am surprised." She let that sink in before she continued, "As for more, I think you should appeal to retake those tests you were borderline in for no other reason than that."

Now Harry looked surprised. 

"There is precedent, you know. I could help you draft an appeal if you want."

When Harry received his O.W.L.'s in mid-July he was disappointed but not shocked that he received a P in Potions and History of Magic. History wasn't as important as Potions. He needed an Outstanding in Potions to take the proper classes for his seventh year N.E.W.T.'s. Without that grade, his dreams of being an Auror were shot.

"That'd be great, Hermione. Thanks."

They sat for the better part of two hours studying and Harry would stop every once in a while to look up at his friend. Her concentration level was enormous. She stared intently at the pages of the book she was reading. He followed her eyes as they stopped and retreated to a previous section on the page. 

She paused once more and leaned back on the couch, hitching her feet on the edge of the coffee table. Harry sat crossways on the couch so that he had the perfect angle to look up at her and back down to his book without being caught. Well, except for this time.

"You know of course," Hermione said with a bit of pride, "that I have perfect peripheral vision."

Harry knew when he was busted and lifted his book an inch higher to hide his quickly reddening face. Hermione smiled privately to herself when she knew he wasn't looking. 

Once lunch time came and went Harry became a bit restless after being inside for all morning. 

"How 'bout we go to Diagon Alley and pick up our school supplies?"

Hermione dried off the last of the dishes and nodded, "That'd be great." Then as an afterthought, "Oh, Harry I can't. My mom and dad usually pay for everything and they're supposed to be at a dentist's seminar today."

Harry shrugged, "Mione, I just inherited the Black family estate this week. Along with what my parents left me I won't ever need to work a day in my life."

She blinked. Hermione saw something in Harry that perhaps he hadn't even realized himself. She closed and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

He hugged her back and felt relief tugging away at his chest. 

"They all loved you very much, you know."

Harry felt something catch in his throat and just nodded, "Come on, we better get going before the afternoon rush."

She pulled away from him, her eyes sparkling, and he thought she never looked prettier ... for a girl, that is. 

*******************

Gnog Gnast greeted Harry and Hermione as they entered Gringott's Wizarding Bank, "Good day to you Mr. Potter. Back again so soon?"

"Got ratted out by a portrait, Mr. Gnast. This is my friend, Hermione Granger. We've come to change back the muggle money I withdrew yesterday and make a trip down to my vault."

The Senior Executor nodded, "This way sir."  


Hermione took hold of Harry's arm as they walked along and closed in so that she would not be overheard, "Since when are goblins nice to their customers? And how long have you been known at Gringott's? You only come here once a year."

Harry smirked, "I think you might want to hold all of your questions until we reach my vault."

She gave him a look of utter confusion, "You couldn't be that rich!"

Harry just chuckled. 

"Harry? You couldn't?"

Hermione looked rather green when they finally arrived at Harry's vault. The goblin opened the door to the small cart so that they could exit and she swayed left the right before Harry caught her. 

"I never want to do that again," she commented while holding her hand to her mouth, just in case.

Harry smiled, "We still have to go back up."

She gripped his arm tighter, "Then I'll walk."

"I forget that you've never been down here. I guess your parents change muggle money upstairs." 

She nodded, "I'm glad. I don't think I would be able to come down here every time. I know my mother wouldn't be able to. She hates the rollercoaster."

"Your vault sir."

The large door opened and a torch inside automatically lit. If Harry was surprised when he first came here six years ago it was nothing compared to the look on Hermione's face at that moment. 

"What do ya think?"

"Merlin," she said in awe. "Harry ... "

"A bit overwhelming, isn't it?" He unfurled a cloth bag filled it with gold Galleons and a hand full of silver Sickles went into one of his pockets. "Sirius described the family fortune as 'such as it is.' I thought I'd maybe find a couple hundred Galleons or so. " 

He snickered, "He liked to have his little jokes."

After Hermione tore her eyes away from the mountainous piles of gold and silver she took notice of the family jewels on a large table to the side.

"Oh, Harry. Look at these!" she gasped. "They're beautiful." 

Rings and necklaces of every type and laden with every precious stone imaginable laid under glass on a velvet tablecloth. Harry hooked the sack of gold to his belt and retrieved his wand from an inside pocket. 

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The large glass covering lifted high above the table, at Harry's direction, so that they could get a closer look. 

"Which do you like the most?" he asked.

"They're all so ... "

Harry followed her eyes to a platinum circlet with a single pear-shaped emerald perched atop. He reached out and picked it up. "Try it on."

She pushed away, "I shouldn't.

Harry frowned, "Go on."

She looked down at the ring and back up at Harry. "I guess just trying it on wouldn't hurt."

He shook his head not understanding her reluctance, "Quit being silly. It's my ring. There's nothing to hurt."

She smiled quickly and took it gently from his hand. She tried it on her right hand at first and it didn't fit any finger properly until she switched to her left. As expected it slid perfectly over her ring finger of her left hand. Hermione held it out to let the torch light flicker through the stone.   


"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Harry."

He nodded, "Good then." He flicked his wand and the glass cover slipped back down on top of the table, again protecting its contents from the dank air of the caves. 

"Harry!"

He looked concerned, "What?"

"Lift it back up I have to put the ring back."   


He noticed she had already taken it off and was showing it to him and her urgent need to set it back down before she broke it or something. 

"You can't put it back," he stated flatly. 

Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion. "But ..."

Harry turned and started out of the vault, "It's your ring, Hermione. Put it back on."

He was almost to the vault door when Hermione's voice raised to a very loud volume, "Harry James Potter! You get right back here and put this ring back this instant."

He snickered again. He did however turn back around and return to her side, taking the ring in his hand. She looked visibly relived until Harry took her left hand in his and put the ring back on the third finger of her left hand. 

She was about to protest once more when Harry stopped her, "Hermione, it would mean a lot to me if you would take this. It's not charity; you know that. I know your family is well off, your parents being dentists and all, but I never see you with something to ... I don't know ... something to enjoy. 

"I saw the way your face lit up when you spotted this ring and I'd like to see that more often this term. You know this sort of thing," he rounded his hand across the room, "doesn't mean anything to me." I'd give it all up tomorrow if I could have my parents and Sirius back."

She nodded and looked down.

"Sirius gave me these things because he loved me and I'm giving this to you because I ... um ... because you are one of the most important people in my life. I'm tired of holding back my money because I'm afraid people will think I'm trying to buy yours and Ron's friendship, or some silly notion of pride."

She raised her head in denial, agreeing that Harry would never do such a thing. He held her off once more.

"I think by now everyone involved or more to the point, everyone I care about, knows what kind of person I am. So I'm sharing my wealth and you are the first person that I wanted to share it with. The ring looks beautiful on you, Hermione. Please take it."

He watched as her hand closed and reopened then he was nearly knocked over when she threw her arms around his neck and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him. 


	6. Everyone's Going Bloody Insane

Chapter 6

For some odd reason the return trip through the Gringott's caves had no ill effect on Hermione. For the most part her attention was directed at two things: the back of Harry's head and the monstrous green rock and platinum band resting on the third finger of her left hand.

When they exited the wizard's bank Harry looked up and down Diagon Alley with a content smile on his face. 

"Where to first?"

Hermione was snapped from her stupor. "Um ..."

"Do you have your supplies list?"

She quickly felt inside her robes and retrieved a folded piece of paper. After reviewing the contents she looked back up, "I suppose we should get the lighter items first. It will make for a less achey back when we finish."

Harry smiled soothingly down at her, "Don't worry about that." He pointed to a store at the corner of Knockturn Alley and the main thoroughfare, "Beasley's has cart rentals."

******************

"Harry, my parents are going to kill me."

"Why?"

She waved her hands around at all the things in the living room. Harry looked around. Empty boxes and packing paper that was piled in one corner and the rest was taken up by knickknacks, clothes, books, belts, shoes, school supplies, candy, and a myriad other items.

"I can't take all of this home with me. They'll wonder where I got the money to buy all of these things," she said worryingly. 

Harry shrugged, "What you don't want to take with you, you can leave here and pick back up next Summer."

He thumbed behind him, "Pick any room you want. It will be your room whenever you come to stay here."

Hermione was through being surprised at anything Harry had done today. She just smiled sweetly, "Thank you, Harry."

He stretched his back and reached high to straighten out his tight muscles, "I think I'm gonna head up to bed. It's been a long day."

Hermione nodded, "I'll be up later after I clean up a little."

"Just leave it for the morning, Mione."

But she wouldn't hear anything of it. Her wand was out and circling the trash into the bin in the corner. Sounds of the waste bin munching and swallowing followed afterwards. 

Harry smiled once more, "Night, Hermione."

She waved back and watched as Harry disappeared upstairs then sat back down on the couch holding her left hand back out in front of her. The flickering light from the wall torches sparkled brightly through the large emerald. 

"Oh, Harry. What am I going to do with you? You'd think it was my birthda ... Oh My Goodness!"

She pulled her backpack up to her and retrieved her calendar book out of it's assigned pocket, "No, no, no, no, no. Tell me I haven't been this stupid."

Her finger found the July tab and pulled it back. Her panicked eyes traveled down the Friday column. She knew today was Friday but not the exact date. As she feared, it was July 31st, Harry's birthday, and she had forgotten it in all of the excitement. 

"Harry must think me just awful."

She dropped the calendar and raced upstairs, "Harry!"

It was mere seconds before she made it to the door and Harry had thrown it open with his wand in his hand he almost made it out the door before he was grabbed up once again in Hermione's arms. 

"What happened?" he asked with rapid concern.

"Oh Harry. I'm an awful friend. I forgot your birthday."

He chuckled and patted her on the back, "Well it was my fault now wasn't it. Running away and all."

Her cool hands ran down his bare back, feeling the firm muscles underneath before she realized he was half undressed again. 'You wicked girl, Hermione," she thought.

She felt him shiver under her touch and she pulled away before things became anymore unclear about the relationship she had with her best friend. 

"Your birthday present is at my house on my dresser."

She noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing his glasses and she looked into his very green eyes. 

"Hermione, I have everything that I never knew I wanted right here."

She gulped almost audibly.

"Harry," she whispered with uncertainty.

Before she could protest his face dipped onto hers and stole a small kiss. Her eyes closed at the feel of his lips upon her own. But they were gone just as fast and along with them the closeness of his body. 

She opened her eyes again and saw that he had taken a step back into his room. 

"Hermione, I grew up over the Summer in more ways than one. I'm through being the shy little lost boy in the great big wizarding world chased by the bad guy. It's why I ran away. _I_ needed to be in control for once in my life." 

He grabbed a hold of the half-closed door, "Sirius being gone makes me want to do the things I have never had the courage to do before. So think on that tonight and I'll respect your decision in the morning."

Hermione's head trembled and her mouth stood partly open, not knowing what to say. 

"I want you to be mine, Hermione and I want to be yours."

She made to say something, anything. "Har ..."

He held his hand up. "Don't make any quick decisions tonight. Think on it. If you say no then we can still be the best of friends. Nothing will change, I promise. If you say yes then we can have ... more. Good night, Mione."

And he closed his door.

Harry leaned on the door and closed his eyes, "Harry Potter, you have gone bloody insane."

*******************

Hermione sat in her bed with the blanket wrapped tightly around her shivering body. She stared at the wall for what must have been thirty or so minutes just thinking about today and what Harry had told her about his feelings.

"He's bloody insane. It's the only thing I can think of. Why me? Why choose me?" 

She clutched the sheets to her face, covering her mouth and nose, "I mean I know why him. He's Harry Potter. He could have almost any girl he wants right now. He had Cho Chang last year and would have kept her if she wasn't such a cry baby and wasn't so jealous of ... me."

Her eyes opened further in realization, "Goodness, she had right to be jealous! She knew! She was right all along!"

Now she was concerned, "How long has he felt this way?"

"How long have _you_ felt this way?" she asked herself.

"I mean he was your best friend just yesterday ... now?"

She shook her head and threw herself back against the pillow, "You're over-thinking things, Hermione. Keep it simple. He's a boy and you're a girl. Things happen. Go to sleep!"

"Now I'm bloody insane, laying here talking to myself. Shut up and go to sleep. Things will be clearer in the morning."


	7. What Engagement?

Chapter 7

"Harry!" 

Harry Potter sat bolt upright up in his bed to the sound of his own name. Except it wasn't Hermione screaming it. He threw the covers off and grabbed his night robe and glasses on the way to the door.

"Harry Potter! Are you in here?"

He through open his door and peered over the landing to the floor below. There stood the second of his best friends, Ron Weasley.

"There you are. Listen, my mum and Ginny are stuck outside, something is making it so they can't come in."

He felt around for his wand in the robe pocket and pointed it at the door. "Intrare."

The door cracked open and he heard the sounds of Ron's mother and sister . 

"There now, that's better. What in the world was keeping us out I wonder," Molly Weasley complained as she pushed open the door.

Harry looked back over to Ron, "We'll be down in a minute. I'll explain then. 'Lo Mrs. Weasley, Ginny."

He turned around and saw Hermione's door ajar and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He stood there and stared at what he hoped would be his new girlfriend.

"What's happening? Was that Ron's voice I heard?"

He nodded, "Mrs. Weasley and Ginny are here as well."

She startled, "Harry, all the things in the living room."

He laughed softly, "I guess I've got some explaining to do."

Hermione relaxed and smiled sleepily, "I've got to go get ready."

He nodded and headed off to his own bedroom. Before he had the chance to close his door, Hermione stopped him.

"Harry."

He turned and saw her sticking her head back out around the door, "Yeah?"

Her smile turned naughty, "Yes." At that she pulled back in her room and closed the door before he had a chance to respond.

******************

He took the last few stairs at a leap to the floor in his excitement, and rounded to the living room to find Ginny looking at all of the things he and Hermione had bought the previous day. 

"Hi, Harry."

"Hi, Ginny. Your mum seen all of this yet?"

She nodded, "Yep, and I hope you have some answers. It looks as if you have bought half of Diagon Alley here."

He smiled and made his way to the kitchen where he smelled breakfast cooking. Mrs. Weasley was apparently back home and in her element. 

"Good morning, Harry dear." She picked up the skillet she was working in and upturned it onto several plates, "Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. Hey Ron," he waved to his friend. 

"Hey, Harry," he set his glass of pumpkin juice down. "So what's with the all the girly stuff in the living room? Mum's dieing to know."

Harry took the pitcher and poured himself a glass of juice, "Hermione and I went shopping yesterday."

Ron was taken aback, "Blimey, I knew she was well off with her parents being dentists and all ..."

"Ronald Weasley! How much money Hermione Granger's parents have is not of your concern," Mrs. Weasley chastised her son.

"But I wasn't talkin' about their money, I swear. I was sayin' I'm surprised that they let her have all of it."

"They didn't," Harry said quietly.

Mrs. Weasley sat Harry's plate in front of him, "What was that, Harry dear?"

"I ... um ... received an owl on Wednesday from Gringott's about Sirius' will."

Mrs. Weasley's hand went to her mouth in shock, "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I had almost forgotten that Sirius had amended his will last year. I do hope it wasn't a horrible blow."

Harry smiled sadly, "It was at first, but Hermione helped me through it."  
  
At mention of her name a loud noise came from the outer room.

"SquEEEEEEEE!"

Mrs. Weasley dropped the skillet on the table, "That sounded like Ginny. Go find out what happened, Ron."

He nodded and took a mouth full of fried potatoes and egg before he left. A few moments passed and Harry prepared himself. 

"Bloody Hell!"

"Ronald Weasley! I will not tolerate that kind of language in this house!"

The kitchen door flew open, "But, mum, you've got to see this."

She dried her hands on her apron and rounded the table when she saw Hermione come in, "Hermione, dear. How are you this morn ..."

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Ron holding up his new girlfriend's left hand and the ring that Harry had given her.

"Great Merlin's ghost, Hermione. Is that real?" Mrs. Weasley grabbed a hold and looked closer. "It's beautiful! Where did you get such a thing?"

Hermione smiled with pride at Harry. The feeling it brought him was nothing short of bliss.

Now Mrs. Weasley was stunned, "Harry?"

Hermione nodded and bounced on the balls of her feet, "It was a piece of the Black family jewels. Harry inherited it from Sirius."

Mrs. Weasley looked back and forth between Harry, Hermione and the ring, "Out. Into the living room. Ron you and Harry stay here. This is female talk."

Ron's face squinched up in disgust. Evidently he was well familiar with the phrase 'female talk' having a little sister in the family. 

Harry was more than interested in finding out what was going on in the next room. 

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, mate," Ron commented when he saw Harry nearing the door. "Last time I stuck my nose in on 'female talk' I was rewarded with a certain female biological monthly thing. Disgusting if you ask me."

"I seriously doubt they are talking about that."

"Suit yourself." He tired to keep his friend away from the door nonetheless, "Heard you ran away."

Harry waved him off as he listened intently.

"So, you and Hermione are engaged?"

Harry spun around looking as if he had been slapped, "What?"

Ron smiled knowing he finally got his attention, "Well what do ya think it means giving a girl a big fat ring on her wedding band finger."

Harry's face and attitude flustered, "Wha ... erm ...I ..."

He didn't have a chance to finish or for that matter even start his sentence before the door to the kitchen opened and a red-faced Hermione entered, "You're next." 

He looked at her and back out to the living room where he saw Mrs. Weasley shooing off Ginny. Hermione's hand brushed his, "Just tell her the truth, Harry."

He smiled down at his new girlfriend and gained a measure of courage in the process.

"Harry, come in here, please."

He entered the living room and sat on the dark colored armchair opposite of the couch and Mrs. Weasley. He had once seen her in action when she was mad at Fred and George for some reason or another, and he didn't want to be anywhere near her hand that she used to 'slap some sense into them.'

"Harry, what are your intensions toward that young girl in there?"

'Young girl?' he thought.

"Hermione?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and tried to keep her temper under control, "Of course, Hermione. She is under the impression that she is your girlfriend."

The prideful feeling came back, "Well, that's true, but I just found out this morning."

"You just found out? Are you telling me that Hermione is forcing you to be her boyfriend?"

Harry shook his head, "No, Mrs. Weasley." He felt himself falling into the same weak-willed boy he was last year and shook it off. "This is ridiculous ..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence before she cut him off. "Ridiculous? I'll tell you what is ridiculous. It's when a fifteen year old boy ..."

"Sixteen," he corrected.

She stopped, "Pardon?"

"I'm sixteen. Birthday was yesterday."

She softened, "Oh, Harry dear. Happy birthday."

"Thank you,"

It was as he didn't say anything at all. She was back to her loud self, "When a sixteen year old boy gives a fifteen year old girl an engagement ring ..."

"It's not an engagement ring." Harry didn't spend all these summers at the Weasley's and not know how to deflate Mrs. Weasley's temper. The trick is to stop her before she gets a full head of steam. 

She stopped and stared at him. 

"It is a token of my affection, of course, but nothing more than that."

She had the answer she was searching for and let her mock-temper disappear, "You must get that ring resized, Harry, before the start of term." 

"Yes ma'am."

"She's a sweet girl, Harry. Don't hurt her."

He stood and closed in on her, "Mrs. Weasley, the two most important people in my life are Hermione and Ron. I would never hurt them, on purpose."

"Of course you wouldn't, dear. I'm just being a mother."


	8. SquEEEEEE!

A/N: Replies,

Will and Tennessee Sweetheart and fanficaholic1377 and Shadows-zephyr - Thanks for the good thoughts!

Sabrina - Patience, girl. Here you go!

Chayamouse - I have other plans for the ring, but thank you for

the suggestion

Shadow Pals - Writing as fast as I can. The chapters are longer so by default, fewer.

Sami Potter - Harry's just done being ashamed of them, not showing them off. And maybe he has other motives. 

Star-Light - I'm very happy for you! And even more so that I could add to the joy of the day.

Starbeam 13 - I aim to serve. I suddenly feel like a house-elf. Where's the butterbeer?!

David Potter - Ron is so stereotypically "boy" with his comments, isn't he.

Psy-gurl - Rushed shrushed. I go at the pace the story drives. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

For the first time in six years, Harry, Hermione, and Ron boarded the Hogwarts Express with thirty minutes to spare; quite probably owing to the fact that Harry was tired of living in the same house as Hermione and not being allowed to do anything but hold her hand and peck her cheek goodnight. Mrs. Weasley was more than tyrannical over the subject. 

But now that they were in the safety of their own compartment with Ron checking in as sixth years prefect they finally had the chance to ... snog.

Harry pulled the window curtains closed and turned to Hermione who was waiting by the door, "I didn't think we would ever escape."

He closed into her and captured her lips with his own. After a minute or two Harry trailed his mouth down her exposed neck. Hermione moaned softly. "Oh, Harry ... I've wanted to do this since that night you told me. I'm such a fool for wearing that ring with Ron's mother in the house."

He nipped lightly at the nape of her neck making her squirm in response. "Don't care ... we're free now."

Time came and went faster than they had anticipated when they heard a single sharp knock on the door. It was Ron's signal that fifteen minutes were up and Hermione was needed in the prefects car.

Harry pulled away from her and looked at her face. She was severely flushed and her lips were swollen. She gripped Harry's shirt and pulled him back down, with hunger in her eyes, kissing him one last time before she moved away and opened the door. 

Harry adjusted, to release a little tension, and threw himself on the seat by the window. He tied off the curtains to their original position and watched as the platform filled itself with students loading onto the train. 

The door slid open and he looked up to find Neville Longbottom standing there. 

"Do ya mind, Harry?"

Harry smiled, "Course not, get in." 

He dragged a pack in and Harry helped him put it in the luggage rack. 

"Thanks," Neville replied. 

Neville sat across from him and as they settled in the door slid open again. 

"Morning Harry, Neville. Will Ronald be joining you?" said Luna Lovegood rather dreamily.

Harry couldn't resist, "Of course. Make yourself at home." 

She smiled somewhat eagerly for her personality, which meant she had a knowing smirk on her face instead of a lopsided grin.

She sat next to Neville and opened the latest edition of the Quibbler. 

"All Aboard!" yelled the conductor as the last student set foot on the train. Harry looked at his watch and it read 11:00. Right on time, as always.

"Your Summer okay, Harry?" Neville asked tentatively. He was there that day, at the Department of Mysteries, when Sirius Black fell through the veiled archway to his apparent death. Now he and Harry truly had something in common. Both of their loved ones had been destroyed by Bellatrix Lestrange; Neville's parents had been driven insane and Harry's godfather had been killed.

Harry nodded, "Yours?"

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed. "My Gran bought me a new wand. Had the pieces of my dad's framed over the mantelpiece."

The jarring of the car signaled the beginning of their journey back to Hogwarts. Within minutes the door slid open at last revealing Ron and Hermione's return. She slid in beside Harry and took his arm.

"Malfoy's back." 

Harry frowned, "Guess his father being in Azkaban couldn't stop him."

Ron looked back and forth between the empty seats, one by the lovebirds and one by Luna Lovegood. 

"Hello, Ronald!" Luna said eagerly. "I've saved you a seat next to me."

He looked back at Harry and Hermione with fear and resignation on his face. "Um ... thanks." 

He sat and tried to put as much space between them as possible, but Luna would have none of it. She sidled up next to him and looked over at the couple seated in front of them, "I think they make the cutest couple. Don't you?" 

Hermione smiled back at her, "I think we do."

Ron scrunched up his face, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Luna immediately became concerned and felt his forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever. Are you cold? We could share our body heat. Here, let me move closer."

She closed in and took his arm. Ron had gone catatonic, his eyes wide with fright.

"There, that's better. Don't you feel better, darling?"

Neville looked sideways at the newest couple and covered up his mouth trying not to laugh at Ron's predicament. 

Harry encouraged the couple. "I think it's better."

******************

"That girl is completely bent," Ron waved and smiled at Luna as they separated to their house tables.

"Ron, she's in love," Hermione chided him. "People do strange things when their in love."

He held his stomach and feigned an ache, "Please, you're gonna put me off my dinner."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I seriously doubt that having someone in love with you will slow your insatiable need for food."

"SqUEEEEEEE!"

Everyone jumped back, thinking they were under attack, however it was only Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil rushing up to them with bright, wide eyes and throwing their hands all about.

"Ginny told us, but we didn't believe it for a second. Let us see!" Lavender squealed. 

Hermione took her cue and released Harry's arm so they could inspect her ring. Harry and Ron continued to the table to leave the girls in their moment.

Ron nudged his friend's arm, "Female talk."

After they sat down Ron looked back at the growing group of girls surrounding Hermione from the different houses, "I thought mum wanted you to get that ring resized to a different finger."

Harry shrugged, "Hermione tried, but the jeweler said the ring sizes itself to the wearer. Nothing he could do."

"Uh huh."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry returned.

Ron made to respond but was cut off my the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Your seats please!" she yelled above the crowd of voices. "The sorting's about to begin."

She exited and the throng of girls reluctantly broke away from Hermione letting her have a seat next to her boyfriend.

"Goodness, you'd think they had never seen a ring before," she commented.

Harry smiled and pulled her close for a brief hug, "Are you saying you didn't like them fawning all over you and feeling jealous or anything?"

She tried feebly to look insulted, "Of course not." Then she looked down and smiled to herself.


	9. A Little Talk

Chapter 9

Harry was sampling the last of the pumpkin pie when he saw Neville's eyes travel up behind Harry's back with a small amount of nervousness and awe. 

"Harry, if I might have a word with you please."

He turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore standing behind him. He set his fork down and took a last sip of pumpkin juice as he stood, "See you all back at the common room."

Harry followed the professor back out into the front halls and down to his office and heard him whisper the password, "Buffy rules."

He looked back at Harry and saw the young man's eyebrow quirk. 

"I have recently acquired a Muggle device known as a Digital Video Disc player and a friend of mine has addicted me to an American television show. Fascinating, really."

Harry smiled and followed him through the front room to the headmaster's main office.

"Have a seat please, Harry."

The young man sat and readied himself for the talk he was about to receive, "I assume this is about me running away this summer, Professor."

Dumbledore looked up over his half-moon glasses, "Then your assumption would be wrong, Harry. However if you wish to discuss your need to ... what was it," he shuffled through the papers at his desk and pulled one from near the bottom, "Ah yes here it is. '...take control of your life to protect my friends and the people around me.'"

Harry nodded. 

"Well then, I would like to give you that chance."

"Um ... excuse me."

Dumbledore lifted a large brown packet that was tied shut and held it up, "Last year, you and your friends began a club of sorts that practiced Defense Against the Dark Arts, with a rather inspirational name if I may say."

"Dumbledore's Army, sir."

He nodded, "Yes, quite right. Well I would like you to continue that club ... on a more official capacity, of course."

"Um ... excuse me?"

The twinkle that was almost a constant in the Headmaster's eye was suddenly gone. Instead it was replaced by a very serious and stern face, "Here it is, Harry. Your chance to contribute to the Order and to the well being of your fellow students."

Harry sat in stunned silence. 

"I see a bit more explanation is needed."

The Headmaster rose from his seat and went to tend to the bright colored Phoenix, Fawkes, "We have no Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year, Harry. Apparently the position is thought of as cursed, though I am at a loss as to why."

He gave Fawkes a small treat and was rewarded with a small chirp of song. 

"With the discarding of those highly useful Educational Decree's from last year I have decided to do away with the Defense class in its present state. In it's place, my suggestion is that you will train with me, personally, and teach what you have learned to the students."

Harry was becoming flustered, "But I'm only a sixth year!"

Dumbledore turned back around, "Were you or were you not teaching seventh years in your club last year?"

"Um ..."

He didn't wait for an answer, "Harry you have faced Lord Voldemort more times than any person to date and survived, including myself. The knowledge that you may be able to pass on to others is invaluable."

Harry looked down at his feet and struggled with a reply. 

"You will have limited power of authority akin to those of a prefect at all times. During class, only, you will be given the power to grant and take away house points for performance. At your discretion you may choose an assistant to help you with preparation of your lessons. I would suggest Miss Granger."

Harry looked back up, "What about my studies, sir. I have N.E.W.T.'s next year."

It seemed the professor was well prepared for this contingency.

"Professor McGonagall has informed me of your desire to enter Auror training upon graduation."

Harry nodded.

"Your Defense requirements will be taken through me, You will take private lessons with Professors Flitwick, McGonagall , and Snape for your remaining courses. Your application for appeal was granted, by the way, and you will continue your potions lessons."

Harry ran the schedule through his head, "But ..."

"Sacrifices will need to be made, Harry. Do you think Quidditch is more important than the lives of your friends."

He was insulted at the insinuation, but he was also becoming keen on Dumbledore's mode of thought and knew that he was being baited.

"Of course not."

The Headmaster smiled from underneath his silver beard, "Excellent, then am I to assume you will take the position?"

Harry nodded.

He handed Harry the package, "In here you will find your schedule for the school year and well as some sample lesson plans for yours and Miss Granger's perusal. You will begin tomorrow with first and second years, then graduate as the week progresses."

Harry stood with his head hung low. 

"You will find teaching quite a rewarding experience, Harry. These students look up to you whether you think so or not ... even the Slytherins. Keep that in mind when you face them tomorrow." 

He was about to close the door when Dumbledore stopped him one last time. "One more thing, Harry. Your rooms have been changed. As an Assistant Professor you will still be in Gryffindor tower, however you will have a private room with a small study for your planning and so forth. A room has been added off of the east wall of the common room behind the portrait of the 'thin lady'. Please do not abuse the privilege."

Harry looked back up and nodded, wondering how the headmaster knew about Hermione. Probably Mrs. Weasley or something.

*********************

When Harry approached Gryffindor tower he saw Ron and Hermione in front of the portrait of the Fat lady talking until they saw him approach.

Hermione rushed to his side, "What's the matter. You look awful. Did he give you detention for running away?"

Harry shook his head and heard Ron say the password.

"Tangled tentacles."

Hermione was getting more and more worried since Harry had not said anything as of yet. 

"Harry?"

He looked at her and smiled softly, pulling her to him and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Come on. I want to show you something." He looked at his friend as well, "You too Ron."

They entered the common room and Harry spotted the new portrait of the Thin Lady on the east wall. He motioned for his friends to come along. 

The Thin Lady looked down at him as he approached, "Mr. Potter," she nodded. "Grasp the frame at the bottom left hand corner and choose a password."

"Password," Ron questioned. "What's this about?"

Harry reached out and did as directed, "Snuffles."

The Thin Lady nodded and the portrait swung open.   


"Bloody hell, Harry. When did they put this in?"

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"This is my new room," he revealed.

"You've got a study?" Hermione was almost insulted.

Ron rushed into the bedroom. "Not only that he's got a gigantic room, Mione!"

Hermione grabbed a hold of Harry's arm and turned him. "Harry, what is going on. You can't get a private room unless you are Head Boy ... " she gasped and covered her mouth. "You're Head Boy? But you're only a sixth year!"

Harry set the package down on the study table and took hold of Hermione's shoulders, "I'm not Head Boy. I'm ..."

Ron reappeared in the doorway between the bedroom and the study, "Well Harry what is it?"

"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Ron's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and his jaw unhinged. Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. 

"I'm sorry. Did you just say ..." she lost her question.

"I'm officially an assistant professor," Harry confirmed. "And it's all your fault."

That snapped Hermione out of the daze she was in. "What's that?"

Harry pulled out one of the chairs out from the table and sat, "Dumbledore wants me to teach because of the D.A. club last year."

"That's ridiculous. You're just a sixth year."  


"Thanks, Ron."

Ron shook his head, "Oh, you know what I mean, Harry."

"He had his reasons." He turned to Hermione, "And you're my assistant." 

Hermione gasped, "I'm what?"

He pushed the package across the table to her. "He figured I'd need help with lesson plans and stuff."

She untied the package, "Oh, well this makes more sense then."

"Hey!" Harry said, feeling insulted.

She waved him off, "Harry, you aren't really known for your organizational habits. Being a teacher is not all taking and giving of house points and yelling at the students like Professor Snape. It's hard work."

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed. "You get to do house points?"

Harry nodded, "Only in class, but at least I can put Malfoy in his place when he mouths off."

Hermione scattered the contents of the package on the table, "Oh Harry," she smiled brightly. "This is brilliant. I'm so proud of you!"

She looked at the schedule of classes then she looked stricken, "Your first class is 8:00 in the morning. You two get out. I have to get to work on lesson plans."


	10. Marvolo? Whozat?

A/N: 

David Potter - Always leave'um laughing

Starbeam - I absolutely love the character of Luna Lovegood. She has so much potential to wreck Ron's life. 

Isabella Grace - Thanks!

Sabrina - I will try to stay as close to canon as humanly possible and as such, this may turn out to be a very long story.

Sami Potter - Snogging is of the good! More snogging!

Mella deRanged - Yes it is a bit odd, but I still think it has the possibility to be canon in future books. Dumbledore has made weirder decisions in the past. And considering Harry has had teaching experience and the ability to lead a boat load of people ...

Twisted Anjel - Thanks! Yeah I think the Ron/jealousy thing has been played to death already. And I'm happy you can review now, TA!

And to all of you that I missed, Thanks for reviewing. Something funky is going on at FF.net with their Review alerts and I think I'm missing a few in the shuffle. So sorry if you weren't mentioned. You can always email me direct at (Heather@buffysboudoir.com) if you have a particular question or comment that you want responded to.

Chapter 10

Harry woke up the next morning to a knocking on his bedroom door. He stumbled out of bed and looked to the window. Darkness looked back. The sun wasn't even out yet.

He opened the dividing door between his bedroom and the study to find Hermione standing there. "What's wrong?" he yawned.

She frowned at him, "Nothing's wrong, except that you are still in bed. You have classes in two hours and you're the teacher, remember?"

That woke him up, "Oh yeah."

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a good morning kiss then pulled away just as fast, "You need to go brush your teeth if you want anymore."

She turned around and waved her hand at the table, "Your lesson plans are done through 7the next month for first through fifth year. I'll need to know what Professor Dumbledore has planned for the sixth and seventh years before I go any further."

She turned back to Harry smiling down at her, "What?"

"I'm so lucky to have you."

She looked down at her feet in embarrassment and back up again. 

"Dobby came by with another package from Professor Dumbledore."

She handed it to him and watched as he unwrapped it.

Inside was what Harry thought was a prefect badge with a note attached. 

__

Dear Harry, 

I thought perhaps you might need a token of authority with your new title. Announcements will be made at breakfast this morning about your status. Please be prompt. 

Dumbledore

He held up the shiny gold badge with large letters emblazoned on the front _AP_. 

"I need to get dressed. Will you wait for me?"

She smiled sweetly, "I'm all ready waiting for you, Assistant Professor."

He smirked, "I think I'm gonna like this."

Later, a freshly brushed mouth met his girlfriend's with a proper good morning kiss. 

"Much better," she commented. "Let's go. We need to review the lessons before breakfast. I have a feeling you won't have time afterward."

He nodded and they made their way to the Great Hall.

********************

Harry watched nervously as all of the Professors were at breakfast which was something out of the ordinary. Rumors were past around from table to table, and as the noise was coming to a head, Dumbledore silenced them by standing up. 

He cleared his throat as the last of the whispering slowed to a close. 

"Thank you for your attention. I'm sure some of you are wondering why announcements were not given last night in favor of this morning." He waited until various agreements and acknowledgements were said, "And I am equally sure you have been asking who our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is this year."

Murmurs passed around the Great Hall quickly. 

"The truth of the matter is we have no Professor this year. Instead I have offered the position of Assistant Professor to a student who's leadership last year guaranteed the O.W.L.'s of many fifth year students and the N.E.W.T.'s of several seventh year students.

"I am, of course, speaking of the teacher of the newly formed D.A. club, Mr. Harry Potter."

The Great Hall exploded. Gryffindor table cheered, Slytherin screamed bloody murder, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw politely clapped and yelled just to be a part of the noise. Dumbledore smiled softly until the various houses calmed a bit.

"One further announcement," he called out to a rapidly decreasing amount of cat calls. "Quidditch tryouts ..."

Harry tuned him out and looked across the way to the Slytherin table and a fuming Draco Malfoy talking incessantly with his cronies Crabb and Goyle. He caught his eye and Draco sneered death at him. Harry only smiled in response.

********************* 

Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm the ever increasing amount of butterflies doing back-flips in his stomach, "I shouldn't of had the pancakes." 

The bell had rang for first class and he was about to face Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first-years. He held tightly to the notes that Hermione had carefully prepared for him and ran his fingers through his hair one last time before he pushed open the door to the classroom. 

He entered and dropped his own eyes to the floor after he saw all fifty-two eyes of eager eleven-year-olds following him to the front of the class. 

"Good morning everyone," he said as he set his papers down on the table at the head of the class.   


He pulled a piece of paper from on top and dropped it off to the closest student. 

"Don't be scared. It's just so I can learn your names."

The Ravenclaw girl held the paper and sighed. 

"In case you weren't at breakfast or you've been dead for the last few years, I'm Harry Potter. Call me Sir, Teacher, Professor, Mr. Potter, Harry, whatever. Just relax and pay attention to what's going on because some of what I am going to teach you will most probably one day save your life."

A Ravenclaw boy raised his hand.   


"Yes, Mister ..."

"Tonks, sir." Harry recognized the name of a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Probably a nephew or something.

"Yes, Mr. Tonks."

"Um ... sir, is this class theory or practical application."

Harry thought on it for a couple of seconds, "Mostly practical application. Theory is all good if you are studying Arithmancy or Divination, but it doesn't hold much water with the Dark Arts. In this class we will be studying three things. Dark Creatures, Hexes and Jinxes, and Lord Voldemort which usually falls under the Dark Creatures category."

A Hufflepuff in the back row screamed. Most of the front row flinched as if they were just hit and the rest gasped as if they were waiting for lightening to strike Harry down. 

"This is your first lesson. Wands away and quills out, please." 

A couple of people moaned. 

"Yes those words will cause more fear over the next few years than saying Lord Voldemort."

The same Hufflepuff girl in the back row screamed again, and this time she fell off her chair.

"Okay, this is for points. If you can't complete this assignment then you will receive no marks for the day."

He had everyone's attention, "Write this in big bold letters on the top of the page. 'Lord ... Voldemort ... is ... a ... weenie."

Some of the class laughed like Harry wasn't serious. 

"What?"

"A weenie, sir?"

"Trust me, your head won't explode if you write the words Voldemort and weenie in the same sentence." 

They stared at him like he was crazy. "I see an explanation is needed."

A familiar Ravenclaw lifted his paper and showed it to Harry.

"Excellent, Mr. Tonks. Ten points to Ravenclaw."

That shook them out of their collective stupor and quills began scratching. 

"Voldemort is just a name. It can hold no power over you unless you let it," he paused. "Can anyone tell me about Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Confused looks rose from their faces.

Harry nodded his head, "Okay, I'll give you a clue. He was a student at Hogwarts at one time."

Still nothing.

"He was a Slytherin."

Harry rolled his eyes. and then turned around. "Don't feel bad. It is a puzzle that I didn't figure out until he showed it to me. Almost cost me my life and that of a close friend."

With his wand he drew out sixteen spaces on the chalkboard, clearly defining four different words. "Who was the screamer in the back row."

A hand raised tentatively. 

"Miss?" 

"Hamilton, sir."

He waved her down. "Come down here. We're going to work through your fear of a name."

She rose from her seat and stepped down, clearly afraid of being in front of the class. When she finally arrived, Harry handed her some chalk and whispered in her ear, "It's my first time in front of this class too."

She looked back up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Take the first name. Tom," He showed her where to put the T, the O, and the M." 

By that time most of the Ravenclaw's had gotten the idea and began to work furiously on their own. 

"Now the middle name. M here, A here, R here ..."

When she nearly finished with the last name it became more than clear the phrase spelled. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. 

"Say it," he directed the girl. "First, his real name."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am Lord V-V-Voldemort."

Harry looked down at his watch and was surprised at the time. "Six inches on anything you can find out about Tom Riddle by Thursday." 

When he finished the last word the bell rang signaling the end of class.

Miss Hamilton replaced the chalk, smiled back at Harry and ran up to collect her books. Before she made it to the door Harry called out to her, "Miss Hamilton."

She stopped and turned back, "Yes, sir."

"Fifteen points to Hufflepuff. Good job today, Miss Hamilton."

*******************

"How's your first day going?" Hermione asked over lunch and the loud noise in the Great Hall.

Harry rubbed his throat, "I think I'll have laryngitis by the end of the day."

She smiled, "You should stop by and see Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure she has something that will help."

He nodded and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Other than that?" she asked again. 

"Good ... I mean ... good. It's just been first and second years. We haven't gotten to do much spell work ... well you know that."

She nodded since she had written the curriculum. "It's important to get over the fear of something first in order to concentrate on what's important. I mean look at Neville. He never got over his fear of Professor Snape and it cost him his Potions O.W.L.."

Harry nodded. "Think we can find a little alone time tonight?"

She smiled back at him. "Get through lessons today and we'll see if you are up for it tonight."

Harry snickered, "I'm always up for it."

Hermione slapped him on the arm, "Harry Potter. I swear, one month and you are already a dirty old man."

He shrugged and gave her a peck on the cheek. 


	11. Boys!

A/N:

Sami Potter - Teaching , Snogging ... It's all fun!

kiki-sweets222 - Request granted, I'll be doing two more 6th and 7th years, in later chapters.

Isabella Grace - Thanks!

Starbeam 13 - Malfoy returns in chapter 12 or 13 with the 6th years defense class. 

HP Lova - Thanks! We all like the overly hormonal Harry!

Sabrina - It was my favorite chapter to write, so far! I can't wait to see what I come up with for Malfoy, myself. Heh.

Phoenix Knight - Thanks!

Dandhyuckhandhp - Thank Morganne for me as well!

Tom-Lovers - It's the little things that make the story!

Chapter 11

"Stop that this instant!" Harry heard as he rounded the corner to the Defense hall.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Baily." 

He increased his stride to find out what was going on. Behind the large crowd of second-year Slytherins and Gryffindors he caught the dark form of Professor Snape chastising one of the boys.

Harry heard the bell ring as he approached, "Professor Snape is there a problem with my class."

Snape turned, his robe flying out dramatically, "Potter! This is your doing!"

Anger rose with his chest. He still had not forgiven Snape of his treatment the year previous, "What would be my doing, Snape?"

The potions master's eyes narrowed, "You will address me as Professor or Sir, Potter."

Harry smiled, "Then you will do the same for me, Snape."

Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that the students were backing away with shocked looks on their faces. 

"You will not ..." Snape almost screamed.

Harry held up his hand, "Students, in class if you please. I will join you in a moment."

The hallway emptied in seconds. 

"You were saying, Professor Snape?"

Snape leaned within an inch of Harry's face, "You cannot allow mere children to run around mentioning the Dark Lord's name. I insist that you put a halt to this infantile excuse for a Defense lesson immediately."

Harry took a step back and waved a hand in front of his face, "I'd insist a breath mint next time, Professor. And if you are done I have a class to teach."

He turned his back on the potions master and slammed the door to the Defense class.

His stride to the front of the class was nothing but determined and angry, "All right, who cost Gryffindor ten points?"

All eyes went to a rather small boy in the front row. He was unusually short for his size even though he was sitting bolt upright with his shoulders back and head held high.

"I did , sir."

Harry eyed him angrily, "And what did you do?"

He looked from side to side at his classmates, "I have a sister in one of your first year classes. She told me about today's lesson, sir. About saying 'Lord Voldemort."

Some of the class cringed, but there were no screams or fits, not to mention lightening strikes.

Harry nodded, "Fifteen points to Gryffindor for having the stones to say a word!"

Some of the class laughed and while others didn't know what to make of the situation. 

Harry took out his wand, "I'm not going to waste double-Defense class time on a single word that is silly and made up just to inflate someone's ego. So I'll go over it quickly for you and we'll move off to some spell work, shall we?"

"Now I want everyone to pay attention because I'll only say this once," he tapped his throat with the wand, "Sonorus."

"LORD VOLDEMORT!" echoed within the chamber. He tapped his throat again, "There ... all better? See, still here and still alive. Don't be cowards all of your lives."

He turned and pointed his wand at the front table, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The table lifted off the floor and floated to the side out of the way. "Wands out! Everyone to the front and pair off."

The students scrambled and paired off, as expected, with their own housemates.

"Now seeing as last year all you did was read out of a book I expect none of you have ever dueled before."

Nodding was had all around. 

"First things first. You have to know how to aim your wand. The spell I want you to learn is a very easy one that most first-years learned in their common rooms."

He pointed his wand at a point on the wall, "Encaustum!"

Purple ink spewed forth from the tip of his wand and hit the spot on the wall making a spliching sound.

The class laughed for they knew of the spell all right. 

"Now, this is the only spell I want you to use ... against your partner."

*********************

"Scourgify!" Harry said at the last student to clean off the purple ink that coated most of her body before the bell rang. 

They scrambled for their packs as every class before them..

"Eight inches of parchment on disarming spells, which we will be practicing next class."

He went back to return the table to its rightful place when he heard some of the Slytherin students at the door. 

"That was bloody brilliant!"

"Best class I've had yet! Did you see me land that one shot right in Pakingstan's face?"

**********************

"Slytherins said that?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry nodded while he pulled a book out from the shelf and opened it on the table. 

"Snape must be rolling around in his coffin as we speak." 

Harry snickered.

"Visitor, Mr. Potter," the portrait called out on the study side wall. 

"Come in."

The portrait opened and before him stood the small second-year from class, "Professor Potter, sir?"

He smiled back as he saw Ron sticking his finger down his throat trying to be sick at the title Harry held.

"It's just Harry when were out of class, Mr. Baily."

The boy nodded, "Miss Granger asked me to pass this along, sir."

He handed Harry a small note, "Thanks." He paused, "Was there anything else, Mr. Baily?"

He shook his head no and then changed his mind, "About before, sir. With Professor Snape?"

Harry looked at Ron and back to Baily, "Yes?"

"Thanks, sir ... not for the points ... but well ..." he stammered.

"No problem, Mr. Baily."

The boy turned and closed the portrait on the way out. 

"This is getting really weird, Harry." Ron commented with an eyebrow arched. "Next they'll be dropping apples off to you and wantin' to do extra credit just for the fun of it."

Harry shuddered and opened the note Hermione had sent.

__

Harry-

I thought I specifically wrote to use a water spell for your second-years. Now there is purple ink splattered up and down the Potions hallway. Professor Snape is furious ... thought that might brighten up your day. Boys!

I love you,

Hermione


	12. Love is in the Eye of the Newt

A/N:

Okay, WOW on the number of comments this story has received. onto the replies.

Mella deRanged - A great job ... in my opinion. :)

Eric: The wait was over early this afternoon! Here's 12

Swords - babe - Um ... read chapter 11. I think we are on the same wavelength

weatherbee - As for the explanation. I have the supreme impression that Dumbledore doesn't answer to anyone and runs the school as he sees fit. The 12 regents can always give him the boot and replace him, but that's about all. Even the Ministry of Magic can't expel a student (OP) that further enforces it in my mind. So the only person he had to convince was Harry. I find it very plausible. Also thank you for your constructive thought on Chap. 11. I'll take them into account.

Rukato86, and Potter-man1, and Desert Hacker, and LarcolTydol, and Athenia McGonagall, and Isabella Grace, - Thanks!

Lighteningbolt - Well get Hamilton to read the story then, heh. 

Dslguy - I hate the description also, but every other one was worse, however if you would like to help in that regard then I will always listen. 

Sabrina - I'm posting 10-15 pages a day ... gheez! Kidding. It's always good to have you wanting more.

Queen Lurker - I am JK Rowling and all others are peons. Um ... okay not really. Thanks for the compliment!

Arcaddian - Canon is my middle name. Thanks.

Mione - I'm having too much fun writing it. I promise I won't stop unless the comments disappear, that is. So consider yourself bugged. 

Lilymarie - Um ... okay. Request granted! Here you go!

Whew!

Chapter 12

"What are you all excited about?" He asked Hermione on the way to the Room of Requirement.

"You are kidding, right," she paused to see if Harry was serious or not. "We are about to be taught by the greatest living wizard. What's not to be excited about!"

It was hard not to catch a little of Hermione's enthusiasm as they walked along. 

"This will look absolutely wonderful on my résumé." She looked on, "Look, Harry there his is."

Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore walking back and forth in the hallway as if he were searching for something when a feint glimmer caught his eye. The door to the Room of Requirement appeared as it always did, for the searcher's current need.

"Ah, Harry and Hermione. Right on time." 

They entered the strange room to find it much as they had left it last year before Doloras Umbridge had caught them, putting an end to their practices. 

Dumbledore conjured a chair and table in the middle of the room where he ushered the two to sit.

"I thought we would start off with a few questions about your first day of classes."

Harry flinched, "Is there something wrong, Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Quite the contrary, actually. I hear tell that the first and second years are making quite the ruckus in the halls, spouting Lord Voldemort's name just to watch the reaction from the higher years.

"The other Professors are in somewhat of a quandary as to how to react."

Harry nodded, "Professor Snape was taking points off a second-year at the beginning of one of my classes."

Dumbledore smiled, "I'm sure you will find that certain people will be harder to convince than others. However I must ask you, in the future, not to use the Sonorus charm in your class as Professor Flickwick's Charms class is right above yours," he chuckled. "It caused quite a stir for the fourth-years when the floor vibrated with the sound of Voldemort's name."

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly.

"That wasn't in the lesson plans, Professor," Hermione said trying to cover her own butt.

"Of course it wasn't, as I assume the spouting ink charm wasn't as well."

"Sorry," Harry repeated.

"You must follow your instincts, Harry. Short of Professor Moody's first lesson in your fourth year, or rather his impostors first lesson, I haven't witnessed such a reaction from the students for sometime."

He leaned forward and steeped his fingers and peered over them, "The hardest lesson of becoming a teacher is how to make a connection with the students."

Hermione nodded with understanding, however Harry wasn't following, "I just wanted the lesson to be fun and interesting. Not drone on all day about the history of this charm and that, or who gave the jelly-legs curse to whom and the what year it was."

Dumbledore looked down at the table, "Then I think, Harry, that you have learned that lesson quite well."

******************

They returned to the Gryffindor common room shortly before dinner and nodded to the few people that hadn't already left to eat. 

"Snuffles."

The Thin Lady nodded and opened the portrait letting Harry and Hermione inside. Once Hermione close the entrance all pretense of cool collectiveness was off and Harry almost threw her against the wall. "I've been wanting to do this for the last hour and a half."

Hermione's hands ran up under his robes to his chest and scratched downward feeding the heat between the two. Her breath increased to a small pant as she waited in eager anticipation for his lips. 

He smiled down on her, "You think we should start this right before we eat? You know how flustered you ..."

Hermione gripped his shirt and pulled him down. He moved to kiss her, but she bit his lower lip first, "Don't tease me, I'm hungry."

And it wasn't for food.

The portrait flew open and they jumped apart when and Ron dashed inside closing it shut behind him.

"Hide me! Hurry!"

He looked from side to side and dashed past the couple for Harry's bedroom.

"Ron?" Harry called.

"She's after me. I can't get away from her."

He dove under the bed and pulled the spread down so it hid him underneath. 

Hermione followed him, "Ron who are you talking about? Is it Professor McGonagall?"

The spread lifted just enough so they could see his terror filled eyes, "Worse. It's Loony Lovegood." He looked behind them and over at the bedroom window. "Every time I look around she's there: meals, after class, in the hallways, outside the lue. It's always darling this and darling that. Drivin' me bloody bonkers!"

Hermione really did try not to look disgusted at his antics, "Ron this is Gryffindor tower; she can't get in here without a password. She's a Ravenclaw for goodness sakes!"

The spread lifted back up, "Exactly! If anyone is smart enough to get past the Fat Lady, it's a Ravenclaw. I'm not takin' any chances." He dropped the spread back down. 

Harry tried to reason with him, "Ron, you'll have to come out sooner or later."  


"No I won't."

"You'll have to use the lue, you'll need to eat."

"I'll have Dobby bring me a chamber pot and some food."

"Now you're being ridiculous," Hermione remarked. 

Harry turned to his girlfriend, "I thought Gryffindor's were supposed to be brave and all?" 

The spread lifted up again, "Ain't a matter of bravery. It's survival, mate."

Hermione tugged on Harry's arm, "Well were off to dinner, then. And we might forget to close the portrait on the way out."

He actually stuck his whole head out this time, "You wouldn't ... "

Hermione looked like she was going to be rather sadistic, but at the last second she changed her mind, "Ron, just pull her aside, privately mind you, and tell her you aren't interested in girls."

"Hey!"

She continued, "She's a beautiful girl, sure she's always looks a bit surprised and she rarely blinks, plus the quirks she has, but she has a number of redeeming qualities that other girls don't."

It took him a moment to crawl out form under the bed, "Name one."

"Well, for one, she likes _you_. Though for the life of me I don't understand why."

Harry tried not to laugh and instead coughed rather unconvincingly. 

"She's smart, her family is rich ... did I mention she likes _you_?"

"Hey!"

"Ron, lets face it; you could do a lot worse."

His face fell in his hands, "But Lonny Lovegood?"

"Ron," Hermione waited until he looked back up at her. "How do you like being called 'weasel'?"

It had been a long time since Harry had seen his friend feel ashamed.

"Ruttin' hate it."

"And how do you think she ..."

"Yeah, yeah. I've got it. You don't have to rub salt on it."

She walked up and held her hand out, "Come on. Let's go eat. What's the worst that can happen."

He stood and they made their way out.

He huffed, "I could go temporarily bonkers and give her a bloody engagement ring."


	13. Didn't 'Expecto' this kind of reaction

A/N:

American Mione - Ah ... more on the ring later, heh.

Shdurrani, and Shadows-zepher, and CloiodnaHPFan, 

and HP crazygal - Thanks!

emerald girl - No insanity allowed, except by the author, of course.

Molly Morrison - I will do my best to convince you. I have recieved a few notes that say I am taking Hermione and Harry out of character a bit, but that will be explained in a later chapter as well, then perhaps everyone will go, OH!.

Kris - To paraphrase Mary Poppins. 'Comedy makes the serious stuff go down.'

DragonKatGal - We'll see about the Slytherins actually respecting Harry in the future.

Sabrina - More Luna/Ron torturing soon!

Dslguy - Only found one homonym error but thanks for pointing it out. 

Oceanlight - I like playing with Ron and Luna the most. Maybe I'll devote a chapter to them or something. 

Spana - See comment just above this one. Thanks!

thesalmonofdoubt - Funny that you should mention wanting something to happen. Check out the last paragraph of this chapter for your first taste. 

josiemarie - Thank you, and all I can say is soon. The muse writes what she wants to write. I have absolutely no control which is pathetic because there are only two chapters left to that story. 

Chapter 13

Wednesday, Harry had off from classes and only two double fifth years to teach in order to prepare for his sixth and seventh year classes. In a way he was dreading teaching his own age group and higher because he didn't feel adequate enough.

At Hermione's insistence he spent the rest of the day pouring over Advanced and N.E.W.T. level spells and Dark Creatures. He wanted to be ready for any possible question that might come up. The last thing he wanted was to be made a fool of in front of Malfoy and his cronies.

Speaking of Malfoy, Harry was somewhat surprised he hadn't seen hide nor hair of his nemesis over the last few days. Even at meals he had never thought to look over a the Slytherin table to catch the occasional sneer or snide look that Malfoy usually gave him. He still didn't forget the threats that were made at the end of last year and thought he'd better keep his guard up just in case.

He spent the better part of the early morning in the Defense classroom office catching up on his homework for Professor McGonagall's first lesson at the end of the day. So it was understandable that he was somewhat relieved to hear the bell for class to begin. 

He grabbed his lesson plans and grasped the handle to the office door. "Deep breath, Potter." 

He breathed in and let it go, raggedly, "Right, then."

"Good morning, class," he started, not looking at any of them for he knew his best friends and his girlfriend were attending. 

By the time he had reached the front of the class he continued, "I'm sure you've heard from the rest of the underclassmen of what I've been covering at the start of every class. If not, you haven't been doing your homework."

He lifted his wand and looked up. All of the Gryffindors were beaming with pride that one of their own was teaching them and the Slytherins were quietly subdued, "All together now ..." 

"LORD VOLDEMORT IS A WEENIE!"

The class erupted on the Gryffindor side and Harry watched as the Slytherin side flinched with distaste.

"Brilliant, Gryffindor's! Fifteen points awarded to your house."

"Slytherin's, by next class, or there will be points taken," Harry looked at Malfoy when he said that and saw no reaction from him in any way.

He thought that strange enough.

"Considering the number of Dementors on the loose and working for Voldemort I thought it best to practice on the Patronus Charm today," he paused to hear a little unrest among the students. "I realize that this is a N.E.W.T. level charm and not all Wizard and Witches can produce a fully corporeal Patronus, but we'll give it our best shot, eh?"

Hermione was almost bouncing in her seat. Harry knew she had perfected her Patronus last year and she probably wanted to show him that she hadn't forgotten. 

"First a little history and then some application. Wands away and quills out."

He saw Ron's face drop in disappointment and then Hermione's elbow in his side to catch up and look supportive. 

"I'm sure we all know that the Patronus Charm will drive away Dementors, but there are two other use it serves. Anyone?"

Most of the students looked around at each other. Hermione had warned Harry that she wouldn't answer this question because it would be unfair since she had written it in the lesson plans, but she only knew of one other application not two.

Ron looked kind of queasy raising his hand. 

Harry jumped at the opportunity for his friend to shine. "Yes Ro ... Mr. Weasley."

He cleared his throat, "Um ... it can drive away a Lethifold."

"Correct. And tell us how you know this?"

He smiled crookedly, "It's on the back of the Chocolate Frog Famous Wizard's card. Um ... Flavius Belby."

"Exactly. Never let your parents say that you can't learn something while stuffing your mouth with chocolate."

Most of the class laughed at his joke ... even a few Slytherins. 

"And five points to Gryffindor," Harry added. Ron beamed. 

"Okay, one other use of a Patronus." He knew nobody would get this answer so he upped the ante, "For fifteen points?"

Something happened that Harry was expecting at sometime during the class, but not now. 

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," he choked out when he saw him raise his hand.

"It will temporarily disorient a Boggart."

Hermione turned around and gaped at Malfoy then back to Harry. Her hand shot up, "Is that true?"

Harry was stunned. "Fifteen points to Slytherin," he said with soft unbelieving tone.

There was no way he could have known that Harry had tried the charm on a Boggart that took Dementor form in the final portion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. No one could have seen.

Malfoy just stared down at Harry with a grin that told him he will not be defeated so easily, even with Harry Potter as a teacher.

"Um ... right, then. Everyone up front ..."

Harry floated the desk out of the way as before, "The trick with producing a Patronus is finding a happy enough thought to support it. The wand movement is a held high with a small circle ending with a thrusting point. the incantation is 'Expecto Patronum'.

"Now observe."

Harry closed his eyes for a brief moment, envisioning the morning of the Weasley's arrival at Grimmauld Place and Hermione's unexpected 'yes', "Expecto Patronum!"

A gleaming white stag burst forth from his wand and ran the length of the classroom before disappearing into the wall. Harry nodded, satisfied with the result. 

He turned back to the class seeing some of the students from both houses obviously impressed with the effort, "Miss Granger."

Hermione took Harry's place and followed his exact motions, "Expecto Patronum!"

A good sized otter slipped through the room as if the air itself was it's natural watery habitat. 

Vincent Crabbe pointed and laughed once out loud, "She did it wrong!"

Malfoy slapped Crabbe on the chest with the back of his hand to silence him, "Shut up Crabbe, you twit. She performed the spell properly, and if you do it a fraction as well I'd keel over and die from surprise."

Harry looked at Malfoy as if he had spouted a second head. Taking up for Hermione? He shook it off and rationalized it as something else. Probably just insulting anybody for anything was enough for Draco Malfoy, even if it happen to be his own housemate. 

"Um ... right. Everyone's patronus will be different, each suited to the producer," Harry clarified.

He brought as many members of the old D.A. club that he knew could produce a patronus forward in order to boost confidence in others. The first time he knew he could do the spell properly was when his friends were about to die three years ago, being charged upon by a large number of Dementors at the time. He had realized, with the help of a time-turner, that he had seen himself already send the glowing stag to drive away the Dementors. 

He had already known that he could do the spell. Confidence was half the battle.

"Mr. Malfoy."

The blonde-haired boy approached and readied his wand.

"Your happiest thought, Mr. Malfoy," Harry reminded. 

He circled his wand and shot it forth, "Expecto Patronum!"

A copious amount of silver mist shot out of the end, and Harry forgot himself, "Excellent!" He looked at Ron and saw his horrified reaction at Harry complimenting a Slytherin, much less Malfoy.

"Um ... I mean. Good try. Find something else that would make you happier," he thought on it for a second. "Maybe me at the bottom of a well?"

The class laughed and Malfoy joined in. Harry shushed them and watched as Malfoy closed his eyes and smiled.

"Expecto Patronum!" 

He was reward this time with a good sized silver dragon exploding from the tip of his wand, darting through the classroom to and fro before exploding into the wall.

***********************

The bell rang to dismiss class. 

"Twelve inches on the three Unforgivable Curses by next class."

Ron and Hermione rushed to pack their bags and meet Harry at the front of he class.

"What was with Malfoy; he was the model student?" Ron commented.

"Perhaps Professor Snape told him to watch his step in your class, Harry."

He nodded, "Maybe."

"Weird," Ron added. "And you with the 'EXCELLENT'! I thought you were going to give him points or something. What was that?"

Hermione came do his defense, "Harry's a good teacher. He doesn't let a childish thing like house rivalries get in the way of a proper education."

Harry wanted to put it off in the back of his mind, "So where are you two off to?"

"I have Potions," replied Hermione. 

"Charms for me," said Ron. "It's not the same without you two there."

He hefted his school bag over his shoulder and headed out. 

"See you at lunch, Ron."

He waved over his shoulder before he was out of the classroom. 

Hermione took a hold of Harry's robe, "You make the most amazing Professor."

"Teacher's pet," he teased.

"I'm serious," she pleaded. "How many times have you seen me without an answer since you've known me?"

"Um ..."

"Never," she said with pride. "And the business with Malfoy. Every day you surprise me with something, Harry Potter."

They heard noise from down the hall, probably Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw students for his next class.

Hermione quickly pecked him on the lips and ran to the door, "See you at lunch!"

Harry mulled over what Hermione said and knew something odd was going on with Malfoy. He knew even Snape's urging would not prevent the Slytherin from making some sort of rude comment during class. Something wasn't right. The question held there as he noticed his room filling up.

"Good morning, class."


	14. How the snooty have fallen

Mella deRanged - his change in temperament and maturity will be explained soon, as well as Hermione's.

Isabella Grace - He who has the password can enter - canon stuff - 

and as far at the slight at the engagement ring ... I think you are right. that might explain his hard time with Luna ... but I haven't gotten that far yet ...shhhh.

Kris-tina4, and MarMar2, and Twigs, and emerald girl- thank you!

Weatherbee - Percy, you prat ... is that you! Kidding. Yes the appointment might cause a stir. I'm only on the fourth day of school, give me a chance. I'll go back and take a look at the Defense lesson with Dumbledore and reanalyze it. I basically said what I wanted to say, but it might need more, Thanks. 

Lightingbult sorry about the misspelling ... oops did it again. I'm writing all freakin' day ... give me a break! 

Chapter 14

Harry strode back from his Transfiguration lesson with Professor McGonagall with almost a skip in his step. The lesson had gone particularly well which resulted in skipping this day's homework which would have been more practice with minute detailed changes of color and textures of transfigured inanimate objects. It sounded harder than it actually turned out to be. 

"Tangled tentacles."

The Fat Lady smiled, "How goes the new teaching job, young Potter?"

"Good thanks."

He stepped into the Gryffindor common room and spotted Ron and Hermione in front of the fire in their favorite armchairs; Hermione studying and Ron looking far off as if he was in a daze until he spotted Harry.

"Harry!"

Hermione lowered her book and turned in her chair to see her boyfriend approaching, "Hi Harry. Lesson go well?"

He nodded, "Nailed it on the first try! McGonagall was speechless. Don't get see that too often."

He sat down on the couch, in between the two chairs and Hermione joined him, snuggling up against him. Ron turned and laid crossways in the chair to face them, hanging his excessively-long legs over the arm.

"So how are things with Luna" Harry asked. 

Ron rolled his eyes and covered his face.

"Ron has a new girlfriend," Hermione said matter-of-factly. Then she giggled just to torture him. 

"I don't want to talk about it."

Harry quickly changed the subject, "Have either of you seen Malfoy since Defense class?"

They thought about it briefly and shook their heads.

"Come to think of it I didn't see him at lunch," Hermione mentioned.

"No, he wasn't there, I checked," Harry confirmed.

Ron sat up, "You think he's up to something, don't you?"

Harry shrugged, "Dunno."

Hermione shook her head again, "You think maybe he sees that Harry isn't going to take points away just to be mean and now he has a newfound respect for him?" 

She thought on it for a half-second, "No, that too much of a stretch even for me."

Harry looked at his watch, "Well dinner is in fifteen minutes. I'd doubt he'd miss more than one meal. If something is going on it would be too suspicious to go missing for too long."

Ron jumped up and ran toward the dormitory stairs, "Be right back."

The couple shared a quick kiss or two when they were sure nobody was looking, displays of public affection and all. As a prefect, Hermione still had to put on proper airs.

A couple of minutes later they heard the clomping of feet running back down the staircase. Harry almost laughed out loud until Hermione pinched his arm.

"You look very nice, Ron," she commented.

His hair was freshly combed and he was obviously wearing new robes.

He paused as if trying to think of a reason for the change, "Oh, um ... I spilled some ink on my other robes and wanted to change before dinner. Let's go."

Harry didn't believe a word of it, mainly because it was obviously these robes he spilled something on; trailing behind Ron, he almost choked on the smell of really bad cologne. 

"Don't say a word," chided Hermione under her breath.

Harry leaned in, "But he stinks. I'm not sitting next to him if he's gonna smell like that."

Ron was first through the portrait hole, "He's going to make an excuse and go on a evening picnic with Luna."

"You're joking!" he almost yelled.

"No, I overheard them talking in the hallway earlier."  


"You guys comin' or what?" called Ron.

********************

Ron kept glancing over his shoulder to Harry annoyance. So he decided to tease him a bit.

"Ron, is something wrong?"

The red-head's eyes shifted alarmingly back to Harry, "Um .. no. What makes you say somethin's wrong?"

Harry pointed at Ron's plate, "Well for starters you haven't eaten anything. That in itself is cause to send you to the hospital wing."

Ron frowned and took a small bite of mincemeat pie. He winced. It was the most pathetic acting job in his life. He was always a bad liar, "Yunno, I do feel a bit squeamish at the moment. I'll think I'll go out and get some fresh air."

"You do that," Harry shook his head.

Ron was off and it was generally felt that he didn't hear a word Harry said.

"I think it's cute."

Harry smirked, "I think it's not ... hey look."

He pointed with his fork at the sullen figure of Draco Malfoy entering the Great Hall and they watched as he walked to the head of the Slytherin table taking an arbitrary glass that belonged to a first-year and filling it full of pumpkin juice only to drain the entire contents seconds later. 

He filled the glass once more and sipped at it this time looking around the Hall, first at the head table and then back along Gryffindor table until he reached the eyes of Harry and Hermione. 

Their eyes locked and he pulled the glass away and set it down abruptly. Malfoy was the first to break contact and twist his neck to the side as if to work out some unseen tension. Then for the second time that day he did something that Harry wasn't expecting ... he walked over to Gryffindor table.

Harry looked at his girlfriend to see if she had any insight, she just shrugged her shoulders. 

The Gryffindor students quieted down a bit when they saw the bane of the house approach their newest assistant professor and stand there looking as if he was about to toss his lunch.

"May I speak to you outside, Pott ..., " he shook his head, " Harry."

Harry was stunned as were the nearby Gryffindors, "Um ... sure, I guess." 

He made it a point to look at Hermione before he got up. She gave him a look of warning and Harry gripped her leg underneath the table in reassurance, "Be right back."

Malfoy led the way out of the Great Hall. Harry took a moment to make sure Professor Dumbledore saw that he was going, if nothing more than to have an official witness to him leaving with Malfoy just in case his motives were something more on the evil side.

Dumbledore raised his goblet in a small toast and Harry nodded back in response. 

They exited to the front grounds and stopped short in front of the school. Harry had his arms crossed, fingering his wand as he checked from side to side. 

"What's this about, Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy turned and held his hands to the side so that Harry could see he was wandless, "It's about what happened this summer, Pott ...," he shook his head again, "Harry."

He smiled a bit, "Old habits do die hard."

Harry was thoroughly confused.

"When your band of D.A.'s and Dumbledore arrested my father and many of the other Death Eaters, I found out something when I returned home."

Harry was curious but still nervous about a trap that Malfoy might be setting, "What?"

He watched as the blonde-haired Slytherin shuffled back and forth nervously and obviously hating what he was doing. 

"I returned home to find my mother in a very bad state."

Harry didn't want to say anything.

"She spent the following two weeks after my father had been arrested at St. Mungo's."

Harry's curiosity had gotten the best of him, "What happened?"

Malfoy looked up, annoyed, "I'm coming to that."

"Sorry."

"After she was released she came back home and told me what she had gone through for the last five years." He looked down and back up at Harry with a resolute look on his face, "My father has had her under the Imperious Curse."

Harry almost stepped back in horror, but held his ground. 

"I am telling you this because I want an understanding between the two of us and also you have Dumbledore's ear." He took a deep breath, "I love my mother, Potter ... DAMMIT, "he stomped his foot in frustration, " ... Harry. I love her and what my father has done is inexcusable. 

"She found out that he was in league with the Dark Lord and she didn't want me involved. He saw things differently."

Harry relaxed his posture and dropped his arms. "I'm sorry about your mother, but why are you telling me, of all people, something so personal," he said as politely as possible seeing as how it was obviously affecting Malfoy. 

"Because I'm out of it," he snapped, "I'm out of their silly game of controlling the world. I will never be a Death Eater knowing what my father has done to my mother."

He moved over to one of the numerous wooden benches that trailed up and down the cobblestone walkway and sat down. "I want to be left alone. I want my mother to be left alone. In turn I won't bother you or your friends and I'll make sure that Slytherin house doesn't bother Gryffindor as long as I'm still at Hogwarts."

Harry looked him up and down, not knowing whether or not to trust a word he had said. then he remembered the daily owls that Malfoy has received from his mother with sweets and cakes and anything he wants. He knew how she doted on her son. 

But he also remembered the threats from the end of last term, "Perhaps you should talk to Dumbledore."

Malfoy was short-tempered, "I don't want to talk to Dumbledore. I'm have a bad enough time of it talking to you. I don't need looking down upon."

Harry shored up his face, "Actually I was speaking of any information you could give him about the workings of the Death Eaters and the whereabouts of Voldemort."

He saw Malfoy flinch slightly at the Dark Lord's name. 

Malfoy stood up, "I don't know anything useful. I'm not a Death Eater; I wasn't privileged to know anything yet. I just want to be left alone. Is that so hard to understand."

Actually Harry understood better than anyone in existence about wanting to be left alone. 

"No ... not hard." 

He thought on it for a moment, "Look, I'll talk to Dumbledore and let him know. I'm sure he already knows about your mother anyway; he knows about everything else that ever happens, then we'll see, okay?"

Malfoy rose from the bench and stood before Harry, "I don't want to join your little band of do-gooders. I don't want to be friends, and I don't want to be involved with the Dark Lord in any way. I still don't like you. I just want to make that clear. Do we have an agreement?"

Harry nodded, "For now."


	15. Snogging with the enemy

A/N:

Mella deRanged - Being evil doesn't mean you don't care about anyone. I always thought she doted on Draco.

keebler-elmo - perhaps this latest chapter might be a clue to where he's headed. 

Snidget n Co - Your wish is my command.

Tom Lovers, and Emma Leigh Warner, and tobykeithfan, and shdurrani, and piper17 - Thank You!

Sami Potter - Let the Snogging commence!

Isabella Grace - I never tire of you, Isabella!

Eric - Everything you wanted ... all in one chapter, Read on!

Starbeam13 - More surprises to come ... watch out!

Twisted Anjel - Hmmm ... we'll have to wait and see on that front.

American Mione - I see that a lot as well, so i wanted to use it a bit differently this time around. You'll see.

malpaltexas - finish? not for sometime, sorry.

Molly Morrison - There could be a 3rd and 4th option as well ... heh. 

Sabrina - More Snogging!

Dreamsweeper - Malfoy's character is really very one-dimensional in the canon, I'm opening him up. 

Oceanlight1 - The Ron/Luna Chapter will probably be 16 or 17 at the latest. 

kris-tina - More Malfoy soon!

Chapter 15 

"Oh Harry, we can't!" Hermione breathed heavily.

Harry tired to pull his hands away but found he couldn't or rather he really didn't want to. Hermione's mind and body were pulling at two different directions. She knew it was wrong, but her hand laid atop Harry's pushing them harder onto her body.

"You're right," Harry whispered in her right before he bit lightly on her tantalizing lobe underneath. "Dumbledore told me not to take advantage of having a private room, but I can't ... I can't get enough of you, Mione."

She held her breath and pushed him away, "Take off your robe."

He did so, tossing it on the chair as he watched her glazed eyes follow down his body. 

"Okay," she said quietly, "But we go in your bedroom and close the door. I don't want anyone hearing."

He led the way and turned his head to see her place her own robe on top of his. 

"I've never done this before, Harry."

"Um ... neither have I."

She approached him and ran her hands down either side of his chest ending at his belt. Slowly she pulled his shirttails out and began unfastening the buttons from the bottom. Harry could only meet her eyes and see the need and wonder that was pooling within.

His shirt billowed open and her soft hands returned to knead the firm developing muscles underneath. 

It was Harry's turn now. He mirrored her every movement up until he reached the top button of her blouse, there he stopped, "Hermione, I love you, you know that?"

She nodded and smiled, "Mr. Potter you have a visitor."

"What?"

Her hand slid down to his belt pulling it loose, "I said you have a visitor."

Harry sat up and opened his eyes to darkness, "Bloody hell!"

He looked around for his glasses, still not used to sleeping in a bed different from his dormitory's, "Just a moment."

He found his glasses and his wand. "Torca Ignis!"

The room's torches ignited and he also found his night robe where he left it at the foot of his bed. Once he made his way to the study he had tied off the sash, "Come in."

Professor McGonagall opened the portrait and nodded, "Sorry to wake you, Potter, but we have a situation. Get dressed and come to the headmaster's office straight away."

He didn't try to pry an explanation from her. Harry knew from past experience that it was virtually impossible to get reasons from any of the teachers unless they wanted to part with it on their own. He dressed quickly in jeans and a dark pullover. He knew it was night and the halls would be overly cold so he threw one of Sirius' thick old winter cloak's around him.

He pushed the portrait open and made his way across the floor of the unusually quiet common room eyeing the entrance to the girl's dormitory while he snapped the clasps at the neck of the cloak. 

"That's awful fetching on you."

Harry jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice and turned to see her standing at the portrait hole, "Hermione? What are you doing up? Did McGonagall come to get you too?"

She nodded her head, "Do you know what it's about?"

"No."

They made their way, hand in hand to the headmaster's office giving the gargoyle the password and watching as it hopped aside. When they reached the top of the rotating stairway they heard strong voice coming from the inner office. 

"I tell you it's Potter's fault that all of this has happened, Headmaster. You, of all people, should know of the atrocities of the Dark Lord!"

A softer, more calming voice answered, "Indeed I should, Severus. And as being one who knows, I think it is in the best interests of this school and Mr. Potter that he continue his lesson plans as prescribed by Miss Granger."

A female voice that could only be Professor McGonagall spoke out next, "Really Severus, one would think you would have thicker skin with what you do for the Order."

His reply was immediate and scathing, "Possessing thick skin has nothing to do with showing the slightest bit of common sense, which apparently the two of you are entirely lacking. You do not stick your hand in the viper's den and route around for it's head. You wait for it to come out and then decapitate him before he has a chance to strike."

"An interesting metaphor you are using, Severus," said the headmaster. "However what are you to do if there is more than one exit to the viper's den. Wait for it to kill all of the prey in the area or perhaps encourage it with some sort of appetizing bait."

Hermione jumped at that and looked at Harry with frightened eyes. It wasn't until then that Harry realized that he was the bait to which Dumbledore was referring. 

A moment passed where all was quiet and he took this as a good opportunity to knock on the door.

"Enter," came Dumbledore's low voice from within. "Ah, Harry, do come in and you as well, Hermione. Please have a seat."

They sat in the proffered armchairs and leaned forward at attention.

"Professor McGonagall said something happened, sir?"

"Indeed , Harry, indeed." He leaned forward interlacing his fingers, "It appears that Lord Voldemort has struck again and this time he has left a rather disturbing message behind. We were wondering if you would be adverse to lending a thought or two to the subject."

Harry blinked a few times, "Um ... okay."

"First," Dumbledore continued. "I would like to know if you have suffered any pains from your scar since last term."

Harry thought on it an was surprised to answer, "Erm, no."

"Nor any dreams that were out of the ordinary?" asked Dumbledore.

He thought of the very real dream that McGonagall had woken him up from only twenty minutes previous, "No ... no I haven't."

The headmaster seemed pleased and not. "We have need of information, and we think that you are the only one that might be able to help us in this regard." He paused in thought, "It is my belief that Voldemort's brief possession of you in the Ministry courtyard last term might have provided you a natural defense to his constant intrusions into your mind.

"As I said before, it was the power of your heart that drove him out and not so much your Occlumency training. That is why I would like Severus to seek a safe passage through your mind in order to find out what Lord Voldemort is doing tonight and possibly determine where his base of operations is held."

Harry stiffened and looked over at Snape. He watched as Snape's eyes drifted from the headmaster's to his own and narrowed with distaste. 

Harry broke away and looked to his left at Hermione. She sat there and supported him, neither looking frightened or eager.

"Okay," he answered. "But why can't you do it instead."

"Harry, do you remember why I would not look you in the eyes last term and the feeling you experienced when I did?"

Harry nodded and understood. Before, when his mind was wide open and his eyes met Dumbledore's he would experience a dreadful feeling of being the large snake that had bitten Mr. Weasley, and thusly the need to strike out at the headmaster with hatred and vile.

"You may proceed, Severus."

Snape withdrew his wand and leaned forward. 

Harry held his hand up to pause, "Professor, please sir, would you tell me what it was that happened."

Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles, "In due time, Harry. In due time. Severus.

Snape leaned forward and Hermione took his left hand in hers to reassure him. 

"Hypnos!"

Harry felt his eyes glazed over and a quiet calmness overcame his senses. 

The next thing he new he was in a room that he had recognized from one time before. 

"Did you deliver the message?"

The woman before him was kneeling with her head held low so the Harry couldn't see who she was. 

"I did, Master. And I hid in the trees until he was found as were your instructions."

"Excellent. Who was it that recovered the body?"

Her head lifted slightly and Harry could see a patch of pale sickly looking skin from in between her hair.

"The half-breed, Hagrid, Master. He raised the alarm and the others came to witness."

"Well done, Bella."

Her head lift with a twisted smile and Harry recognized the face of Bellatrix Lestrange. Intense hated of the woman that killed his godfather, Sirius, flew in waves from him. He wanted nothing more than to destroy her and the person's mind he was watching from, for he knew at once it was Lord Voldemort. 

His field of vision quirked and he watched as a hand came up. Laughter bubbled up from his chest as he turned to a mirror. 

The red searing eyes of Voldemort returned his gaze, "Seen enough, Potter? He watched as Voldemort concentrated, "There's someone there with you I see, but who is it I wonder."

His hand closed into a fist, "Strong in Occlumency I see. No matter."

Harry watched the mirror as Lord Voldemort's hand disappeared into his robes and withdrew his wand. "Let this serve as a warning, Potter's friend. Crucio!"

Searing pain lashed through Harry's mind, his scar exploded with pain like none he had experienced before. His vision cleared somewhat and he saw Snape laying on the floor, spasm after spasm wracking his body, and screaming like he had never heard came from the potions master. 

Harry's spoke involuntarily. "Do not tread into my thoughts again, amateur!"

"Harry, NO!"

"Expelliarmus!"

He felt the disarming spell hit his hand and the pain stopped, abruptly. The wild look left his eyes and he slumped down into the armchair breathing rapidly. 

Professor McGonagall was kneeling at his feet, "Severus! Severus, are you hurt?"

He watched at the form of Severus Snape stopped convulsing, reduced to mad twitching. An odd feeling of satisfaction permeated Harry's mind for a moment and was swept instantly away with revulsion. 


	16. Ring, ring, go away Come again some othe...

A/N

HP Lova - I think civil would be a better word.

I don like malfoy - Well that was extraordinarily rude. If you don't like the way the story is being told then either make a constructive critique or piss off. 

Rebckah - Thanks!

hp4eva - Um ... okay? thanks!

weatherbee - Thanks, here's another one ... I think. 

Chapter 16

Harry watched as Dumbledore emptied a small packet of brown powder into a goblet of water and handed it to Snape. Seconds after he'd drank the mixture down his twitches ceased and his eyes became clearer. 

The hand that gripped his own relaxed as Hermione saw the effects of the Cruciatus Curse leave the potions master.

"Do you feel well enough to tell us what you witnessed, Severus?"

He nodded warily , "It was a nondescript room. The Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange were present. It was she that placed the body out of Hogwarts bounds. That was all before Potter gave us away."

"Me?"

"Yes you, you careless boy. I have reminded you countless times to control those juvenile emotions of yours."

"Juvenile? She killed Sirius!" Harry yelled.

Snape leaned forward, "And she will kill countless others as you have given up the one chance we had to locate ..."

Dumbledore interrupted, "That is enough, Severus. It will do us no good to argue amongst ourselves."

Then Harry remembered, "Sir, the body that she left ..."

The headmaster met Harry's eyes with regret, "Was Cornelius Fudge, Harry." He paused, "Voldemort has struck the Ministry of Magic a terrible blow tonight. It will be a few weeks until a suitable Minister is announced and by that time it is not known what mischief Voldemort will stir up."

"You mentioned a message, sir?" Hermione asked.

He looked as if he thought of retaining the information but decided to reveal it nonetheless. He handed Hermione a small piece of parchment. 

__

The weenie has struck, Potter. 

Hermione's face paled. "It was my fault!"

She dropped the parchment and grabbed on to Harry for a hug of dear life. 

Dumbledore was quick to add, "Miss Granger, the death of Cornelius Fudge was planned long ago. You are in no way to blame for his unfortunate demise. The note was left for one reason only and that was to prevent Harry from continuing his position as teacher of the Defense class. And I for one think it is a poor attempt."

"But .."

"No buts, Hermione. I have supreme confidence in yours and Harry's progress thus far and find that it has united the students in a common goal which is something that none of the teachers at Hogwart's, including myself, have been able to do for quiet some time."

Hermione tried to smile, but it was hard-pressed.

The headmaster's eyes shifted to Harry's back where Hermione's hand still sat. "Now would you be so good as to tell me where you acquired that unusual piece of jewelry?"

She showed him the ring, "Harry gave it to me on his birthday."

Dumbledore's eyes knitted, "Am I to assume the rumors passed around by the students are true then?"

"Rumors?" she asked. 

"That you and Harry are now engaged to be married."

Harry coughed and they jumped away from each other, "Um ... no sir, those rumors aren't true. Hermione is my girlfriend."

Snape stood slowly, "How quaint. If you have no more need of me, Headmaster, I will return to my rooms."

"Yes, yes, go right ahead, Severus. Thank you for your help tonight."

They watched as he left with Professor McGonagall assisting him. 

"May I see the ring, please?"

Hermione nodded and held her hand closer.

His face turned, not exactly serious, but close, "If you would remove the ring I would be most grateful."

Now Hermione was a bit suspicious. She paused, her fingers hovering around the band, as if to turn down his request and could not think of a good enough reason why. Then she made to twist it off. A look of concern crossed her features and she tried again. 

"Um ... I think my finger is swollen. It won't come off." 

Harry looked at her hand. "Hermione, it doesn't even move. It should move, at least, shouldn't it?"

Dumbledore stood and made his way around the desk, pulling out his wand. "Revelare!"

A yellow glow surrounded the ring and Hermione jumped in reaction."

"It's magic!"

"Indeed."

"What's magic, the ring?" Harry asked, concerned. 

"Where did you acquire this ring, Harry?"

"It was in my vault at Gringott's. Erm ... I inherited it from Sirius this summer."

Dumbledore held his wand aloft once more, "Revelare Pro Intentus"

He studied the reaction, "Oh dear. That is most unfortunate." He looked up, "Or perhaps not."

Harry met his eyes, "What's unfortunate?"

The headmaster took Hermione's hand, "Harry, would you please wait outside. I must speak with Miss Granger alone."

He was about to argue that he had a right to know, it being his ring and all, but was overridden by Hermione who squeezed his hand in reassurance. His face softened and he left the room hearing Dumbledore's voice once again as he stood on the staircase.

"Phineas, I know you are not sleeping. Now open your eyes."

He could hear no more and sighed as he stepped down and watched the gargoyle hop back into place. 

The cool air sifted through the openings of the winter cloak. Harry felt relief, tossing back one side behind his shoulder as he walked to the closest window and peered down at the Quidditch field in the distance. 

He had lost track of time when he heard the gargoyle hop aside and he watched as Hermione stepped off the downward spiral of the staircase.

"Well?" he asked with little fanfare.

Hermione looked back at Harry with a strong dose of fear in her eyes. 

He was suddenly very scared and extremely worried. "Hermione, what's wrong?" 

"Harry," she paused. "I want to talk to you about this," she reconsidered. "I _have_ to talk to you, but not tonight, okay. I need time to think."

"You've got to be joking!"

She shook her head, "Please, Harry."

Tears were forming in her eyes and that was all it took. Indignation left his face he pulled Hermione in his embrace. "Soon?"

She buried her face in his shirt and sobbed. He held her head and rocked back and forth in silence until she was able to pull away without casting off again.

A tissue appeared in her hand from under her robes and dabbed at her eyes. "I'm Cho all over again."

Harry shook his head, "No, don't be silly. Now if you were to cry over not being able to comb my hair or not having the choice between pecan pie over pumpkin, then you would be the human hosepipe."

She spouted a spill of laughter mixed with her tears. 

"Let's go back and get a good night's sleep, you'll tell me when you're ready, all right?"

She nodded, "Tomorrow, after dinner. Professor Dumbledore said the changes won't happen until then. I have a few things I have to do before he will...."

Harry caught himself before he asked what changes and what it was she had to do. _No need in becoming a complete prat and make your girlfriend cry twice in one night. _

They walked the halls until they found their way back to Gryffindor Tower. 

"Tangled tentacles. "

The Fat Lady smiled, "Out for a late night stroll?"

Harry nodded and let Hermione through the portrait hole first. He had listen to her sniffles the entire way back and nearly choked himself to death in an attempt to keep his mouth shut. 

"Where have you two been, off snoggin' by the lake?" Ron commented. 

Hermione gasped and let loose with a loud burst of tears as she ran to the girls dormitory. 

Harry called after her but she didn't even break stride.

"Bit daft of her wasn't it?" 

He ignored his comment, "What are you doing up so late?"

His friend shrugged.

Harry rolled his eyes. "_You've_ been off snogging down by the lake!" He looked at his watch, "Ron it's almost two in the morning!"

He tried to look as innocent as he could, "Well we weren't doin' it the whole time."


	17. The Doctor's are in

A/N

Mella deRanged - Read this chapter and find out.

keebler-emo - the chapters are six pages long for the most part I try not to cliffhang and end it on a scene feels good, so if there is a problem with reading only 6 pages at a time I'd suggest not reading for two days and then you can have 40 or so pages to read at one sitting. k :)

David Potter - um .. no green-eyed monster here. I went back and checked the last few paragraphs and saw what I did wrong. Harry is the one that says, lastly, that he's figured out it was Ron and Luna the was actually snogging out by the lake.

Silverheart - I hope so too.

CliodnaHPFan - Here you go, read this chapter!

PadfootsNoxed and Tessa66 - Thanks!

Dslguy - Um ... no. How lame would that plot be.

Sabrina - And I'm a huge fan of your reviews !

dacy - Um .. thanks?

The Big Dog - Thanks, me too, that's why I wrote my own. 

Twisted Anjel - request granted. And don't worry I usually take the flamers and put them right where they do the most good, in limbo. 

emerald girl - You review because it's like the whip on my butt, It makes me write faster! besides I'm a review hound I eat this stuff up.

Sami Potter - Cliffy explained. more cilffy soon!

Chapter 17

Harry had first-years again on Friday morning for double class this time around which seemed to drag until all hours with a staff meeting afterward, his first, by the way. 

Professor McGonagall, as Deputy Headmistress, led the meeting. Harry hadn't really thought about the number of teachers that worked at Hogwart's until they were all gathered in a small room. 

Most of the hour was taken up with the most mundane of the mundane: informative facts, continuing education classes that were being offered at the Ministry of Magic, complaints by Filch, and suggestions to utilize the Head Boy and Girl's time more efficiently since they were in their N.E.W.T. year and didn't have much free time. 

Harry sat in the back row trying his best not to nod off by drawing little caricatures in the margins of his scroll parchment. He caught himself when he was almost finished with a lopsided picture of a snitch with the letters HG halfway through being emblazoned across the ball portion. 

He remembered it being the same thing his father had drawn on a scrap piece of parchment in his O.W.L. exams after he had finished testing. he shook his head and tried to pay attention to Professor McGonagall. 

"... I will need next month's lesson plans by Monday morning, and progress reports go out in two more weeks time. Do not forget to grade on attitude in class as well, this term. We want a clear view ahead of time if a student needs to be placed in a different environment."

That caught his attention and he raised his hand. 

"Yes, Potter. A question?"

Almost all of the staff turned to see what he was going to ask."

"Erm ... you said something about placing students in a different environment."

McGonagall scowled, "Do try to pay attention, Potter. I know this meeting isn't as exciting as Quidditch ..."

Some of the Professors laughed and he didn't like it too much.

"I was paying attention ma'am."

Her eyes narrowed at the rebuke, "Well then if you had paid attention at the last staff meeting then ... oh."

Her hand covered her mouth as if she had said something wrong, "My apologies, Mr. Potter. I was indeed mistaken. Since this is your first meeting then you don't know we are grading conduct and attitude along with regular aptitude in order to better counseling efforts during term enrollment. Please see me after the meeting and I will familiarize you with the grading system."

The teacher sitting next to him leaned over and held out his hand, "Professor Clower. Don't think we've officially met." 

Harry shook hands.

He smirked, "Good one. I don't think we've seen McGonagall have to apologize in ten years."

Then he looked back up, " Oop, times up. Nice to meet you Harry." He was up and off before Harry had time to even acknowledge him.

The room cleared out in about a minute giving Harry enough time to work his way up front to the lectern where the Professor was standing. 

"Here you are, Potter. Good thing I had a spare copy." She handed him a large piece of parchment with various ways to combine letter grades for attitude and conduct. 

"Thanks," he said and turned toward the door. 

"Oh, Mr. Potter I almost forgot. Have you had your conversation with Miss Granger?"

He turned with his eyebrows raised.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Um ... she said she would explain after dinner tonight. Erm, something about having to do something first."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, of course. How silly of me. I had forgotten."

Harry's temper was getting the better of him, "Does everyone in the school know about my personal life except for me?"

McGonagall approached him. She was not quite as formidable now as she was the first day of Harry's attendance at Hogwarts, he was much taller and met her eye to eye, nut the air about her scream compliance or die, and sometimes that is good enough.

"Mr. Potter. Do not take that tone with me. And no, everyone in the school does not know, however there are certain people that have to be alerted because of the strange circumstances regarding that ring of yours; such as your head of house which, in this case, happens to be me."

Harry backed down and his head fell in shame, "I'm sorry."

She drew a in a breath of air and took him by the shoulders, "A great deal of responsibility has been building up on your shoulders year after year, Harry. This year most of all. Yet you have dealt with all of these adversities with courage, intelligence and sometimes with sheer blind luck. However nothing will compare to what awaits you tonight."

He felt a lead weight drop in his stomach, "And you won't tell me what it is will you?"

She smiled, "'Fraid not, off you go."

He picked at his lunch half-heartedly. Hermione had not been at breakfast and she was still not here at lunch with only fifteen minutes to go. Ron was going on about his Quidditch try-outs saying how Ginny was a shoe in for the open Chaser position and how Dennis Creevey was a savant at the Seeker position, something about having no fear of landing face first on the ground of the Quidditch pitch. Harry lost him at that point. 

"Where's Hermione do you think?"

"Huh?" Harry was broken from his self-absorption. 

"Hermione, your girlfriend, big gigantic ring on her finger? You two didn't get into a row, did ya?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but something's bothering her."

At that he heard the door of the Great Hall open and there she was ... with her parents close behind. 

"Blimey, what's her parents doin' here?"

Harry shook his head in confusion, "Don't know."

He watched as he finally caught her eye and she smiled very softly. Her attention was brought away by her father asking a question, Harry assumed, about the ceiling of the Great Hall. When she looked back down she waved Harry over. 

"See ya later," Ron called.

He waved at his friend and made his way over to the entrance, adjusting his robes along the way. 

"You've met them already," he spoke under his breath. "They're nice people. Just be cool."

"Hello."

"Hi , Harry. Mum, Dad, you remember Harry Potter." 

Her dad smiled, "Of course, see you at Diagon Alley every year ... except oddly for this one."

Mrs. Granger spoke up, "He bought Hermione's supplies this year, dear. You remember."

His eyes widened, "Ah yes, you're that Harry Potter!"

"Yes, sir." He held his hand out to shake the proffered hand of Hermione's dad. 

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Granger." He switched hands and shook her mother's also. "And you as well, Dr. Granger."

She held her free hand to her chest, "My, what nice manners they teach you here at Hogwart's."

"Mother, they don't teach manners at Hogwart's they teach magic. Harry has always been this polite. He'salsomyboyfriend."

Harry went ridged. As did Hermione's mother.

Her father obviously had not heard properly. "Well I'm sure he will return your toy soon, honey. Boys do these things from time to time."

He stood stock still not knowing what to do first, pull his wand and fight his way through the front doors or try to make a quick escape at the exit near the teacher's table. Mrs. Granger beat him to it. Her hand shot out and grabbed both of them by the upper arm and hauled them outside the Great Hall.

Dr. Dad smiled and followed behind, "Now dear, boys will be boys."

She wasn't exactly mad, Harry thought.

"Did you hear what your daughter just said to you?"

He looked back and forth between the them and stopped on Harry, "You didn't steal her toy hen?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Dad, Harry is my boyfriend."

Her mother huffed, "Hermione, you mean to tell us that you owl'd us out of our appointments to meet your new boyfriend. I thought you wrote that you had to see us personally before dinner time for something extremely important . Do you know how much trouble we went thought to travel her last night?"

"Mum, I didn't mean for you to be up all night traveling. I thought you would leave this morning. I didn't think the Express ran at night. And that's not why I sent for you. Well it is sort of ..."

She gave up in exasperation. 

Her dad was still looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione. 

"You know she's only fifteen."

Harry nodded quickly, "Were a month and a half apart, sir ... Doctor ... sir." 

Mrs. Granger came to Harry's rescue. "Dear, don't frighten the boy. Hermione will be sixteen in a couple of weeks."

Mr. Granger put his hands in his pockets to have something to do other than throttle poor Harry for having the nerve to date his little girl.

"Mum, Dad, this is Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's."

Harry jumped, mainly because he didn't know the headmaster was standing behind him. 

"Nervous, Harry?" Dumbledore chuckled under his breath.

"Good to finally meet you. May I say what a pleasure it is to have your daughter attend our little school she has shined bright as a beacon on a cold winter night."

That made them beam with pride at their daughter and almost forget Harry enough for him to slip away.

"Let's all adjourn to someplace a little less noisy, shall we?"

The headmaster grabbed Harry before he could make it back down the hallway, "You too, Harry."

They stood aside and watched as the students poured out of the Great Hall walking briskly, trying to get to their next class. After the last of the stragglers pushed through Dumbledore led them back into the Hall. 

Several house elves were clearing away the dirty plates and foodstuffs when they stopped and saw they were not alone. 

Dumbledore raised his voice, "Please leave us I will clear away the hall."

Several elves popped out of sight while others disappeared into hidden doors at each side of the hall. He waved, his wand held high, and let it fall slowly. All of the mess was gone and the hall was sparkling clean. 

Held his hand out, "If you please, Gryffindor table."

Harry and Hermione sat at the end on one side, her parents on the other and Dumbledore conjured a plush armchair for himself at the head. 

"If you will excuse me; my old bones require a little more than the wooden bench of my youth."

Everyone smiled and did not begrudge him the simple comfort.

"Harry, I see that you have been properly introduced to the Grangers."

"Yes, sir." he nodded.

"I think a brief history is in order for the benefit of your parents, Hermione, do you mine if I provide the highlights?"

"Thank you, sir," she nodded nervously.

Dumbledore turned and faced the Grangers. "As I am sure you know Harry, Hermione and Ron Weasley met on the train to Hogwart's some time ago at the beginning of their first term..."

He covered the high points and some of the low points of their stay at Hogwart's and to Harry's shock, some things that only the three friends knew. The headmaster was kind enough not to mention the seemingly constant times that their lives had been in mortal danger, but he was sly enough to get the point across that they had served the school with courage and faithlessness for their extent of their stay. 

"... and this leads us back to the end of last term. Harry's godfather passed away and as the last remaining member of his family there was no relative to inherit the Black estate, instead he amended his will to pass all the family assets to Harry."

Mrs. Granger was shifting in her seat. "Professor Dumbledore, our regrets are of course expressed to Harry, but what has any of this to do with why Hermione called us up here?"

He smiled softly to the Doctor, "This is the crux of the matter. Harry has always been a very generous person, giving of himself and anything he has. And in doing so, this summer when your daughter visited Harry and the Weasley's, he bestowed upon her a gift out of friendship. Hermione."

She tried to smile but it came off as a vague attempt of an apology as she raised her hand that Harry was holding tightly under the table. 

She extended it for her parents to see. Her mother gasped and her father crooked an eyebrow in disbelief. 

"It's not real?" Her father questioned. 

"It is very real, I assure you." Dumbledore confirmed. 

Her mother reached inside of her handbag and withdrew a pair of glasses, donning them as quick as she could. She took Hermione's hand in hers and gazed at the ring. 

"She'll give it back, of course," her father said. "It's a family heirloom, not to be trifled with."

Harry couldn't hold back any longer, "It's her ring. She can do anything she wants with it."

Hermione snatched her hand back from her mother and took Harry's in a firm grasp, "I can't give it back, only Harry can take it off."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Do you want me to take it back?"

With the stress of the day and knowing what was to come, Hermione's eyes stated to pool. 

"I ..."

"Of course she does," her father interrupted. "She's a responsible girl and responsible _fifteen year old _girls don't accept giant emeralds from boys."

Hermione turned to Dumbledore and he saw the pain she was under. 

"If I may ..."

Her mother whipped her head around, "There's more?"

"Indeed."

Her parents sighed together as if they had been doing the same things for their entire life. 

"The ring is magical. Of course neither Harry nor your daughter knew of this when Harry put it on her finger."

"Magical? It won't hurt her will it?" Mrs. Granger asked worriedly.

The headmaster shook his head, "Nobody will be physically harmed if Harry chooses to remove the ring."

Harry caught it before anyone else. "Physically?"

"Yes, Harry, physically. The ring's name is _Leipirum_. Roughly translated means Pear of Life. I had an opportunity to speak with the stone's creator."

"Phineas Nigellus!" Harry spouted. 

"Indeed," Dumbledore concurred. "Phineas was Sirius' great-great grand father, and the creator of _Leipirum_. the spells cast are quite complicated and I won't bore you with the details. However the reason behind the spells is another matter."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and summoned a glass of pumpkin juice. 

"I do get parched at times like these. Would any of you like a glass?"

"Professor!" Harry urged.

He sipped a mouthful and set the glass back down, "Quite right Harry."

"Now Phineas, while not a dark wizard, he was very insecure man and a quite powerful one. He created this ring to present to his wife on their wedding day. His insecurities brought out the jealousy in him and he wanted a way to secure his relationship with his wife, and in the event she ever left, a way to insure his apathy of the departing. In simpler terms he didn't want to be hurt.

"The power the ring possesses is three-fold. First, it can only be taken off by the person who gives it willingly, in this case Harry. Once Harry, himself, put the ring on Hermione's finger it can only be removed by him at the conclusion of their relationship.

Hermione sniffed loudly at that point and Harry watched as tears ran freely down her face. He pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her middle. 

"Second, the couple, after a time, will begin to share each other's emotions, dreams, underlying thoughts, in short their mind or soul if you will."

Harry's mind flew to the dream he had of he and Hermione in his study and knew it had happened already the dream was too vivid like visions he had experienced previously. So that would mean Hermione really was in his dream and reacted the way she did as if ...

"And lastly ... if the giver of the ring were to take it back then the wearer and the owner would share in the expulsion of their shared emotions resulting in immediate detestation of the users."

Hermione's father was lost, "Detest-what?"

"We'd hate each other," Hermione sobbed. 

Harry stiffened as did Hermione's parents. The silence tore at her until she could take no more. She threw off Harry's arms and dashed for the doors of the Great Hall.

"Go after her, Harry. We have to work ..."  
  
He didn't hear the rest of the sentence because he was halfway to the doors himself. 


	18. Cha cha changes

A/N: Big storm overhead right now, I'll answer comments in next chapter.

Chapter 18

Hermione was crouched just outside the Great Hall, against the wall with her face in her hands.

"Mione we won't make them take it off," Harry said in desperation trying to get her to listen to him.

She looked up. Her face was red and her eyes bloodshot, "Have you been listening? Only you can take the ring off!"

He crouched down by her side and took her hands, "Then I won't."

She shook her head and smiled with defeat and uselessness, "Harry, you don't know what you are talking about."

He frowned. "I'm not stupid, Hermione. It's simple, you keep the ring and we can go on like before. I take it off and we hate each other. I think its kind of simple, even for someone as stupid as me. "

She rolled her eyes, "You know I didn't mean that you silly prat."

He took her hand, "Then lets go back in there and let Dumbledore finish his story."

She stood and he took the tissue out of her hand, dabbing at the tear streaks on her face, and pulling aside the lose hairs hanging in her face. She started to turn and he stopped her.  
  
"What?" she asked.

"Just this." He leaned over and lightly place a soft kiss on her burning lips. "I love you, Hermione. I'll do whatever it takes to make you realize that."

She smiled sweetly and cupped his face with her hand, "Oh, you deranged boy." She took his hand in hers and re-entered the Great Hall.

Everyone was quiet until they sat down and Mrs. Granger asked, "Are you all right dear?"

Hermione held her boyfriend's had tightly, "I'll be okay."

Dumbledore smiled calmly as he always does in difficult situations. 

"As I was saying. The properties of the ring are indeed more than most people would be able to deal maturely with, much less the young. However since I have come to know your daughter and Harry I think, and rightly so, that they are adult enough to make the proper choice in this matter."

Mr. Granger made to speak, but was cut off by his wife's hand on his. 

"Hermione, dear. What is it that you would like to do?"

The youngest Granger inhaled deeply and turned to her boyfriend, "Mum, Dad, I want to be with Harry."

Harry smiled and turned his face from her, "I'm not taking the ring back."

Mrs. Granger nodded, "Harry, do you love our daughter?"

This brought up Mr. Granger's ire, "What? Dear you can't be serious. they are far too young."

"Oh, do shut up, dear. You were younger than both of them when you declared your love to me on the rooftop of my parent's house and Father had to chase you away with the shotgun." she paused and turned back to her daughter's suitor. "Well, Harry?"

He swallowed and looked around at everyone ending with Hermione. "Um ... that is ..."

She saw how nervous her boyfriend was and she squeezed his hand and smiled at him. It was all he needed. 

"I really couldn't imagine a day without her. Yes, I love her."

Mrs. Granger sighed, "And you dear, do you love this boy?"

Hermione didn't hesitate and almost bounced in her seat, "Oh, yes, mum!"

Mr. Granger was seething quietly in his seat until this point, "And can you provide a good and stable home for my daughter? You being in school and all for the next two years."

"Harry has a home, Mr. Granger." Dumbledore chuckled under his silver beard. "Did you forget the Black family estate that Harry inherited from his godfather. And as for Harry's ability to provide for your daughter's welfare, the Black family was one of the more prominent member of Wizard society. Money will not be an object for quite some time. "

One of the five people sitting at the table was very confused at the moment. 

"Um ... excuse me. It sounds as if we were getting married."

Dumbledore turned to Harry and all eyes were upon him, "Harry, I apologize if I haven't made myself clear, at my age I do tend to forget about the need to explain things at a simpler level. For some reason I always expect everyone to be my age. In terms I think you will appreciate -- by giving the ring to Hermione, you have already married her."

Harry's face dropped, "I ... we ... I mean ... uh ..."

"Oh not by legal means, of course, but by a stronger power of love that you two have nurtured. You will continue to grow closer, and at a much more advanced pace than previously experienced."

"I ... grow ... erm ..."

"The magic that binds the ring intensifies the bond between the two of you and the longer you are apart the stronger the bond becomes. This is why I asked Miss Granger to make a decision, last night."

Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughter, "I will make the arrangements, dear. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Hermione brows furrowed and her father responded with her. "What arrangements?"

Mrs. Granger sighed again, "Hasn't anyone been listening to the Professor?"

Everyone looked at her like horns were growing out of her head. 

"If they stay separated for extended periods of time then eventually they will literally go insane with love. That _is_ what you said Professor?"

He nodded, "A very astute summation of the situation, Mrs. Granger."

Harry was still speechless, "I ... she ... Hagrid ..."

Hermione patted his hand, "Oh, do shut up, Harry. You're rambling."

That snapped him out of the situation and into something more horrible than he could of imagined. He stared down at her and back up at Mr. Granger. The two men had come to an immediate understanding.

"I will not be henpecked," Mr. Granger announced.

"Um ... me neither." 

The Granger women sighed at the same time. The elder looked across at the younger. "Do you mind, dear?"

Hermione smiled, "Not at all."

Mr. Granger was out of his seat with fear in his eyes and headed toward the door, "You're right, I'm wrong. Plan the wedding. The last time this happened I was out £ 20,000 for a new bloody car."

The professor smiled knowingly. "If I may send someone to you, Mrs. Granger I believe we can expedite things to your satisfaction."

She nodded, "I think that would be best, thank you professor. Come along Hermione and say goodbye to your father." 

Hermione jumped up, and Mrs. Granger walked around the table. "Harry, " He stood and was taken into her embrace. "Welcome to the family. Be proper with my daughter until the wedding."

Harry turned a deep shade of scarlet, "Yes ma'am."

She turned, "Professor Dumbledore, it was a pleasure to meet you. I wish it would have been under better circumstances."

He stood and took her by the hand, "What could be a better circumstance than the love of our young ones."

"I'll be back in a minute," Hermione pecked him on the cheek and ran to catch up with her mother.

Harry sat back down and tried to think things through. 

"I am sorry I could not tell you about the ring last night, Harry."

Dumbledore conjured a glass of pumpkin juice for himself and the groom to be. 

"I felt it was prudent to inform the Grangers before any decision was to be made that would affect all of your lives." 

Harry nodded.

"I also think it a good idea if you and Hermione take the rest of the day off and spend some time together ... for purely medical reasons of course. Your classes will be attended to." He looked at his watch, "I think the changes I had made should be going into effect as we speak." 

********************

He spent the next thirty minutes with his head laying on the table replaying the scene over and over when Dumbledore announced he was already married to Hermione when she came back in.

She ran back and jumped into his arms when he stood, "I thought they'd never leave!"

She kissed him all over his face and ended on his lips, "I knew everything was going to come out right, I just knew it!"

Harry laughed, "I guess that's why you were so upset last night and this morning and at lunch and ..."

"Shut up, Harry Potter, or I'll make you carry me around like this all day."

He mocked his mouth shut and hummed lightly to himself. Hermione jumped down and pulled on his hand, "Come on! Professor Dumbledore should have had the changes done by now!"

They raced through the halls toward Gryffindore Tower. 

"What changes, Hermione?" Harry tried to get her to answer but she was only giggling the entire way. 

**********************

They stood at the entrance to Harry's room looking at the changes. The study had almost tripled in size. In the middle sat a double sided desk with writing materials and blotters on top. On one side of the room sat a wall sized book shelf with all of Hermione's books and quite a few others, as well. And lastly on the opposite wall was attached a large corkboard with Hermione's schedules, projects, and other sundry lists pinned up. 

She dashed to the bookshelf and perused the new books exclaiming widely at some of the titles, "Harry these are fantastic! They'll help me so much in determining your teaching curriculum, and lesson plans. I won't have to spend so much time in the library!"

Harry was pleased, "This means we can spend more time together."

Hermione turned around smiling slyly. "Did Professor Dumbledore tell you anything else after we left?"

Harry crooked one of his eyebrows, " Erm ... no."

She walked back over and took his hand, "Harry we have to spend a lot of time together ... a lot."

His eyes shifted, "How much?"

She tugged on his hand and led him to the inner door and opened it. Harry looked inside and noticed an equally dramatic change of his bedroom. the bed, for one, was noticeably larger and was saddled on either side with nightstands. Curtains now hung over the window where there were none before. The Firebolt hung horizontally over the mantelpiece above the floo.

"We're living with each other now, Harry. Like a married couple."

A voice behind them almost yelled, "You're what?"

Harry turned around, "Ron?"

"And the first thing we're doing is changing the password," Hermione grumbled. 


	19. The Counting Rule

A/N:

Since the storm yesterday I have received a very large amount of comments and emails. So as not to take up 3 or more pages with return comments I will thank you all and summarize a few things for your knowledge. 

First, for those of you that are nay-sayers and don't like the plot or the way I write ... well there are 70, 000 other HP stories here at FF.net. Read something more to your liking.

A lot of you were surprised that I am having H/Hr getting married, saying it was either stupid or unrealistic like Harry's appointment as Asst. Prof. Nothing is set in stone, and hopefully this chapter will smooth out the reasons why I do things. There are always reasons. JKR has Hermione on a crusade to free the House elves from enslavement. I have only a point to show that I don't think JKR really goes much into with the trio. See if you can spot it.

We will hear from the Daily Prophet in the future as well as some Ministry officials about the goings on. Be patient.

Now about the writing schedule: I was put out of four hours of writing yesterday and I will hopefully be back on track soon. So you should see a smaller chapter this evening and I will be back to normal by tomorrow.

On with the story!

Chapter 19

"Ron, what are you doing out of classes?" Hermione asked crossly.

"It's my study period."  
  
"And of course you aren't studying," she responded.

"What's this about you two bein' married."

Harry sat Ron down in the study and told him about the ring while Hermione explored the rest of the rooms and the new books. 

"But you aren't even of age. You've got two more years of school!"

"Oh, well in that case. Hermione will you come over here so I can take the ring back. Apparently we aren't of age so it's not supposed to count. "

She shelved the book she was currently skimming. "Yes dear, how silly of us and Professor Dumbledore. Because we all know how much magic takes into account how old we are and if we are still in school before it curses us. I should have reminded the Professor about the 'not counting' rule." 

Ron sulked, "Now you're even calling him 'dear'. And soon I'll even have to call you Hermione Potter."

She hopped happily and clapped her hands, "Oh, Harry. I hadn't thought of that either. We'll have the same initials! It will make towel shopping that much easier!"

Ron's head dropped to the desk with a clunk.

"Ron, quit being such a prat." she pulled her chair around and sat in front of him. "It's a lesson, in looking before you leap. Harry and I should have known better, but we got caught up in the moment. Surely a piece of jewelry locked in a vault might stand a good chance of being enchanted."

She reached out and took Harry's hand. "And now we will have to pay the price for our foolishness. You know Harry is not going to walk away from me and I'm not walking away from him either."

"Hermione," Harry pleaded.

"I know you love me Harry, but the fact still remains that we should have known better. Lots of people do things in the name of love that they wind up regretting for the rest of their lives. We're lucky. We don't regret the result, but I want you to think of this. What would have happened if say Cho Chang dropped this ring in the hall and you returned it to her."

Harry shuddered. 

"Would you still make the right decision? Would there even be a right decision?" 

"But ..." Ron tried to protest.

"She's right, Ron. What if you and Luna did more than snog down by the lake last night and she ..."

Hermione was definitely surprised. "You did what, with who?" 

Ron's face was slowly turning red and he wouldn't meet either of their eyes. 

Harry looked at his best friend. "You _didn't _do more than snog did you?"

Ron winced. 

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione stood up. "You are a prefect!"

Silence swept through the room. 

"Did you at least use a protection charm?"

He nodded.

Hermione sighed with relief, "At least somebody was thinking."

"Dad taught it to us when we turned twelve," he swallowed. "Said if we came home with a girl and she was preggers then we were on our own."

Harry laughed, "Smart man, your dad."

********************

News didn't take long to travel around the school and by dinner every student, portrait, and even Mrs. Norris knew the situation.   
The weekend consisted of answering questions from students from all houses and giving guided tours of their quarters to most of the Gryffindor girls who flushed with envy.

"I am too tired to study."

"Now I know something is wrong," Harry said playfully.

"It's just all the attention. I'm used to being ignored."

Harry leaned back in his chair. "This is my world. Welcome to the center of attention. We will be making stops along the way at 'we don't know whether to love you or hate you' and be sure to look out the right side of your window or you will miss the 'my, isn't that an unusual scar you have, lane'.

"I have complete and utter sympathy for you."

He stood and walked around the desk. "Then I will take you to bed so you can get some rest."

She opened her eyes, "You aren't coming to bed?"

He shook his head. "I don't know what it is, but I have an overwhelming desire to study."

Hermione immediately stood and felt his forehead. "It must be the ring. You're getting my good habits and I'm getting your bad. Oh, no!"

He laughed and pulled her into his arms, "Hermione, I'm sure it might have something to do with having a lot of responsibility lately. I don't think there is any magic in existence that could take away your desire to study."

Harry turned her around and walked her to bed, tucked her in and lowered the torchlight. He thought she was asleep before he closed the privacy door, but she called out to him one last time.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't stay up too late. You have early classes tomorrow."

"Yes, dear."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't say 'yes, dear' like that it makes me sound like I'm hen pecking you."

"Yes, dear."

"Harry?"

"Good night, Hermione," he warned. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Go to sleep."

To tell the truth Harry had not gotten much sleep for the last two nights and didn't expect to go without waking up at least five times tonight. It was definitely a different feeling sleeping with somebody else in the bed. 

Sometimes he would wake with Hermione snuggling under his arm or laying her head on his chest, or sometimes he would simply wake because he didn't feel her near enough. Overall it led to him yawning excessively and having Ron question whether or not they were actually sleeping or shagging their brains out.

"I promised her mother I wouldn't do that until we were properly married."

Ron snorted, "And you're gonna keep it?"

Harry really wanted off of this subject. "Speaking of shagging, where's Luna?"

Ron whipped his head around to see if anyone was close enough to hear as they walked down the hall. "I told you not to say anything about that! If it got back to Luna, I'd be growing flamingos out of my head or something."

"So you and Luna, huh?"

He shrugged, "She's not all that bad once you get to know her."

"You've really got to get her to stop wearing vegetables and trash as jewelry."

Ron nodded, "I've eaten the radishes she uses as earrings, but then she doesn't want to ..."

Harry raised his hands, "I don't want to know!"

They made it to the Defense classroom and entered a few minutes before first class started. A few Slytherins had made it there early and were sitting front row this time. Malfoy was in the back corner by himself with his head cocked away and didn't make eye contact with Harry.

Ron took his desk and Harry stepped upstairs to his office.

Before he knew it the bell signaling the start of class rang and Harry made his way back down the stairs. 

"Everyone pass their homework down to the end of the row, Mr. Davis would you collect them please?"

The sixth-year Slytherin hopped up from his seat without so much as a dirty look and began taking up parchment form the other students. 

__

I guess Malfoy is as good as his word.

"Mr. Thomas tell me about the Cruciatus Curse."

Dean Thomas looked up from a piece of parchment he was currently doodling on. "It's one of the Unforgivable Curses. The spell wordage is Crucio, the desired result is to cause excruciating pain. "

"Mr. Finnigan anything to add?"

"It was first developed during the," he stopped and counted on his fingers for a moment, "twelfth Goblin war and was used to get information out of captured troops."

"Mr. Goyle, when did the curse fall out of favor?"

Goyle was stunned that he had been called on and dropped his quill. He bent to pick it up and once he righted himself he said, "Same day."

Harry had seen the answer come from another person. "Thank you for the assist, Mr. Crabbe. In the future I would prefer he answer himself."

A snort came from the back of the room in the vicinity of where Malfoy was sitting. Harry ignored it.

"It was why, the then, Ministry of Wizards, labeled it an unforgivable curse. They had first hand knowledge of seeing what they themselves had created and condoned, and saw that it was nothing but evil.

"It was the first of three that I wish to speak about today."

Harry actually talked himself bored for the next thirty minutes on the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse. 

"Quills down , or I think I'm going fall asleep talking to you."

Sighs of relief and a few giggles came forth as Harry levitated the lectern and table out of the way of the main floor. 

"With the Killing Curse you are out of luck if you think you can use a protection charm. I would suggest looking for cover behind something very big and sturdy. However with the other two you have your choice of charms: The Shield Charm, or Malingo's Magic Shield."

He waved his hands for everyone to come down front, "Malingo's is a N.E.W.T. level spell and I wouldn't try using it to protect yourself unless you have practiced ... a lot. It has a tendency to fail if you can't maintain a certain level of concentration.

"I find the Shield Charm is a lot easier and if directed properly can mirror the hex back to the sender. If not, it will just deflect the attack. We'll pair off and we'll take this two at a time."

Harry directed his wand at the first duelers. "Miss Granger, you and Mr. Goyle first, and Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Weasley, over here."  


He positioned himself with the rest of the students, out of the way of any unintentional rebounds. "Please use the Jelly-Legs Jinx as we don't want any injuries, and since the Shield Charm is O.W.L. level this should be easy enough. Last house standing from each duel is awarded five points, and final victor earns fifteen points."

He watched as Rona and Hermione turned their bodies and raised their wands in same positions that they had been trained to perform in the D.A. class, Crabbe and Goyle stood head on with their wands held out.

"Begin." 

As if practiced, Crabbe and Goyle yelled out, "Wabbln!"

"Protego!"

One jinx bounced clear, into the ceiling, the other straight back at the attacker, dropping Crabbe to the floor with his legs dancing wildly. Ron was beaming with pride. 

"Five points to Gryffindor. Again."

Hermione switched positions with her wand hand leading this time. 

"Wabbln!" she called. 

Goyle defended, "Protego!" 

The spell rebounded and Hermione called out again, "Protego!"

It bounce perfectly off her shield and hit Goyle, who was shocked to find out that one could rebound a rebound.

"Excellent, Miss Granger! Five more points to Gryffindor!"

He stepped up to utter the counter-jinx for Crabbe and Goyle, "Did everyone see how Miss Granger didn't wait to find out where the jinx would deflect to? Always be prepared to defend yourself, even from your own attack. Next!"

"Malfoy, Finnigan, and Parkingson, Patil."

Harry was expecting something different from Malfoy and wasn't surprised to see him in the proper dueling stance.

"Begin."

Malfoy waited for Seamus to strike.

"Wabbln!" 

"Sker Scield!" Malfoy responded. A shining silver full height shield appeared in front of him and the jinx rebounded with a loud reverberating bong throughout the room.

Seamus was so distracted by the noise that he didn't protect from the mirror effect and found himself trying in vain to stay standing.

Parkingson and Patil were both on the floor with their legs flopping around wildly. Harry wasn't sure how that actually happened with the shock that Malfoy could perform the advanced shield spell.

"Malingo's Magic Shield. Five points to Slytherin and an additional five points for the N.E.W.T. level spell."


	20. Practice, Practice, Practice!

A/N

Sami Potter - Sami, you're a bad girl.

Milkyway - Want a job as my new publicist?

Neon Tiger Jackel - Ron's timing is always perfect.

Mella deRanged - It's part of the plot ... relax. 

Athenia McGonagall - Ron is always confused, that's what makes him so adorable.

Sunshine Belle - Amanda, check my favorite h/hr stories under my profile

  
Simezz - No. I'll put 'End' at the end. I plan on going through the entire year. not day by day, but the high points. kinda like JKR.

Tom Lovers - I am ... I checked ... not really. I've seen people get them out just as fast, but their idea of a chapter is my idea of a paragraph. annoys the heck out of me. 

This chapter is a little shorter than the others and I meant it that way so I could catch up with my writing schedule. Back to normal tomorrow! Coming soon ... Hogsmeade! Gryffindor vs Slytherin in Quidditch! Snogging! Terror! Adventure! Wedding stuff! The new Minister of Magic! Outrage! Lupin! Mad-Eye! Tonks! Shaklebolt! More Snogging!

Go read!

Chapter 20

Luna Lovegood stood waiting for her boyfriend outside of Defense class thumbing through the latest edition of the Quibbler when the door flew open.

"Did you see the Malingo's that Malfoy conjured up, brilliant!"

"Do ya think Harry could have done it?"

"'Course, he's the professor."

"Luna!"

"Hello, Ronald. Did you do well in your class today?" she asked softly and drawn out as if in some sort of dream state.

"Um, yeah." he responded looking from side to side at the weird looks they were getting. "What are you doing here?"

She blinked so quickly that Ron would have missed it if he wasn't looking. "Father has owl'd me with a letter. He is inviting you to Halloween dinner at our first Hogsmeade weekend. You will accept won't you. He wants to meet the man that has stolen his little girl's heart."

Ron shuffled his feet, "He's not big, your father? Or really fond of cursing your boyfriends, is he?" 

"Whatever do you mean, Ronald? You are my first boyfriend. You think Father will try to curse you for going out with me?" she laughed ... almost hysterically. 

Ron's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline when she announced he was her first boyfriend let alone her first ... well, you know.

"Oh, Ron. You are so funny ... 'curse, you'."

She continued to laugh down the hall as she took his arm. Ron kept looking around thankful that nobody else was in the hall to stare.

When they had made it up the stairs she had calmed somewhat, "Ronald, when do you think we might have another evening picnic?"

His nervousness shot up ten-fold, "Look, Luna, I'm a prefect and all. Were supposed to set an example, not breaking rules and stuff."

She bent over and laughed again, "Ronald, you must stop this. You are so funny! I can't breathe!"

"What? I'm being serious!"

Her stomach wrenching laughter slowed to a slight giggle, "Are you saying that you don't want me to ..." she tiptoed up to his ear and whispered. 

His face turned a burning shade of strawberry. "Well yeah," he dismissed as being a given.

"And Father says we have to practice, practice, practice if we are to be any good."

Ron shuddered, "You didn't!"

Luna tried to look surprised at his being surprised, but with her large eyes the effort was self-defeating. "Didn't what?"  


"T-T-Tell your Father that we ..."

She stepped back and looked puzzled, "Well, of course. He _is_ my Father. I can't lie to him. Besides, we're at that age and he's been expecting it of me for quite sometime. You should have seen the owl I received this morning from him. Remind me to show it to you."

The redness that was building up from his embarrassment quickly turned to ashen grey, and he whimpered quietly. 

***********************

Dumbledore has Stepped in it, Again!

__

Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) has appointed sixth-year student, Harry Potter (16) to the position of Assistant Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, a dubious position that has been shaded with multiple appointments over the last five years. 

"They've made him out to be an old quack!" Hermione seethed. "Listen to this. 'Has senility take over the leader of our most prestigious school?' Atrocious!"

"Why do you read that rag anymore, Mione?"

She looked at him over the top of the Daily Prophet. "Harry, you of all people should know how public opinion is swayed by the press. And eventually were going to be a front page scandal." 

"I'm used to it."

She shook her head in disappointment, "The thing that makes it different this time is you are a teacher. You are in a position that demands respect, not the scorn of your students."

Harry wasn't quite following, "Someone's scorning me?"

She rolled her eyes. 

"Hermione, everyone already knows. I'm surprised that it's not in the paper already."

She nodded, "Actually I'm quite astonished that it's taken them this long to find out you were teaching."

The Thin Lady interrupted. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, you have a visitor." 

"Come in," Hermione called.

A grim-faced Ron Weasley steeped through from behind the portrait. 

"She told her father. I'm doomed."

Harry sat forward in his seat. "Who told her father what?

"Luna," he answered. "She told her father about us ... the other night ... in detail."

Hermione's hand covered her mouth in shock as she gasped. 

"You're kidding!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron sat down, "No, I saw the letter he sent her this morning saying how much he's looking forward to meeting me and all, and teaching me a lesson."

"You can hide in here when he drops by." Harry assured him.

"And the worst of all is Luna thinks he wants to offer me advice about how to improve. Practice, practice, practice. She barking!"

"And she's your girlfriend," Hermione commented. "Responsibilities."

"Thanks, Mum."

She pulled the paper up again to cover her face and afford herself the luxury of not looking at Ron.

"Do you want to take a few laps around the Quidditch pitch?"

Harry shrugged, "I've got a lot of papers to grade, Ron."

"All the more reason. Mine's in that stack."

He looked at his watch. "Okay, thirty minutes."

Hermione looked over her paper and gave her fiancé a stern look.

"Thirty minutes. I'm already half way through with the grading." He flipped through the graded stack. "Look, you got a hundred and four percent."

She reached over and grabbed her paper from Harry, smiling. Seeing the score seemed to sooth her feelings.

He shook his head. "That's what you've been waiting for?"

She waved him off, "Have fun, boys."

*********************

"I think she sees you two and thinks we're supposed to get married also."

Harry went into a steep dive and looped up beside Ron as they made the turn at the goals.

"Tell her you want to take it a little slower ... like Flubberworm slow."

Ron spiraled and came up beside his friend. "Did I tell you she made another hat. It's a basket and when she taps it with her wand a snake comes up from inside. A little version of me flies around its head for a few seconds."

"Sounds neat."

"It is until the head explodes. The she can't get the snake from falling forward and slapping her in the face when it dies."

Harry laughed and dove for the ground, hopping off at the last second and rolling to a stop. 

"This was the best Ron. Thanks for dragging me out of that room."

Ron sat down slowly beside him. "Okay, your thirty minutes are up, better get back to the little woman."  


"And you to your's."

"Oh, do shut up!" Ron laughed. 


	21. Anger Managment

A/N:

Isabella Grace - No amount of magic can hold back the effect of the 104% grade!

Lightingbolt, and ~*~, and jenny, and Twisted Anjle, and Hobbit, and CliodnaHPFan, and Mella deRanged, and kind sir, and weatherbee- Thanks!

Sabrina - Yes you are, Sabrina! Thanks!

Shdurrani - Yeah, I don't know what the heck is up with ff.net.

Feather0311 - Thanks, and they don't bring me down they just annoy the heck out of me. "You aren't doing this right, you aren't doing that right, write it the way I want, this chapter is pointless, ... blah, blah, blah." Some people couldn't be constructive if they tried. I try to tell everyone that there is a purpose with everything I write, but they will never understand.

milkyway - It's a deal .. now about your fee ... you get 15 , nah 20 percent of everything I make on this story. okay! (okay, now 20% of $0 is .... carry the two ... round off the 5 ...)

American Mione - I personally love the hat! My favorite part of the chapter.

Jandi - You're kidding, right? In the city I live in an eight year old girl got pregnant last month. It is not at all uncommon to hear of sex between couples in middle school which is ages 11-13 in my area. 16 is almost the old maid zone. Yes I disapprove of it and I think it shows in the story.

Chapter 21

"They've finally noticed that the Minister is dead." Hermione said as she gazed over the headline of the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. "They've said the Wizengamot has convened to choose another minister."

Ron gobbled another sausage, "Do ya fink 'umble'ore?"

"Don't be silly," Hermione shot back. "Professor Dumbledore has no interest in being Minister."

Harry nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised, however, if they chose someone from the Department of Auror's considering the situation with Voldemort." 

"You don't think, Ron's dad?" Harry suggested.

"No, they need strong control now that the Dementors are loose and potential for Giant involvement is on the horizon. Hopefully they'll realize their mistake over the last year and make to correct it."

"This is the Ministry we're talking about," Ron remarked then he looked at his watch. "Muggle Studies is calling."

They waved goodbye.

"I've got a bunch of unruly third-years this morning and a boggart to show off. I better get going, myself."

He leaned down and pecked her cheek. Hermione smiled, "Have a good day at class, dear." 

He could have sworn he heard a couple of first-years snickering from down the table until he shot a scathing look their way. 

******************

Harry stared at a black veil hanging down in front of him and watched it move as if a slight breeze was blowing through. Once he gathered his thoughts he lifted his wand, "Riddikulus!"

The veil disappeared with a faint pop. Most of the students were still standing around. Some were scared of what form the boggart had taken for each of them and some wondered what had scared their professor. 

"What do you think it was?"  


"Looked like a Lethhifold to me. They're supposed to swoop down like a black shroud while you're asleep and smother you."

Harry ignored them, trying to rid himself of the image of Sirius falling backward through the veil covered archway, hidden deep in the bottom floor of the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries. 

"I want eight inches on the hunting habits of boggarts and you might as well start preparing for your first test next Wednesday. Topics will include all listings in chapter one of 'Those Pesky Dark Creatures'"

A few groans were uttered.

********************

"Concentrate, Potter!" Snape snarled. "If you add more than the allotted amount of salamander scales you will be poisoning your fellow classmates."

Harry's hand was shaking as he leveled off the measuring spoon. The extended Potions tutoring lessons were beginning to take their toll on his nerves. 

"If you are not going to apply yourself I shall insist that your name be removed from my advanced classes and you can join Weasley in the exciting world of Muggle Relations."

Harry tried to tune out the sound of Snape's voice for it was this that had cause him to mis-measure the scales in the first place. He could not believe the amount of hatred that was feeling because of Snape's involvement in his godfather's death and being this close to him, regularly, was more than he could stand. 

He upturned the spoon into the mixture and stirred six times counterclockwise and three times clockwise then sat back satisfied. 

"Your fire, Potter!"

He had forgotten to lower the flame for the potion to simmer, but corrected the mistake with a wave of his wand.

"Seven minutes over the low flame and then ..."  
  
"I can bloody well read!" Harry yelled.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. I would suggest in the future that you lower your voice and adjust your attitude."

Harry seethed and considered using his father's trick to hang Snape upside down for a good shake or two, but thought better of it.

"Go ahead Potter, use it." Snape dared him.

It wasn't until then that Harry noticed his ownhand was holding his wand high and ready with a jinx.

"Use it and you will be on the first train to Kings Cross and your beloved Miss Granger will be in her rooms slowly going insane."

Harry's eyes widened and blind fury ignited within his head. Sealed jars of potion ingredients exploded across the room scattering their contents on the floor. Snape ducked a particularly large clump of tarantula eyes that flew overhead.

"Fifteen -- twenty points from Gryffindor!" he yelled. "Stop it this instant, Potter!"

But Harry didn't hear him he was too busy clutching a hand to his forehead in pain. A feeling of unbridled triumph overcame him and hissed though his veins. 

"Snape," he heard himself say. "You will leave him alone or feel my wrath!"

Harry saw the Potions Master pushing himself backward across the floor grabbing for his wand, under the folds of his cloak..

"Crucio!" Harry yelled and watched as the person he hated the most at this point in time was screaming in agony.

__

This, I can give you, Harry. Power undreamed of! Power to put down those that defy you and seek to do you harm. I have been a fool in trying to oppose you and I know what must be done. Come to my side, Harry. Can you feel the sheer strength we have when we are merged? Together we can rule and even Dumbledore won't be able to stop us!

Pleasure coursed through his body at seeing Snape under his thumb, at last! His back bowed and spittle shot forth from his mouth. The thrashing of his body around the floor was almost as brutal as the curse itself. Harry heard bones snapping against the desks and further grunts and screams of new pain. 

He was unable to perform the curse at the murderer of his godfather. She had said he _needed_ to cause pain, to enjoy it. Laughter bubbled up inside him. She said he'd have to enjoy causing pain? Oh, he was enjoying it, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't his own pleasure he was feeling, but that of his enemy.

__

I will give you Bellatrix Lestrange! Think about it, Harry. Think of the freedom to punish those that laugh at you and point and stare. I will permit your attachment to your muggle-born woman, Harry. She could be your queen! Anything you want! I will return for your answer. But first a little fun.

"Avada Keda..."

Before he could finish the act Harry heard the door to the potions classroom open and Hermione screaming, "Harry, NO!"

"Stupefy!" Professor McGonagall called from behind his fiancé before things went black.

************************

"Harry?"

"Get back child. Let me have a look at him."

"He's coming around. Go fetch Professor McGonagall."

He opened his eyes and tried to sit up suddenly as if to fight off an unknown foe.

"Slowly, Potter. Here drink this."

He recognized the form of Madame Pomfrey holding a glass of something under his chin and he took it.

"What?"  


"Just drink this and things will be clearer," she reiterated. 

He upended the cup and swallowed what he recognized as Pepperup Potion. His thoughts became clearer almost immediately. 

"What happened?" he asked as soon as the burning taste left his throat.

The doors to the hospital wing flew open and Hermione ran back in followed closely behind by Professor McGonagall.

"Harry," she cried as she ran to his side and embraced him. "It was awful!"

They gave them a moment, then, "Come along, Miss Granger. Harry will be fine. The professor needs to question Mr. Potter."

"Can she stay?"

McGonagall looked at the both, "Sit aside and please do not interrupt."

Hermione summoned a chair and sat next to Harry, quietly. The professor did the same. 

"What do you remember, Potter."

Harry looked down and tried to recall what had happened. 

"I was making Pepperup potion for Snape. He started yelling at me and ... and ..." He concentrated as if looking through a fog. "He threatened Hermione and I ... he made me so mad ... I went crazy."

Bitter reproach covered the professor's face. "Then you performed a spell," she urged. 

Harry shook his head very slowly, "No. He came."

"He?"

"Voldemort. He was inside my head, like before -- at the Ministry."

Hermione gasped. 

"What happened?" Harry pleaded.

"You've performed the Cruciatus Curse on Professor Snape with disturbing results. Miss Granger nearly collapsed during her Transfiguration class at what I assume was her connection with you. When we arrived in the dungeon you were standing above the body of Professor Snape, your wand cast at him with the most hideous grin on your face"

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Harry, your eyes were glowing crimson! You were performing the Killing Curse!"

The color drained from his face and his throat went dry as he remembered the entire scene. "He wants ...," he couldn't finish the phrase, couldn't tell them what Voldemort wanted. They'd lock him away in Azkaban Prison just to protect themselves and Harry would never see the light of day or for that matter, Hermione ever again.

"What does he want, Potter?"

Harry hid his face in his hands not knowing if he could lie to the professors face convincingly enough, "I ... I can't remember!"

"That's enough." Madam Pomfrey interrupted. 

"Poppy!"

But the school nurse would not be rebuked, "I said, enough. He needs his rest as well as Professor Snape. Out with both of you until Professor Dumbledore returns."

Harry laid down and turned on his side, not wanting to meet his fiancé's face. 

She kissed him on the head from behind, "I'll be back after classes, Harry."

Once the door closed Harry looked over at the screened off area across the way. "Madame Pomfrey?"

She turned around from her rummagings at the potions cart. "Yes, dear?"

"Will Professor Snape be alright?"

She frowned, "I've patched him up, but his injuries are beyond me. Medi-witches are on their way from St. Mungo's to transfer him for a few days only, I'm sure."

She lifted another glass of something Harry was very familiar with. "Drink this down now, it will help you sleep and recover. You'll be up and around in no time."

He drank the potion down as instructed and his last thoughts before he fell asleep were of Dumbledore's face and the disappointment that would be on it.


	22. Lemon Drop?

A/N

Ears91 - Anything with Luna is fun!

Pele1, and Cho Look Alike, and Coke Freak, and - Thanks!

White Rose - Never underestimate the power of the cackle

Samilia - Everything will be okay in the end. I hate unhappy endings.

David Potter - No doubt

Isabella grace - LOL

Keebler-elmo - yep and I really hate the term soul-mates, It's sooooooo sappy but it fits.

Freckled Angel - Read this chapter ... explanation ahead.

Chapter 22

Harry was released the next morning and per instructions he was to wait in the headmaster's office until Dumbledore's arrival within minutes. 

"'Lo Fawkes."

The phoenix called out to Harry and ruffled it's feathers at his approach. He hadn't much time to visit the legendary bird that had saved his life twice in his second year, and had used the powers of his tears to heal his injuries less than two years ago incurred in the last contest of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. 

He stroked the colorful feathers along its back, "Guess you haven't heard. I'm possessed again ... almost killed Snape. Can't see as how they can keep me here at Hogwart's much less let me teach anymore. Probably toss me in the deepest dungeons at Azkaban."

He saw a tray of crackers underneath the perch and gave Fawkes one to nibble up. "Think you can come see me from time to time, fella?"

"And why would that be necessary?"

Harry turned and saw Professor Dumbledore standing at the door to the office.

"Morning Professor."

"And a good morning to you. I hear tell of some excitement while I was at the Ministry."

Harry hung his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I almost killed Professor Snape. I used an Unforgivable Curse on him as well."

The professor walked around his desk and sat, "I've heard a different tale from Professor McGonagall. Of how our potions master threatened Miss. Granger?"

Harry shook his head, "I was almost a loon when she questioned me. I had a boggart in class and found out I wasn't scared much of dementor's anymore ... it was the veiled archway."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. 

"It had put me in a bad mood and then I had Potions tutoring that afternoon." He walked around to the front of the desk and sat while he collected his thoughts. "Snape was being a pra ... he was yelling at me like he always does, but this time I yelled back and drew my wand without thinking. He threatened me and then he threatened Hermione ... and ..."

"You were furious?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, "It was like a white light went off in my head ... and he took over."

Dumbledore reached into his candy dish, withdrew a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth. He pushed the dish up so Harry could help himself, but he declined.

"What did he offer you?"

His green eyes snapped open behind his glasses in shock, "How ... "

Dumbledore smiled, "Harry, Voldemort has tried to kill you four times, and once through a intermediary, he has tried to subvert you, he has tried to get at you through your friends, and classmates and through the Ministry. One of the few strategies he has yet to try is through bribery, and by using Professor Snape as he did, it was easily deduced."

"Power."

"You have that, already."

"I what?"

The headmaster leaned forward. "I said you already have power, or the ability to have whatever it is you desire out of life. You are very smart when you desire to be, you have cunning and guile. You have friends in high places and one day I would not be surprised if you achieved the lofty goal as Minister of Magic."

"But I ..."

"Think ahead, Harry. You wish to be an Auror, correct?"

He nodded.

"And if in that pursuit you fulfill the prophecy and defeat Voldemort once and for all? You will not be a student forever. People, whether or not they want to believe it, look up to you and a not surprisingly large number already follow you. I refer of course to your D.A. club of last year."

"But that was because of Umbridge."

The headmaster shook his head slightly, "Not entirely, Harry. She was the catalyst that propelled you into the position that you are currently in. And as a Assistant Professor you are building an even larger following. A good majority of the students at Hogwart's see you as their leader now in the absence of their adult role models."

The conversation was turning from one uncomfortable subject to another for Harry.

"I am not encouraging you to run for office. However I am saying the potential is there for you. The power is yours for the taking and Voldemort is beginning to realize this. So it could not be his intention to offer you something you already possess."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Tell me everything he said, Harry. Only in this way may I assist you." 

"He ... he wants to ... us to combine our power."

It was time for Dumbledore to look confused. "What would he have to gain by having you as a Death Ea ..." he paused and looked intensely at the boy in front of him. "This is very important, Harry. How did you feel when he was ... merged with you."

He noticed how Dumbledore avoided the word _possessing_, and he didn't want to tell.

The headmaster saw his reluctance. "Harry, I believe I know what triggered Voldemort's ability to possess you and I am quite sure we can avoid it in the future. Your position at Hogwart's has not changed."

Harry considered only for a moment longer. "I felt good, better than good ... invincible. He pointed it out to me. Said we could rule, and he said I could have Hermione at my side and destroy my enemies and nobody would ever laugh at me again and ..."

"Enough, Harry. Have a lemon drop."

He looked at the headmaster like he had gone insane. "I don't want any candy!"

"It it not any candy. Why do you think I pass them out to people that are upset?"

Harry looked at him and down to the dish. They looked like ordinary lemon drops. 

"They are laced with a subtle form of calming elixir. Not enough to do any harm. And I find the sucking motion is quite distracting from hard to think through issues."

Harry grabbed a handful and popped them into his mouth. 

"First, I want to assure you Professor Snape is recovering nicely at St. Mungo's and should return to class after a day off. He was the first to alert me to the tell-tale signs of your possession and he bears no ill will for the use of the Cruciatus Curse. However he wants me to relay to you the deduction in house points for losing your temper will not be taken away."

Harry was visibly relieved and didn't care about the points.

"Second, in regards to what triggered this event."

"My temper." offered Harry.

"Indeed. I will provide you with a supply of lemon drops of which you will imbibe when the occasion arises. You must master your emotions, Harry. If there is one Achilles heel that you possess it is your inability to rationally think through certain situations.

"I believe it is extreme fury, the same kind that lives inside Voldemort and fuels his quest, that connects you to him through your scar."

Harry nodded. 

"You must learn to center your anger and divert it to a more useful endeavor. I believe Miss Granger can help you in this regard."

He looked up, confused. 

"I will speak to her and see if we can come up with something to divert your anger," he smiled. 

"Lastly, You and Professor Snape need to come to terms with your mutual animosity."  
  
Harry fall backwards in a defeated motion and raised his hand as if to argue, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"It is in yours and the Order's best interest if you can at least put aside your differences until the matter with Voldemort is settled."

He remembered this very same speech that Dumbledore gave in the Hospital wing as he watched on as Sirius and Snape begrudgingly agreed to work together for a greater cause. He nodded, but not happily.

"Now I believe you have some classes to teach, but do stop by and say hello to Miss Granger for me as I will catch, what was it she said ... oh yes 'ten kinds of heck if you are held for anything Professor Snape caused in her regard.' And I for one would be frightened. She will be a very formidable Witch when she graduates."

Harry chuckled more at Hermione actually telling Dumbledore off about anything, than him actually being scared of her. He got up and made his way to the door.

"And Harry, do not forget that you are who you want to be. Be a leader."

*************************

"He told you I said that?" her face reddened. "Well it's not exactly true ... I didn't say 'heck'."

Professor Flitwick opened the door to his Charms class. "Miss Ganger if you are through saying good morning to Mr. Potter, the students are waiting for you and I believe you have a class of your own, Professor Potter. Hmmm?"

Harry looked at his watch and saw that he was five minutes late to his seventh-year Defense class. After giving his girl a peck on the lips, he raced the length of hallway and down the stairs to class.

Sliding through the doors he was greeted with looks of fear and happiness from different students. "Sorry I'm late, just got out of ... what?"

Cho Chang was closest to the door and obviously to him. "Harry, she paused sheepishly. "It's gotten around school that you finally lost it and did in Snape yesterday in Potions."

He was about to make a joke out of it, to Snape's detriment, but remembered what Dumbledore had to say and instead he bit his tongue in frustration.

"There was an accident it my Potions lesson, yesterday. Snape took the brunt of it and had to go to St. Mungo's. I regret having to say he will be back bright and early tomorrow morning."

He turned and walked to the front of the class. "Now this, of course didn't keep any of you from finishing your two scrolls about incorporating the seventeen uses of ordinary table salt in defense against an attacking Sewer Slug."

A few groans were heard from the back row, mostly by Hufflepuff's. A Ravenclaw wouldn't be caught dead with out their finished homework.

***********************

"It's not something that I would like to relive over and over, Ron!" 

His friend looked away and then right back again. "Look I know it must have been horrible with you-know-who inside your head and all, but wasn't it even the least bit satisfying ..."

Hermione jumped on him, figuratively, "Ron Weasley, I did not tell you the truth to have you drumming away at poor Harry. He's been through enough without having to tell you if he's got his jollies off torturing Snape!"

She huffed and sat back in her chair with her advance transfiguration book. "And shouldn't you be studying for your N.E.W.T.'s"

He turned unbelievingly to Hermione. "They're not 'till next year!"

She rolled her eyes upward. "There's a reason they call them Nastily Exhausting Wizard's Tests, you know. If you thought your O.W.L. year was tough," she paused. "Best to get your studying done now and then review next year." 

Ron continued to look at her like she was completely bonkers. "Harry, fancy a game of chess?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm behind last night's studies, and I've missed my Charms lesson because of Snape. I'm too backed up."

Hermione looked at Ron with a very satisfied smile. 

He gave up and opened the portrait, almost tripping over a orange blur in the process.

Hermione squealed, "Crookshanks! Where have you been? Naughty kitty for scaring me like that." She stroked his fur and checked him out for any injuries. 

"I thought I hadn't seen him for a few days." commented Harry. 

Finding her cat was safe and secure Hermione scooted back up to the desk and scratched Crookshanks behind the ears. "He's miserable since I've moved in. He misses Ginny. I bet that's where he's been."

Harry really had noticed the cat had been gone to his relief. Waking up with a furball on your chest isn't the most calming of experiences. 


	23. OHHHHH, were off to see the Wizard, the ...

A/N

Newbie - Thank you for the link.

MirokuLova, and Telephone Operator, and Lightingbolt, and UKHoney, and Hermione512, and jandl, and, and Feather0311, and Milkyway, and CliodnaHPFan, and Dan Fan, and Mella,deRanged, and PadfootsNoxed, and jenna - Thanks!

More - Okay, that's just annoying.

Sarah - Happy- B-day!

Aerin Dragon Killer, and DslGuy- Hmmm If I had to guess how many chapters I'd guess about ... oh ... somewhere in the neighborhood of 80 of so. That is a real rough estimate.

The growing number of you that are reading and don't like/think is moving to fast/don't agree with/etc. the way I am portraying H/Hr. It is my story. It is my plot. It is a H/Hr romance. There are things you just don't know about yet to be able to judge properly why things are occurring the way they are. This story is not even anywhere near finished. 

It's like saying to JKR that you don't agree with the way Dumbledore treats Harry throughout OP. There is a reason ... wait for it. Or move on. It's Fan Fic people!

LinNicole and Keebler-elmo - Can you see Harry deep in the dungeon. "Hey man ... can ya spare a Galleon for a lemon drop?"

Tom_Lovers - What is your fetish with Length?

Wicked-women - I just got a picture of SpongeBob when I read that. 

Gina - You tell'um girl. And no sex before the wedding, I promise. Now that doesn't mean no snogging!

American Mione - I truly believe they are drugged! Why else is Dumbledore so calm all the time. Nobody can be that calm!

weatherbee - I think that is a grand idea and as soon as I figure out what his schedule is I'll do it. 

Enough yakking, on with the story!

Chapter 23

As the first Hogsmeade weekend had grown closer Ron was becoming more an more nervous; jumping at shadows and being surprised by Luna was becoming second-hand.

Harry, on the other hand, was actively pursuing his calming exercises with Hermione. 

"I really don't think ...this is calming ... in the slightest bit."

She nipped on his neck, smiling devilishly. "I think it's almost as much fun than sitting here watching you exercise."

He pushed up from the floor for the umpteenth time. "How many is that?"

"Hmm?" she bit him lightly again.

"How many push up's is that?"

She came back to awareness, "Oh, um ... five I think."

"Five? More like fifty!"

Sweat glistened on his back and her eyes followed his ever increasing toned muscles. Endless hours of Quidditch training had helped his reflexes and kept him in shape, but had done nothing to expand his physique, not like what the calisthenics were accomplishing. 

Professor Dumbledore had approached her the same day that Harry returned from the incident with Snape presenting her with a training manual for Harry's physical fitness. It was his opinion that without Quidditch practice to take his mind off his troubles and provide an outlet for his aggression, he needed something equally tiring. 

Hermione noticed by the end of the first week that her fiancé was more firm in certain areas and he also seemed more energetic than usual. And by the fourth week he was _positively _developing.

"Oh, I wouldn't think fifty!" she teased. "Let's compromise, say twenty-five."

Harry stopped and flipped over. She didn't have enough time to back away before he grabbed shoulders and pulled her down. She fought back squealing.

"Harry! You're all sweaty!"

He grinned and reached up to kiss her. "I've got to take a bath."

Hermione leaned in and sniffed, wrinkling up her nose and nodded. He bounded up and wrapped a terrycloth robe around him and retired to the prefects bath.

************************

"Potter, I may not be able to discipline you as I would like, at present, but you will not make a mockery of my teachings. This in an advanced Potions tutoring session and you will follow my instructions to the letter or you may withdraw from the course."

Harry looked up at the potions master and returned his sneer. He felt the familiar anger welling up inside and shoved his hand into his robes to retrieve a lemon drop of Dumbledore's creation. 

After a moment he leaned back feeling the tension ease and sighed, "Where were we, oh yes. Snape," he mocked. "I think if you'll back away and let me do my work without hovering, I will be able to finish the potion. I'm sure it's the stink rising up from you that is distracting me," he smirked. "Do you ever bathe?"

The professor's eyes flashed in anger, "Very well, Potter. But I give you fair warning. If but once your potions are not satisfactory I will withdraw you myself." He stood and straightened out his cloak, "These are N.E.W.T. level potions you making..."

Harry finished, "And any deviation from the specified instructions could result in a blah, blah, blah. Yes, you've been giving us the same speech since first year."

Snape sneered, "Five points from Gryffindor for interrupting me and another five for your cheek."

Harry rolled his eyes and continued to work on. By the end of his session, Harry corked a sample and handed it to the professor for marking. Snape looked at the coloring and uncorked the vial, sniffing slightly. He grimaced and reluctantly gave Harry a E for the day's marks. "It is satisfactory. Now clean up your mess and get out of my sight."

On his way out he almost ran into Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall, too close to the door. He was wearing a hooded cloak and half his face was shadowed. 

"Um ... Malfoy," he nodded once in recognition. 

Malfoy nodded back and winced as he stepped past Harry into the classroom shutting the door behind him.

Once he had made it to the top of the stairs he noticed the darkened windows along the corridor and concluded that the sun had dropped and he was late to dinner. He rushed on toward the Great Hall, his school bag slapping him on the back with its weight. 

When he arrived he found Hermione waiting at her usual place talking with Ginny Weasley. "Where's Ron?"

She scowled, "Off on another _evening picnic_. I suppose he is under the impression his life will be over with, so he's trying to 'picnic' as much as he and Luna can by weeks-end."

Ginny shook her head in disappointment. "They're going to get caught and Luna has enough to worry about with O.W.L.'s coming up. She doesn't need this distraction."

"I could use a little distracting," Harry muttered under his breath.

He thought Hermione might have heard as he had to duck a roll being thrown at him. 

"More push-ups for you when we get back to the rooms." she ordered. "Apparently I'm not working you hard enough."

Ginny interrupted and bounced in her chair, "Harry, I forgot to tell you! Draco Malfoy dropped off the Slytherin Quidditch team. They have a brand new seeker!"

The news was surprising, "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday at practice. I was watching from the broom storage when I saw him catch the snitch and drop down to land. He was standing there looking at it and he suddenly he just threw it to the ground and walked away like he didn't care about playing anymore." 

She looked back and forth between Hermione and Harry, "I found out later he'd quit. And only two weeks before their first game against us!"

He smiled thoughtfully and wondered if Malfoy's appearance in the dungeon had anything to do with him quitting. "That's great news."

*************************

The last day of the week brought with it two single sixth-year classes, two second-years, in the morning and two double seventh-year and 

single third-years in the afternoon. "_No tutoring sessions today, thankfully_," thought Harry. 

He had thought he would never keep up with the class-work and his own studies at the same time. However, with Hermione's presence and their apparent closeness due to the ring's influence, the overwhelming task set before him was almost manageable.

He yawned at the empty classroom minutes before the first bell signaled the oncoming deluge of his peers. He'd had such a long night of study and preparation for his seventh -year class that he had forgotten to go to bed and instead fell asleep at the desk in his study.

The one good thing that had come from teaching was being so far ahead in his studies for his Defense N.E.W.T.'s. It would be one less class that he would have to worry about come his seventh year. 

The bell rang and students filed in and sat at their self-assigned seats. 

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, "Homework to the end of the rows please."

"We'll be continuing our discussions about offensive magic against Giants. As you should be aware of from your reading, Giants are largely immune to spell-work. This doesn't mean ..." 

He was interrupted, by Colin Creevey opening the door to class. 

"Excuse me Professor."

Harry motioned for him to enter. Colin came to the front of the class and handed him a folded bit of parchment. He opened it up and read:

__

Harry Potter

Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom

Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Chief Warlock, Wizengamot

Ministry of Magic

Dear Harry,

Your presence is requested at the Ministry of Magic no later than 9:00 a.m. this morning. A floo channel has been opened for your arrival at the above address. Dress semi-formally, I would suggest that fetching cloak you wore to my office the night of the seeing. You will be here the entire day. Please be prompt.

Your friend,

Albus Dumbledore

p.s. Please bring your Firebolt along. It would be most useful. 

"You're in luck," he announced. "Class is dismissed. Miss Granger would you please see to it that the rest of my classes are cancelled for the day, and homework is assigned."

Hermione nodded, concerned. 

The rest of the class was in very good spirits until the announcement about more homework. Hermione came to the front of the class to retrieve Harry's scheduling book and his assignments.   
  
"Who's the note from?" she whispered.

"Dumbledore. I'm being called to the Ministry for some reason." He looked down at his watch. "I've got to run he wants me to change and get my broom as well."

She looked a little worried, "Do you want me to come with you?"

He looked down into her face and saw her apprehension, "Dumbledore is there. I'm sure I'll be safe." He pecked her on the cheek as an entire class was still looking on, however noisily. "I love you."

She smiled at that and nodded. 

***********************

Harry decided on dark slacks, and white shirt with a matching vest of garnet and gold to represent Gryffindor. He threw on Sirius' black winter coat and closed two of the snaps near the neck. His wand was secure in the folds of his cloak, and he pulled the Firebolt off its perch above the floo. 

Considering himself in a mirror, he tired to smooth out the worst portions of his hair and gave up, knowing it was a fruitless effort. His watch showed 8:50 and he didn't want to stall any longer. With a pinch of floo powder he stepped into the green flames.

"The Ministry of Magic!"


	24. All we need is a little Anger

A/N:

I choo - Don't fall out of your seat. It'll hurt your butt.

Siriusforever, and Cute butt psyco, and Isabella Grace, and Liz, and - Thanks!

Midwest Swede - Because this story isn't about Harry teaching, it is only a subplot, one of many. The classes I show, I show for a purpose. Oops, did I give too much away?

The Counter - Pucker up and kiss my sweet white ass. If you don't like romances then read something else. 

Ears91 - closer than you will ever know ... um ... well you'll know in this chapter. 

Read On!

Chapter 24

Harry stepped out into what he recognized as the vast atrium to the visitors entrance of the Ministry of Magic. He surveyed the scene where, what came to be know as, the 'Battle for the Prophesy' took place. He had always thought of it as the time that Sirius had died. 

He fingered the winter coat with a small bit of melancholy and strode toward the visitor's desk. The attendant eyed him and saw his lack of a visitor's badge. Harry remembered that normally people would have to enter through the phone box outside where they were issued a name badge.

"Name and purpose of visit, please."

"Harry Potter and I don't know."

The attendant who apparently didn't have a sense of humor waited, thumping the desk with his thumb. 

"Look, I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore wanting me here at 9:00. "

The attendant checked a parchment board and his eyes widened. He quickly tapped a small box on his desk and out popped a badge that he handed to Harry. 

__

Harry Potter

Ministry Election

His eyebrow cocked with confusion. _"He Didn't!"_ he thought, quite alarmed.

Harry pinned the badge to his robes. 

"Your wand sir." He had forgotten about the wand inspection. 

The attendant dropped the wand into the same brass instrument as before and eventually it spit out a piece of parchment. 

"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use for five years. That correct?"

"Yes."

He gave Harry his wand back and stabbed the piece of parchment on a small brass spike.

"Proceed to the second floor, Wizengamot Administration Services. Take the lift to ..."

Harry stopped him from continuing, "I know where it is. I was almost killed here a number of times."

The attendant looked a little shook up.

He went down the hall and punched a button. The familiar clacking and banging of the lift brought back horrible memories of that night only five months previous when he raced to kill Bellatrix Lestrange for the murder of his godfather. Voldemort had offered her in trade for the sharing of power, not too long ago. Harry didn't think the offer good enough to lose his soul in return. 

The lift dinged, announcing his arrival at the second floor, and Harry stepped off into chaos. The floor was stuffed full of witches and wizards yelling at each other, some in anger, while others were yelling just to be heard.

He tried to catch snippets of various conversations. 

"He's bloody insane I tell ya!"

"I think it makes perfect sense."

"And you're a stupid git!"

"It's a time of War!"

"... too aggressive if you ask me."

"Excuse me!" 

The last was from Harry.

The portly man that was blocking the way from the lift didn't seem to notice the doors had opened. 

"Oh, so sorry, pardon ..." his eyes stopped at Harry's scar and he snapped his mouth shut. 

"Where's Professor Dumbledore!" Harry yelled.

The portly man could not hear him and cupped a palm behind his ear, "What?"

"Dumbledore!"

He saw that he wasn't getting his request across so he pulled out his wand and tapped his throat, "Sonorus."

"WOULD ALL OF YOU PLEASE SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT."

He tapped his throat once more and motioned the counter-charm. The entire floor quieted down at an obviously louder voice than theirs. 

"I'm looking for Professor Dumbledore."

He tried to stand on his toes to look over the crowd when he saw a shower of sparks in the back. "Over here, Harry. Good of you to come."

Murmurings of his name spread across the floor and a pathway was made for him leading to the professor. Some of the faces he passed were complimentary and others were downright snobbish, but most were indifferent. 

"Oh, do get out of the way! Let the young man through, or I'll jinx the lot of you."

Harry recognized that voice right away as Nymphadora Tonks. The crowd spread quicker to allow Harry and his Firebolt through. 

"Wotcher, Harry!" 

He blinked and tried not to stare at the mixture of yellow and fluorescent green hair that Tonks was wearing this morning. She looked at him and followed his eyes.   


"It's too much, isn't it," she fumed, "Shaklebolt said it was the right shade of green, the prat."

"It looks fine, Tonks really. Kingsley was right."

A voice came from the back, "Blimey! He's the consummate

politician!"

The room exploded in uproarious laughter, but it didn't last long slipping into arguments as before. Tonks grabbed his hand and pushed her way through the crowd to Dumbledore in the back.

He motioned to the back wall and opened a door when he got there. Once they were all inside Tonks pointed her wand at the door, "Imperturbo!"

The sound of many voices were immediately cut off. 

"Ah, much better. Thank you, Nymphadora."

"Professor, you know you're the only one I let get away with calling me that." 

He smiled, "I promise not to abuse the privilege." 

"Professor ..." Harry interrupted. 

"A moment." He gestured to the round conference table set up in the middle of the room, "Please everyone, sit."

Harry leaned his broom up against the wall and took a seat next to Tonks. 

"I have a few things to explain to you before I ask a favor."

Harry almost dropped his jaw. He wasn't going to be told to do something? Someone was actually going to explain something before a disaster happened? His guard was up.

"Harry, I'm sure you have noticed my absence over the past few weeks since the death of Minister Fudge."

He nodded. 

"I have -- for the most part -- been here acting in my role as Chief Warlock. We have to elect a new minister and I have been lobbying for a certain Auror to take the position. He has reluctantly accepted, however it is the entire Ministry that I have to convince and I must admit I have been doing a poor job of it as it seems."

Harry looked concerned for Dumbledore, "Why the entire ministry?"

"Because it is they that have to vote the new minister in and in this instance Galleons speak louder than words."

"Someone's buying the election?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Try not to be so shocked, Harry. Unfortunately this is the way things are done. There are 732 voting members in the ministry. I have 361 voting for my candidate; we need another six to win the election. 

"Professor," Harry paused very reluctantly. "I ... I'm ... not ..."  


Tonks almost fell out of her chair laughing. He turned and looked at her with resentment. 

"No Harry, you are not my candidate." Said the professor with much mirth. "You are a few years under the minimum age limit."

He took another look at Tonks who was holding her belly. "Oh, shut up." 

She laughed on, "Really, Harry. You must have did awful on your History of Magic O.W.L.'s."

"Actually," He said with a very serious face. "That's when I got the vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort."

That sobered her up. She held her hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

He knew it wouldn't make a difference if he got the vision or not. History of Magic was Harry's worst subject and he knew it.

Dumbledore acted as if nothing was said. "The reason I asked you here was to sway the last six voters."  
  
"Pardon?"

"I am not sure if you have noticed over the last five and a half years, but I am rather soft spoken and I try to use logic in my arguments more than emotion."

Harry shrugged.

"What I think we need in this argument is a little bit of righteous anger." 

He looked from side to side, "Shouldn't -- I mean wouldn't an adult's word carry more weight than mine?"

The headmaster nodded, "Normally I would agree with you. However in this instance I think someone that has had more dealings with Voldemort would be better suited to explain the position.

"We need immediate action Harry. The full force of the Ministry of Magic has to be brought to bear down on Voldemort. If it is not, then in a years time we will be in a full scale war the likes of which hasn't been seen since the last Goblin war."

By this time Harry was very nervous and his hands started shaking slightly. "What am I supposed to do? "

Dumbledore smiled, "Just be yourself, Harry"

Harry wasn't so convinced. "I haven't had any time to prepare .. I ..."  


"Good," said Dumbledore. "We don't need another speech about how it is in our best interest to act now because it would be better for the Wizarding economy, or some such nonsense. I need someone who has a fresh perspective and is not swayed by whether or not they are going to have a job next week for being on the losing side."

He felt his nerves getting the better of him and he reached into his pocket for a lemon drop. Dumbledore had made his case and he leaned back for the result of his efforts. 

"You just want me to go out there and talk to people, right?"

The headmaster nodded, "Everyone, actually."


	25. Public speaking

A/N: 

Sabrina: Thank you for your enthusiasm!

Mella deRanged - Yes more dealing with Voldemort. Everyone else he has dealt with (as per canon) is currently dead. 

Weatherbee - Don't worry about it, I know what I'm doing, they don't. they'll actually have to read to find out why I do what I do.

Isabella, and Sarah, and dreameer43, and Kris-tina4, and Dna Fan, and Miya Tomo, and - Thanks!

Ears91 - the new minister will be revealed in the next chapter. 

Xugra - I write at least 6 pages a chapter, if more is needed then I'll write more. Or would you prefer I wait until I have something like 80 pages and post once a week? I find people tend to lose the story in that time.

Sami Potter - I don't think it was ... i could be wrong. 

keebler-elmo - I think I said 'extended periods of time' the way I think of it is like a battery. they've charged up for a while now they can go do other things until the charge runs out. I'd say a couple of days at least then the urges start kicking in. 

milky way - find out next chapter

American Mione - Tonks rocks!

Zoken - You didn't miss anything. I didn't say.

Leria ariel - Houston, Texas, and it's not because we are in Texas so don't even try to make that joke. Look around any big city (L.A, NY, Chicago, etc.) and you will find the same sad but unfortunately true. 

Enough with the talking! Read!

Chapter 25

"Everyone," said Harry nervously.

"Everyone," Dumbledore confirmed. 

Harry tried desperately to figure out a way _not_ to do this. 

"Um ... who's our candidate?"

"I don't want to tell you that." the headmaster answered. "I do not want you to campaign for a person, but for a cause."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, "If I go up there, you're going to lose. I'm not very good at speaking in public."

"I disagree."

He grasped at straws, "I've never spoken in public!"

"You speak to your class everyday."

"That's different; they're kids."

Dumbledore stood and straightened out his robes. "They are no different than the people that are out there right now, Harry. In that room are people that are frightened, arrogant, logical, mislead, innocent, and world-traveled. 

"Some of them are set in their ways and are beyond hope. Those are not the people we need to vote." He took out his wand and waved it at the door. The outside noise filtered in and the headmaster made his last plea. "Try for me and for your fellow students. Try for the wizarding community, Harry. For those that lack the courage to try for themselves."

Dumbledore opened the door and those that were closest parted and allowed him through to the dais, feet away. 

Tonks raised her wand to Harry's throat. "This is a milder amplification charm. Sonori! Don't speak until you are on the dais." 

They stepped out of the room and watched as the crowd quieted. Dumbledore had no need for the charm. He'd had plenty of practice over the years making himself heard to the students of Hogwart's.

"Again I thank you for coming here today on the rare occasion that we are in need of leadership. Your vote in this room , fifteen minutes hence will determine the survival of our way of life for some time to come." 

He looked over at Harry and smiled. "I am passing on the remainder of my allotted time to a colleague of mine from Hogwart's who I think might have a fresh perspective on this matter. After which we will begin the vote."

Tonks pulled Harry's cloak back to expose the left half of his body. He was going to say something, but she cut him off.

"Looks more dashing that way."

"I believe you might know him from the papers and from word of mouth. For those that do not, I would like to introduce Harry Potter."

Dumbledore stepped off the dais and patted Harry on the shoulder. "Remember to be yourself."

Harry took his place with a smattering of polite applause throughout the crowd. He eyes darted back to Dumbledore for a last second vie for courage. He watched as the headmaster's wand flicked behind the fold of his cloak, but he could not hear the spell that was cast. Some of the faces in the crowd were familiar. 

He recognized a few members of the Wizengamot from the time he was on trial for saving himself from a Dementor attack, others he thought were either parents of a few Hogwart's students or employees of the ministry that he might have seen from his first walkthrough. 

"Um ... " his voice set across the room, but not quite as loudly as earlier. "Hi."

From the other side of the room a voice called out, "Come on Potter. Give us your best shot!"

Laughter welled up and died quickly. 

Harry nodded grimly, "I'm not here to give my best shot. I don't even know who you lot have chosen for candidates."

Murmurs passed though the crowd Harry looked up to the ceiling to see some sort of light being reflected there It was making him uneasy, not to mention hot. Why had Dumbledore made me wear the Winter cloak.

"I'm here to tell you about ..." he paused uncertainly, and looked at some of the people in the crowd. He didn't know what he was going to talk about. They waited expectantly. _Way to go, Potter. Think of something_. "I'm here to tell you about ... a person that came into my life a few years ago."

He stood up straighter and raised his voice somewhat. "I'm here to tell you about a boy that with courage, strength, and honor, finished the Tri-Wizard tournament at Hogwart's in my fourth year."

The same voice came back from the crowd. "Tootin' your own horn a bit there, Potter?" 

Again laughter followed. 

"I'm sorry," shot back innocently. "I'm not used to making an ass of myself in public. Perhaps you wouldn't mind coming up here and giving me a few pointers."

The laughter rose a bit higher this time.   
  
"I'm not speaking of myself, you prat. I'm talking about the boy who tied with me, Cedric Diggory."

The crowd quieted. They knew one of their own Amos Diggory had lost a son that year. 

"We tied because earlier in the last contest, I had helped him from being killed. In turn he saved me. I was injured by a giant spider, at the end, that was intended to stop Cedric. But he wouldn't go on with out me."

Harry could feel the beads of sweat on his forehead. 

"The Tri-Wizard cup, the title of Champion and a thousand Galleons was only a few feet away but he wouldn't go on without me, because he was honorable. He chose honor over money."

Harry looked down and back up at the crowd. "He was the first person I saw destroyed by the order of Voldemort."

Several gasps and screams lit throughout the room. And suddenly Harry was mad.

"Oh grow up!" he yelled. "Every one of my students at Hogwart's has shown more courage than you lot. You're scared of a name! How can you have the courage to do what's right and fight against the one person that is making you hide in your home and shake like five year old children in the dark!" 

He raised his arm and pointed out randomly in the crowd. "You people are actually talking about money instead of doing something about finding Voldemort; being paid off to vote for someone who will lead us down the same stupid path as the last minister. I can see it now, tomorrow's front page of the Daily Prophet: IT WAS ALL A BIG JOKE. YOU-KNOW-WHO ISN'T BACK. JUST KIDDING! as the new minister pockets yet another thousand Galleons from Lucius Malfoy's estate. That's right, Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater and Fudge was taking money from him; thought he was the right kind of person to be around, followed his every suggestion."

"Then we can all go back to where we were a year ago with Death-Eaters on the Ministry payroll and the minister himself, the biggest pocket stuffing blind man who ever lived."

He turned to his side and clenched his fists trying to soothe his anger. "Five months ago I watched as Bellatrix Lestrange killed my godfather right in front of me in the Department of Mysteries. She did it happily laughing about it as she tried to do the same to me."

The crowd watched on, not knowing the exact details that had been kept hidden from them for the last few months by Fudge. 

"You want to know who was by my side that day?" he dared them to ask. "Neville Longbottom. Remember him? Or perhaps you remember his parents who're at St. Mungo's as I speak, tortured insane by Voldemort's Death Eaters led by Bellatrix Lestrange. His parents would have been proud of him. He had a chance to get away before they were going to kill him and instead he stayed to be by my side and suffer while Lestrange used the Cruciatus Curse on him. 

"My best friend, Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny. Ron's still got scars up and down his arms, from the battle. Luna Lovegood who wanted nothing more than to help out, no other reason. Hermione Granger who was almost killed by a Death Eater trying to keep them from their ultimate goal."

"Four fifteen year-old kids and two fourteen year-olds against the best that Voldemort had to offer. You people have nothing on those five kids that risked their lives to help one person. They're the bravest people I know and you should be ashamed."

Sweat was pouring down his forehead and he wiped it away with the back of his hand and he looked over to Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Professor. I can't stay here any longer. I'm going back to be around people that have some sort of back bone and actually care about their friends and people around them. I'm going back to Hogwart's!"

He stepped down off the dais. "Now get out of my way!"

Not a word was said as he paved a path through the crowd. People stepped aside and let him through without pause. He wasn't surprised at all when he saw the doors to the lift were open and being held for him. He stepped in and the crowd watched as the doors closed and heard his last words. 

"Stupid, money grubbing, self-centered ..." The rest faded out as the lift went off.

**********************  
  
"Harry, stop!" Tonks yelled as she ran out of a separate lift trying to catch up with him. 

He was already throwing his badge at the attendant who ducked out of his way. 

"Harry!"

He finally stopped and swung around in a rage. "I'm not going back up there!"  


She almost laughed and stopped before him with his Firebolt clutched in one of her hands. "Are you kidding? You were brilliant, Harry. Best speech I've heard in years, and with this bunch, that's saying a lot." She paused in her excitement. "Put'em right in their place."

She held out the Firebolt and Harry took it.

"I wish you could have seen it, Harry. Galleons on the floor when they disapparated to go vote, hundreds of them. Shamed the lot, you did! Dumbledore was gathering them up when I left."

At that a loud pop sounded ahead of them by the fountain. Harry turned and saw him upending a very large bag into the fountain. He and Tonks joined him. 

"I suppose these will do more good for the people of St. Mungo's than the ministry." the headmaster said. "You have turned a great many heads today, Harry, and made even more enemies., though these enemies are merely political."

Harry shook it off, "I don't care about them or their politics."

Dumbledore nodded and looked at the bag. He took his wand out and tapped it to the cloth. "Portus!'

"This will take you back to the Great Hall. I had other plans for you today while we waited for the vote, but I think you have provided the turning point for us. Take a well deserved rest and have an enjoyable Hogsmeade weekend"

He handed the empty bag to Harry, "I think you might have a surprise waiting for you when you return, as well."

"Bye, Harry." said Tonks, waving. 

"What?" asked Harry as he felt the familiar pull behind naval. 


	26. Father, this is Ronald

A/N:

LarcolTydol, and ~*~*, daleia, and CliodnaHPFan, and Jandl, and Jinny, and Athenia McGonagall, and Emma Leigh, and Feather0311- Thanks!

Dean - I know the feeling. Sucks.

Twisted Anjel, and Baby Sphinx - I really don't mean to Cliff all the time, I hate them too.

MindyMe - Now if they would just do away with that darn copywrite law I could make some money!

Ears91 - here you go!

Isabella Grace - Lots more Auror's have been mentioned, especially in OP. 

Sorry, I was going to tell you who won the election, but it would have hung the chapter and I'm trying not to do that anymore. First thing next chapter, I promise.

Read On!

Chapter 26

Harry arrived facing the teacher's table when had the feeling he was being watched. He froze where he stood until he saw Professor McGonagall out of the corner of his eye, walking up to him. 

She stopped inches away. "The headmaster and I thought we might have a little civics lesson for the school. It was quite a charm he used."

She took hold of his shoulders and turned him around to face the main portion of the hall which, at this time of day should have been empty as the students were supposed to be in class. Instead they were all gathered at their house tables looking at him . 

He found Gryffindor table and trailed down the length of it until he found Hermione wiping her face. She was grinning, as was Ron, Ginny, and Neville. 

"Y - You didn't ..." Harry sputtered.

"You've done the entire school proud today, Potter. And with the help of headmaster's charm we all had a chance to see the entire show." she said. "Say a few words."

She pushed him forward.

"Um ... hi."

Cheers came up in a deafening volume. Gryffindor table was on their feet in seconds followed by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and Slytherin last. 

Harry's face burned with the rush of blood rising quickly to his head. The yelling and applause didn't die down for another minute or two. 

They quieted down but still remained standing, waiting for what he had to say. He saw a number of the first-years stand on the tables to get a better look.

"Um ... didn't really know that Dumbledore was gonna do that." He looked back at Professor McGonagall. "All right, I'm done with public speaking, you lot get to class. I have to go see Madam Pomfrey and get my head deflated."

Laughter and cheers took over again and the Great Hall started to empty itself. 

The group from that night at the ministry pushed their way forward, Hermione in the lead. She made it through the last throng of students and ran up the stairs into Harry's arms. 

"I am so proud of you, Harry Potter!" She squeezed him and kissed his cheek repeatedly. 

"Oh, get off, Mione, " said Ron. "Give someone else a chance."

He grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and pumped it. "Good one, mate."

Ginny pushed her brother aside and took Hermione's place squeezing the life out of him. "You were brilliant, Harry."

Luna stood by Ron with her arm around his middle. "Thanks, Harry. I'd hug you, but I only hug Ron."

He laughed, "Thanks anyways, Luna."

Neville came forward last holding his hand out. His eyes were red, but he was smiling all the same. "Thanks for what you said, Harry. Meant a lot."

Ron pounded Neville on the back, "Neville here is a celebrity now. Should have seen how everyone was staring at him after what you said."

Everyone laughed in support. 

"Looked like Snape was going to swallow his tongue after that." 

Neville nodded. "Best thing I ever saw."

Harry pumped his hand, "You deserve it, Neville. Snape's a prat and now everyone knows it. I don't think he's gonna bother you anymore."

********************

"You didn't fly there? Why'd he want you to take your broom?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back in his chair. "Never said. He did say something about doing other stuff but since I seemed to convince a lot more people than he expected he sent me home."

Hermione shook her head. "Really."

Both Ron and Harry said, "What?"

"You two have no sense of presence and style. Professor Dumbledore had you putting on a performance."

They still didn't get it. She sat down her advanced charms book. 

"Just getting there at the last moment, before the vote -- wearing a heavy winter cloak and carrying your broom, your hair all messed up. It makes it appear that you had flown half the day to make it for that speech."

He looked at Ron and back to her, "My hair's always messed up."

"Dumbledore set the stage and you were the actor, Harry. The broom and the way you dressed were props. If you can get past the money, politics is all about charisma and making the voters believe that you are sincere. He had it looking like you thought this election was the most important in your life."

"Oh." He thought on it a second. "But I didn't even know who was running?"

She grinned, "That was the most important part of being up there. They knew that you didn't care about who is in charge. The more important part was the issue. You basically asked them if they were brave enough to act now or bury their collective head in the sand like the last administration did.

"The funny thing is that either side would have acted. Everyone knows that Voldemort is out there. They would have to act. But you made it seem as if one candidate was going to ignore him and the other was the only logical choice because he was the only one that would do anything."

She nodded her head, "Quite brilliant if you ask me."

Ron looked at her as if she was crazy, "I thought the only reason you got up there was to tell them off."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. 

Hermione pulled her book back up and stuck her head behind it. "Boys!"

*********************

The next morning brought joy to all of the students of Hogwart's. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend and everyone rushed to get dressed for what they assumed was going to be a fun day ... all except for Ron Weasley. 

"But Harry said I could hide in here."

"Get out there this instant, Ron." growled Hermione. "You are not going to leave your girlfriend blowing in the breeze because you are too chicken to face her father after deflowering his daughter."

His brow knitted. "I didn't deflower her. She hasn't got any flowers on her at all, unless you count that time she spilled dandelion juice down her shirt. And I hardly think ... OWW!"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Why'd ya hit me for."  


She stood stock still and raised her arm, pointing toward the door. "I'm trying to knock some sense into that thick head of yours. I swear sometimes I think you have taken one to may falls off of your broom. Out!"

Defeated he left their rooms and dragged his feet to the portrait hole. Luna was waiting for him just outside and hooked an arm through his, grinning madly. 

"Father said he would meet us at the Snack Shack at noon. We've got all morning to ourselves."

He smiled weakly. 

They passed several of their classmates on the way around the lake to the queue at the gates of Hogwart's. 

"I've had the oddest craving all week for butterbeer and parakeet parsnips. May we stop by the Three Broomsticks, first."

Ron nodded. He wasn't in the mood for much more and wondered if one could get rip-roaring drunk on butterbeer. Probably not. There weren't many times that he envied the house elves, but this was definitely one of them. 

"Two butterbeers and some parakeet parsnips, please," he ordered at the bar.

"Right away, love."

Ron turned and saw Luna waving at him from a booth by the door. He smiled and waved back before he paid and hefted the two bottles and a small basket of white root-chips in the shape of little birds back to the table. 

He slid in and took a long draw on the bottle.

"You don't look happy today, Ronald." she noticed. "It's Hogsmeade weekend and we're together on a very beautiful day. Why aren't you happy?"

He looked down at the table and scratched at a small chip in the wood, "I dunno."

Luna looked thoughtfully at him. "You aren't scared about meeting Father, are you?"

He shrugged, "A bit."

"You shouldn't be. He is a very nice man."

"You're his daughter. 'Course he's nice to you," he said taking another pull from the bottle. "I'm the bloke that deflowered his daughter."

She made a strange face at him, "Are you talking about when I spilled the dandelion juice down my shirt. I thought it was very gallant to offer to clean it up."

He shrugged, "I guess, it was something Hermione said. I don't understand her half the time anyway."

"I wouldn't know why Father would be mad about that. Silly thing really."

It was a moment before Ron looked down and saw the basket was empty and Luna's bottle was as well. _When had she eaten all of that?_

"Are you ready to go?"

She smiled broadly, "Uh-huh.'

Ron finished off his bottle and they stepped out the door.

"LOOK OUT!" called a voice from the side.

Ron heard the noise before he saw what it was and pulled Luna back and safely into his arms. A half a second later, what looked like some type of bottle rocket whizzed by and shot up into the air, exploding into a thousand different pinwheels.

Dean Thomas ran by, "Sorry, that one got away from me."

Ginny was close soon after. "Dean you goof, you almost hit Luna." She looked on. "Are you okay?" 

Luna got her footing, "Ronald saved me. It was very brave."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, see you later."

Luna pulled him down for a thank you kiss, and Ron turned his head at the last second to avoid getting poked in the eye by her wand sticking out from behind her ear. He had learned that lesson the hard way when they had first kissed. 

The morning was fairly fun after that. They window shopped, mainly because Ron didn't have much more money left. Luna chided him a number of times saying that she didn't mind paying for whatever they did. But he was prideful.

"It's just not right."

"What's not right, I'm your girlfriend. I want you to be happy."

He lost most of the stand-offs, mainly because he couldn't think of a better argument than 'because'. It was one of the downfalls of having a girlfriend that was in Ravenclaw.

"There's the Snack Shack. Father should be there by now." She turned and wiped away a smudge form above his left eyebrow. "You look very handsome. And don't worry about Father. Ever since Mother died, I get whatever I want and I want you. So see, he doesn't have any say in the matter."

Ron tried to find a flaw in her logic and though best not to say anything. She took his hand and they entered the little shack.

The inside was much bigger than the outside and it was very busy. Trays of snack food flew by on their own to their assigned table and people either ducked or got slammed in the head. You had to be quick on your toes at the Snack Shack. 

"Luna!"

"Father!" she pulled Ron along. 

After a brief hug she pulled back, "Father, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Ronald Weasley."

"RonWeasleydidyousay," he rapid-fired off.

HisfatherworksfortheMinistryofMagic,doesn'the?"

Ron's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, "Um ..."

Luna giggled, "Father is a very busy man at the Quibbler. He does most of the work himself, but he has a staff that keeps him moving and talking. He finds it easier to speak very fast."

"Father would you mind speaking slower for Ronald. He's not used to you yet and is scared for some reason. Something about flowers or some-such that a friend of his has stuck in his head."

Mr. Lovegood smiled compassionately, "Sorry, I'm always so busy. Flowers did you say?"

He speech was noticeably slower but still very fast and Ron had to concentrate to make sure he got it all.

"S'nothing, sir."

He nodded dismissively, "I've ordered, hope you don't mind. Duck!"

Ron dropped, pulling Luna down with him as their tray arrived.

"Great reflexes, Luna says you are the Keeper for the Gryffindor team. Gotta have fast reflexes for that. I remember when I was at Hogwart's. Loved Quidditch, let me tell you. There wasn't a time whenImissedamatch.Therewasthisone ..."

"Father," warned Luna.

"Sorry," he said, "Get a little carried away, sometimes. Dig in, dig in, don't let me slow you down."

Ron dug. Anything to keep from saying something that would get Mr. Lovegood out of his seemingly good mood. He picked up a sandwich, along with a soda and set it in front of Luna, then he did the same for himself . 

Once the tray was cleared it zoomed off for another order. He picked up his sandwich and took a large bite.

"So, I hear you and my daughter have been picnicking."

Ron froze and almost choked on the bite.

"I remember when her mother and I picnicked." he reminisced. "Right under the big tree by the lake. We were about the same age as you two."

Ron swallowed and starting turning white.

"You are using protection charms, right?"

"Father, don't embarrass him. Ronald is very thoughtful and protects himself without me ever saying a word," she said with pride. "I've told you all about it in my owl's."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, love of my life. Your mother's father did the same thing to me in this very same restaurant if I remember correctly." 

He looked down at the table and its relation to the rest of the room. "In fact, I think it was this exact table," he smirked. "Had to keep with tradition."

Ron was still looking on with abject fear.

"Now the true test, young Weasley ... your opinion of the Chudley Cannons."

Ron looked at Luna and back at Mr. Lovegood. "Um ... their my favorite team, sir?"

Mr. Lovegood grinned widely and leaned over the table to pound Ron's shoulder. "Luna, you have my permission to marry him."


	27. A Prophecy to tell

A/N:

Sew2100, and Tim Gold, and Kai-Lun_Mau, and ears, and Grimmy, and MovieStarMissy, and - Thanks!

Keebler-elmo - It has to doesn't it?

DaBear - very.

Dreamer - okay.

Isabella Grace - Ah, the weirdness that is the R/L relationship. 

Russian-Irish American - Be repetitive as much as you want, or you could just say the same thing over and over again. :)

Spacegirl - thanks for telling others ... it's one big party! Welcome SG's friends!

Kapoohski - It would be my fondest desire, but my grammar skills are crappy. I'm practicing!

Oriana - Okay, I'll be a pal.

Read ON!

Chapter 27

"It was his idea of a joke." 

"Well I'm not laughing, Luna."

She stopped, pulling away from him. "Are you ashamed of me, Ronald?"

"What?"

Her hands were balled into fists and set on her hips, defiantly. "It's a simple question. I know people talk about me behind my back. I know I have what some people might consider -- quirks."

"What's this got to do with anything?"

She looked away, "I'm not stupid, Ronald. You haven't even considered a future together, have you?"

His arms dropped down by his sides, "Luna, I don't consider anything past next week. I like things simple."

She still wasn't looking at him. "So you're just with me because of ... our picnics." 

"Bloody hell! How can you think that?"

This time she turned and looked right into his eyes. "You've never told me you love me."

Ron didn't reply at first then when it looked like she was about to walk off, "Luna, I don't know what I feel. I know I like you a lot ... um ... I ... I'm not good with words, like Harry."

She stepped in to him, "I don't want you to be Harry."

He looked down into her very large eyes and frowned with mild frustration. "I don't know what to say."

She laid her hand on his chest, "Tell me what you feel in here. Don't try to think about it, Ronald. You are at your best when you don't think."

Ron thought about not thinking and it was too much for his brain. Instead he took a deep breath and let it out. "I like you a lot, Luna. I don't know if I love you, because I haven't really loved anyone before. When you're around I feel really weird, but a good kinda weird."

He saw she hadn't run away so he must be saying something right. 

"At first I was embarrassed by some of the things you did or said, but since we've been dating, well I know you better. Heck, I'm embarrassed by some of the things I do, sometimes. I think I really liked you at first because you really liked me. No one's liked me like that before."

She nodded with understanding.

"I sound like an idiot."

"No," she said. "Go on."

"I wasn't scared of your dad, Luna. I was scared that he wasn't going to like me or think I was too poor, or the worst reason, that I just want you because we ... picnic."

For the first time she seemed confused, "Then why?" 

"Because, if he didn't like me then you might not want to see me anymore and I didn't want that. Not because of the other thing ... just 'cause I'd ... I'd miss you."

She smiled sweetly and reached up wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Ronald."

His eyebrows knitted together as he was becoming very confused. "For what?"

She pulled back and lightly kissed his lips, "For telling me you love me." 

Luna Lovegood dropped back down and walked on up the path back to Hogwart's with a spring in her step. 

Ron was still standing where she left him. "Hey, I didn't say that." 

She turned around but kept walking backwards. "Yes you did."

He started up after her. "I bloody well did not!"

Luna laughed and started running. "Yes you did," she shouted gleefully and started singing, "Ronald loves Luna, Ronald loves Luna."

"The girl is totally bent," he said to himself and ran after her.

*********************

_AUROR SHACKLEBOLT NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC_

Friday morning, after a rousing speech by the boy-who-lived, the Ministry of Magic elected veteran Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt (36) as the new Minister of Magic. 

Sources deep within the ministry said he had all but lost the race by a handful of votes, when Harry Potter (16) arrived after several hours on his broom from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and gave his support to Shaklebolt the race was 'deader than a one winged snitch'. 

Shaklebolt's former partner, Nymphadora Tonks (21) had this to say about Potter's speech, "He was bloody brilliant. Came in and called the lot of them cowards and crooked politicians. You should have seen the looks on their faces."

This reporter was on the scene afterward when Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore (156) picked up, what was later to be determined, over 2000 Galleons that was left on the floor, in obvious shame and self-loathing, after Potter's speech, and dropped in the Fellowship fountain for later donation to St. Mungo's.

A representative from St. Mungo's has sent thank you owl's to both Mr. Potter, Chief Warlock Dumbledore, and the leader of the opposition for the donation.

Kingsley Shaklebolt is better know for ...

"It just goes on from there about his record." Hermione folded the paper and set it aside. "So what's next on your list of impossible things to do?"

Harry interlaced his fingers and put them behind his head. "I was thinking about being the youngest person to own a Quidditch team. I heard the Swedish have one for sale. I could make myself seeker and it'd bring in loads of Galleons."  


"You _have_ loads of Galleons. What do you want with more?"

He shrugged, "Can anyone ever have enough?"

"I've seen your vault. The answer to that question would be, yes."

Harry looked at his fiancé thoughtfully, "What are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

He looked at his watch playfully, "In just a little under two months time, half of that vault is yours."

He could tell by the look on her face that she hadn't even considered that what was his was hers and vice versa. Instead she bounded up from her chair, ran around the desk and sat in his lap. 

"Oh, Harry, we're going to be married soon."

"I know. I was the one that said something a second ago."

She laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly, "I'm scared."

He took her in his arms and tried his best to provide some sort of reassurance. "I know. It's okay."

"We're too young, Harry."

He couldn't disagree with that and just nodded in answer. Thoughts ran through his head and all he could do was agree. Then from nowhere he heard a voice in his head. 

"Hermione, we may be young, but we've experienced more than most adults have in their lifetime. Any day now I might be called to battle Voldemort again, and that might be the last day I spend with you. I want that day to be with you as my wife."

She hit him gently on the back, "Don't think like that."

Guilt grew in his chest over what he had been keeping from her since last term. Something that she, as his wife, should know.

"Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to tell you something."

She rose up and looked at him, seeing the worry in his face. He couldn't take her response and pulled her back down.

"It's hard enough telling. I don't want to look at you while I do it."

She relaxed against his shoulder as best she could. "Tell me."

He steeled his nerves, "The prophecy that broke ... that had my name on it."

"Uh-huh," she encouraged.

"I know the prophecy. Dumbledore was the one who witnessed Trelawney tell it."

"She's a quack."

"It was real, I saw it in Dumbledore's pensive."

She couldn't deny something the headmaster witnessed. "Go ahead."

"The reason Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby was because of the prophecy. It said that one day I would come against him, something about marking me as his equal, and the time of my birth. He narrowed it down to two babies, me and Neville."

She pulled back up and starred at him. "Neville?"

"Lay back."

She did, reluctantly. 

"It wasn't Neville he marked; it was me."

"Your scar."

Harry nodded. "But he didn't have the last part which told of him sharing his power with me and ..."

Hermione felt him stiffen, "Harry?"

"One of us has to die."

"WHAT!" she pulled back out of his arms and almost fell off his lap. "One of you WHAT!"

"In order for one of us to live, one of has to die."

She stood up and started to back away, shaking her head.

"I have to face him one day, Hermione. And either I'll kill him or ..."  
  
"Shut Up!" she shook her head harder. "I don't want to hear any more."

"Hermione," he pleaded.

"No ... he ...you ..." she turned and ran into their bedroom slamming the door behind her. 

Harry didn't follow. He knew exactly how she felt. 


	28. The Phoenix Prophecy

A/N:

CliodnaHPFan, and dumbledore2905, and ermione512, and Swords_Babe, and Tiff, and LiZz- Thanks!

LilyFlower2 - An Application? Gheeze!

Aerin Dragon Killer - Tell Ash I said thanks also. 

Chapter 28

__

She held onto his wrist for dear life.

"Hermione let go. I have to go die now!"

Tears were streaming down her face. "NO! I won't let you."

Harry shook her off. "You have to let go, If you don't he'll come for her."

She followed his eyes to the crib of their infant girl. "No Harry, we can protect her. Just stay with me."

He shook his head. "I love you, Mione. Take care of our daughter."

An explosion came from the other room; the front door. "He's here, it's too late," Harry called. "Get Lily! Get out the back! I'll hold him off for as long as I can."

She wrapped their red-headed little girl in her blanket and made for the door, but stopped at the last second. 

A voice from the other side spoke in harsh hissing tones. "I'm here for the child, Potter. Give her to me. Alohomora!"

The door slammed open and Hermione was knocked backward to the floor. 

"Stupefy!" Harry called from the side. A jet of red light issued forth from his wand barely missing, the red-eyed creature.

In return he whipped his wand at her husband. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry slammed against the wall engulfed in green flame and thudded lifelessly on the floor. 

"HARRY!"

The white skinned figure before her turned, "And now for you my little mudblood. Give me the child and I will make your death quick."

"Hermione, wake up."

The last thing she remembered doing was looking into the eyes of her little girl and seeing a crimson glow watching back. 

"Hermione, wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and she cried out, "Harry!"

"It was just a dream, everything's okay."

She tried to get out of the bed, pushing him away, "The baby! Get Lily. He wants Lily."

Harry followed after her. "Hermione, we don't have a baby. It was just a dream!"

Confusion became her world. Things weren't where they were supposed to be. "_Where was the door to the baby's room!"_

Harry grabbed her from behind and held on until she stopped thrashing, saying over and over, "It's okay ... just a dream."

He felt her legs give out and he dropped with her to the floor. She turned in his arms and clutched his nightshirt. "I don't want you to die, Harry, " she sobbed. "I don't want you to die."

He petted her hair soothingly and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to die."

She sniffed, "Promise me."

"Huh?"

"Promise me!"

He pushed her away and traced his thumbs down her cheeks, wiping away the trail of tears. "I promise I won't die."

Hermione tried to force a smile. "You can't make that promise."

Harry frowned at her, "Yes I can. Haven't you been paying attention. I'm Harry Potter ... I do the impossible."

She hit him on the chest rather hard with the heel of her fist. "I'm not kidding, Harry."

He smiled softly, "Neither am I."

**************************

Dumbledore turned when they entered the Room of Requirement. "For this week's lesson I would like to concentrate on ... yes, Harry?"

"Professor, I can't do this anymore."

"Pardon?"

Harry held his hands out to the room, "The lessons, school, teaching. It's not enough."

The headmaster looked at him expectantly. "Not enough?"

"It's all going to come down to him or me ... what the prophecy said, right?"  


Dumbledore sighed and conjured an armchair for both of them. After he sat down his shoulders slumped. "Harry I have been dreading this day for quite a long time, however I knew it would always arrive."

"Please, sir. I need to know stronger charms, hexes, jinxes, anything. I'm not going to kill him with a disarming spell."

Tired eyes peered through half-moon glasses, "I know ... and this I cannot teach you."

Harry was expecting this. "The prophecy says that one of us must die. I'm not going to leave Hermione, Professor. She will not be alone, so I'm going to kill him."

"The boy's right, Dumbledore," came a voice from behind Harry.

He spun in his chair for he recognized the voice. "Professor Moody!"

"Potter. I do wish you would quit calling me that."

"Alastor, this conversation is between Harry and I. Please ..."

Harry turned back around. "No, Professor. If you won't teach me then I'll go elsewhere."

'Mad-Eye' Moody walked up between the chairs. "Ready, are you Potter?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir."

"Ready to take a life?" Moody said in a much more serious tone.

He thought about it for a moment, knowing Moody was making this a trick question. "No, sir. I'm ready to defend my own life and my family's. If that means I have to hunt Voldemort down and kill him then that's what I'm going to do."

He sneered and his constantly revolving eye stopped, centering itself on Harry. "Brave words." 

He looked up over behind the chair. "What say the rest of you." 

Harry stood, this time and welcomed a number of members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Have you all been standing there this entire time?"

Snape stepped forward, "This is the Room of Requirement, Potter. We required a hiding place to observe your lessons." He lifted up his right arm and it seemingly disappeared behind what he presumed was some type of invisibility cloak the size of a wall. "And I must say I am rather disappointed in his progress thus far."

Remus Lupin stepped in between them, "Severus, he is regularly performing at seventh-year level. I'd say that is beyond our expectations."

Snape smirked. "Yes, that will impress the Dark Lord," he muttered sarcastically. "Whatever shall he do against the knowledge of a seventh-year."

Tonks came up beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. "They've been going on like this for the last five weeks. 'Bout sick of it, myself."

"It's time, Dumbledore," Moody said. "Time to admit him into the Order. 

The headmaster stood, "I will, of course, bow to the wishes of the Order, however I will also say this, Harry. Once you take this step, there will be no going back. Are you willing to risk your life and those of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?"

Harry looked back and forth between the other members. "What do they have to do with this?"

"Come now, Potter. Surely you don't think yours is the only prophesy in existence. Even your ego couldn't stretch that far."

"That's enough, Severus."

"I do not think so, Lupin. He wants to be an adult. So lets see what he thinks on adult issues." Snape conjured an armchair and turned Harry's around with a flick of his wand. "Sit."

He turned to look at Dumbledore. He nodded, so Harry sat.

"What is it worth to you, hmm? The death of the Dark Lord."

"It's a stupid question. No matter what I answer, you'll have a snide remark."

A jerk of laughter shot up beside him.

Tonks held her hand over her mouth, "Sorry," she shrugged. "Well it's true."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Very well, I'll rephrase. Would you have one of your two best friends die at the hands of the Dark Lord so that you may have your vengeance."

Before he had even heard the prophesy Snape spoke of he already knew what it would say. Hermione or Ron would die if they became involved with the Order of the Phoenix. 

"I can't keep it from Hermione, the ring, she'll know."

Snape fell back in the chair with a satisfied look on his face. "Then she shall die. You must go back to your safe little study then, Potter, and back to your silly teachings. Perhaps you can train the girl's cat to say the Dark Lord is a weenie."

Harry stood and turned to the door. "If you won't teach me then I'll find someone who will. I don't have to be a member of your precious Order to fight him."

"Stop!" Dumbledore yelled.

It wasn't often that Albus Dumbledore raised his voice and when he did, everyone stopped to listen. 

"I had not given that thought consideration."

Lupin jumped, "You can't be serious. He can't face Voldemort alone!"

"Of course not. Instead ... he shall form his own order for he already has. In one stroke he will have defeated the Phoenix Prophesy and set himself on a road to possible victory."

Harry hated to be the only one out of the loop. "What's the Phoenix Prophesy?"

Dumbledore stood, "I will teach you what you wish, Harry. On one condition."

Excitement rose in Harry's chest, "Name it."

"You must recruit your own Order and they in turn must learn with you," he paused. "These people are your original ministry crew: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom."

"Longbottom! Headmaster, have you lost you mind?" Snape almost yelled.

An evil twinkle skirted out from over Dumbledore's glasses. "Severus, for the first time since the Dark Lord's return I think I am in perfect control of my faculties. I must consult my sources." He stepped lively toward the door. "Alastor, begin Harry's lessons, properly."

"About time." Moody grumbled. 

"Harry, in one week's time I expect you to have your people ready. The lessons you are taught will be excruciating, complicated and difficult to learn, however in the end I think you will have the results you are searching for."

He nodded back at Moody, "Begin. Everyone else, come with me, please."

Harry watched as everyone filed out of the room except for he Moody. 

"Potter."

Harry turned.

"I suppose you'll have to call me professor after all," he said rather evilly. 

"Your first lesson will be the Flaming Prison."

"Sir?"

"Over here, Potter, we haven't got all day."


	29. Order of the ?

A/N:

Jessie9, and Fulldark, and mama 30, and Dean, and Orion the Hunter, and Burgundy, and MirokuLova, and ears91, and Kerry2, and Emma Leigh Warner, and oneiros Lykos, and shdurrani, and dan fan, and dreamer43, - Thanks!

The Wizened Wizard - At first I didn't know what the heck you were talking about then I remembered Empire. I think you need to turn that statement around. 

PadfootsNoxed , and Jakia - Actually the OotP will be playing a stronger role in coming chapters, so Lupin will be back.

Crater212 - I have no idea how to respond to this. There are like 90,000 HP stories on ff.net alone. Odds are some sub-plot might be alike. And since I have no idea what author, let alone what story to which you are referring, has a problem with his/her use of the "English (not einglish) language" I'll try my best to make sure that everything is readable.

Daleia - Umm. No ... you don't. I have not revealed everything about the ring, so you can't know. Yes, the 'wedding thing' is necessary to the developing plot of the story. Thank you for the compliment on Dumbledore; he was my biggest worry. As far as the Snape/Harry relationship. JKR alluded to Harry's new attitude toward Snape at the end of OofP. Scene: Right before McGonagall comes back, Harry encounters Malfoy, et al, Snape comes out and asks what it is he thinks he's doing. Harry doesn't bat an eye in saying "I'm trying to figure out what curse to use on Malfoy, sir." Straight forward and sarcastic. the other reasons I can't go into right now because of story spoilers. 

VivianeAeryn - Yes I do, and this is not a slight on the authors here at ff.net. The majority of them are young teenagers and I remember how I used to write at that age ... (shudder)

American Mione - ( in order) Read the first line of this chapter, apprehensive, I think is the best way to describe. Now! and Thanks!

Peter Potter - ? Find the time ... this is all I do! :) Who needs food or a bathroom. 

Lovesbitch2 - I love that feeling of reading and my breath hitches. I'm glad I could make yours do the same.

Isabella Grace - I might reveal the entire contents of the Phoenix Prophecy, but it is not a major sub-plot to the story ... or at least not right now it isn't. I'll leave it for later when I screw up the continuity of the story, I can blame it on the Prophecy. :)

Keebler-elmo - It's called plot development. Not every chapter has to have a fight/cliffhanger/argument/etc. Patience. 

Oriana - You are most welcome. 

weatherbee - Portkey.com ... I'm like a virus now! Pretty soon everyone will have me on their computer. (Plots to get on all the H/Hr lists and the Pumpkin Patch) MWaaahahahahaha.

Enough Talk! Read On!

Chapter 29

"Why are your robes all singed?"

"I'll tell you after the meeting, Mione. I have to wait until everyone is here before we begin," said Harry.

"Who else are we waiting for?" asked Ron. 

"Neville and Ginny."

They sat in silence for a few minutes more. Ron and Hermione were nervously twitching around looking for something to occupy their time and Luna was scribbling on a scrap piece of parchment. 

"Couldn't we as least have met in the Great Hall, I'm hungry."

Luna smiled up at her boyfriend. "I'm sure this is supposed to be a secret meeting, Ronald. That's why we're in Harry's office. Nobody is likely to go looking in empty classrooms for the fun of it."  
  
He nodded.

"Has anyone else noticed that he's called a meeting of the same people that accompanied him to the Ministry of Magic."

Harry held up a single finger to his lips, "Shhh."

Harry heard the door to the Defense classroom open and close. He peeked around the corner and spotted Ginny and Neville heading up the steps.

"They're here."

"Finally, I was going to start gnawing on my arm." Ron held out his arm to Harry, "This isn't going to take long, is it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Neville, Ginny come on in, take a seat." Harry indicated two free seats. 

"Um ... thanks for coming at such short notice. I've talked with Dobby and he's making sure to leave some dinner for us just in case we're late to the Great Hall."

This seemed to grab Ron's attention and subsequent pleasure. 

"First I need to tell you a few things and then ask a question of each of you. What I'm about to say has to be kept secret, well because if it got out a lot of people could -- well -- die. Can everyone do that?"

Heads nodded all around. 

"There is a secret society that has been around since Voldemort's last rise to power. They have connections in every important aspect of the wizarding world."

Luna raised her hand, interrupting, "Is this about the Caretakers of the Crumple Horned Smoke Stack? If so, then I already know all about them."

"Erm ... no."

"Okay," she said and went back to doodling. 

Hermione ran her hand down her face in mild frustration.

"Anyway, they've been behind the scenes fighting against the rise of Voldemort, his control over the Ministry and recruitment of Dark Creatures."

This was old news for Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, but it sent shocking waves to Luna and Neville. Though it was kind of hard to determine if it was surprise or just the natural set of Luna's face that made her seemed surprised . 

"They call themselves the Order of the Phoenix."

Next came the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort. 

"Blimey, Harry!" 

Neville was visibly relieved to find out that he hadn't destroyed the only chance to hear the prophecy, but nonetheless disturbed about hearing it. "So that means ... it could have been me?"

Harry nodded, "There was no difference between the two of us, Neville. The only one who knows why Voldemort picked me is Voldemort." 

"Perhaps he would have gone after Neville as well but never got the chance after ..." said Hermione. 

Neville was almost quaking from the thought, however something else came to mind. "Harry, does the end of the prophecy mean that you ..."

Harry had gone over this so many times now that he was almost comfortable with telling ... almost. "It means that I am the only one with the power to kill Voldemort." He thought of Dumbledore, "Or rather I'm the only one that has a chance." 

Luna nodded, "It makes sense." 

Everyone looked at her. 

"Well it does. When Voldemort faced Professor Dumbledore he was prepared for the fight of his life. With you he won't realize your potential until it is too late. It's like a cat playing with a mouse until the mouse pulls out a big hammer and whacks him one on the head."

They still stared. 

"Well, who expects a mouse to have a big hammer. I mean they have such little hands and hammers are so big in relation ... ? By the way who is in the Order of the Phoenix?"

Harry dodged the question. "Um ... need to know only."

Luna nodded passively. 

"When I was in my Defense lesson with Dumbledore, I gave him an ultimatum to teach me what I need to know or I was going to find someone who will. That's when I found out about the Phoenix Prophecy."

Ron sighed, "Not another one."

Hermione looked very nervous.

He ignored the comment. "They didn't tell me what it said, but it comes down to this. If I join the Order then one of you two will die."

He pointed at Ron and Hermione. 

"So much for knowing what's going on," said Ron depressingly. "I was really looking forward to turning seventeen this spring and getting to know what they're doing in the kitchen all the time."

"But see, we still can know. It said I couldn't join the Order of the Phoenix, nothing about starting my own Order."

"Are you saying, you want me to be in a club?" asked Neville.

"Harry, are you sure about this?" asked Hermione.

Ron held his hand up, "I'm in."

"If Ronald is in then I'm in as well." volunteered Luna.

Harry held his hands up. "But you don't even know what it is we're doing."

Luna quirked a very light colored eyebrow, "I assume we are going to learn advanced spell-casting and offensive procedures in order to learn how to fight as a group against Voldemort."

Harry blinked, "Um ... what she just said."

"I think it's a brilliant idea, Harry." Hermione said supportively. 

Ron gulped, "Of course _you_ would. I just volunteered to fight one of the strongest Wizard of all time."

Harry looked down to him, "Ron, you don't have to join. that's why I've got us all here. It's to see if you're interested."

"I think you made a mistake inviting me, Harry."

Neville' s sense of self-worth was dropping low as ever at the thought of being depended on to do anything much less fighting Voldemort.  
  
Hermione jumped up, "Neville, how could you say that?"

"Well ... "

Harry pushed forward. "You should probably know something, Neville, all of you. You all were hand-picked by Dumbledore himself. "

"Count me in, Harry, " said Ginny. "Mum is gonna be all kinds of angry with this. She might actually explode."

Ron nodded. "You'll have to break it to her, Ginny."

"Me?"

"Mom likes you. You're her only little girl," Ron commented. "She could kill me and still have lots of other sons." 

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

She gave him a reproachful look, "Should you even ask?"

He smiled. "Neville?"

He looked like he was thinking it over, "My Gran _would_ be proud of me."

Hermione nodded, "Neville, she's already proud of you and so are we."

He gave a quick smile and nodded.

"Great, " he looked around and beamed with pleasure as if he had accomplished something grand.

"I have a few particulars and then we go eat. I want everyone more than capable in the air. That means Hermione and Neville too." 

They flinched.

"We'll go down to the Quidditch pitch and I'll teach you my self."

They weren't convinced. 

"We have no idea where the final battle is so I want to be prepared for anything. Do you want me to leave you two behind while Ron, Ginny, Luna and me go off?"

He ignored their responses. Whether they liked it or not they were going to fly. "Next," he turned to Hermione, "I want someway to communicate with the members of our Order. The Galleon last year was brilliant, but we need something that all of us can talk to each other with."

Hermione nodded. 

"Ron, get a hold of your dad. I doubt we'll be ready to go by the end of this school year. We'll need somewhere to practice. I was thinking about the Burrow."

He nodded. 

"Neville, too many of us were disarmed in our battle with the Death Eaters. I want an alternative offensive weapon for each of us as back up. I was thinking of some type of poison or something to knock them out quickly."

His eyes lit up like he already knew what he wanted to do and he nodded eagerly.

"Luna, when the time comes I'd like your father to publish something in the Quibbler. Do you think he'd mind?"

She shook her head, "The last interview with you sold out four editions, Harry. I think he would welcome anything you donated."

"Good. Ginny, I have a special assignment for you. I'll tell you about it in the common room tonight."

She frowned at not having something to do right away. 

Harry felt the energy of forming the beginning of his Order start to melt away and leaned against the desk. "Any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand and spoke without being called on, "What are we called?"

This caught Harry off guard. He had spent so much time thinking about organizing the Order that he hadn't even thought of a name.

"I have no idea. Let me sleep on it. Anyone else?"

Nobody said anything. 

"Let's go eat."


	30. Another trip to Gringott's

A/N: 

  
Annmarie, and MirokuLova, and keebler-elmo, and oneiros lykos, and meme30, and - Thanks!

Hermionegreen - Good idea, but I already named them. Sorry.

Oriana8 - Perhaps, I haven't decided.

Isabella grace - Find out in this chapter!

Mella deRanged - more on the Prophecy later. 

~*~* - (in Order) in December, probably everyone - hadn't gotten that far yet, probably not, not tellin', right now!, the mind fairy, right now so you can read this chapter then they'll take it again, after the blah. 

LiZz - Now it wouldn't be a HP story with out a climactic battle.

Chapter 30

"This is not the best of ideas, Harry."

"Professor Lupin, I've ..."

He cut him off, "Harry, I think we can dispense with the professor title and please call me Remus instead."

Harry smile. "Fine -- Remus. That's why I had you and Tonks come with me. Professor Moody is all on about 'constant vigilance' again and he can't complain if I have two bodyguards, can he?"

"'Mad-Eye' can complain about anything," joked Tonks. "If he knew he'd probably want to know why you don't have ten guards and three reserve groups shadowing us."

Lupin shook his head. "I still don't know why you didn't let one of us come here to Diagon Alley and make your purchases without you."

Harry held up two fingers. "One, it's too expensive and I'll need to get in my Gringott's vault, and Two, I need to talk to Kingsley Shaklebolt, personally, so I might as well drop by Diagon Alley first and then go to the Ministry. It'd save time in the long run."

Tonks was interested, "The Order has resources, Harry. You could use our money."

He shook his head, "Not for this."

Later, they exited Gringott's, each holding a large bag of gold Galleons. 

Tonks was still in mild shock. "Never seen so much ... wait, where are we going?"

***************

Harry waited for Lupin to close the door the telephone box before he dialed 62442. 

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

Harry replied with confidence. "Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks. Meeting with Kingsley Shaklebolt."

Tonks growled at Harry using her first name.

"Thank you," said the cool female voice, "Visitors, please take the badges and attached them to the front of your robes. All visitors to the Ministry are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

Two badges popped out of the coin return and Harry handed Lupin his. 

"I work for the Ministry," said Tonks. "I don't need one." 

The now familiar shuddering of the telephone box floor proceeded downward until they reached the Atrium. "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day." 

They walked on past the Fellowship fountain. Harry grabbed a handful of coins out of his pocket and tossed them in. 

The attendant recognized Harry "Mr. Potter, good to have you back."

"'Lo, um ... I don't think I got your name last time I was here."

"Jenkins, sir." 

Harry held out his hand, "Please to meet you."

Jenkins processed their wands and directed them to a hallway to the right of the Atrium. When they entered a single set of doors the scene inside was much like the day of the election, utter chaos. 

Harry heard a low booming voice over all the others. "I don't give Merlin's ass if they like it or not I want those people recalled and assigned to east side."  


Tonks snickered, "Shaklebolt was always a great politician."

A frazzled receptionist sat at the front sending off several interoffice memos. "May I help you?"

Harry stepped up, "We're here to talk to the Minister."

The receptionist almost laughed and pointed to the side. "Back of the line, please."

All three of them looked left and saw what looked like a never-ending row of chairs all taken by grumbling witches and wizards.

Tonks frowned, turned back and yelled. "Shaklebolt! Get your butt up front!"

The bald black head of the Minister popped out from his office, "Tonks?"

She pushed Harry and Lupin from behind, "Harry's here to see you."

He came out and extended his hand. "Harry, good to see you! Remus," he nodded. He motioned to his office and listened to the displeasure of others.

Tonks turned around, "Shut it or I'll kick the lot of you out and you can get back in line tomorrow."

That seemed to have the desired effect and they quieted back down, rumpling their newspapers and muttering curses. 

"I'm a little busy right now, as you can see." he said as he closed his door, shutting out most of the noise. "Something about a new administration gets people all riled up. Sit. Sit."

Harry sat in the upper most chair, closest to the minister's desk. Lupin and Tonks took seats by the door. 

"What can I do for you, Harry?"

Harry looked around, "Are we safe from ... ears?"

Kingsley held his wand up, "Privatus!"

The room became deathly quiet. "Go ahead, is this Order business?"

"Sort of. Professor Dumbledore has suggested I form my own Order so I can avoid the Phoenix Prophecy. Are you familiar ..."

The Minister shook his head. "Good idea. Side-steps a number of problems. Continue."

Harry scooted his chair closer to the desk. "Professor Moody and Professor Dumbledore are teaching me, and will also be teaching my Order what we need to know. "

He watched as The Minister's eyes raised behind his shoulder to confirm what he said with either Tonks or Lupin. 

"The thing is I'm going to need special ..." he turned in his chair. "What was it?"

"Dispensation," Lupin offered.

Harry nodded, "Special dispensation for my Order to learn Disapparation and Apparation. We are all under age. Ron's the closest realty and he's got a few months to go before he's old enough."

The Minister frowned. "There are reasons that there are age limits on certain types of spells, Harry. Not to mention the licensing issues to deal with ."

"I'm not asking for any special treatment. Those that can't pass the testing won't be able to use it until they can be licensed. I'm just asking for the permission to learn and when the time comes to test that we be able to get a license even if we are still underage."

Harry watched as the Minister considered. "Dumbledore is okay with this?"

Harry nodded. "He's the one that's going to teach us."

Shaklebolt took a piece of parchment and scribbled something on it. "Names?"

He provided the names of his Order and watched as the Minister wrote them down, fold the Parchment into a paper airplane and sent it flying down a tube set into the floor. 

"Anything else, Harry?"

He smiled and nodded, "Now that you mentioned it ..."

*****************

"How did you do this, Harry?" Hermione almost squealed. 

Each of the members of the Order walked downhill to the Quidditch pitch holding their learner's permits for Disapparation/Apparation lessons. 

"I have friends in high places. Besides if we are going to do this I want to do it right. Remember that you can't practice unless a licensed adult is with you."

Neville looked positively nervous as he read the permit.

"You'll do fine, Neville." Harry reassured him. 

Ron seemed to be the only one in a bad mood. "How are we supposed to learn how to fight on brooms if I don't have my broom."

Harry smiled. "That's the surprise."

Ginny jumped in front of them. "Surprise? I love surprises!"

They reached the locker rooms and Harry opened the door ushering them in. "Then I'm sure you'll love this one."

In single file they made their way up the ramp and onto the field itself. Scheduling around practice was hard enough, but they were able to push the Hufflepuff practice to the next afternoon. 

Ron stopped and pulled Harry close. "You want me to go get the school's practice brooms?" he almost pleaded with his friend. The last thing he wanted to do was some sort of calisthenics before he actually got the chance to fly. 

"Uh, Ron," Ginny called. "I don't think we'll need the school brooms."

"Harry, you didn't!" called Hermione. 

Ron hurried and pushed through the small group standing around and staring at something on the ground. "What's there? Let me through!"

Sitting in a stacked pyramid were five brand new Firebolt brooms.

Ron apparently turned five years old again, for he dove at the broom and snatched one away, jumping up and down and squealing like a girl. 

Luna smiled at her boyfriends obvious happiness, "Do we get to use these?"

Harry shook his head, "No, you get to _keep_ these. They're your brooms. 

Ron shrieked. "They're Firebolt's, Harry!"

He laughed, "I know, I bought them."

Ginny's hand stopped millimeters from touching one of the brooms. "Harry, we can't ..."

Ron stopped bouncing around and his face fell into anguish, looking at his sister, even possibly wishing her to drop dead for her level-headedness. He sighed and walked forward holding his out. 

"She's right, mate. Mum would kill us."

Harry shook his head. "You'll have to take them. I can't bring them back."

"Yes you can," Luna noted. "Quality Quidditch Supplies, where I assume you got these from has a generous return policy."

"Sorry, can't do it. I've had them engraved."

Each of them reached for a broom and read the handle. 

"Just says Firebolt, mate. They all say this."

Hermione smiled, "The other side Ron."

Neville was the first to ask, "What's 'O.o.t.D.S.'"

"It's us," said Hermione.

Harry nodded, "Hope you all don't mind. I named the Order after Sirius."

"The Order of the Dog Star," said Luna quietly. 

"I like it," said Hermione. "Very appropriate. The Dog Star is a symbol of power, will, and steadfastness of purpose."

"He'd of liked it, Harry," commented Ron. 

"I think it's cool!" Ginny laughed.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Cool? I think you've been spending too much time around Dean Thomas."

Neville was still starting at his broom. "Do you know how far I can fall at a 110 miles an hour?"

Ron clapped him on the back. "That's just the 0-60, mate. The top speed is much faster."


	31. Takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'

A/N:

I keep forgetting to add this author's note for like the last 20 chapters. I'll upload and then remember. DOH! So I'm writing it before I start 31. Someone asked where I come up with the magic words I use. 

Well, some are canon, of course. But all the ones you don't recognize are The root words to what ever I want the spell to do. For example the spell Harry uses at the beginning of this chapter is "Obicere Animare." I go to Dictionary.com and look up 'Object' and 'Animate'

and then their roots, Latin preferably, but sometimes Old English or Indo-European if there isn't a Latin translation. 

JKR does something similar to this. She says she makes the words up, but they all seem to be derivatives of their root meanings. Go to the HP Lexicon and see what I mean. So I'm not making up words at random . More tidbits later.

Review comments:

PadfootNoxed, and weatherbee, and starbeam13, and ears91, and Spana, and MovieStarMissy, and Oriana8, and Zoken, and KarenJB, and Orion the Hunter, and - Thanks!

Burgundy - Ah ... find out more on that subject later.

Isabella Grace - Not a dumb question. Sirius is a stat in the Canus Major star system, often called the "Dog Star." The star is most visible during the hottest part of the Summer thus the old phrase "the dog days of Summer"

Raj- Go back and reread the chapters from "We're off to see the Wizard."

MirikuLova - I went through a number of different names before I decided on Dog Star. Almost everything and everybody has a duel meaning to their name. Sirius' was Dog Star ... his animagus for is a dog, when he laughs it's always a 'barking laugh' see how smart JKR is?

QOShea - Lots of Mountain Dew.

American Mione - I'm a dog person too. I'm very sorry to hear about yours. It really hurts to lose a member of the family like that.

Linda Ishtar - Don't die!

~*~* - Okay, from now on I'll go slower ... kidding.

Eliza Evenstar - Wow!

Shdurrani - Thanks, and yes ... I think. ff.net author alert system is so screwed I get like 90% of reviews and I have to search for the others. So if I miss mentioning you, don't fret.

Noodle Jelly - I'll do that.

Chapter 31

"Obicere Animare!"

Professor Flitwick stopped him, "No, no , no , Mr. Potter. Try it this way. Wand movement is very important for this charm. One complete clockwise loop and then a backward _M_. Pronounce 'Obicere' with the loop and 'Animare' with the _M_. Very important. Go on."

Harry imitated the movement, mouthed the words silently and then tried it again. "Obicere Animare!"

The chair he was pointing at moved slightly. 

Professor Flitwick clapped his hands. "Quickly now. Picture in your minds eye what you want the object to do."

Harry concentrated and then released his mental command. They watched as the chair's legs folded in and then apart taking a sidestep, then another and a third, where it came to a stop.

"Very well done, Potter!" he clapped again. "Are you sure you haven't practiced this on your own?"

"No sir," he said honestly.

Flitwick smiled, "Well then, if you keep up this kind dedication to your work I can almost assure you an Outstanding on your N.E.W.T.'s next year."

Harry wasn't satisfied as of yet. "Please, sir. Can this be performed on ... a group of statues, say five or six."

Flitwick shrugged thoughtfully. "Well, yes I suppose if you had the concentration to pull off such a feat."

"That's how he did it!"

"Pardon, What's that?"

"Dumbl ... Professor Dumbledore he enchanted the statues at the Ministry of Magic ... the fountain."  


"Oh yes! I know them quite well. All of them, you say?"

Harry nodded. "One of them protected me, one pinned Bellatrix Lestrange, two went to get help and the last kept getting in the way of Voldemort."

Flitwick nodded. "Well, Albus _has_ always been talented at charms. Taught Transfiguration class for some time here at Hogwarts ... should have been Charms though." 

He seemed to be lost in thought or a fond memory for a moment and then came out of it suddenly. "All right, Mr. Potter. I want you to practice this and the 'Elastic Skeleton' charm for today's homework. I want to see improved control by next lesson."

He put his charm textbook back in his school bag and made his way out of the class. "Good evening, Professor."

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, good evening." 

The hallways were virtually empty with the start of dinner in the Great Hall, and his feet were rather light this evening from having such a satisfying lesson. So, it didn't come as a surprise for him to hear something outside one of the windows as he passed. 

The sound, or rather voice, was very familiar and warranted him stopping to retrace his steps to investigate. What he saw from the second story window was something he'd though never to witness. Crabbe, and Goyle had Draco Malfoy pinned to a tree. 

He saw Malfoy's wand on the grass out of reach and Crabbe rearing back for a shot at Malfoy's stomach. Harry saw the windows were fixed, dropped his school bag, and dashed down the hall to the stairs. 

When he threw open the main doors he had his wand at the ready and hopped over a row of shrubbery to make it around the turret of the castle as quick as he could, just in time to see Crabbe striking Malfoy across the face with his fist. 

"Stupefy!"

A red flash of light jetted forth knocking Crabbe to the ground. Goyle got the hint and ran for it leaving his partner to whatever fate awaited him. 

Harry trotted up to the scene and watched as the body of Draco Malfoy slid down the tree.

"Potter," Malfoy spoke through an already swollen lip. "Thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Don't be a prat. I wasn't going to sit by and watch them pummel you."

Harry pushed Crabbe over on his back with the toe of his shoe. 

"Why were they ..." he had turned back to Malfoy and noticed that he had slipped into unconsciousness. 

"Locomotor Mortis!"

Malfoy's bodies floated feet above the ground and Harry started walking back into the entrance of the castle with the intent of heading to the hospital wing. 

"Potter, what do you think you are doing?" snapped an irritating voice from behind. 

He didn't bother to turn around. "Taking Malfoy to the Hospital wing, sir."

"Stop!"

Harry halted and spun around with a annoyed look to his face. He watched as Snape hurried to Malfoy's side and checked him over. 

"Take him to the dungeon, my office, immediately."

"Sir?"

"Where are they?"

Harry's eyes narrowed with suspicion of what was going on. "Crabbe is outside under a tree to the left of the turret. I stunned him."

Snape actually looked somewhat concerned. "Did Goyle get away?"

Harry nodded. "What's going on."  


Snape stood erect. "These matters do not concern you, Potter. I would suggest you keep your annoyingly curious nose out of them." He pointed to Malfoy. "To my office, now."

Grudgingly, Harry did as he was told while Snape went off to tend to Crabbe. When he got Malfoy into the office he noticed a cot just to the inside of the door and motioned the body to rest upon the thin mattress.

Snape wasn't too long in coming. When he arrived he went speedily to a locked cabinet and withdrew a container of purplish fluid to pour into a glass. 

"You will go from here and mention this to no one."

"What?" said Harry, obviously outraged.

"I will deal with Mr. Malfoy's injuries." he snapped. 

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?"

Snape knelt down by the cot and turned his head. "I will deal with this, Potter. Obviously you weren't listening before when I said this matter is none of your concern."

Harry's eyes flashed with anger. "I'm an Assistant Professor at this school and I am making it my business. If you won't see that Crabbe and Goyle are punished, I will."

Snape looked down and saw Harry was still holding his wand, and his face screwed up into contained fury. "Wait in the classroom. I will be out shortly."

"But ..."  


"Must I explain every detail of my existence to you, Potter? What I had for breakfast this morning, perhaps?" 

He didn't wait for Harry to answer. "I would like very much to tend to Mr. Malfoy's wounds before your little question and answer session. Is this permissible, or does the great Harry Potter want to watch as well."

Harry backed out and shut the door with great effort. 

It was at least thirty minutes before Snape opened the door to his office and brought it to as he stepped away. 

"Keep your voice low. He needs rest."

Harry nodded.

Snape stood while Harry leaned against his desk. His hands were inside his robes clutching his wand just in case the potions professor decided to get cute.

With a low voice he leaned forward. "I will say this once and I will not answer any questions regarding Mr. Malfoy's person life. Do I make myself clear"

Harry nodded again.

"He has confided in me about your conversation regarding the disposition of his mother. This matter relates to that issue and his former cohorts' parents. It seems they don't want Draco to leave their little Death Eater in training program."

  
"But ..."

"I said no questions, Potter." 

"Fine," Harry rose. "I will leave them in your hands, but if I see this again, I will become involved, whether you or he want me to or not."

**********************

"Knocked him out, you say?" Said Ron with a bit too much enthusiasm in his voice.

Hermione was looking intently at a hole in the area rug. Harry knew she was concentrating, having seen this same expression on more than a hundred occasions. 

"I didn't think anything of it at the time, but Malfoy was standing outside of the Potions classroom when I was leaving one night. He was wearing a hooded cloak and holding his side."

Ron looked back down at the chessboard and prodded a pawn forward. "That chinches it. Malfoy never wears a hood; he likes to looks at himself in the every passing mirror. Never passes up an opportunity."

Harry shrugged and sent a knight to take Ron's pawn. 

"Do you think we should do anything?"

His friend almost laughed, "Just my opinion, mind you, but Malfoy is finally getting some of what he's dished out for the last six years."

Harry nodded.

"He's been keeping his side of the bargain, hasn't he?" Hermione spoke up. "Perhaps he's changed after all."

"Not a chance, a tiger doesn't change his tail."

"What is that supposed to mean, Ron? You're messing up your metaphors. The proper usage is 'a leopard doesn't change its spots."

He dismissed her correction. "All's I'm saying is evil doesn't pack up his bag and become good overnight. Malfoy's evil."

Hermione sighed, "Major portions of life are not clearly defined. Everything is not always black and white; there are shades of gray, you know." 

Ron wasn't understanding and threw up his hands, "What are you talking about colors for? I'm talking about Malfoy and she's bringing in colors?"

Harry smirked, "I think she's saying people can change, Ron."

"Go get him, Checkmate." Ron leaned back. "The only people around here that have changed is you two."

Harry sat up rather surprised. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione's eyes tracked back and forth between them.

"You guys gettin' married and all. Harry, you becoming a professor and being all responsible like. Studying all the time, and when you aren't studying you're snogging with Hermione behind that portrait over there. It's like you're a couple of old-fogies with your 'yes dears' and your 'I love you's'."

Hermione seemed to be somewhat offended. "We do not snog, Ron. Harry is my fiancé. We ..."

Ron leaned forward, "Exactly! Do you know how weird that is? You're only sixteen years old!"

"Ron, we've explained about the ring," said Harry.

Ron stood up and started to the staircase. "It's all about the bleedin' ring, Harry. You two have changed since you gave her that ring."

"Ron, don't go away mad," pleaded Harry.

He stopped and turned around. "I'm not mad. We don't do anything anymore. This is the first time we've spend time together, just the three of us, for I don't know how long." He shrugged, walking backward to the stairway. "I just miss my friends, is all."


	32. Lessons to learn

A/N: 

Insight into characterization for book 6- Harry Potter.

We all remember the sweet, innocent, wide-eyed boy that first stepped foot in the wizarding world. Now, he's gone through the incident with Voldemort in GoF and turned up in the OotP to be the most resentful character in the book besides Sirius Black. That was after seeing what happened to a passing acquaintance (Cedric), and being tortured a little.

Now the closest connection he's had to his parents and surrogate father has been destroyed in front of his eyes. Our not-so-innocent Harry goes home without speaking of the incident with anyone but Dumbledore, and will not get a chance to speak to anyone for at least a month at Privet Dr. So he's here stewing in his own juices, blaming himself, Snape and, Dumbledore for the incident, probably vowing revenge on Bellatrix and Voldemort. 

In my opinion you are gonna see one heck of a change in Harry come book five. He will be one of two characters, in _my_ eyes. 1)self-destructive, and hateful, seeking nothing but vengeance, or 2) He will finally take control of his life, becoming massively independent, and increasingly sarcastic. He won't be taking crap from anyone, Malfoy, Snape, , the Prophet, the Ministry.

Now it probably won't go as I have written here, but I think we can understand if Harry's character changes drastically in the next book. 

So ... why am I writing this? Enough with the, 'I don't think Harry would act like that.' We don't know what Harry's gonna act like. Anyone would change, big time, after a scene like that. I don't want to take up anymore time talking about it so this is my last word on the subject: Harry wasn't the same person from books 4 to 5 he won't be the same person from 5 to 6. In my opinion he will be the take charge Harry we all want to see.

Review Comments:

Katre - You noticed that, did you ... huh (Heather said to herself thoughtfully.)

Ears91 - yep!

Cataclysmic, and Syvixxe, and Jade, and Aryanna, and fulldark, and sky, and LiZz, and Erieka127, and hpforever1, and MovieStarMissy, and Twisted Anjel- Thanks!

Angl - Nope it's a Nom de Plume. No relatives. 

Burgundy - Thank you, read A/N above for explination of Harry's behavior.

Oriana8 - Who knows what the future holds ... well, I do, but still.

~*~* - SCHOOL!!!! (runs shrieking)

Duckymander - no, she didn't mean that, but Ron cut her off before she could answer. For your piece of mind she meant something along the lines of "lovingly kiss" in here eyes snogging is such a derogatory word. 

Little Lily - already been explained, Remember the conversation with Harry?

Shdurrani - yep.

American Mione - More in the future.

Jenna Kathleen - 1, no comment, 3, nope that was Harry, and they haven't, 4, I'll keep you in mind. 6, ;)

More soon!

Chapter 32

"We've been practicing for over a week, Harry. I'm just no good at flying."

Actually, Neville had gotten considerably better. The difference in his flying strategy presently is that he falls off his broom after ten minutes instead of at push-off. As long as there are no sudden moves or sharp turns involved he's fine. 

"Look, maybe it's my teaching style. I've asked Ginny to come down here and help out. Perhaps she can show you something that might get you going."

"G ... Ginny?" stammered Neville. 

"Yeah, look. Here she comes now. I'm going to make sure we have the Room of Requirement prepared for tonight's lesson, okay. Good luck."

Harry was off before Neville had a chance to say anything further. Ginny came up moments later hefting her broom and looking from right to left. 

"Where's Harry off to?"

Neville's face was turning increasingly redder. "He said ... tonight's lesson."

Ginny, pretty much, ignored him, "All right, you're going to follow my lead, but first I want to warm up, okay?"

He nodded nervously.

She was off before he knew it shooting into the air with practiced ease, turning loops and barrel-rolls. Stopping in air and re-starting, diving and scooping. Neville just watched her red hair blowing in the wind, amazed at her talent.

But something went wrong as she gained her greatest height. Her broom stopped and flipped her over the slide. 

"Neville!" she screamed. "Help!"

He didn't think twice before he mounted his Firebolt and was pushing the to maximum speed of the broom. Ginny's broom lurched and she let go.

"NEVILLE!"

He missed her hand by scant inches as he shot passed her too fast. Correcting himself he looped around and went into a sharp nosedive. He knew she only had seconds before she'd hit the ground. It would be his last chance. Or worst, her last.

Her frightened eyes bored into his as they reached out their hands to one another. Finally grasping wrists he set the broom in freefall and jerked it around throwing Ginny behind him. Then he put on all the speed he could before they crashed into the ground. Their progress backward slowed and before he knew it they were shooting off again back up into the air.

She hugged him around the middle and then pointed up at her Firebolt, hanging in the sky where she left it. Neville pulled up along side and she hopped from his to hers with a light bounce.

"Aren't you scared of it throwing you again, " he asked nervously.

She shook her head. "It didn't throw me. I made it look like it threw me."

Ginny smiled at him and was off again.

"Are you insane!" he called after her and pushed forward trailing close behind. 

She started laughing and looking backward every chance she got, urging him on. 

"Catch me if you can, Neville," she yelled behind.

**********************

Ginny burst through the locker room doors, "Stop him Harry! He's pissed!"

Her giggling fell behind as Harry made his way outside to hold Neville off.

"She's gone nutters," said Neville. "We've got to stop her before she hurts herself."  
  
He made to push pass Harry, but was held up.

"Neville -- Neville, it's all right. It was planned. She wasn't in any danger. I was here watching the whole time."  


"What?"

He expected this kind of reaction. "Come here, I want to show you something."

"You knew about this?"

Harry nodded on their way back out to the field. "It was Ginny's idea, but I wouldn't let her do it unless I was there ... just in case."

Neville overtook him, still breathing heavily from the chase.

"Her idea? For what?"

Harry grabbed his broom that was leaning against the inside wall. "Come on, let's fly."

Neville stopped, "Harry, I'm tired of trying to do something that I'm not meant to do."

"And what's that?"

He huffed, "I just can't fly!"

Harry laughed, "And exactly what is it that you have been doing for the last 45 minutes? Not to mention that unbelievable save you made at the beginning?"

"What are talking ..." Neville looked down at the Firebolt he was carrying and back up to the sky. "I ..."

"You've been flying, and I'd like to add that you've been out-flying half the Order." Harry kept laughing. "You almost caught Ginny three different times while you were chasing her around up there, and that's not an easy thing to do."

Neville was speechless but that didn't keep him from trying. "I ... she ..."

Once Harry calmed down he moved in closer to his friend.

"When it's just practice, you are the shy uncomfortable, uncoordinated Neville we all know. But when there is something to distract you from thinking about what you're doing, then you become the same guy I saw back at the Ministry that night.

"It's time to stop convincing yourself that you'll never live up to your parents image. You already have. You've faced Death Eaters and lived through the Cruciatus Curse intact." 

Harry pointed up to the sky, "And you just made the save of a lifetime without even thinking about it."

He saw Neville was starting to feel uncomfortable of all of the praise that he normally doesn't recieve.   


"Neville, We all have faith in you; it's time you had a little in yourself. Now come on and show me how you did that turnaround before you and Ginny hit the ground ... never saw anything like it."

********************

"In my opinion, it is a fitting memorial to Sirius' life, Harry," noted Dumbledore. "And one that will be difficult to live up to."

The headmaster surveyed the members of the Order of the Dog Star with a critical eye.

"All of you have taken this responsibility on your shoulders willingly?"

Heads nodded in sequence as he looked at each of hem individually.

"Very well, I will make one last statement and give you one last opportunity to withdraw without prejudice."

Dumbledore's hands folded behind his back. "This group has been created for one reason only and that is to battle Voldemort when the time comes," he paused for effect. "As Harry has told you, only he will have the opportunity to kill him and because of another prophecy the Order of he Phoenix will not be able to interfere _directly_ lest one or more of you die."

They nodded in understanding.

"I and others from the Order, over the time we have left will train you in battle. You will pay strict attention and will set all non-essential activities aside."

Ron and Ginny's faces fell and Dumbledore smile briefly. 

"This, of course, does not include Quidditch. You will need all your skills in flying and strategy which Quidditch supplies in great quantity."

He eyed Neville, "I witnessed your latent abilities on the Quidditch pitch this afternoon. I daresay that Longbottom will be a name that will once again strike fear in the eyes in those that choose to practice the Dark Arts."

He reached into his robes, withdrew a scroll and handed it to Harry. 

"Within the scroll is a list of requirements that I insist will be complete before any of you participate in any further engagements with Death Eaters or the final battle with Voldemort. If any of you do not conform with the required tasks then you shall return to your studies and not concern yourself with the goings-on of the Order."

He drew a deep breath, "Each of you will be asked to give up certain portions of yourself, and it will be a difficult road ahead if you choose to do so. Sacrifices will be made, possibly in your social lives and most probably in your mortal life." 

His eyes narrowed, seriously, "This is your final chance to withdraw from the Order."

None of them moved, however Ron shuffled from foot to foot nervously. 

"Very well." 

Now shall we begin your first lesson in combat with the Dark Arts?

"Stupefy!" came a voice from behind them. 

Ginny Weasley flew forward, knocked to the ground. 

Harry ducked and fell to the floor, "Separate!"

the rest of the Order split apart, but Neville ran to Ginny's side to protect her from further attack.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Hermione, striking at their unknown assailant behind a Death Eater mask.

"Protego!" 

The disarming spell was cast aside inadvertently hitting Ron. His wand went flying to the other side of the room.

The dark figure watched the remaining students warily. 

"Two," Harry yelled. 

All the remaining, armed members minus Ginny and Harry yelled, "Stupefy!" from their various positions around the room.   


"Sker Scield!" was the response from the Death Eater. The magic silver shield appeared instantly and repelled the three hexes.

"Obicere Animare!" Harry muttered, pointing his wand at the coat-rack in the corner. 

"Is that the best you've got?" the figure taunted them. 

The rest watched as the coat rack ran over and swung itself at the back of their enemy's head, but it was stopped at the last second.

Dumbledore stepped forward, "I think that I should stop this before any serious injuries occur."

The Death Eater stood straighter and lifted off his mask to reveal Remus Lupin underneath. 

"I could have had them. Why did you stop?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Look behind you, Remus."

He turned around and bumped his face into the still form of the coat-rack hanging, and bent at an odd angle, in the air behind him. "Oh."

The headmaster muttered the counter-curse and aroused Ginny from her stunning. 

"It appears as if they have already been training." 


	33. What's that? Hormones!

Weed, and American Mione, and starbeam13, and issa2, and obsessed4, and sky, and Eliza Evenstar, and SweetLi, and Hermione Green, and Feather0311, and Medy, and Isabella Grace, and Linda Ishtar, and ADJ, and Orion the Hunter, and habkubo, and keebler-elmo, and joe, and shdurrani, and CliodnaHPFan Thanks!

PadfootNoxed - Yeah, I thought if Dumbledore didn't do anything everyone would figure it out. Nope I got emails about How I tried to put one over on the readers. Devious me.

Burgundy - Hmmm, Ginny and Neville. Sounds good. thanks for the idea. :) j/k

Sami Potter - Bomb Butt Bombing. That's a knew one to me. But we've got to have snogging!

jandl - we shall see. 

metsmaniac2ks - Ahhh, comforting Hermione ... I can just see her now.

LarcolTydol - Since when has Ron exercised logic?

~*~* - but is the feeling mutual?

Milkyway - Recommend away! and Thanks!

Duckymander - The star Sirius in the constellation Canus Major is also called the Dog Star. ff.net has a sister site. look for the link on the main page somewhere. 

Lover5 - here's a taste, there will be more in the next chapter. 

Aerin Dragon Killer - date of what, the wedding? in December, before Christmas as of now. Not tellin', and not tellin'. 

A side note: I have been asked on a number of occasions in private and on the comment pages to read and review, look over and comment, co-write, etc. with people on their stories. The short answer is: While I am in the middle of this story I don't want to divert my time and creative energies away form writing. Every story I read, I try to at least make one comment. So hold on ... I'll get there eventually.

Second: I have also been asked on a number of occasions to "Email me when you put out a new chapter." Um ... come back everyday and there will be a new chapter if not 2 or 3. On my slow days I write one, like yesterday, but today I'll probably have 2. there's no need to email you. Book mark the story, or put it on your favorites list, or get an author alert. It's easier on you and me. My regular update times are generally around 12:00, 4:00, 10-12:00. Sometimes I post earlier or later like today this is posted around 12:30pm these are all CST.

Chapter 33

"You were brilliant, Harry. When did you learn that Charm?" asked Hermione on their way back from Defense practice. 

"Professor Flitwick taught it to me for this week's lesson."

She stopped in the middle of the hall while the rest of them continued. "And you already have that kind of control?"

Harry stopped and turned around, "Um ... yeah, I guess. Well I practiced some in the common room last night."

Ron agreed, "You never had that type of control when we were all in Charms together, Harry."

He screwed up his face and continued down the hall, "Well, I don't have you two distracting me from my lesson now, do I."

Hermione looked offended, "I never ..."

Ron laughed, "Hey!"

They looked on and Ron turned to Hermione, "Come on -- we have to catch up to the new teacher's pet."

*********************

"Would you look at some of these things he put down." He passed the scroll to Hermione. 

Ron looked over from his place at the table. "Grade level higher marks in all classes?" he groaned.

Neville dipped into his peach cobbler and was about to take a bite until Hermione stopped him. "Neville, you might want to enjoy that last dessert."

His eyes rotated to her. "Huh?"

She pointed to the scroll, "He wants all us in top physical condition."

He quickly thought of an excuse. "Bu ... but I need this for ... energy."

Harry frowned, "I've seen the members of the Order of the Ph ..." 

Hermione gave him a scathing look. "Harry!"  


He shrugged, "... of the other Order. They aren't in what I would call top physical condition." 

"And they're all adults, aren't they," she reminded him. "Professor Dumbledore is making sure we all have every advantage we can get."

Ron pointed to a line he couldn't read. "What's this bit about Christmas Holiday?"

Hermione groaned, "That, and our Easter breaks. They've been taken up with training, except the day of. Well that was nice." Her breath caught.

"What?" asked Harry.

"The wedding."

He raised an eyebrow, "What about it?"

Hermione rolled up the scroll and almost tossed it at him in haste. "Harry, the wedding is less than two months away and I don't have a dress."

"I thought ...um ..."

She didn't let him finish.

"If you think we're getting married dressed in school robes, I will strangle you in your sleep, Harry Potter."

The expression on his face told her everything she wanted to know. That was exactly what he was thinking. 

"Erm ... no ... of course not. Don't be silly. I thought your mother ..."

She stood up and made her way up to the teachers table, leaning over for a moment to speak to Dumbledore. He nodded and looked over to Harry briefly then chuckled and nodded again. Hermione turned with a satisfied look on her face and returned to her seat.

"What was all that about?" asked Ron.

"This weekend Harry and I are going to London."

"I'm what?"

She nodded and turned her head triumphantly, "You are getting a proper suit and I will be shopping for my wedding gown. Professor Dumbledore said he will arrange for bodyguards."

He looked over to Ron who seemed to find his snow peas particularly interesting at this point. 

"And I'll have to view some bridesmaids dresses and groomsmen's suits." 

"Bridesmaids?"

She looked up from ticking the items off her fingers, "Ginny do you have any spare parchment. I left my bag in my room. I cannot believe I have left everything until the last possible moment. What was I thinking?"

Harry started to become lost. "Well we have been rather bu..."

"Harry, do you think six bridesmaids is too much?"

He was too spooked to answer. "Um ..."  


She answered her own question. "Yes, it is a bit of overkill. How about three." 

Words were pouring out of her mouth so fast that Harry only caught about every third. 

"Whodidyouwanttobegroomsmen? Ohmygosh, I forgot to ask ... Ginny!"

The little redhead jumped. "What?"

"You will be my Maid of Honor, won't you? Say you will, please."

Harry finally caught Ron's eye and he nodded twice toward the doors to the Great Hall. His friend got the hint. 

"Harry, uh, weren't you going to help me with that charm for class tomorrow?"

He looked visibly relieved. "Oh, yeah I almost forgot with all the excitement. Mione, I need to help Ron with his homework."

She stopped and looked torn between needing Harry to provide answers to her million and one questions that were seemingly popping into her head, and seeing Ron actually want to study and asking him for help. However, she did come to a decision. 

"I'll write down everything I can think of and we'll go over it tonight when you two are done, okay?"

Harry nodded quickly and joined Ron at the end of the table trying as hard as he could not to look like he was running out of the Great Hall.

********************

He wound up spending as much time as he dared sitting on Ron's bed as they went through three games of chess, before he gave up and called it a night. 

"See ya, Harry."

He stopped before he opened the door. "Hey, Ron."

"Hmm?"

"Best Man?"

"Sure," he shrugged his shoulders. "See -- wasn't hard to figure things out."

"See ya, Ron."

Hermione was waiting for him at their desk as he stepped past the portrait. "I've been absolutely horrible, haven't I?" 

He frowned, "What?"

"You've been up there playing wizard chess, haven't you?" she asked sadly.

Harry stepped closer and let her rest her head against his body. He stroked her hair and tried to sooth her hurt feelings. "Hermione, You set up this wedding the way you want. Just tell me what you want me to do and what you need and it's yours."

She wrapped her arms around his midsection, "Thank you."

His fingers trailed through her hair once more.

"Want to take me to bed and ravish me?"

Harry's hand stopped and then restarted, "Yes, but I promised your mother that I wouldn't until we were married."

She sniffed, "How about cuddling instead."

"That I can do."

She lead the way into the bedroom. "Would that be with or without bed-clothes?"

"Hermione!"

She held her hands up in defeat. "Just checking."

He heard her muttering on the way to the closet. "...think boys would be easy to seduce."

"We are," he said softly to himself. 

**************************

The next morning at breakfast Ron caught a moment with Harry before Hermione sat down, "Get any sleep last night?"

Harry frowned, "Sorta."

He wasn't lying. Granted nothing happened the night previous but it wasn't for lack of wanting. Harry was finding it harder and harder to be with his fiancé and not _be_ _with her_.

He chalked it up to hormones, but something in the back of his head wasn't so sure. 

The only time he wasn't thinking about her and what she looked like underneath those floor length flannel nightgowns she favored was when he was actively training or in the middle of class. And even in times like those he would find his mind drifting at odd moments. 

She didn't know how close he came last night to ripping her robes off right there in the study and laying her across the desk. He tried to rid his mind of the image and it only made things worse. 

__

Think of Umbridge. Think of Umbridge.

"It's hormones, got to be. I'm sixteen, it's natural."

"What's that?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing."

He felt Hermione next to him as she sat down set her hand on his leg as she did every morning for a short squeeze before she started in on breakfast.

__

Think of Umbridge. Think of Umbridge. Get your mind off of it ... her. Talk to Ron!

"Any idea when you want to start this physical training thing of Dumbledore's?"

Ron looked offended. "I'm already in top physical condition."

Hermione laughed, "And that's why you are out of breath every time you clime the stairs to Muggle Studies?" 

"Come on, Hermione. It's like fifty flights of stairs."

She gave him a critical eye. "More like five, and the way you eat, I'm surprised that you can do that much."

"I am not fat!"

She sipped a bit of pumpkin juice. "I never said you were. But it takes more than having a fast metabolism to be in shape."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have to tone up those muscles." She had a thought. "Girls like toned muscles."

"Yeah?" he responded with a little more interest.

She nodded her head, "You should see Harry with his shirt off. I could just eat him up, sometimes."

Harry took a long sip of juice and tried to keep her eating him up out of his mind. It wasn't doing much good. 

"Rather not," Ron responded.

Harry made up an excuse to get off the subject and get away from Hermione until his head cleared. "Look, I've got to get to class. Some preparations I forgot to make."

She seemed sad to see him go. "Okay. We'll see you at lunch?"

He nodded and pecked her cheek before he left holding his bag in front of him as nonchalantly as he could. 

__

Umbridge ... Umbridge in swimwear, coming on to you. No? Okay, Umbridge in swimwear coming on to Snape in swimwear.

Tensions seemed to release and he relaxed a bit as walking became much easier. Now he was having trouble getting that last image out of his mind.

"Potter!"

He jumped, seeing Snape coming out of a classroom . "Yes, sir."

Snape closed with suspicion in his eyes. "What are you cackling about?"

Harry tried to keep the smile off his face. "Just thinking about going to the beach. But I've heard some of the sights are hideous."

Snape's eyes narrowed and his jaw set.


	34. While you were sleeping

A storm is coming in and I wanted to get this up before I had to shut everything down. I'll answer comments next time. Sorry, 'cause i wanted to answer a few question really bad.

Chapter 34

"The first lesson you must learn before Disapparating is concentration."

The Order of the Dog Star sat in a semi-circle on the practice mats in the room of Requirement trying to be very attentive to the headmaster. 

"I would like each of you to remember all of your thoughts for the previous ten minutes." 

He stood, solemnly, with his hands together as he surveyed the reactions of his class.

"How many of you were thinking only of this lesson? Truthfully now."

They looked at each other with embarrassment as the professor chuckled.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, I assure you. I personally had approximately fifteen things on my mind, only one of which was this lesson." The group felt a small measure of relief at his revelation. 

"However, I was not attempting to Disapparate either."

Harry grimaced. He had hoped the lesson would be going better by this point. Magic had come so easily to him this year, each lesson taking only a small amount of relative time to master. 

"In battle you will find it that much harder to find the ability to concentrate. The flow of adrenaline into your blood stimulates certain areas of your brain increasing blood flow and pressure to the needed areas of your body. Your breathing rate increases and your senses expand, thus taking in more sensory information than is needed in some cases."

Ron raised his hand, "Should we be taking notes?"

Harry thought Dumbledore would laugh at the comment, but he didn't.

"No. You will not be subjected to a written test, but perhaps the feeling of having your body torn asunder, flailing around in two different places will give you ample opportunity to reflect on this lesson."

The look on Ron's face was not unlike the look of a person swallowing his tongue and choking on it. 

"Yes, sir."  
  
"I do not mean to be harsh, but realistic," he sighed. "What you are doing in this class has not been attempted by ones so young since before I attended this school as a student. Concentration is of paramount importance."

He surveyed them again to see if his short lecture had made it though.

"Yes, Hermione."  
  
"When we were at ... um ... during the summer, Ron's brothers are already licensed, but they didn't seem to ... well ... concentrate when they disaparate."

Dumbledore nodded, "Quite right. Stand up Hermione. Over here, don't be shy."

She walked over and stood in front of him.

"How did you perform that action?"

She looked to the side not quite understanding. "What action, sir?"

"You rose from your position and moved across the floor as if it were no trouble at all."

She cocked her head a little.

"I stand assured that you did not always take that simple act with such lack of concentration. Take your seat."

She returned and Dumbledore faced the group again. "If any of you have been blessed with a younger brother or sister and had the opportunity to watch them around a year of age, you will have seen a look on their face of complete devotion to the chore ... of walking. Yet here you are, taking it for granted.

"Apparation/Disapparation, once learned, is much the same, except under high stress situations." 

He conjured a comfortable looking armchair and sat down.   


"I want each of you to close your mind and try to clear away any thoughts that might be trying to intrude. Come along, everyone, Neville." 

Satisfied that everyone was, at least, trying, he continued, "I want each of you to imagine you are sitting on the edge of a pond surrounded by a circle of trees and there are ripples imitating from the middle stretching outward." 

His voice softened and became monotonous, "The sounds of any wildlife slowly start to disappear, and you feel as if you are all alone except for the rippling of the water. The ripples begin to slow and you see the surface of the water become clearer with each passing second until eventually it is smooth as glass."

He leaned forward slightly, "Keep that picture in your mind of the glass like surface of the water. Any thought that may enter your head will become a ripple that is brushed away into the flat motionless surface.

"Picture yourself becoming -- not here --- and instead, back in your dormitories in bed. Now concentrate on that feeling of 'not here' followed by laying back in bed. Not here -- in bed, not here --- in bed."

A loud pop sounded startling everyone out of their imposed concentration. Harry, Neville, and Hermione all had their wands out seconds afterwards.

"What was that?" said Ginny breathing heavy after being shaken from the trance-like state.

Harry looked right and left until his eyes fell on Luna.

"It was me." she said looking up at Dumbledore. "I saw it, for a brief second, I saw it."

"What," asked Harry excitedly.

"My bed! But it was like I couldn't get there and was thrown back."

Dumbledore smiled with satisfaction, "Had the wards that prevent Apparation around the school not been in place there is a good possibility that you would be laying in bed." He paused, "Now that we have had a successful attempt we she try again. Neville, will you please wake Mr. Weasley up?"

**********************

The weekend brought a little more excitement into the life of Hermione Granger, but not so much for her husband-to-be.  
  
"Try this one, Harry."

He tried to be supportive and kept a straight calm face, but in his opinion this suit jacket was exactly like the last fifteen he had tried on. He turned around and she slid it up is arms, settling the shoulders out afterward. 

"Okay, spin." She watched as he turned back and the inevitable grimace appeared on her face. 

"I don't see anything here that I like? And this was the last place that I held hope for," she sighed in frustration.

Harry nodded, and resigned himself yet another store, the seventh in three hours. He slid the coat back off and Hermione hung it up. 

A sales person took a look around the store and pressed in closer, handing Hermione a card. "If I might make a suggestion."

Hermione nodded, "Yes?"

"From some of the outfits you have perused I see that money is not a issue."

She looked at Harry for conformation and he urged her on.

"Go to this address. He's a friend of mine, just starting out in the business, but he has fabulous ideas and a keen eye for what the younger client wants."

Hermione looked at the card. It had a single name and a London address. "Is he a tailor?"

She smiled, "Of sorts. I wouldn't be surprised if in a few years every one knew his name."

Harry took the card and looked at the address passing it to Lupin afterward. "Thank you for your help, we'll give it a try."

He turned to see a Lupin chucking it up. 

"What?" Harry asked.

"Lily was the same way. Must have spent an entire week looking for something that James would look good in."

"Thanks," Harry said dryly. "Maybe we'll have luck with this tailor person. 

Lupin laughed and turned to the door, "Hold on and let me get the all clear from Applegate."

Stephen Applegate was the newest inductee to the Order of the Phoenix. He was handpicked by Kingsley Shaklebolt and Tonks so his references were good enough for the couple.

Harry watched as the forty-something wizard gave one last look up and down the street before giving the okay for he and Hermione to proceed. Lupin always brought up the back, and slid into the back of the Ministry car provided for their safety by the Minister himself.

Lupin sighed heavily when he leaned back into the plush seat. "I will be incredibly happy when you two are licensed to apperate."

"You'll be happy?" Hermione scoffed. "You should see the amount of dust and ash I have to get out of my hair at the end of the day after flooing here and there."


	35. Dangers of a clouded mind

A/N:

After looking at all of the Comments for the last two chapters, I think it would be easier for me to sum up and answer a few question, else I'll have about three pages of answers and that's just silly.

First, thank you for taking the time to continue reading the story and comment. It's what keeps me writing so fast. 

Second, sorry for the lack of additional postings, as is my habit, over the last two days. These have probably been the worst two days in quite a long time and it is rough writing when I am depressed and angry. But the story must go on.

Before I get into a few things I want to sent this personal note out to 'Sezlij' --- "QUIT READING THE FREAKING STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I WRITE! And for god's sake don't comment anymore I will just ignore them in the future. Arrogant prick!"

To all the rest of you, sorry for my outburst. Some people have no class whatsoever.

Okay, this chapter and the next should explain a few things that people have been asking constant questions about and complaining about since about chapter 3. If you can't figure it out in this chapter then wait for the next.

I was going to go into more but Sezlij has just sucked the joy out of anything further I had to say.

Read on. That is if you think that my ideas aren't stupid and I have no character development and basically can't write.

Chapter 35

The Ministry car pulled up Gerrard Street at the intersection of Newport Place in Soho. Lupin looked at the address for the fourth time.

"It's a pub," he said plainly.

"Check out the address exact, Remus, " urged Applegate. "Wouldn't happen to be an A would there?"

Lupin nodded and looked above the pub to the second story. 

"He's upstairs." His brow furrowed. "Odd place to have a tailoring shop."

"The salesperson did say he was just starting out," reassured Hermione. 

Applegate opened the car door, "I'll go make sure it's on the up and up."

They watched as he trotted upstairs and rang the bell which was quickly answered by a scruffy looking young man in a gray bathrobe.

They both stepped in and after a moment Applegate reappeared and waved them up. 

*********************

"Diane, said a couple might be by. Rich as all get out, she said. Don't look rich to me." The man scowled at their clothes with obvious distaste. 

Hermione bristled, "Can you help us or not?" 

He sniffed and looked around, "Depends ... can you pay in cash?"

"Look, I assure you that we can ..."

The man raised his hands and made padding motions to quiet Hermione down. "Jus' been having a little trouble with the revenuers is all."

Lupin leaned in to Harry's ear, "Who says revenuers?"

Harry ignored him and reached into his jacket pocket to withdraw a thick roll of muggle money. The man's eyes lit up. 

"Blimey!"

He rushed to his bedroom, throwing off his bathrobe along the way. "What kind of occasion is it you say?"

"A wedding," called Hermione. 

They heard a loud racket of items either falling or being thrown around the bedroom. "Not looking for traditional stuff I gather?"

"Not really, no."

"Here it is!" they heard his voice call. 

He rushed back out. "Sit, sit, wherever you can find a seat. Sorry about the mess. Struggling artist and all."

He was hauling a very thick album and set it on the coffee table in front of his frayed beige colored loveseat. "Have an eye at these." 

Terry, the tailor, as he came to be known later flipped to about a third of the way into the album and stopped, spreading the pages smooth for Hermione who was standing as not to get anything on her clothes that might be living on the loveseat's upholstery. 

"Oh! That's nice," she cooed and sat slowly without thinking. 

Harry found a relatively clean barstool, witch he had an odd feeling had been lifted from the pub downstairs since it bore the logo of the pub on the backside, and sat. 

After only fifteen minutes of ahh's and un-huh's Harry almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Hermione shriek, "Oh! This one! This one! Most definitely! What type of fabrics do you have?"

Time ticked away as they discussed fabrics, colors, location setting, and number of guests, but eventually things started to wind down. Sweet anxiety slipped away as he felt confident that their shopping day was coming to an end.

"When?" Terry also shrieked in a most unmanly manner. 

He drummed his fingers on his lips nervously, "Six weeks? Six weeks? Six weeks ..." Then he nodded. "I'll have to bring in a couple of other people -- maybe four, and I'll need the rest of your party's measurements as soon as possible. I'll take yours and the misters now."

Harry thumbed at Lupin, "And his. He's one of the groomsmen."

Lupin looked a bit startled, "I am?"

Harry nodded, "If I have to be in this wedding so do you."

Lupin smirked and nodded, "Proud to, Harry."

************************

They settled on a price and Lupin's insisted that Harry only give a down payment for materials and supplies, and regular payment at certain stages. "I'm sure you understand, since this is not proper place of business."

Terry the tailor nodded reluctantly, but Harry slipped him an additional £ 150 if for no other reason than ending the pursuit of clothing that would be worn for only one day and then will probably hang in a closet for the rest of his life. 

Once they had detoured to a empty street a the loud bang of the Ministry car signaled their return trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione was glowing with happiness at her choices and Harry could tell she was busy plotting the owl she was going to send to her mother that evening with details of their day and requests to be involved in other aspects of the wedding.

She took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. He could see the thanks in the sparkling of her eyes and he knew at once, all the searching and endless hours of trying on suit-coat after suit-coat had bee worth the look she was giving him. He dipped his head down for a brief taste of her lips as she squeezed his hand harder, emoting her thanks. 

*********************

Lupin escorted them through the gates of Hogwarts and up to the main doors. "You two get some rest. You have a day's worth of training to make up for tomorrow."

"Good night, Remus. Thank you for everything," said Harry.

He nodded back, "It's was a pleasure to spend the day with both of you. It brought back good memories."

They watched as he disappeared back down the pathway into the night. 

Hermione squeezed his hand once more and turned into him for a hug. Harry brushed his face through her hair and breathed deep taking the scent of her into his lungs. He stiffened ... in more ways than one. 

"Harry?" she asked feeling her fiancé trying to pull certain parts of his body away from hers.

"Sorry," he said as they separated. 

Hermione smiled coyly, "Harry, it's all right. I do understand about the functions and uncontrollable reactions of the human body. I did take a course in my last year of Muggle school. And I've been studying several books on the subject." 

She closed in and slid her hands into the underside of his jacket, running them up his chest. "I know a number of ways to," she looked downward and smiled, "ease your discomfort." 

He wanted nothing better than to forget the last few moments ever existed. "Maybe we should be going to bed?"

She jumped and clapped her hands, "Oh, Harry, I thought you'd never ask."

He knew that wasn't what he meant and shook his head trying in vain to clear his thoughts and the sudden cloud of haze that was trying to make him forget his promise to Mrs. Granger. "I ... "

She took his hand and pulled him toward Gryffindor tower and their rooms. "You better take your coat off and cover things up, or everyone is going to know what we'll be doing."

He nodded and stopped in one of the many shadows along the way to do just that. He slung his coat over his arm and hung it nonchalantly in front of certain tented areas. 

Harry's head started to feel light as he heard Hermione whisper the password to their private rooms. The strange part was that he didn't remember even passing through the portrait hole guarded by the Fat Lady. 

She batted the coat from his hands and grasped him through his suddenly tight jeans. Harry's breath caught and before he had a chance to utter any sort of resistance his fiancé's mouth was on his and the only feeling he had left in his body was being massaged roughly.

Their lips broke apart and they both gasped.

"Harry, I need you." she breathed. "I can't wait until the wedding night."

He nodded robotically, and steered her to the bed. Hermione's hands worked feverishly on the buttons of his shirt, snapping one in her haste.

"Too many clothes," she moaned as his undershirt came into view.

He reached down and pulled it over his head letting it fall from his grasp when her mouth fell onto his chest and her cool hands found purchase on his ribs, pulling him closer. 

His mind had gone delirious as he felt her lips travel downward and her hands working on his belt and soon thereafter the button and zipper of his jeans. Somewhere in the muffled haze of his hearing he heard a gasp and felt a the cold night air on all of his body parts. 

"Oh, Phineas, it's been so long."

The name escaped his mouth before he realized what he was saying, "Carpathia ..." Then his vision clears and his mind becomes sharp once more. "Hermione!"

Harry pulled back and fell to the floor since he didn't remember that he had his jeans around his ankles. Hermione seemed to be in the same straights, except she was fully clothed and covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Harry ... what have I done?"

She looked down at his obvious arousal and turned away as fast as she could. Her face was burning furiouslyas Harry scrambled to preserve his nonexistent dignity and pulled his jeans up. 

"It's this ring!" she said in frustration. "It's this stupid, magical, ring! It's possessing us!"

He agreed. "Hermione, it's not your fault."

He got up and retrieved his shirt, wondering how half the buttons were missing, then set it aside. Hermione had her face in her hands, on the verge of tears when she felt the hands of her husband-to-be on her shoulders, then she jerked away in fear.

"What?" asked Harry like he had done something wrong.

She turned around and her eyes almost told the story. "Harry, I can't touch you. It hurts inside."  
  
He kind of understood. He wanted Hermione in the worst way, but it was something he felt he could push down inside of him. 

"I know, Harry. I know what it feels like to have you ... all of you ... and it hurts not to have you there. Every time we touch I can feel something missing from me and I want it back inside."

He inched closer and she took a big step back. 

"She's in my head, Harry! Making me do things I don't want ... well that's not exactly true, but she's making me, Aarrggh." Hermione growled in frustration. 

Harry set a resolved look on his face, "We're going to see Dumbledore."

Her hands went to her mouth again. "We can't tell him what I ..."  
  
He stopped in his turn to the closet. "I can be discreet, Hermione. He doesn't need details."

She shook her head, "Of course, what am I thinking?"

Harry grabbed a shirt and started to put it on. "Look, lets think of something else. How about ... um ... "

"What?"

He shrugged, "Well it worked for me a couple of days ago when ..." he shook his head. "Just think of this scene: Snape and Umbridge in swimwear at the beach, snogging."

"Harry, that's awful!"  


"Exactly."

Her eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh, good idea. Eewwwww."

He grabbed Sirius' winter cloak and threw it around his shoulders, "Come on."


	36. Interrogation Potter style

A/N: 

hp4eva - Don't rightly know as of yet, first things first.

Feather0311, and LiZz, and Maxx77, and shadows-zepher, and keebler-elmo, and steve, and Light*hope, and Orion the Hunter, and Mella deRanged, and - Thank you!

Sami Potter - I should have known that you would like the sex chapter most of all. ;)

Burgundy,a nd Shaylee - Thanks for the thoughts.

John - Holy cow. Stop that. I will not be responsible for people losing sleep! :)

Mrsosborneclass - LoL!

Starbeam - Ah, but what a way to be tortured ... I could think of worst ways. 

ginnygal189 - I was going to go that route and still might make a mention of it. 

Dawnfrina - now that would ruin some of the plot if I told ya, wouldn't it?

Duckymander, and Maggie O- I still can get the picture out of my mind so I have to torture you all with it as well. Makes having sex impossible so it has a indefinite use. And who knows ... they may still get together .... (Shudder)

Madpostman - yes ... shhh. j/k

Aerin Dragon Killer - Oh ... sorry, yes last week in October. I'll try to throw in a date or two from now on. 

Jenna kathleen - Quit being silly , you goof.

CliodnaHPFan - Sorry to hear about the mood, but glad I could help in some small measure. the trick to updating so often is not having a life. well, that and typing really fast, and not having writers block at the time (knocking on Oliver Wood)

Read On!

Chapter 36

"Buffy lives." Harry said and the stone gargoyle hopped aside revealing the slow spinning stairway to the headmaster's office. He went first letting Hermione trail behind so there wasn't a chance that they would touch each other and reawaken the sleeping ring's powers.

The office was empty, with the sole exception of Fawkes sitting on his perch sleeping silently. They made their way into the office and Harry stood before the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. The once headmaster feigned sleep as he always did.

"Phineas Black, wake up!"

The figure still sat slumped over, ignoring them.

The other portraits woke in turn to the disturbance and watched the two as they tried in vain to get the attention of the portrait's sole inhabitant. 

Harry slipped his hand into his cloak and withdrew his wand. "Fine let's see if a little fire can wake his stubborn butt up."

Hermione could have sworn that she heard a snicker from one of the other portraits but when she looked they were all stone-faced. 

"I suppose this is how they eventually dealt with Sirius' mother in the hallway at Grimmauld Place."

At those words Phineas' head rose and his face scowled. "This is what has become of the youth of today. Resorting to vandalism ... how typical."

"Recognize this?" Hermione almost shouted when she raised the ring. 

Phineas smiled, "Some of my best work if I do say."

If Harry could have set fire to the portrait with just his scathing glare it would have been gone by now. "How do you think Professor Dumbledore will react when I tell him that you and your wife are possessing us? Do you think you will be hanging here much longer? Or at Grimmauld Place?"

"What is it you are prattling on about, child?" he answered.

Harry closed on the portrait until the figure of the one time headmaster backed away. "I can't even hold her hand anymore. If she so much as touches me your wife, Carpathia, possesses her, and you possess me."

Then it dawned on him. "That's it!" 

Hermione jumped back, "What's it."

"The other day, Ron said we'd been acting like a old married couple with our 'yes dear's' and our 'I love you's'. They've been with us since I put the ring on you. We've never been rid of them."

The look of horror that crossed her face. "Was the whole thing a lie, Harry. Everything we said to each other? Everything we've felt?" Her eyes watered up.

"No!" he almost yelled. "I've had these feelings for you since third year, Hermione ... well maybe not all of them, not this strong, but I've fancied you for a long time."

"Oh, please," Phineas groaned. "Don't bore us with a tale of young budding love. It is ever so nauseating."

Harry flipped his wand in his hand and drove it into the portrait a scant inch away from the occupants face.

"Tell us how to get rid of the ring."

The old headmaster looked sideways at the hole and the wand protruding from it, and seemed to go a light shade of green. "I've told Dumbledore already. Only you can take it off her finger and you know the consequences."

Harry looked back at Hermione sitting at one of the desk chairs staring blankly at the floor then back to the portrait. "That's not going to be good enough. Some or all of your black soul lives in that ring and that of your wife's ..."

Phineas nodded, "Well it makes sense doesn't it. It is the conduit of which the life essence my wife and I shared. Seems like there would be a residue of some sort left behind when we died; perhaps that which had not fully transferred to the other, or some such. Quite common in higher magics."

"How very enlightening, Phineas."

Harry spun around and saw Dumbledore standing by the doorway with a look of mild annoyance on his face. "You did not inform me of this possibility." He stepped further into the room. "Harry please have a seat. Assist your fiancé."

Rage was building within. "I can't touch her!"

Their eyes met, Harry's blazing with fury and Dumbledore's in quiet understanding. 

"A lemon drop, perhaps?"  


Harry growled with frustration and shoved his hand in his pocket for the ever present calming solution. Dumbledore lifted Hermione's head up and looked into her tear filled eyes. "Everything will work itself out, Hermione. I assure you."

This seemed to be of some help for she looked up at Harry standing there, over to the portrait and finally a small nod resulted.

Dumbledore stepped around and sat behind the desk looking thoughtfully for a long moment as Harry found his seat. 

"Let us examine our options, shall we. I find difficult issues are easier dealt with by vocalization."

Harry nodded. "Fine."

"Phineas, you have said that the ring cannot be taken off with out the adverse side effects you mentioned before, correct."

"Yes."

Dumbledore nodded, "And there is no known way to dispense of the curse, correct?"

"Yes."

He nodded again. "I find in lesser charms and curses that said spells once encountered with a equal and similar spell, they tend to cancel one another out."

Phineas threw his hands up, "Of course, Dumbledore. What you are saying is third year dueling basics. What has that got to do ..."

Harry saw the shocked look on Phineas' face and turned to see what Dumbledore had in mind. "What ... what am I missing?"

Phineas shook his head, "It's too dangerous. The results could be worse than the curse itself."

The headmaster shrugged thoughtfully, "Or perhaps this is your one chance at immortality and you are afraid to give it up?"

The other portraits went into a rage.

"Unacceptable!"

"Unheard of!"

"Sounds like Voldemort to me!"

"They're children for heavens sake, Black!"

"Unforgivable! Possessing another without their consent is a life term in Azkaban at the least!"

"Cast him out!"

"Enough," Dumbledore raised his voice. "Harry, Hermione, what I propose is not unheard of, in fact as I said before in the lesser magics it is quite common, however with such ancient magic as this ..."

"I am not ancient!" said Phineas.

"No, but you are becoming increasingly annoying." Dumbledore shot back.

Phineas leaned back and pouted in his impotency. 

"As I was saying, with such magic as this I cannot guarantee the results."

Hermione leaned forward, "Are you saying you want to cast a, sort of, counter curse."

The headmaster shook his head, "Not at all. The spell has already been cast and there is not much we can do about it at the present time. What I am proposing is that Harry ... it will have to be Harry, won't it Phineas."

A grumbling noise came from his direction. 

"As I assumed, Harry will need to fashion a ring similar to _Leipirum_. He will then place it upon your finger and hope for the best."

Hermione looked down and back up. "But won't that still mean ..."

"Yes, " Dumbledore confirmed. "You will still be joined and you both will still be under the curse, but the residual souls of _Leipirum_ will be cast out and yours and Harry's true feelings for one another will be all that remain."

This suited Harry just fine. "When do we start?"

"Just a moment, Harry," Hermione cut him off. "Phineas said the results could be worse than the curse itself."

Dumbledore nodded, "It is of my belief that this result is highly unlikely. For you see, when _Leipirum _ was made it was for jealous love and insecurity while yours and Harry's is more ... how shall I put this ... pure."

Hermione looked down. What she had a taste of in their bedroom only a half-hour earlier, wasn't what she would call pure. They had gone far beyond that point already.

"I have seen the two of you nurture a strong friendship for the last five years and in my opinion it has grown into more. If not for the interference of _Leipirum_, I daresay that you would still marry."

They both looked up at the professor. 

"Oh, not right away, mind you, perhaps after school. Perhaps after Voldemort has been dealt with. Who is to say? It is also my opinion that the potential love that you share will overcome that of _Leipirum's _ previous owners."

He looked down at their hands, a mere inch from each other. "Knowing what you now know, I believe it might be possible for you to have contact with each other. Consider it a test of my theory."

Harry lifted his hand above Hermione's. He could see her grip the chair in abject fear. Even worse than what they did in their rooms would be to do the same in front of Dumbledore and not be able to stop this time.

"Hermione, you must trust in Harry's love for you and yours for him or I'm afraid this experiment will fail. You must be strong enough to overcome the possessive will of _Leipirum_, and the souls that lay within."

She took a deep breath and let it out as she released her hold on the chair arm to turn her hand over and meet Harry's eyes.

She almost fell into the pure green radiance that pooled within and remembered why she fell in love with him to begin with. It wasn't the stupid ring, it wasn't because the celebrity of who he was, it was his compassion, his bravery, and his caring of other people that won her heart. His intelligence and that damnable unruly hair of his. The way he smiled when he saw her coming down the stairs from her old dormitory every morning. The total devotion to his friends and his unwavering loyalty to those he chose to give it to. 

That's why she loved him. 

Her eyes sparkled as she lifted her hand up to meet his, knowing that nothing would interfere with the way they truly felt about each other.

He smiled his dazzling smile back at her. "I want to get to work on this right away, Professor."

Dumbledore looked up at the portrait, "Phineas?"

He grumbled again back at them. 

"I'm sorry, Phineas. You must excuse these old ears of mine, I didn't quite hear you."

"I said fine!" he yelled in response." And don't give me any of that old age malarkey. You hear just as well as you did when you were a teen."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Very well. We shall start at the beginning."

"They'll need access to the family vault for the precious stone. I had, well in my time I had a number of stones that would fit the bill nicely if my relatives haven't gone and disposed of them. And while you're there pick up my old journal. It has some of the earlier experimentation into the castings."

Harry grew increasingly excited, "I'll go first thing in the morning."

Phineas waved him off. "No need to hurry, young Potter. You will need to learn the charms and curses first."

Dumbledore didn't seem too happy about Harry learning some of the stronger dark magics. "You will restrict yourself to what is necessary, Phineas."

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Oh yes I keep forgetting the infamous Albus Dumbledore doesn't take with any dark magics even the useful ones."

Dumbledore looked on threateningly until Phineas grumbled again. "Very well. Potter, quill and parchment!"

Harry looked over at the headmaster's supply. "May I, sir?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course, I'll leave you to your studies and escort your fiancé back to your rooms."

Hermione stood and took a proffered arm from the headmaster. 

"You're not staying?" Harry asked. 

"You will be engrossed with old boring spells, Harry. I'm taking young Miss Granger on a stroll and a short talk before she turns in."


	37. Eenie, Meenie, Hermione, Moe

A/N

Kate - No. Write your own story.

LiZz, and John, and MystyKitty, and allie, and Aerin Dragon Killer, and apostrophe, and Brittany, and ssv, and Maggie O, and Lover 5, and IzzyMalfoy, and Lady riley, and Karen JB, and emma leigh warner, and Duckymander- Thanks! 

~*~* - Not fluff ... plot development.

NasserPotter - Who says he won't?

daleia - sadly, nope!

No 1 u wanna no - No. I've already explained this.

Joyce2, and RudyCholo, TeamExtreemGirl - Thanks for your thoughts!

ears91 - wedding is still on, for now. 

American Mione - sorry no conversation, though it might be alluded to in the next chapter. 

Hermione Green - You'll have to wait and see on that one. 

Keebler-elmo - not all of the magics associated with the creation of the ring are dark, but some are like the curse making them hate each other if the ring is removed, etc, and so on.

Remember people this is rated PG-13. Sadly there will be no porn sex betwixed our magical lovers. Any future scenes will annoyingly cut off right when certain places join and no detailed description will be forthcoming. This does not mean we can't have any fun. See Chapter 38 for details.

Read On!

Chapter 37

Harry spent most of Saturday night in the office of the headmaster going over the castings and details of binding the spells into the jewel of the ring. For it was the jewel itself that was most important, the setting and band was secondary and held magic, while strong was not quite as vital.

So it was without great surprise that he woke at his desk in the study, wand still in hand and the last words of a spell on his lips. 

"Harry?" a voice whispered at his ear.

His hand brushed at whatever was buzzing around his ear, trying to drive it off so he could go back to sleep.

"Harry," the voice whispered again. "I warned you," the voice giggled."

The following sensation was more than enough to wake him and almost make him fall out of his chair. It was warm and slightly wet and it was nibbling on his earlobe. 

He held control of himself and smiled only slightly at the feeling, knowing it was Hermione, waking him with her favorite torture. However this time Harry snorted like he was still asleep and muttered, "Oh, Professor Umbridge, punish me, punish..."

He didn't get the last word out from the resulting slap across his back. 

"I knew there was something going on between your two!" Hermione yelled in mock jealousy.

Harry shrugged, "Must have been the blood-letting quill that did me in."

Harry looked to where his watch should have been but remembered taking it off sometime last night and not know exactly whereabouts. "What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock. I thought I'd let you sleep in. I know you were up 'till all hours last night." she said sympathetically. 

He stretched out a kink he had in his back from being slumped over the desk for at least four hours.

"I need to get going. Got to stop by Gringott's and pick up a jewel and Phineas' journal."

Hermione crossed her arms and stood vigil in front of him. "You're not going anywhere until you've had a bath and something to eat. I'm not having you drop dead at my feet because of malnutrition, lack of sleep and general stinkyness." 

He stood, "Your wish is my command. I shall take a bath and you will feed me as I must journey out to battle goblins for my wealth that they have locked away. Deep in the bowels of London." 

He kissed her valiantly and strode away to gather his bath things. 

"Bowels?" she laughed.

He returned thirty minutes later freshly clean and his hair still dipping mildly. Hermione sighed as she watched him eat his breakfast with his shirt off wishing mildly that she was the glass he was sipping from. 

She shook her head to break herself from falling into a repeat of last night's sausage pulling contest. She still blushed whenever she thought about what she was about to do to him. Surely she wasn't lying about the amount of research she had done into the area, and now she had a complete visual of Harry to play with in her mind, hour after hour. An up close and personal visual._ Merlin, why didn't we put out the lights last night_! 

It was like every inch of him was burned onto the inside of her eyelids. For every time she closed her eyes, even for a moment, she could see him in all his glory, standing there.

"Thinking about something?"

She snapped out of her temporary fantasy, "Wha? Um ... no, nothing."

Then she looked down at his plate, "Are you finished already?"

He nodded.

She gaped, "But you only just sat down."

He looked from side to side for the joke. "Hermione, I've read through the entire Daily Prophet. Is your mind on something this morning."

Her face flushed. "No ... nothing."

Harry took the hint and left the subject alone. 

"Who's going with you this morning." she asked.

"Er ...well, I'm just going to Diagon Alley. Thought I'd floo into the Leaky Caldron and get to Gringott's and back out before anyone notices. I don't need to bother Remus for such a short trip."

"Harry, you can't go by yourself." protested Hermione.

"I'll be there fifteen minutes at the most."

The stern look on her face told him that she wasn't letting him out of her sight. "I'm going with you, wait until I get my cloak."

He finished buttoning his shirt and made to tell her no, but she gave him another look which froze him in his tracks. 

Two minutes later and a freshly cloaked Harry and Hermione stepped out of the floo at the main room of the Leaky Caldron. They took a quick look around for minions of Voldemort and made their way into back alley and tapped the assigned bricks that allowed entrance to the busy thoroughfare.

They made their way down the street and into Gringott's with only a few inquiring glances from passers-by. They were taken down to his vault and the goblin opened the large heavy door.

Hermione was still spellbound by the amount of gold Harry possessed. She watched as he made his way quickly to one of the shelves and opened a case or two before he found what he was looking for and waved her over. 

"Any particular stone catch your eye?"

She looked at them and her eyes sparkled. "Are you sure these are safe Harry?"

He nodded. "Last time we were down here I had Tonks and Remus separate the questionable items in that locked box over there, " he pointed to a two foot square flat box that had a piece of parchment on top that had the words 'Magical Items?"

"Bit obvious isn't it?"

He laughed, "That's the point. Remus said he'd help us sort them out whenever we got the chance."

He poked her in the back. "A jewel, my lady?"

Her attention was back in the case. Every conceivable stone was represented and from what she knew about precious stones, which wasn't much, they looked very expensive.

"Does the type matter?"

Harry shook his head, "Phineas says no, but on the safe side, he said not to pick an emerald."

She frowned. "I like the green. It matches your eyes. That's what made me choose this ring. Oh, this is pretty."

The Emerald was forgotten for odd red looking stone. It wasn't dark enough to be a ruby. "What is this, Harry?"

"Dunno." He wasn't sure anymore if Phineas knew what was down here. Harry wanted to err on the side of caution where the stones were concerned. "Why don't you take the three you like best. I'll run them by Phineas and you can choose from there. I don't want to make any mistakes."

She agreed, "This one for sure ... um ... this is a ruby, and ... this one." The last she chose was a white diamond.

Harry produced a small velvet sack where she deposited the jewels. He cinched it shut and slipped it into his cloak pocket.

"Need anything else?"

Harry almost forgot. "Phineas' journal. I saw a box of books over there, it might be inside."

In short order they found the journal and a few other interesting books in the process of which Hermione chose one. They were in the vault for a reason and she didn't want to take the chance that they might be mislaid or stolen at Hogwarts. She could always come back and check out another, later.

"Here, one more thing." He produced another sack from inside his robes and Hermione wondered what else might be stuffed in there. 

After filling a good amount of Galleons into the sack he handed it to Hermione. 

She just looked at it. "Harry, you don't have to give me money. My parents send me enough to get along."

He shook his head. "In less than two months time we're going to be married. This is already yours, and I'm not doing this to fill your pockets or show you how much money I have. You already know." He tossed his head at the piles of gold behind him. "This is for anything you might think of for the wedding so you don't have to come to me and ask for money if I'm not around."

He smiled, "I want you to be happy and not worry about anything if you think it might make you that much happier to have it."

She took the bag, "I hate it when you make sense. I like the old Harry Potter much better when I had to point things out to him."

Hermione tried to tie the bag off at her hip. "How do you carry this around, it's so heavy?"

"Oh, forgot," he took his wand and brushed it across the Gringott's seal." The bag noticeably deflated and became much lighter. 

"Much better, thank you." It was a good deal easier to tie off this time. "What did you do?"

"Got that the last time I was here. My back started hurting from carrying around so much gold and they provided this. Just stick your hand in and think of the amount you need, then grab. Supposed to work out perfect every time." He shrugged. "Hadn't had need to try it out yet." 

Before they left the bank Harry took Hermione's hand and led her to the main teller. The goblin glowered and leaned over the tall desk he sat behind, "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

" I want to add my wife to my account and give her full access to my vault."

Hermione's and the goblin's eyebrows shot up at the mention of her as his wife. The goblin recovered first.

"Your wife, did you say?"

Harry nodded and pointed at his fiancé, "As of this December. I don't know when I'll be in again and I wanted to make sure she was taken care of, properly."

"We'll need her name and your key, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned and stared at Hermione. "Want to try it out?"

She sniffed before she realized that her eyes were burning. "My name is Mrs. Hermione Potter, pleased to meet you."

The goblin nodded and took Harry's key with what might have been considered a smile, for a goblin that is.

She giggled and wiped her face with a tissue which appeared out of nowhere from her robes. "That felt really weird."

************************

Harry stood at the door and looked out down the street and over at Knockturn Alley. He was sure if any dark wizards were to come from anywhere it would be there. The coast as relatively clear. With the time of year, Diagon Alley wasn't as busy as it could have been. 

"Okay, let's go."

She took his left arm and they stayed in the middle of the street most of the way down until Hermione noticed something unusual. 

"Harry ..."

"Yeah, I noticed it too. People are disappearing off the street."

He looked left at Quality Quidditch Supplies and then right. A flash of dark colored cloak moved past a door entrance to his right. He did the first thing he could think of and pushed Hermione toward the Quidditch shop. 

Once they were safely through the door Harry slammed it shut and whipped his wand out, "Colloportus!"

The clerk came out from behind the counter, "Here now, you can't do that!"

Harry turned to him. "Get out of sight. Death Eaters!"

The man's face went ashen, but he was still rooted to his spot.

"Is there a back way out of here?"

He nodded nervously and looked past the curtained storeroom. 

"Thanks, once we're gone they should leave you alone."

The clerk nodded nervously and looked back to the door. Seeing a dark cloaked figure standing there through the class they all heard the doorknob rattle. 

Hermione pulled on Harry's arm and they steered past row after row of brooms, protection gear, and balls of various shapes until they heard an explosion from the front of the shop. They finally reached the back of the storeroom and found the door they were looking for. They opened it and were back on the streets of London before they knew it. 

Harry pointed his wand at the door and muttered, "Colloportus!" locking the door behind them. 

Hermione darted out into traffic and held her hand up effectively stopping a cab just short of hitting her. They jumped into the back seat and Harry almost yelled at the driver, "Grimmauld Place! As fast as you can."

"Who do you think that was?" Hermione gasped for breath, more from excitement than from any actual running.

"Dunno."

*******************

"Here is good," he told the driver, and passed him a ten pound note.

They unloaded in the middle of Grimmauld square and watched as the cab turned around and disappeared into the distance. Harry looked around to make sure they weren't being watched and thought of the address to number 12.

The house appeared squinched between numbers 11 and 13 and they pushed forward into the safety of Harry's inherited home. They stopped briefly and Hermione hugged Harry with relief.

He pulled away first. "I need to go talk to Phineas and get him to alert Dumbledore about ..."

She nodded and he was off to the main living room. 

Nothing had changed much since their departure and he found Phineas portrait without any fanfare.

"Potter," he looked bored, "Running away again I take it?"

"Oh, shut up. I need you to take a message to Dumbledore immediately. Tell him we are safe at Grimmauld Place and there were Death Eaters at Diagon Alley, last seen at the Quidditch shop."

Phineas sighed. "Would you like me to tell him your underwear size as well?"

Harry pulled out his wand and flipped it in his hand about to stab it at the portrait.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Minutes ticked off and he looked to the side to see Hermione pacing back and forth in the hallway deep in thought.

"Potter!"

He looked back up at Phineas. "What did he say?"

"Stay at Grimmauld Place for now, maybe the night, until he makes sure the area is secure. Order members will come to retrieve you."

Harry nodded, "Tell Dumbledore that Ron is the only person that can get into the house besides me and Hermione, he'll need to come with them." 

Phineas sighed and nodded disappearing again.

He stood up and walked over to the hall taking Hermione into his arms. She heaved a heavy sigh, "When are we ever going to have a normal life." 

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno, never had one to begin with."

She sniffed and made a production out of her next statement. "What are we going to do all night ... in this house ... alone?"


	38. Cough, Wheeze, gasp!

A/N:

MoonGoddess - Much danger!

John - LOL!

Dreamer43, and Shreve, and Hermione 512, and HermioneGreen, and TeamExtremeGirl, and starbeam13, and little key, and Burgundy, and LiZz. and Ginnygal, and Silver Streak, and Babysparkels- Thanks!

Isabella Grace - They have to be near each other to ward off the primary effects of the ring ... and the touching sets off the greater chance of possession, but since they are aware of that now, they know how to fight the effects. 

~*~* - no fluff. 

Orion the Hunter - no torture ... just naughtiness. 

Kris-tina - They gotta come out somewhere

daleia - no board games ... only naughtiness

Danny's Girl - Yes, she is. It's "Hormone Hermione!" 

ears91 - Um ... read.

Full Dark - It was meant to be , Read On !

Oriana8 - You are the only person to mention the contest joke. I laughed out loud when I wrote it because I didn't remember typing it in. 

Maggie O - No ... it's turning NC-17 ! MUAwwHHAHAHAHA, Kidding it's still PG-13. I can pet, very heavy, but no full frontal nudity or saying the word Fusk more than twice. Etc. Etc. Can we at least get to see their butts?

American Mione - Yes she does, doesn't she ...

Aerin Dragon Killer - Yeah ... the wedding is off and she's going to hook up with Ron and Dobby will be their love child .... EEEEEEK!

Sami Potter - Uh-huh. Like I believe that. Pffft. hehe

Too much commenting, Heather! Read ON!

Chapter 38

"Well ... um, I figure we could grab some lunch, I mean it's only ten something." 

Harry could feel her deflate in his arms. "I'm not really hungry for _lunch_." she sneered. "I want to explore this house. This _is_ where you want to live when we are married and not at Hogwarts?"

He hadn't really even thought that far ahead. "Well ... um ..."

She pulled back and smiled up at him, "That's really become your favorite phrase now, hasn't it?"

"Come here." She pulled him into the living room and sat on the couch. Hermione set herself up crossways, to face Harry.

"I don't think it's a good idea to live at the Dursley's."  
  
Harry guffawed. "Right, there." 

"And I don't want to live at my parents with them knowing what you'll be doing to me night after night in bed."

Harry's eyes widened and she snickered lightly.

"So the only logical conclusion will be here, except this place needs a serious renovation."

He nodded. 

"This just isn't us and if you want ..."

He turned to her, "Do what ever it is you want to do. I meant what I said, Hermione. Whatever makes you happy."  
  
His statement touched her, "You make me happy, Harry. All this other stuff is marmalade on my scone." 

She leaned in a pecked him on the lips. "I want this to be _our_ house. I want you to have a room for yourself, and me, a room for myself where we can be alone when we get on each others nerves."  
  
"Hermione you never ..."

"Oh, yes I do, and will in the future. It will be our little sanctuaries."

she thought about it for a moment. "And a proper library, and a training room, and a whole lot of other things."

He nodded, "Do anything you want."

She frowned, "You're going to spoil me."

He smiled and nodded his head. "It's becoming my favorite pastime."

She took his hand and pulled as she stood. "Let's start at the top. I know Ron's mom made sure there wasn't anything bad left in the house so we should be safe exploring."

After the third landing their breathing became more labored. "Okay, first thing we put in here is a lift."

The fourth floor was considerably smaller and ultimately the attic was the refuse spot for the entire house's unwanted items. Harry looked around and started back out the door. 

"I'm going to get a waste bin, so we can get rid of some of this ... all of this."

Hermione nodded and started in on the first box. 

********************

"I thought Mrs. Weasley threw away all of the clothing." 

Harry shrugged, "Don't forget Sirius said Kreacher used to steal back a lot of Mrs. Black's bloomers and snog with them in the attic."

A look of extreme distaste appeared on the face of Hermione as she was holding what looked to be a pair of those very same bloomers which she dropped promptly in the bin. 

"What happened to Kreacher, anyway?" she asked.

"Probably keeled over dead when they finally burned off the old bitty's portrait downstairs."

For once in the last two and a half years Harry noticed that Hermione didn't have anything to say about his attitude toward a house-elf. Seemed kind of odd in retrospect. 

They spent the next three or so hours sifting through box after box and feeding bin after bin until they ran out of bins. Apparently bins do have a limit to the amount that they can eat in one sitting. 

"I'm hungry," announced Harry. 

"Lets call it a day. I think I've breathed enough dust to last until the summer break."

He nodded and stood giving Hermione a hand up. "Let's go see if anything is eatable in the kitchen."

A thorough search resulted in only three bottles of wine and a moldy block of cheese. 

"It's alcoholic, we really shouldn't," Hermione half-heartedly commented.

Harry shrugged and tried to rationalize their situation. "Well we don't know when they'll be here to pick us up and they can't expect us to starve."

She smiled and nodded, "Perhaps only a glass or two wouldn't be bad. Were almost adults now. The mild alcohol content of wine shouldn't affect us if we don't overindulge." 

Once that was out of the way she pulled the cheese out and cut away the bad portions leaving a decent amount to have a snack with the wine. Harry uncorked the bottle with a wine-screw he found in the utensils drawer and poured two heaping glasses.

He was about to take his first drink and Hermione stopped him. 

"We have to make a toast."

"Um ... okay."

She held her glass out and thought for a second. "To our new home."

She clinked her glass against his and they drank ... and choked. 

"This isn't wine," gasped Harry when he could breathe. His stared watering furiously. 

Hermione was taking deep breaths trying to cool the intense burning in her throat. "Fire ... whiskey," she rasped out. 

He hopped up from the table and stuck his head under the tap for a brief swig of water before grabbing two glasses from the cupboard and filling them. Hermione seized the first before it was half-way full and drained it. 

She leaned against the counter and sighed with relief. "Who in their right mind would put Fire Whiskey in a wine bottle?"

Harry sipped a little more water, "Probably Sirius. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let him drink that stuff in front of us last year. Who knows what Fred and George would have done if they knew it was in here,"

She giggled at the thought. "Not to mention Mundungus Fletcher."

They looked at the wine bottle with its very naughty contents and then back at each other. 

"Maybe if we cut it with some water," Hermione suggested.  


Harry nodded eagerly grasping the bottle and pouring it into his water. "'Bout half you think?"

She concurred with his estimate. "It _would_ make the water more flavorful. Half should do very well."

**************************

After a few bites to take the edge off their hunger, the hunk of cheese sat forgotten .

"Harry, I'm feeling kind of ... lightheaded. Maybe we should stop." suggested Hermione after their third glass. 

Harry's vision blurred a bit and he promptly agreed, corking the bottle. It was then he noticed that at least a third of the its contents was gone. "Uh-oh."

Hermione blinked her eyes wider, "What?"

He looked back at her. "I think we should go to bed."

She peered at her watch and saw it was only four in the afternoon than made a connection, "Finally!"

Harry's brow furrowed, "Huh?"

Hermione promptly made her way to the kitchen door, but forgot she was still sitting down. 

"Mione?" said Harry as he stood, leaning against the table and looking at the floor on the other side where she laid giggling.   


"Forgot to stand up."

He laughed, "You're drunk!"

She pulled herself up by help of the chair, "I most assuredly have not lost control of my mober functions."  


Harry snickered. "What's a mober?"

She rolled her eyes, "Take me to bed, Harry. Please? Do naughty things to me. This may be the only time we have to not be bothered by the Thin Lady." 

All reasoning of why he should not do just that went out with the last glass of watered down Fire Whiskey. "Um ... okay."

"Um ... okay," mocked Hermione as she clapped and almost lost her balance. She grabbed a hold of the chair back to steady herself and brushed a stray hair out of her mouth, spitting feverishly in the attempt.

Harry regain his equilibrium and walked slowly around the other side of the table to balance Hermione out the door. 

"Uh-oh," she gasped. "Stairs."

Harry straightened up and withdrew his wand, pointing it at Hermione. "Not a problem. Wingardium Pickhertoesup!"

Nothing happened.   


She shook her head and moved her hand upward. "It's a flick and then a swish."

He was about to try again and noticed a couch against the wall near the corner. "How about over there," he pointed with his wand.

Hermione looked up the steep stairwell and over to the couch, her head bobbing slowly, "Oh, anywhere is fine."

************************

"Aren't they cute laying there on one another."

"What is that awful smell?"

Someone sniffed.

"They're pissed!"

"On what? There's no ... well there's wine in the cooling box."  


"That's not wine I smell. It's Fire Whiskey."

"Would whomever is talking ... shut up?"

__

That was Hermione, thought Harry through the haze, and feeling her move slightly under his arm.

"Let'um sleep it off for an hour or two. We have time."

"Dumbledore said ..."

"Dumbledore doesn't know they've gone and got themselves shnockered on Merlin knows how much Fire Whiskey."

"I know a sobering spell."

"And how would you know about that, Remus?"

"Oh, move aside."

"Sobrius!"

Harry's head began to clear somewhat. Enough for him to open his eyes without being blinded by Tonks' lit wand tip.

"And sleeping beauty rises from the grave."

"Sobrius!"

"Are they down there?" Ron's voice bellowed from the top of the stairs. 

Hermione bolted up and grabbed her breasts only stopping when she realized she was still fully clothed. Then her hands grasped at her head which Harry knew had to be throbbing with pain. 

Tonks almost whooped with laughter. "And what have you two been doing down here?"

They heard footsteps tromping down the stairs, "Honestly, it's nice to get away from school for a bit, but could you guys come up with a better excuse than being chased by Death Eaters?"

Harry peered through the dimly lit room. "Excuse me? You didn't find any."

Tonks shook her head. "Only a charred Quidditch shop door and a really nervous clerk quivering behind the counter."

"By the way, Harry," mentioned Lupin. "He recognized you and said any future purchases can be made via owl."

Harry bent over and rand his fingers through his hair. "I didn't think we drank that much."

"Drank much of what?" asked Ron.

Tonks thumbed at them, "We found them tossed out on Fire Water." 

Ron immediately looked hurt, mainly because he hadn't been invited.

"We thought it was wine," Hermione finally offered and saw the incredulous looks she was getting. "At first."

"It was in a wine bottle. There wasn't anything else to drink." Harry explained.

"And you had this on an empty stomach I am guessing?" asked Lupin.

"We had cheese."

"Uh-huh."

Tonks couldn't resist, "And the sex?"

Harry stood up, shaking the couch. Hermione grabbed at her mouth like she was going to be sick from the sudden movement. "Tonks! My fiancé and I have not had sex."

"Not for lack of trying," Hermione whispered to herself, or so she thought.

Tonks laughed and turned around to the stairway, "Let'um straighten themselves out. We'll see you upstairs in a few."

Lupin and she trotted back upstairs. Ron stayed behind.

"Is there any more left or did you finish the bottle."

Harry laughed to himself, stopping abruptly when his head inflated to twice its normal size and his brain tried to escape through his ear ... or so it seemed "It's on the kitchen table. Grab one other bottle from the cooling box. You can probably make some money off the first-years giving sips."

Ron's eyes lit up, and he quickly forgot the slight of his best friends leaving him out of the fun. 


	39. The Little Minx!

A/N:

Freckled-Angel, and Issa2, and JCtigerwolf4e, and Isabella Grace, and baby sparkles, and Maxx77, and dawndrina, and ears91,a nd Tom Lovers, and shdurrani, and gaps, and Silver Streak, and Obsessed4, Angelic Demon16, and the five of spades, and hermioneGreen- Thanks!

Burgundy - More on that later.

John - You don't remember ... it was the best night of my life ... :P

Keebler-elmo - funny you should mention that. 

Nutty AL - Ron knows and he's on his way to your house right now. 

Julie - see note below

NasserPotter - action coming!

neurotic bitch - yep, I remember my teen years with angst and sexual trepidation. 

American Mione - Ron is a character, isn't he.

MystyKitty - Who says he wasn't? I think he had more important things on his mid at the time, but you couldn't have known that until he shows back up.

Now I want to share a little flame I received just before posting it is from a little twat (pardon my language) name of Annie who doesn't have the courage to leave her email so I get to share her flame with the world.

Apparently I am I great writer but this story is "Stupid, sucks, unrealistic, and too fictional" oh, and I almost forgot ... "(she) doesn't mean to criticize."

Well, Annie, First we are going to start off with a little spelling lesson. If you are going to critique someone's work I think you need to have the minimum in schooling in order to qualify. Your spelling is awful, even taking into account your poor use of "net speak." So back up and return to third grade when you learned how to spell the word "Writer". It is not spelled "writter" "Styel" is actually spelled "Style" "Thum" is spelled "Them" I digress because the rest is just as idiotic. 

Her main rant is that I have H/Hr getting married at 16 and this sort of thing just doesn't happen in the 21st century. Wake Up! It happens all the time. Perhaps not in your little corner of Poduck, North Dakota, where the population is 3. 

The story is not about them getting married. It's about them taking responsibility for their actions you ignorant twit.

And this story has nothing to do with America. It takes place mostly in the United Kingdom (Scotland and England) so I don't really care if your Poduck town has too many 18 year old mothers or even if you are one of them. Stop trying to stuff your value system up my ass.

Anyway if you are up for a good laugh you might want to check out the gutless wonder's message on the reviews page (Chap 38)

**For future chapters (when ff.net is fried and acting weird) I am now posting at Portkey.org and at my site. Check the bio page for addys. though I am going through a editing phase and catching up at Portkey."

READ ON!

Chapters 39

After returning to their rooms for the evening and Hermione having access to her potions ingredients for a quick headache remedy they each soaked in a long warm bath and then settled in for the night. The torches were down low, casting soft flickering lights around the room when Hermione snuggled up under Harry's arm and laid her head on his chest.

"Harry," she whispered lightly while flicking a loose thread on one of the buttons on his night clothes.

"Hmm?"

She steeled up her nerve, "Do you find me ... attractive?"

His breathing stopped for a moment and then continued. "Course I do. You know that."

"Then ... why won't you ..."

"Mione, I promised your mum. You know that, too."

She frowned. "Well, we don't have to ... do ... that, but there are other things we can do."

Harry wasn't in the least bit ignorant of the other things couples could do. With locker room talk and just general talk amongst boys one understands that _it_ isn't the only thing there is when it comes to fooling around. But he wasn't so sure that girls also knew those little tidbits of information. 

Granted, the other night when Hermione was about to do the thing she was going to do, he got the impression that she knew a lot more than he thought. She was queen of research and he thought it stupid of himself not to realize when she said that she had read books on the subject, it might have been a little more than the romance novels that he had seen his Aunt read on occasion. 

His voice took on a whispery quality, "Like what."

Her head moved up and her lips found his. "Like this." 

She kissed him lightly then pulled away and kissed his cheek, "And this."

They trailed his jaw line to his neck, "And this."

He felt her teeth scrape against his neck softly and her hand at the buttons of his nightshirt. "Maybe a little of this."

Her hand slipped inside raked his chest lightly with sharp nails. 

"Uh-huh," he sighed.

Hermione's mouth stopped working on his neck and he felt her warm breath at his ear. "Does this feel good?'

"Mmm-huh," he replied.

He watched as she threw her leg over his and rode on top of him, taking his head in her hands and sealing the movement with another kiss.

Warm thoughts ran through his head at the feel of her body on top of his. He ran his hands up her thighs not realizing that her floor-length flannel nightgown had ridden up and he was touching the soft bare skin underneath.

She broke their kiss, "I like the feel of your hands on me, Harry. Put them wherever you want, okay?"

He nodded and her lips found his again, but this time with more of a purpose.

After he felt her smooth thighs he pushed onward and upward to her hips and was somewhat shocked to find she wasn't wearing any sort of underwear.

__

She's been planning this. The little minx. 

Before he knew what was happening she sat up and grasped the hem of her nightgown and lifted it up over her head, tossing it to the side of the bed. He was shocked, stunned, terrified, in awe, excited, and overwhelmed by the look of her. 

Hermione's hair looked wild and windswept with her eyes sparkling and eager. A devilish smile crossed her face, "Do you like what you see, Harry?"

He gulped. Harry knew he didn't stand a chance of looking suave, so he tossed the idea out and just nodded.

She smiled. "I want to feel you against me, Harry. Take off your nightshirt."

She helped him unbutton the rest and pulled him up, gazing at his chest while he rid himself of the shirt. 

Hermione heard his breathing starting to pick up and waited until his eyes caught hers.

"I love you, Harry."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

"I know."

*****************************

After they played for what seemed like hours, Hermione fell asleep in his arms, their night clothes forgotten on the floor. Harry still had on his pajama bottoms as he was instructed to keep them on during their playtime ... just in case. In Hermione's own words, _there was no point in unwrapping the present if she couldn't play with the toy_. 

Harry was exhausted and still excited at the same time. The friction of her body had brought him so close to exploding so many times he had lost count, but ultimately there was a point where he drifted off to sleep.

What felt like moments later he was awakened by the now familiar feeling of a warm tongue running up and down his chest pausing briefly to nibble at his nipples. 

"If you keep doing that we'll never make it out of this bed."

Hermione's head popped up from under the covers with a satisfied smile on her wet lips. "I just want to make sure you are thinking about me all day."

The uncomfortable straining of his pajama bottoms was proof that he would be doing exactly that. 

The palm of her hand instinctively found his problem by slipping underneath the waist band and firmly grasping the situation. His breath caught. She stroked the length only twice and removed her hand albeit reluctantly. 

Hermione moved slowly up his body and let her breasts trail against his skin ever-so-lightly until they reached the vicinity of his mouth. At the first flick of his tongue she hopped aside and jumped out of bed. 

"Time to go teach your students, Harry," she giggled and ran off to change into her own clothes.

*************************

His morning constitution was nearly impossible in the condition he was in for certain things would not ... soften. And it was with great effort he was able to complete dressing and make his way to breakfast. He looked around for Hermione, but she had already left their room. 

Harry thanked, for the thousandth time that morning, whoever insisted that wizard's wear robes. It made walking in public that much easier considering his condition. 

"You okay, Harry?"

Ron came up from behind him. 

"Um ... yeah. Must have pulled something yesterday when we were running from the Death Eater." He faked rubbing his calf as he limped along. 

Ron shrugged. "Ought to get Hermione to rub it for you. One of the good things about having a girlfriend is they do a lot of rubbing."

Harry tried to banish the thought of Hermione's body from his mind. "Yeah, good idea."

They entered the Great Hall amongst all of the noise of an average morning. Once he sat down next to his fiancé things began to ease off a bit and he relaxed. The familiar squeeze of her hand against his thigh was reassuring and almost relaxing. 

"Sleep well, Harry?" she asked.

He nodded, "Uh-huh."

A cup of coffee was waiting for him and he sipped at it hoping he would have enough energy to make it through the day.

"Are you going to have enough time to stop by the headmaster's office and show Phineas the stones I picked out?"

He looked at his watch and down to the food, knowing he didn't have much of an appetite and nodded. "Just coffee this morning."

"Stones?" Ginny asked. "What stones?"

Hermione bounced in her seat. "Show her."

He reached into his cloak pocket and withdrew the velvet bag from yesterday. 

"Harry's making me a new ring. Professor Dumbledore said we might be able to rid ourselves of this one and live a more normal life."

She didn't go into the details of the possession, skirting the issue entirely. 

He poured the three stones into his hand and opened it for Ginny and Ron to see.

"Blimey, Harry!"

"Are they real?" asked Ginny excitedly.

Hermione nodded smiling, "Which one do you like?"

She snatched the ruby from his hand and sat there staring at it. "It's beautiful!"

Ron took the white diamond. "Is it true that diamonds are the hardest substance?"

He was about to test his theory on the table, but Ginny stopped him with a smack of her hand. "These are not for messing around with, Ron."

"I like this one the best," Hermione said picking up the red tinted stone."

Seamus Finnegan leaned over with much interest. "Can I see that?"

She handed him the stone and he held it up to the light of the morning sun. 

"That's a Fire Diamond!" he exclaimed.

"A what?" asked Harry.

"Me dad's a gemologist. Taught me everythin' he knows about the subject. This is a Fire Diamond." he handed it back to Hermione. "It's very rare." 

She looked at it again, "I want this one Harry. Make sure Phineas says it's okay, please."

She leaned in and whispered seductively into his ear. "Please?"

Last night replayed itself in his head and his brief relief had come to an end. And he wasn't so sure Ron saying that Diamonds were the hardest thing in the world was so correct. He held out the velvet bag and collect the three stones, took one last sip of his coffee and stood up slowly. 

"You ought to see Madam Pomfrey if that doesn't get any better, mate."

Hermione giggled and Harry nodded. "I'll see you all later."

**************************

"Good morning, Harry."

"Morning, sir." He was still clutching the velvet bag. "I've got some gems I wanted to show Phineas if I'm not disturbing you."

He shook his head, "Not at all. I am just catching up on a bit of paperwork. Go right ahead."

"Bring them over here, Potter," he heard from the portrait.

Harry emptied the bag in his hand and showed Phineas. 

"Hmm, good choices. All three will suffice, though I wouldn't waste a Fire Diamond on this. Too valuable."

"A Fire Diamond, you say?" Dumbledore broke away from his paperwork to take a look. 

Harry held his hand out and Dumbledore picked the Fire Diamond out. "Very nice."

He opened a draw of his desk and withdrew a magnifying glass that had to be the size of his head and held it up over the Diamond. "Very nice, indeed. Virtually flawless." 

He place the glass back in the drawer, "Phineas is correct in saying that the Fire Diamond is very valuable. However if I know Miss Granger I supposed this is the one she has picked for the ring."

Harry smiled and nodded. "She didn't know what it was when she picked it out of the box. I think she chose the Ruby because it's part of Gryffindor colors and the diamond because ... well it's a diamond."

Dumbledore smiled softly under his silver beard, "And did you pick up anything else while you were in the vault, Harry?"

"Don't worry, we learned our lesson the first time. Remus and Tonks have separated the magical items into a box by themselves. Remus said he'd help figure out what they did later and not to touch them until then."

Dumbledore nodded, "Good advice."

Harry looked at his watch, "I've got to run. Class starts in fifteen minutes."

"Tonight, Potter," chided Phineas.

Harry nodded, "I've already got all the rest of the materials ready. I'll see you after my Transfiguration lesson."


	40. Fannies, Fires, and Foes

Chapter 40

The sixth-years had single Defense class before lunch on this fine Monday morning and Hermione was torturing Harry with every crossing and uncrossing of her legs. From the desk, up she was the model student: quill in hand, nose to the parchment and the occasional smile for the teacher. 

But down below she had worn, what Harry knew to be an unofficial Hogwarts style skirt with a hem that came just above the knees. It was either that or she had the skirt pulled up so far that the waist line had to be riding just under her breasts. 

__

Why did you have to think of that?

"T ... The Popping Boil Hex is one of the more annoying hexes if you are in a battle because the pain caused is more than enough to break the concentration of your spell casting, leaving you wide open for ..."

She did it again, but this time she hiked her skirt even higher.

"... wide open for ... um ..."  


"Sir?" someone said.

Harry shook his head, "Wide open for a more complicated hex."

"You can recognize the hex by the erratic wand movement." He demonstrated by poking the air in several places with his wand. 

"The most effective counter-curse is _Antbyle_, but Protego will work just as well and you have the chance to reflect it back at your enemy."

The bell rang and Hermione scooted her skirt back down to a more acceptable level.

"Twelve inches on several follow up jinxes. I want to see things we haven't covered in class." 

He watched as Hermione packed up her bags and started out of class with the rest of the students.

"Miss Granger, a moment."

She stopped and turned shrugging her shoulders at Parvati like she didn't know why she was being called back.

She made it to the front of the class as the last student exited for lunch. 

"Yes, Professor Potter?" Her voice was high and innocent.

Okay, Harry could play this game. "I'm afraid that skirt isn't regulation."

She looked down, "Oh, this old thing. All of my others were dirty. I think the House-Elves are on strike or something. This is from first year. I just expanded the waist with a charm ... "

"You'll have to take it off."

She stopped and looked up. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Harry tried to sound reproachful, but didn't think he was pulling it off very well. "We can't have you breaking the rules now can we?"

She looked over her shoulder and back. The classroom door was still wide open. 

"Harry?"

He rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at the door, "Colloportus!" The door slammed shut and locked. "If you choose not to adhere to the school rules I'll have to punish you."

She stood stock still not knowing what to say. Harry shook his head in mock disappointment. "All right up to my office."

She smiled and ran from him up the stairs throwing the door open. Harry was right after her and closed the door. "Colloportus!"

He saw the question in her eyes.   


"Never can be too careful. Now off with that skirt."

This time she didn't bat an eye, trying to take over the power role and have her teacher eating out of her hand, but Harry took it in stride. 

************************

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked.

Harry sat down next to Hermione who couldn't seem to find a comfortable position. 

"Nothing," said Hermione.

"And why are your robes all buttoned up."

"I'm cold."

Harry smiled. "Would you like to take my cloak. It's quite warm." He started to unsnap the catches. "Here, take off your cloak."  


"No!" she said alarmingly. "I mean ... I'm okay. I'll stop by the room and get something more appropriate before class."

Ginny eyed the two with a certain amount of suspicion, not knowing what was going on. "So, did you get the okay on which stone you are gong to use?"

This got Hermione's attention off of her predicament. 

Harry nodded, "He said we could use the Fire Diamond."

Hermione's eyes widened in joy and she hugged Harry from the side.

"I'm going straight from Transfiguration to Dumbledore's office so I'll be a little late getting in tonight."

She nodded, "That's okay I have more than enough homework to keep me busy."

After they left lunch they found a semi-secluded hall where Harry had Hermione pinned up against the wall with his hand inside her robes petting her bare bottom. 

"And if you are good, I'll give these back to you." He patted the inside pocket of his robes which held her skirt. 

Hermione was flushed and it wasn't because of embarrassment. "I'll be good."

He smirked, "Promise."

She rubbed her legs tightly together. "I promise."

He gave her one last squeeze and handed back her skirt. "I'll never be able to concentrate with you on my mind, Hermione. McGonagall's going to be all over me for not practicing."

She smiled and reached up to kiss him. "I'll be thinking about you, too."

Harry looked at his watch. "I'm late. I have to run. See you tonight."

Hermione looked after him. "Oh, yes you will, Professor Potter," she said to herself evilly. "Oh yes you will." 

****************************

"Really, Potter, you must concentrate." McGonagall scolded him.

"Sorry, Professor. I've got a lot on my mind."

She scowled, "You'll have a lot more on your mind if you get anything less than an Exceeds Expectations on your final exams this year."

He nodded and lifted his wand to try again. "Roccateduru!" 

The large rock sitting in front of him on the floor shifted fluidly into a thick mahogany door, and Harry sighed.

"Excellent! That's more like it."

She floated the door to the side. "Filch should be quite happy; that door looks like it will fit nicely for the trophy room. We're still making repairs from the Weasley twins fireworks last year. One batch took out half of the old door. He's been waiting for me to transfigure him a new one for ages."

Harry almost laughed and instead offered, "Glad I could help."

She actually looked at him to see if he was sincere. "Well time's up, better be off to the headmaster's office. I want you to familiarize yourself with Chapter 8 for Friday's lesson."

"Really?" 

She looked down her nose at him. "I can assign more homework if you prefer, Mr. Potter, however, I know you will be busy for the rest of the week on a particular project."

Harry smiled back at her, "Thanks, Professor."

"Do make sure you follow, Black's instructions to the letter. I'd hate to see anything happen to either of my best students."

Harry stood stunned at her revelation. Harry Potter, one of the best transfiguration students at Hogwarts? Unheard of!

"Well, off with you. Don't let it go to your head."

He tossed his school bag over his shoulder. "Night, Professor."

"Good night, Potter."

Harry was in such a good mood on the way to the headmaster's office that he almost missed the stairway, passing it by a few steps. He backed up, but in doing so spotted something underneath the stairwell. 

Once he closed, he figured out what it was. "Malfoy?"

"Oh, _do_ go away, Potter."

He couldn't see for the shadows, but it looked like Malfoy had encountered his two old comrades again. 

"Are you injured?"

He heard a snort followed by a grunt of pain. "Just leave me be. All I need is a few minutes and I'll be moving along."

Against his better judgment he pushed the issue. "Look, Malfoy, if you need help ..." he let the offer trail off.

Malfoy didn't say a word. 

"I'll be up in the headmaster's off for the next couple of hours. If you want to talk about it meet me after, about sevenish. If not, well Snape's been doing a bang up job keeping them off your back. I suppose you can always go back to him."

He turned and started to head up the stairs and stopped. "At the very least I can make sure they spend a lot of time in detention. Umbridge left her blood-letting quill behind. I can get them to write 'I won't pick on people smarter than me,' a thousand times. That should cover just about everyone, right?"

Another short snort and a grunt of pain came from underneath the stairs, and he left it at that.

As Harry neared the headmaster's office he couldn't figure out whether it was genuine concern he felt for Malfoy or was it more pity than anything else. Nobody needed to be treated like that; well actually he could think of a couple of Death Eaters and revised. Nobody at this school should be at the mercy of two thugs like Crabbe and Goyle, and he was going to do something about it the next time he saw them.

"Buffy lives." 

The Gargoyle hopped aside. 

*****************************

"In the final product, the ring's mineral content should be 95% platinum and 5% ruthenium. Anything lower than that and we'll have to start all over."

Harry frowned, "I can read Phineas. Why else did you want me to bring the journal?"

The heat from the flame was intense and he had to set up a protection barrier so the walls didn't char and his clothes didn't combust on the spot.

"Now pour the essence into the mold slowly, you don't want to spill a drop or we'll have to start all over."

Harry's hand shook and he righted himself before he dropped the container. "Do you have to say that phrase after every piece of instruction?"

Phineas' eyes widened, "Hurry! Pour, pour, before it hardens!"

He filled the mold with liquid platinum and set the heating flask aside. A wave of his wand doused the fire and dropped the protection barrier. 

"Now the first of the charms, Potter. Concentrate. You have to get this right the first time..."

"Or we'll have to re-start at the beginning, I know, I know. Now shut up."

He closed his eyes cleared his mind as quickly as he could. "Platina Knouen Hwilc Penkwe Te Fitten!"

A faint white glow emanated from the mold.

"I am very impressed, Harry," came a voice from behind him.

Dumbledore was sitting in his chair when he turned to look.   
  
"Sir, I didn't hear you come in."

A comforting smile rose from Dumbledore's lips. "As well you shouldn't have since I have been sitting here the entire time."

He remembered the headmaster saying, once upon a time, that he needed no cloak to be invisible.

"I thought it prudent to be on hand for this step of the process in case you required assistance, but I see my concern was for naught. I am quite happy to see that you are becoming something of a prodigy in the field of enchantments." 

He rose from his chair and surveyed the work space. "It is not every wizard that can cast such a spell on the purer metals and have it succeed on their first attempt. I daresay if you decide against your Auror training you will find no problem making quite a living in the field of Enchantment." 

"Sir?"

Dumbledore held his hand up and shook his head. "I forget we do not offer such a class at Hogwarts because the ability is so rare. Much like Occlumency, it is a small field, but if you like I am sure we can arrange training, along with your other lessons. It can be quite a useful talent."

Harry thought of the amount of work he already had back on his desk. "Um ... I'll think about it."

"Very well." he looked back down at the table. "Run along, I will clean up here and make sure your molding is secure before I retire." 

Harry grabbed his school bag and slung it over his shoulder, "Thank you sir."  


__

Enchantment? he thought.

He made a mental note to ask Hermione about the subject once he reached their room. A loud grumbling echoed in his stomach. He'd missed dinner on purpose with hopes that he could persuade Dobby to bring him something from the kitchens later. He was too far behind in his studies to waste much of his waking hours.

The spinning staircase deposited him in the hallway and Harry watched as the gargoyle hopped back in place.

"Potter," a voice came from the shadows. 

Harry had almost forgotten about Malfoy. He hadn't really expected him to show up, but was somewhat relieved to see him and find out what was going on with Crabbe and Goyle.

"In here," Malfoy said as he pushed opened the door to an empty classroom.

Harry followed him in and looked around the room to find it quite empty. 

Malfoy clutched his side and sat himself down at one of the desks grimacing in pain. 

"Are you alright?"

Malfoy nodded quickly. "I need to sleep it off. Snape gave me a potion."

"Uh-mmm."

Once it looked like he'd settled himself in the desk he started off. "The only reason I'm talking to you is if you start in on Crabbe and Goyle then they'll think I've gone traitor."

"So what? If it will help you."  


Malfoy smiled. "You just don't get it, do you, Potter. If the Dark Lord thinks I am on your side he will kill me and my mother. As of now he thinks I am being stubborn because of what my father did.

"My mother is not safe, anywhere. He has ways of getting to her and I am more than willing to put up with a few cracked ribs every now and again if it will keep him at bay."

Harry sighed in frustration. There had to be something he could do. 

"Maybe I can get them kicked out without raising suspicion. How did they get this far in school in the first place? They're awful in Defense class."

Malfoy smiled, "Money and power, Potter. Though with your escapades last year it won't help them any in the future. This is likely their last year." 

The following silence stretched between them. 

"Is this why Snape is helping you?"

He nodded without saying anything.

Harry's eyes started burning from fatigue. It seemed like he had overworked his brain and his body over the last few days and it was finally starting to catch up with him.

"Look, if I can come up with a way to insure your mother's safety will you listen and let me take care of Crabbe and Goyle?"

Malfoy stalled for a moment, unsure of how he was going to answer.

"My mother is priority, Potter. Once she's safe I'll deal with them myself."

Harry nodded. "Fair enough. I need to find out a few things first in order to know if what I have in mind will work."

Malfoy nodded.

"How can Voldemort find your mother?"

"She's at Malfoy Manor and is being watched. She suspects the servants, but ..."

Harry looked thoughtful. "So it's not like he can track her if she managed to get out of their sight."

The blonde's shoulders shrugged. "I suppose, but it will be next to impossible to get her alone."

"Can she disapparate, or ride a broom?"

He shook his head. "Father never let her be licensed. And I don't know about a broom; I've never seen her ride." He leaned forward with some difficulty. "What's your game, Potter?"

Harry stopped looking at the floor and set his eyes on Malfoy. "If we can get her away from your house, I know of a place that's safe. Do you think she'd mind being cooped up in a house all day?"

Malfoy almost laughed, "What do you think she's been doing for the last few years? The only time you saw her was the first time she had been out that I know of."

Harry started for the door, "I'll have to talk to Snape and Dumbledore. I'll need their cooperation to do this properly."

"Wait."

Harry turned back around. "What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

He shook his head. "I don't have a clue. Maybe just because it's the right thing to do. Maybe it's because Voldemort has ruined too many peoples lives, Malfoy. I'm sick of seeing it happen."

Malfoy nodded with some understanding. "Send me an owl after you talk to them. I don't want Crabbe and Goyle to be suspicious."

"Fine."

And he walked out of the room leaving a baffled Malfoy behind.


	41. Deals

Chapter 41

"You can't be serious!" Ron almost fell off his chair.

Harry nodded, "I'm not stupid. I recognize that this might be some kind of trap, Ron. That's why I want to talk to Snape and Dumbledore first. Maybe I can get them to use some Veritaserum on him or something before I act."

Hermione had stopped scribbling on her homework long enough to add a thought. "I think it's very noble of you Harry. Not to mention very forgiving."

Ron snorted, "Of course you would think that. Harry this is Malfoy we are talking about, the same person who said you were dead last year."

"I know," Harry looked at his desk. "But if he's telling the truth don't you think it might be a step closer to leading us to Voldemort?"

Hermione put down her quill. "I thought you said he didn't know where Voldemort was."

"He doesn't, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know anything useful."

She nodded her head in understanding. "You're barking, both of you, and if Dumbledore goes along with this he's barking too! This is your home you are talking about, Harry. And if you aren't able to confront Voldemort this year, you will be living with Malfoy over the summer."

He hadn't thought of that, but put it off all the same. "Ron, if it was your mother, what would you do?"

He frowned. "I bloody well wouldn't go to Malfoy, that's for sure."

"I went to him, he didn't come to me. He's trusting me with the life of his mother. I can't ignore that."

Ron shrugged, still not liking the situation, but not able to think of a stronger argument against Malfoy's mother staying at Grimmauld Place. 

Harry felt the need to lighten the mood somewhat. "I made the band tonight."

Hermione hopped in her seat and clapped her hands. "Is it beautiful?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno, I just poured the mold. I'll see tomorrow night."

"You think this will work?" asked Ron.

"Dumbledore thinks so. He also thinks I should study Enchantments."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "He what?"

Harry nodded. "Said I was a natural or, what was it, a prodigy."

"You're joking?" Ron gasped. 

Harry eyed both of them. "Am I missing something?"

"Harry, Enchanters are very rare. Only one in a few thousand wizards have the ability to enchant anything of any worth." Hermione paused. "Think of it as every wizard you know as a first-year and you just received outstanding on all of your N.E.W.T.'s. That's how much power and Enchanter has over the rest of us in that particular field."

Harry wasn't exactly following what she was saying. He understood the whole power thing, but not the application portion. 

Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw the confusion. "Harry, you will be able to imbue inanimate objects with magical properties on a permanent basis. Charms, and hexes, wear off eventually, but never enchantments."

Ron thumbed at Hermione. "What she said. Blimey, Harry, even if you weren't rich already after a few years out of school you would be."

"That's it!" Hermione almost squealed. 

"What?" both Ron and Harry asked.

"Harry, you asked me to make some sort of way to communicate with each other. You can do it. You just need the proper spell."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Pocket mirror's ... like the ones Sirius had; they were enchanted objects. I would only be able to charm them for a short while, so I didn't even consider that an option. You can make the spell permanent."

"Uh, okay."

************************

After a very short breakfast the next morning Harry visited the office of the headmaster before his first class. Dumbledore sat quietly and listened to Harry's story from the beginning with his first encounter with Malfoy at front of the school. He included his concerns about the death threats from last year and a general feeling of what life has been like over the last six years.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully over the story and when it ended they sat in silence for a few moments.

"And now you wish to give Mrs. Malfoy sanctuary at Grimmauld Place?"

Harry nodded. "I really want to know if I can trust that what Malfoy told me is the truth or some plot by Voldemort."

"Alas, that is something that I cannot confirm. However, I do know about his mother's condition and you can rest assured that she has been through a very tough time of it for the last few years."

Indecision rode Harry's face. "What should I do?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Trust is a very hard thing to come by in this day and age with Voldemort on the rise. There is a question that you have to ask yourself. Can you live with your conscience knowing that young Mr. Malfoy is taking this punishment for the welfare of his mother and sit aside, or will you put your instincts to the test and take a chance that you might be wrong, thus losing the safety of Grimmauld Place in the end?"

He mulled it over in his head for a moment. "Is there a way to keep whoever is inside so they can't get out? Sirius made it so nobody but me, Hermione and Ron can get in without an invitation. That would insure she wouldn't be able to leave and tell others where to find the house."

Dumbledore nodded. "I can perform the reverse of the spell for occupants of the house. One of you would have to be present to let anyone inside access to the outside."

Harry smiled somewhat, still not happy with what his decision would be. "Then I have to do something."

Dumbledore nodded, "It shows great strength of character to accept a former enemy into your home, Harry."

Harry huffed, "Lets just hope I don't get my 'great character' killed in my sleep. I want to do this as soon as possible."

"I would suggest this weekend. I'll alert some of the order for assistance."   


He looked at his watch, "I've got first-years this morning. I'll contact Malfoy and make sure he alerts his mother, and I'd appreciate if you would hold off punishment of Crabbe and Goyle until after she is safe. I promised Malfoy."

"Of course, Harry. However I have a few tricks up my sleeves to hold back their abuse in the interim. He will have no fear of retribution in the future, at least none from a Hogwarts student. 

The real impact of what Dumbledore said hit him as he walked into his classroom. Voldemort will put out a death sentence for the Malfoy's once he realizes they were gone for good.

He needed to talk to his rival once more before putting the plan in motion. 

***********************

On his way to lunch he stopped by the Owlery and scribbled off a note for Malfoy to meet him in the Quidditch pitch after lunch with news.

Hedwig flapped down in front of him and hooted a welcome. 

"Sorry Hedwig, this one's got to go undercover. You're too well known."

She hooted angrily and snubbed him . 

Harry stroked her feathers and gave her a treat all the same. "It's just that you are so beautiful, girl, and the note's only going to the Great Hall."

She picked up the treat and he could have sworn that she snubbed the note, this time, like it wasn't worth her trouble to deliver something so trivial. Harry knew how to play to her ego.

"You're late," commented Hermione when Harry sat down at lunch and pecked her on the cheek.

"Had to send Malfoy a note," he whispered.

"So you're doing it then?" 

He nodded as he reached for a leg of roasted chicken and set upon it. A few owls flew in at that moment and dropped their letters and parcels. Normally they didn't deliver mail at lunch because they are mostly nocturnal animals, but it wasn't out of the ordinary.

Harry kept a cautious eye on Malfoy to make sure he received his note and his acknowledgement of brief eye contact that he would meet him.

"I've made arrangements for the mirrors. Regular hand mirrors for the boys and compacts for the girls so it wouldn't raise suspicions if they are found," noted Hermione. "They should be arriving this afternoon and you can enchant them tonight."

Harry nodded stuffing as much food in his mouth as possible.

"Harry, why are you eating so fast?"

He swallowed following it down with half a glass of pumpkin juice. "Meeting him on the Quidditch pitch, and I won't be eating dinner tonight being in Dumbledore's office and all."

She gave him one of her looks. "You know Dobby would be more than happy to bring you something."

"We'll see," he commented one last time before taking a final bite of pumpkin pie and grabbing his school bag. He pecked her on the cheek before he was off. "Bye."

********************

It was another ten minutes before Malfoy showed. Harry watched from the locker room doors as he turned his head around every few seconds to see if he was being followed and took a roundabout way of getting to the field.

"What's happened?" he said immediately upon his arrival. 

"This weekend. I've set it up. She'll be staying at my house."

Malfoy looked insulted, "My mother will not be living with Muggles, Potter!"

Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't put that sort of torture on anyone. I have a different house. It's unplottable and there are a number of spells on it to make sure nobody can find it, get in or leave."

Malfoy's face relaxed and he almost smiled before a scowl crossed his features. "What's in it for you?"

Harry looked offended. "What?"

"I'm not kissing your ass or joining your little band, Potter. That's not the deal. I'm not getting out of one bad situation and into another. So what's in it for you?"

"No deal's, Malfoy ... except for one. You and your mother can't tell anyone where my house is."

He seemed to consider if Harry was trying to trick him into something. 

"Voldemort will know that she's gone. He'll likely put you on his list of people to kill when he has the chance."

"I'd be there anyway, soon enough." Then he made his decision. "Fine, but I'm going along to retrieve her."

Harry nodded, "I'd expect as much. I'll have to go and I'm sure a few others will be along in case there's trouble. Alert your mother to have a few bags packed of things she can't live without. They'll be more than enough to keep her busy at my house."

Malfoy checked the door. "I can't stay too much longer, they'll be finishing lunch soon and start their hunt for me."

"Dumbledore said he'd take care of them and not be obvious."

He ignored Harry's statement. "Sure you want me in your house all summer, Potter?"

Harry took on a very serious tone. "Trust has to be built at sometime. I'm taking the first step."

Malfoy laughed out loud. "You really do believe in all of this, hogwash don't you? There are only two kind of people in this world, Potter. Those that have the power and those that don't."

He didn't take offense at this, knowing where those thought had come from. "You sound like your father."

Malfoy jerked like he had been hit. 

"Think for yourself, Malfoy. Don't be another one of Voldemort's cattle." He stepped past and opened the locker room door. "I'll be in touch before this weekend."


	42. A Hex on Your House

Chapter 42

The weekend arrived faster than Harry expected mainly because the rest of the week had proved to move very smoothly. Crabbe and Goyle came down with the most mysterious case of what was thought to be food poisoning at lunch that Tuesday and had been carted off to the Hospital wing. 

His work on the Platinum band was proceeding with great speed the last of the enchantments was in place and he would begin work on the Fire Diamond on the weekend if everything went all right with the Malfoy's move into Grimmauld Place. 

Hermione protested over and over that she and Ron should accompany them on their mission to Malfoy Manor, but since there would be members of the Order of the Phoenix present Harry didn't want to take any chances with encountering Voldemort and putting the Phoenix Prophesy in action. 

"You will be careful, Harry?" she pleaded as he was about ready to leave their rooms.

He turned and cupped her face. "We'll be in and out, quick as a snitch."

He leaned in and kissed her lightly. "See you in a little while."

"You have your mirror?" she stalled.

He patted his cloak.

"And you'll call me the second you are at Grimmauld Place?"

"Yes, dear."

She frowned at that. "Okay, go on."

He slung Sirius' cloak over his shoulder, remembering what Tonks said about it looking more dashing that way, and smiled at Hermione before he left. "I love you."

He could see she was devastated at being left behind while he was going off to possibly risk his life, and his smile faltered.

"I love you, too."

**************************

The Room of Requirement was a busy place at ten o'clock on a Saturday morning. Malfoy was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands looking very nervous. Harry was surprised that his hair wasn't slicked back and hung in long strands on either side of his face. 

Dumbledore was going over some last minute details with Snape and Tonks. Applegate was busy stretching, or something like it, and Lupin sat twiddling his thumbs watching everyone.

"Everyone about ready?" Harry asked as he walked through the door.

"You're three minutes late, Potter." Snape almost snapped.

Harry ignored him. 

"Everyone gather around," announced Dumbledore. He held up a long pillowcase. "This will be your portkey to Narcissa Malfoy's bedroom. According to Draco's information she should be in there all morning waiting for your arrival."

Harry looked over at Malfoy and saw him staring intently at Dumbledore's words. 

"The portkey will reactivate and send all of you to Harry's estate only when all seven of you are holding the casing."

Snape took over, "I do not anticipate there will be any resistance. This is but a precautionary measure. However if there is a problem ..."

"Like someone cursing you to death." Harry added.

Snape sneered at Harry, "If there is a problem I want you two," he pointed at Harry and Draco, "behind us at all times."

"What if their cursing us to death from behind us?" asked Harry. 

Draco snorted. 

"These are not fun and games, Potter." Snape snarled again.

"I realize that. Probably more than you do."

He watched at Snape's eyes widened at the insult.

Tonks stepped in before things got out of hand. "Let's remember why we all are here."

Harry looked over at Draco, "Sorry."

"Can we go now? My mother is probably sick with worry."

Dumbledore held out the pillowcase, "Everyone try to remain facing outward so as to keep an eye out when you arrive."

He released the pillowcase to their hands and counted off, "Three, two , one," and they were off.

Harry had his wand out and ready as they came to a halt in a white and black bedroom to the sudden yip of Narcissa Malfoy as some of them tumbled to the ground. 

Except for her presence, the room was empty. 

"Draco!" an excited whispering voice called. She was across the room in a second pulling her son into her arms. 

Applegate was halfway to check the bedroom door when it opened. "Did you say som..."

"Stupify!"

Whoever it was slammed out into the hallway against the wall from Applegate's stunning spell. 

Yelling came from down stairs at the noise and they heard a number of footfalls heading up the stairs. 

"Colloportus!" Applegate sealed the door. "Hurry!"

Narcissa opened an overly large Armoire and starting pulling out bags. Harry slung two over his shoulders and Draco had grabbed one when they heard noise at the door. 

"Back up!" they heard the voice from behind the door. 

Snape called for shield spells. 

Harry dropped the bags, "Oh, bugger this, move!" Tonks jumped aside as Snape made a grab for Harry's cloak. He pulled his wand hand back and slung it forward in a large whipping motion. "Explodere Utweard!"

Lupin recognized the spell as soon as Harry said the first word, "DUCK!"

A good portion of the wall near the door exploded outward upon whoever was on the other side. Dust and sheetrock showered everyone in the room. 

Applegate was the first one to his feet, rushing to the ... not the door, but the large eight foot hole where the wall used to be. Harry was waving the dust out of his face and advancing with him. 

"Windan!" Applegate called. 

A gust of wind blew the dust outward into the hall and the main portion of the house. The area cleared. Tonks came up after and exclaimed, "Blimey, Harry where did you learn that?"

"Is that you, wee little Potty?" came a voice from downstairs.

Harry stiffened. "Lestrange!"

Tonks looked up? "Bellatrix Lestrange?"

He nodded. "I'd know her voice anywhere." 

"Get over here this instant, Potter! 

He looked back at Snape. "We can't just leave her here."

Applegate agreed, "We have a chance in bringing down one of the worst of his Death Eaters. As an Auror I can't pass this up."

Tonks nodded. "Stay here and guard our retreat, Harry, you too."

"But ..."

"No butts this time, Harry. This is serious business. Come on Applegate."

"I forbid this." Snape called as quiet and as stressful as he could. 

"Go blow it out your butt, Severus." said Tonks as she went around corner. 

Harry pointed his wand at the figures on the floor, "Incarcerous!"

Ropes flew out of his wand and wrapped around the four unconscious bodies underneath the rubble. He heard wand blasts from downstairs. 

__

Dammit!

He felt someone next to him.

"You ready, Potter?" Draco Malfoy whispered. 

"Let's go."

He turned back, "Protect my mother, Professor."

Snape bounced down on the bed, "Well Lupin are you going after them or am the only responsible person in this house."

Narcissa pulled out her arm out of Snape's grasp, "Go blow it out of your butt, Severus. Be careful Draco."

They took a few steps toward the stairway and looked around the corner and down to the floor below. Tonks and Applegate were pinned behind a very strong looking chest of drawers while three figures in black were throwing hexes at them from good cover.

"Is there another way down there?"

Malfoy nodded and led him back to a dumbwaiter set into the wall. They climbed inside and set it in motion slowly going downward.

"We'll be sitting ducks for a moment." he said. 

Harry nodded. "All I need is a moment."

They reached the bottom and cracked the door open a sliver to see where the enemy stood with their back to them.   


"There's Lestrange. I don't recognize the other two. Must be new."

Bellatrix was hopping back and forth from behind a wall with glee as she hurled hex after hex . The other two, seemingly a tad more sane squatted behind a very plush couch spouting stuffing every time Tonks' wand appeared from hiding. 

"Slowly," Harry whispered. 

The space was so cramped that he let Malfoy go first. He slipped quietly as he could out of the dumbwaiter and Harry was right behind them. 

Malfoy pointed at himself and the two new Death Eaters and he let Harry take Lestrange. Harry agreed.

A number of hexes and jinxes came to mind including a couple of Unforgivable Curses. Instead he chose something that would cause the greatest amount of pain possible and keep him out of Azkaban. 

"Bullire Poppen!" he yelled with all the anger he could put into it. 

Bellatrix Lestrange screamed!

"Stupify! Stupify!" Malfoy called.

"Incarcerous!" Harry yelled again. 

Robes flung out and bound her as she screamed in pain.

She tried to scream out the counter-curse, but couldn't think through the pain as she collapsed to the floor. 

"Accio Wand!"

Her wand flew out from her hand and the second Harry had it he snapped it in half.

"Incarcerous! Incarcerous!'

Harry briefly looked behind him at Tonks and Applegate as they wrapped up the other Death Eaters.

Then he noticed Malfoy was beside him. "Popping Boil Curse?"

Harry nodded. 

"Nice one."

"Thanks."

"Hope that pus comes out of the carpet. Mother hates nothing more than a stubborn stain."

He was bumped from behind. Tonks.

"Oh give her the counter-curse already I'm tired of hearing her scream."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "There's a counter-curse? Malfoy, you know of any counter-curse."

He shrugged his shoulders as well. "Don't know what you mean, Potter. You know I don't pay attention in your class."


	43. Come Into My Lair

Chapter 43

"Applegate and I will stay to see these make it to Azkaban." she gestured to their prisoners. 

Narcissa stood over them and grinned with relish at the invaders of her home as they lay bound and unconscious. Even Bellatrix Lestrange finally passed out. Harry sat to the side watching Lestrange with a sort of melancholy look to his face.

Lupin and Snape stood to the side. 

"And how are we supposed to return to the estate if we all are supposed to be holding the portkey to activate it?" asked Lupin.

"I supposed I'll have to apparate to Hogsmeade and inform Dumbledore..."

Harry stood and headed out of the room. "I'll take care of it."

He stepped into the next room , took the hand mirror out and opened it up. "Hermione?"

Her face appeared only a second after. "Harry, what took so long? Are you okay?"

"Shh." he smiled. "Everyone's okay. I need you to find Dumbledore for me. As fast as you can. Call me back."  
  
Her eyes widened and she protested, "But ..."

He closed the mirror. A few minutes later he felt the mirror vibrate slightly and reopened. 

"Wait until you get home Harry Potter! Hang up on me will you. I will ... oh, yes Professor." Dumbledore's face came into view. 

"I am most assured you will be quite the Enchanter, Harry. Very nice mirror, yes, very nice."

Harry almost laughed. "Professor, we need a different portkey. We had a welcoming party when we arrived, and Tonks and Applegate are staying to make sure they make it to Azkaban."

Dumbledore seemed mildly surprised. "Indeed?"

"I got her Professor, Hermione. I got Bellatrix Lestrange, and four others. Malfoy got two. "

He could hear Hermione squeal in the background.

"Well done Harry. I assume since you have said nothing that everyone else is unharmed?"

"Yes sir, we're a little dusty, but everyone is fine. Lestrange is kinda pus'y."

Dumbledore nodded not even bothering to find out why one of the Death eater's was 'pus'y'.

"About that portkey, sir." 

He acted like he had forgotten all about it, but Harry knew Dumbledore's mind was sharp as a knife. 

"You know the words Harry. You have the power. Make your own." he paused. "Picture the destination in your mind as sharp as you can. Then determine the mode of activation, time or touch. _Portus_ is the final element with a tap of your wand."

"But Professor ..."

"Whether you believe it or not Harry, with enchantments, you possess more power than me. A portkey charm is a very mild enchantment for someone of your power."

Harry didn't know what to say. "Uh, okay."

Dumbledore handed the mirror back to Hermione. 

"Don't you think you're off the hook just because you captured all those Death Eaters, Harry Potter." Her sour face turned up, "I'm so proud of you! I can't wait to tell Ron! Be careful."

She snapped her compact closed severing the connection. 

"Women."

Harry walked back out of the room and up to the group. "Everyone ready to go?"

Draco and Lupin were charming all of the bags into a large trunk.

Snape just sneered on. Sometimes Harry actually thought that was his only facial expression ... well that and contempt. "In case you haven't noticed, Potter, we have no portkey."

He ignored Snape and closed in on Narcissa. "If you would like to bring anything else, we have the time. Once we leave though it won't really be safe to return until Voldemort is dealt with."  


She jerked at the name. 

"Sorry," said Harry.

She caught her breath. "Thank you no, Mr. Potter. I have everything I desire in that trunk. Almost everything in the house belongs to Lucius, and I have no desire to bring anything, of his, along."

Harry saw that the trunk in question had several decorative brass rings around the outside of it.

"I guess this will do about as well as anything else."

He stepped up and pictured the front hallway to the new Potter Family Estate very clearly in his head and tapped the trunk with his wand. "Portus!"

"You must be joking." Snape almost laughed. "Potter, you are only a sixth-year, despite your honorary assistant professorship. You do not possess the knowledge or power to charm a portkey."

"Everyone grab hold. Once I touch it we're leaving." he looked back at Snape. "Coming?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "I am not coming, nor are you going. The rest of you are participating in a lesson of futility."

Lupin, and both the Malfoy's grabbed a brass ring. 

"See you back at Hogwarts, Professor."

Harry made to grab a ring and stalled for a half a second, not knowing if the charm would work or not. He glanced back at Snape and found out he did have another face. Smugness. That's when Harry grabbed the ring and felt the familiar tug behind his navel. The last thing he remembered seeing was the surprised look on Snape's face. Okay, make that four faces.

The resounding thud of the trunk against bare wooded floor echoed throughout the house at number twelve Grimmauld Place. 

"Well done, Harry. Did you see the look on Severus' face before we left." Lupin chuckled. 

He watched as Narcissa and Draco looked around the hall at the rather bleak bare walls with a little trepidation on their faces. 

"I only inherited it this summer. We haven't had time to decorate."

Narcissa had an odd look on her face and looked up at the landings above. "This appears somewhat familiar."

Harry nodded. "It probably should. I inherited it from my godfather ... Sirius Black."  


"The Black Family Estate?" It dawned on her. "I've only been here twice before when I was a teen."

"Make yourselves at home. The kitchen has been stocked with anything that you might need. My room is on the second landing at the end. Help yourselves to any other room in the house."

Narcissa turned to him, "Mr. Potter Thank you for your generosity, and allowing us to reside in your home. I hope it won't be for too long."

Harry waved her off, not liking the kind of attention he was getting. "If I might make a few suggestions?"

She nodded and Draco looked on with suspicion. 

"Do you have a compact or a hand mirror or both, and your Gringotts key?"

She turned to her son. "In the trunk, Draco."

He watched as Draco open the trunk and fished out two hand mirrors, and then motioned them toward the living room.

"Torca Ignis!" he said as he waved his wand entering the room. Several gas jet ignited showering the room in a bright light. 

Everyone took a seat and watched as Harry set the mirrors before him on the coffee table.

He cleared his mind and recalled an enchantment. "Communicare Privitus Draco en Narcissa Anlic!"

A soft glow issued forth from both mirrors, and Harry put his wand away. 

Handing a mirror to each of them he smiled. "I wouldn't trust the owls between here and Hogwarts. You can use these to talk to each other. Just say Draco's name and his mirror will vibrate softly and vice versa. It cannot be traced so it is more than safe."

Narcissa clutched hers for dear life. And Harry saw the thanks in her eyes before they were ever uttered from her mouth. 

"Nobody can enter or leave the house without one of three people present. Me, Hermione Granger , and Ron Weasley. I know this sounds very strict but the wards that surround this house ..."  
  
Narcissa raised her hand. "Mr. Potter, your terms are more than generous. 

"Remus, has brought over a wide selection of books and other things that will hopefully make your time here a little easier and I've made arrangements for Draco to visit as often as needed. Dumbledore was kinda strict in saying as long as it didn't interfere with his schooling."

That seemed to brighten Draco's face up a little.

Remus poked Harry in the ribs, "Why don't we let them go unpack and take a look around. "

"The key, Mr. Potter?" Narcissa reminded him. 

"Oh yeah, I wanted to make sure you were the only one left on your Gringotts account and if you wanted to lend it to Draco we can pick up anything you might want and bring it back before we leave to Hogwarts."

The look on her face said the she would take the idea into consideration. 

Harry nodded. "Take your time. We'll be downstairs in the basement kitchen."

***********************

"I think you've taken a big step today, Harry," Lupin said rather fatherly. 

He took a long pull off his second bottle of butterbeer. "It felt good."

"Not to mention, Lestrange."

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't enough, Remus."

He set his bottle down and twisted it around, looking at the label. "I wanted her to hurt so much more. I wanted her dead."

Lupin nodded. "I kind of got that impression with the exploding boil hex."

"Popping ... Popping boil."

"Right. It's been a while." 

Silence stood between them. 

"Harry, I'm worried for you."

"Why?"

Lupin leaned forward resting his forearms on the table. "You are growing up a lot faster than you should. Some of the things that I've seen you do today ... the blasting charm, the boil hex, the portkey. Severus was right, you shouldn't be able to do any of those things. They are difficult even for seventh-years and for most wizards in general." 

He threw up his hands. "Even Severus and I can't do portkeys as quickly as you did, not to mention the legal ramifications. Dumbledore can get away with something like that. I think that's why most of us don't even bother."

Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore says I'm an Enchanter, or at least I should study enchanting. He actually told me in that field I was more powerful than him. I think he was trying to inflate my head so I could do the portkey ... confidence and all."

Lupin shook his head. "You haven't figured it out yet have you, Harry? Dumbledore has never lied to you."  
  
Harry looked up and was about to protest.

"I didn't say he hasn't held information back, but can you think of a time he has told you something and it not be true?"

Harry knew he wouldn't remember anything of the kind.

"Now that's not to say you are the most powerful wizard of our time or anything of the kind." Lupin pressed, "Nobody can touch Dumbledore in Charms and Transfiguration, and he's a master in most other fields, but as far as enchantments go ... it's an inbred power, you either have it or you have very little of it."

Harry nodded, "Hermione was telling me something like that. I guess I just didn't get it."

Just then the door to the kitchen opened and the Malfoy's entered. "May we join you?"

Harry stood, "Can I offer you a drink. There's butterbeer, pumpkin juice, sodas, and wine ... actually the wine is fire whiskey. I almost forgot."

Narcissa almost laughed. "Actually that sounds rather nice."

"Accio butterbeer, Accio Fire Whiskey! Accio glass!"

He caught the wine bottle and the glass, Draco caught the butterbeer as it was about to wiz passed him. He pulled the cork out and filled the glass until Narcissa said 'when.'

He smiled because it was almost full.

She looked up at him. "It's been a very hard year."

Harry slid the glass over and lifted his own bottle, "I'll drink to that."


	44. I'll Drink to That

Chapter 44

Narcissa Malfoy provided her son with their Gringotts key and a list of things to pick up in Diagon Alley. Harry and he were off after a few mild protests from Lupin that he should be along for protection and for them to be careful since Harry wasn't going to let him out of the house if he continued to complain.

Their first stop was at the family solicitors with a letter from Narcissa giving Draco limited power of attorney in family affairs so they could separate themselves from the rule of Lucius Malfoy, and another filing for divorce and legal name change. Apparently Narcissa was done having anything to do with her husband and his estate. 

She would take all of his money and he could have the estate. Since he was in Azkaban he really didn't have much to say in the matter. After a matter of time and the verification of Narcissa's wizard's mark their vault's were changed and Malfoy, soon to be Black, and he were in their cart speeding down to the family vault.

Harry wasn't surprised to find their vault lined with gold, much like his own, not quite as much since the Black's money had been laying in the family vault collecting interest all these years and Lucius Malfoy had been dipping into his for 'donations' to Fudge's pocket not to mention his own extravagant lifestyle. 

There had been almost no conversation between the two except for when they left one place to go to another. They rented a trolley at Beasley's and made on with the list of purchases for Narcissa.

The afternoon wore on and they finally came to the end of the street near the Leakey Caldron. 

"I'm beat," said Harry.

Draco nodded, quietly. 

They took a taxi to Grimmauld place and unloaded everything onto the curbside. Harry thought of the address to number twelve and they took one last look around before entering the house.

Narcissa met them at the door. "Goodness, looks like you purchased a little of everything, doesn't it." 

***********************

"Remus stayed behind for the week so she wouldn't be alone."

Hermione smiled, "That was nice of him."

Dumbledore entered the Room of requirement followed by the remainder of the Order of the Dog Star: Neville, Luna, Ron , and Ginny.

Dumbledore conjured a large round table with several chairs to surround.

"I have received the official report on today's activities, however, I thought I would like to hear a version from another voice, and it might be a special treat for the others to critique the strategies of the participants."

He waved his wand again and a scaled down version of the rooms in question appeared on the center of the table.

Hermione seemed very eager to see how things appeared from an outsiders view. 

Dumbledore gave a small tap on the model and the scene started in motion. Six little figurines popped into the bedroom and another figurine that was already there ran up and grabbed a tall black clothed new-comer. 

"Hold on." 

Dumbledore tapped the model and the motion stopped. "Yes?"

"Is that supposed to be Sn ... Professor Snape?"

The headmaster adjusted his glasses and peered at the occupants. "Why yes, I believe it is."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That was Malfoy's mother that ran to hug Draco, not Snape."

Dumbledore tapped the model and the figures switched and the scene continued. 

They watched on as one figurine approached the door as it opened and flung the stunning spell.

"That's Applegate. Did a Stunning Spell then a Locked Door Charm."

They watched on as the door slammed shut and everyone else started grabbing bags except for two figurines which looked alarming like he and Snape.

The Harry figure held his wand out at Snape in a threatening manner and then turned to the door, blasting away.

"Stop."

"Yes?"

"Malfoy and I were the only ones grabbing bags. Snape was yelling for everyone to use their shield spells. That's when I dropped the bags and shot the wall. See there's the first four Death Eaters on this side of the door. I heard they were about to blast it open. Snape tried to stop me but I didn't threaten him, the prat."

Small chuckles surrounded the table. 

"Let us keep this civil, Harry. What charm did you use for the wall?"

Harry looked down. "Blasting Charm, sir."

Harry was poked in the ribs by Hermione. "That's a seventh-year charm, Harry."

He only nodded. 

Everything went on as described from there on out except the part where Snape threw a hex from the top of the stairs that rebounded off a mirror and hit Bellatrix Lestrange a second before Harry hit her with the Popping Boil curse.

"Who gave this report? Snape? He was in the bedroom hiding ... protecting Mrs. Malfoy."

Dumbledore ignore his question . "Anyone with a comment or question about the actions taken?"

Ron popped up. "I think it was brilliant!"

Luna followed. "Quite brave of them."

Neville and Ginny just nodded their heads. 

"Hermione?"

She looked at Harry and back to Dumbledore before he could catch her with his eyes. 

"The mission parameters were broken. Professor Snape lost control of the unit. Once Harry had blasted the wall they should have left right away to secure Mrs. Malfoy's safety before taking any additional steps ..."

Harry could believe what he was hearing. His own fiancé was tearing down his brilliant capture of seven Death Eaters!

"... Tonks and Applegate were pinned down at the bottom of the stairs without hope of getting away. The dumbwaiter was by far the boldest and most indefensible position in the entire house. If anyone would have even had a glimpse them they'd have been dead."

Everyone around the table blinked several times with the exception of Luna who sat open-eyed. 

"Very astute observations, Hermione, and quite correct on all counts."

Harry was mortified. "But ..."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No buts, Harry. The mission should have ended very soon after it began. By forcing the issue you had endangered the lives of everyone present."

"But Tonks and Applegate left first."

"Only after confirming the presence of Bellatrix Lestrange. Otherwise they would have stayed, and you would have left Malfoy Manor, post haste."

Harry stood up slinging his chair backward. "We captured seven Death Eaters and the person who killed Sirius and tortured Neville and his parents with an Unforgivable Curse!"

Neville stood as well. "I'm with Harry, Professor. What he and Malfoy did was the right thing to do."

"Hear hear!" Ron commented.

Luna and Ginny nodded as well. 

"May I continue?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked down at his fiancé and picked his chair up, slapping himself down in the seat. Neville followed his lead.

"As I said before, all the mission parameters were broken, but taking into account what was at stake and what was standing to be gained with the removal of Voldemort's top lieutenant and several followers ... well I don't think that there was much of a decision to be made. They had to seize the opportunity and cripple the opposition while they had the chance."

Dumbledore stood and waved his wand making the table and the accompanying model disappear. "Well said. I think in light of the days events we should practice the Blasting Charm that Harry used to disable the majority of his foes."

"That's it?" asked Harry after no explanation was given from Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, Harry was there something you wished to add?" 

He shook his head. "Was it the right choice to make?"

The headmaster held his hands together in front of him and looked quite somber at the moment. "Harry, in war there are very few right or wrong choices to make. There are only missed opportunities. You chose not to miss this particular opportunity."

He still didn't know whether or not that was a yes or a no and decided to think on it some more, after class. 

***********************

Later, after the Order's defense class, Harry sat at the workstation in front of Phineas' portrait.

"Now before you place the Fire Diamond in its perch you must cast an Ever-Clinging Light charm on the base."

Harry had long ago stopped asking why and just followed Phineas' instructions. He soon discovered the sessions were over that much quicker. Later, he found out that the charm captured the ambient light in the room and filtered it from below so as to reflect outward the various colors of the diamond's facets.

He recalled the charm and set his wand in the middle of the perch. "Leuk Hearth Manere!" 

"Now the stone." Phineas instructed. 

Harry picked it up with a pair of silver pincers, by the sides, and set it on top of the perch, watching from close up to make sure every angle was even. 

Phineas look rather pleased and eager. "Almost done, Potter."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"The final spell to bind the stone to the ring and activate the combined charm. Haven't you been paying attention?"

Harry looked back down at the ring. "Yeah, I just thought it was going to take a lot longer."

Phineas looked smug. "Must be my excellent teaching skills."  


"Or perhaps Harry's advanced enchantment ability," Dumbledore noted as he closed the door to his office. "Please pardon my interruption. I wanted to be present at this stage of the ring's creation."

Harry turned back around and lifted his wand and looked down at Phineas' journal for the final charm and stalled. 

"Problem, Harry?"

"I have to name the ring." He looked over his shoulder. "I don't have a name." 

Dumbledore stood still for a moment. "If I may suggest ..."

Harry nodded.

"_Cuperious_." (a/n : Pronounced Q-pair-E-us)

"What's it mean?"

Dumbledore shrugged his head lightly. "Oh, a rough translation would be 'Love's brightest desire'.''

Harry nodded.

He looked back down at the journal once more, closed his eyes and cleared his mind. 

"_Stan Band Wihring! Bicomen On Nectere Sawol On! Namo Cuperious!_"

A familiar soft glow emanated from the stone and surrounded the ring becoming steadily brighter until it was hard to stare at it any longer. 

"Now, the curse!" Phineas yelled.

"_Freraeden!_"

The brightness absorbed the red flash of light Harry sent at it and in a moment the light died out leaving the occupants of the room a bit breathless. 

Phineas beamed with pride looked around the room at the other portraits. "That, my dear former headmasters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is how you enchant a ring. Excellent work Harry Potter! Couldn't have done any better myself."

One of the portraits, Harry didn't know which, said, "He'll be hell to live with now."

"Care to take me up on that offer, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. 

*************************

"... and now I have another tutoring session with someone Dumbledore's bringing in just for me." 

Harry sighed in resignation. 

"There goes any free time you might have had, mate." said Ron with much sympathy.

Harry leaned forward and rubbed his temples. "I think my brain hurts."

Hermione came in to their study from the common room and set down a cup of steaming tea in front of her fiancé. "It's a wonderful opportunity." 

Harry looked up and smiled his thanks for the tea. "You have seen my schedule haven't you?"

He pointed behind him on the wall. "I wake up at six in the morning so I can prepare for classes, followed by six hours of teaching seven different grade levels five days a week. Then from two-thirty until five I tutor with a different professor every day. Afterward three days a week I have practice with the Order for another hour and a half. I only have three hours off a week before I'm back in my room studying and trying my best not to forget if I've forgotten something."

Ron smirked, "You forgot Saturday and Sunday."

Harry burned holes through Ron's eyes with his. "Saturday is a makeup day since I'm being pulled five different ways from Sunday. You want to know why we don't spend any time together, Ron. It's because I have no time. And now I have another course to have even _more_ no-time."

Hermione stood there with her mouth partway open looking back and forth between Harry and Ron. "That's it. You're taking tomorrow off."

Harry was still burning after his rant. "I'm what?"

"You and I are taking tomorrow off. I will plan a picnic down by the pond and you, Ron, Luna and I will attend. There will be no discussion of Order business, nor any talk of school, or anything responsible whatsoever."

Harry leaned back in his chair, "Hermione, I can't take a day off. I have to go to Diagon Alley and purchase a book on Enchantment."

She didn't seem defeated in the slightest. "What's the name of the book?"

Harry looked down at the course information Dumbledore had given him earlier. "Enchantments for the Enchanter."

She spun on her foot and approached the large bookshelf set into the wall and pulled out a two inch thick silver tome, spun back around and dropped it on the desk in front of Harry. "Anything else?"

"I need some new quills?"

She smiled at his attempt at humor and opened a drawer at her desk, pulling out a small handful and showed him.

Harry looked at Ron. His friend smiled. "Got you in a vise, mate."

"Fine ... but I want turkey sandwiches."

Ron held a finger up. "No mustard on mine, thank you." And he took out his hand mirror, "Luna." A few moments went by.

"Hi Ronald! Miss me already my big strong sweet potato?"

Ron blushed, knowing Harry and Hermione heard that. "Um .. Luna? Picnic with Harry and Hermione tomorrow ... a regular picnic?" he corrected before she could answer.

"Of course, sounds fun."

"Right then ... um ... see ya."

"Ronald ..." 

Hermione poked him in the ribs. "Tell her you love her, you dope."

He gave Hermione the evil eye. "Love you, bye."

"I love you too, Ronald, bye."

Harry chuckled to himself, "Next thing you know he'll be saying 'yes, dear'."


	45. Something Smells

In some of the previous chapters I have had a number of people chastise me for being "pornographic and or listing my story in the wrong rating category. This is a PG-13 story. There will be some unsuitable moments for children under the age of 13. For those of you wanting to know what falls under this category please read the following definitions of the MPAA ratings which this site uses as a rating guide.

PG-13 Parents Strongly Cautioned.  
This motion picture contains some material that many parents would find unsuitable for children under 13 years of age. Parents are strongly urged to exercise greater care in, and are cautioned against letting children under the age of 13 watch unattended. This motion picture contains one or more of the following: intense violence , intense sexual situations, strong coarse language, or intensely suggestive dialogue.  
  
R Mature Audience Only.  
This motion picture is specifically designed to be viewed by adults and therefore may be unsuitable for children under 17. This motion picture contains one or more of the following: graphic violence , explicit sexual activity, or crude indecent language .   


There, now. This story has not crossed into the "Explicit sexual activity" and instead has remained in the "intense sexual situations". I dare anyone to show me where any sexual activity has taken place other than kissing very brief fondling which pales in comparison in what we see daily on TV and in the movies where this rating in employed. So enough with your stupid threats. If you feel like reporting me then by all means do so and quit your infantile "I could report you but I wont (So you better thank me and kiss my feet)" and your "This story is mislabeled." Know what the heck it is you are talking about before you start flapping your gums next time.

Now that that is out of the way. Thank you for those of you that pointed out the error in posting a repeat of chapters 42 and 43. this was _again_ a problem with ff.net when I tried to post the last 5 chapters. I am only posting these two chapter in an attempt to correct the mistake their software or hardware made at the time.

For those of you that want to actually see _daily postings _you can go to my Yahoo site. Address is in my profile. I will only be posting here when I can access the site and the software on the first try. So it might be as long as 2 weeks since ff.net actually working properly is a rarity nowadays. 

Read On!

Chapter 45

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna decided against a picnic outside due to the frigid weather and instead found their way to the ground floor opposite the Great Hall at Classroom 11 used by Divination Professor Firenze. 

Even though none of the four have elected Divination they remembered the forest clearing that mimicked Firenze's natural home of the forest that he was now exiled from. Dumbledore had been kind enough to have the room enchanted for class and on the weekends it was opened to certain students that wished to partake of nature in it's purest form without the danger presented to them from entering the Forbidden Forest. 

They spent most of the morning eating, speaking of Quidditch and other non-important issues as they partook of Hermione's sandwiches, and liberal amounts of pumpkin juice. Harry sat with his back up against a tree with Hermione between his legs, her head nestled under his chin having her hair stoked slowly as they all talked. And Ron was flat on his back, his head in Luna's lap still nibbling on the last of the sandwiches.

"Think Firenze will let us stay here come Monday?" asked Harry.

Ron grunted, "Think Snape will dance at your wedding?"

Luna doubled up laughing which encouraged Harry and Hermione to join in, at least until the door to Classroom 11 opened reveling a questioning Minerva McGonagall. 

"Here you are, Potter. Having a relaxing morning?"

Hermione sat up letting Harry stand. "Is something wrong Professor? I was thought we were allowed in this room on the weekends."

McGonagall shook her head. "Yes you are, however I was led to believe by the headmaster that you were to be studying Enchantments?"

He looked at Hermione and back up at the professor. "Yes, ma'am, I thought not until Tuesday afternoon."

Her face soured a bit in sympathy. "Your schedule has been changed as of this morning. Miss Granger if you and Mr. Potter would be so kind as to accompany me to the headmaster's office we will discuss the changes and you may meet your tutor." 

They looked back at their friends. 

"We'll clean up, mate. Go on. Meet you in the common room when you're done."

"Thanks Ron, sorry," apologized Hermione. 

They followed the professor at a brisk pace down the hall and up the staircase toward the headmasters office.

"I want you two on your best behavior in front of the tutor. Professor Dumbledore has gone to great lengths of personal favors, and much cost to the school in order to bring him in. I expect you to give him your undivided attention at all times, Potter."

He nodded, "Who is 'he'?"

"Balfour Blane."

Harry turned his head up for that. "I've heard that name before."

Hermione kept pace beside him, almost at a run. "Should have. He was question 27b on your History of Magic O.W.L."

He looked sidelong at her. "27b? Remember that was the test I fell asleep in."

She continued. "Balfour Blane was the founder of the Committee for Experimental Charms for the Ministry of Magic. Isn't he dead, Professor?"

They looked over at McGonagall. "Yes."

Harry groaned, "Not another ghost teacher. Professor Binns used to put me to sleep just looking at him."

McGonagall smiled. "Oh, he's no ghost I assure you."

"A portrait?" guessed Hermione.

"Wizarding portraits cannot practice magic, Miss Granger."

They were out of ideas when they reached the gargoyle and she gave the password. "Buffy Rules."

Harry saw the distaste on her face as the gargoyle hopped. He and Hermione almost lost their early lunch at the smell that wafted downstairs.

Hermione covered her mouth and gasped. "He's not!"

McGonagall turned her head and nodded. "It was his last Enchantment before he died. Some said it was what killed him. Do be polite. Professor Dumbledore has already cast a masking charm but he arrived by floo and carried with him the most awful stench. The headmaster hasn't had time to air out the offices."

Harry could swear the air seeping down from the office had a green tinge to it. "Professor, you can't be serious. I can't even breathe."

She snapped her fingers at him, "Move Potter. The air's better once you get into the office, proper."

Everyone took a deep breath and even though the stairway could have carried them speedily, they all chose to step lively. The professor was as good as her word. The air was much more clear above, but the sight of Blane was enough to turn his stomach. He wore a perfectly good set of robes and his hair was neat and pulled back into a low ponytail. The rest of him was falling apart, literally, for Balfour Blane was a Zombie. 

"Ah, Harry, Hermione, thank you for coming at such short notice. I would like you to meet one of the most famous and gifted Enchanters of the wizarding realm, Balfour Blane."

The zombie rose from his seat and held out his hand. Harry tried his best not to looked disturbed but knew it showed on his face nonetheless.

"Go on boy, shake it. I won't come apart on you. Fixed that problem about fifty years after I died."

Harry tried not to run or at the very least walk away very fast, but took Blane's hand in his for a extremely brief shake. 

"Brave one you got here, Dumbledore. I'll teach him."

"Thank you Balfour. Your help is much appreciated. I assume you will remember the Masking Charm before you return tomorrow." stressed Dumbledore. 

The pupil-less eyes swiveled wetly in their sockets toward the headmaster. "Scared of a little smell, Dumbledore."

"Not at all, Balfour. However, it does put one off of their lunch."

The zombie reared back and laughed loudly. "Tomorrow, Mr. Potter. Eight o'clock in the Great Hall." Blane grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and turned back before he left. "Nice work on that ring. Less than a week, huh? Very nice work."

He stepped into the fire and disappeared. 

"I'm never going to eat again," Harry mumbled to himself.

Hermione finally over her shock of seeing a walking talking zombie went off with her first question. "Professor, how is this possible I thought Zombies were undead soulless creatures and ate the flesh of the living?"

Dumbledore waved his wand creating a slight breeze toward the open window taking the rest of the stench. "There, that's a bit better. Balfour Blane is the foremost authority on Enchantments and that is the nature of his apparent escape from death."

"He enchanted his soul?" gasped Hermione.

Dumbledore nodded. "It was his life's work. From what I have been told he was deathly afraid of ... death. He did have a problem at first, rotting everywhere and you have smelled firsthand what he was like to be around. However, as he explained, some fifty years after his death he was able to arrest the decaying nature of his body. Sadly he has not found away to reverse the process and has wound up secluded in his own home working on freelance projects for wealthy wizards."

The look on Harry's face was still somewhat nauseated. 

"Now the other reason I have brought you both up here is to give you this Miss Granger." 

Dumbledore handed her a small package. "I feel it is necessary, for the interim, to lighten Harry's workload since he will be taking on additional classes and thought of nobody better qualified to instruct the first, second, and third year students than our brightest."

Once she got the gist of the statement she tore at the package like it was the newest edition of _Hogwarts, A History_. "Oh, Professor!"

She opened the box to find a badge to match Harry's own.

"Does this mean?"

"Indeed it does," grinned Dumbledore. "You start tomorrow, and you will be attending tutoring sessions with Harry in the afternoon to make up for the disturbance in your schedule. Except for the variance in your coursework, of course."

Then her face fell a little. "Professor, you said for the interim?"

"Yes, the study of Enchantment is somewhat of a complimentary course. With the aptitude Harry has shown, I dare say he will complete the requirements in around a month's time."

**********************

"Aren't you happy for me Harry?"

He was still staring off in the distance as they walked toward Gryffindor tower. "I'm going to be taught by a Zombie."

She waved him off. "Oh, get over it already. You'd think it was Umbridge coming back or something."

Harry stopped and looked at her. "It's worse. If I don't do everything right he's going to eat me."

She laughed, "I guess you missed the part where he brings his own meals with him. It doesn't have to be human flesh he eats."

"Hermione, I'm being taught by a Zombie!"

She returned to her walk toward the tower. "Who also happens to be the most brilliant Enchanter in the world." She looked back at him and smiled. "For now."

************************

The day off was just what the doctor ordered for Harry. By the next morning he was feeling refreshed and ready for his lesson with the man eating Zombie ... or rather, Balfour Blane. 

Harry knew Blane had arrived from the rapid empting of the Great Hall. Students held their mouths as they briskly piled out after breakfast.

"Don't leave on my account." Harry heard from within followed by brief laughter.

Once the last of the students left, Harry opened the door and entered.

"Potter, wonderful. We can begin." 

Blane turned around. "Don't have a place to practice, do we. Well clear all of this up for me, would you?"

Harry looked at the house tables and gawked at the mess left behind. "Um ... sir. I haven't learned the spell that would clear away the tables. Professor Dumble ..."

"Thought you were a top notch Enchanter, Potter? You do know the Cleaning Charm, do you not?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir."

Blane looked at him and squinched his eyes slightly causing a slight squishing sound. Harry was suddenly very grateful he decided to skip breakfast this morning. 

"Well then, it's time to use that brain of yours. Heard of a little thing called imagination, have you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, where's your wand?"

He set his school bag down and pulled his wand out of his cloak pocket. 

"Picture the entire hall clean, in your mind, the dishes back in their racks all nice and clean, the food stored away or in the food bins as the case may be, and the floors sparkling and debris free." 

Harry closed his eyes and did just that.

"Focus on it, Potter. Fulfill your desire for it to have already happen and proceed with the spell."

"Scourgify!"

He hadn't opened his eyes, yet for fear that the spell hadn't worked.

"Not bad for your first time," commented Blane.

Harry opened his eyes and the Great Hall was as clean as Dumbledore had ever made it.

"I did it!"

Blane nodded his head. "I think you missed a Treacle Tart on the teacher's table." 

Harry was in awe that he could finally do something Dumbledore could do. He remembered back to the first time he saw him do this particular spell and was astounded at the amount of power it would take, knowing he himself would never be as strong in magic. 

"I tend to walk around a lot, when I talk, Potter. So don't follow me, eh." He demonstrated by crossing the length of the Great Hall and back again for his introduction speech.

  
"I don't know what Dumbledore's told you so I will start at the beginning. The art of Enchantment can be thought of as a complimentary magic, which means, we who practice the art, take existing Charms, Transfigurations, Hexes, Potions, Jinxes, Spells, Conjurations, and whatever else they call magic now-a-day, and add our own power to them."

Harry looked a little confused. 

"Through concentration and focus of your mind you imbibe permanency onto whatever magic you choose." 

"Please, sir. Do you mean any magic I do will be permanent?" asked Harry.

The zombie shook his head. "No, not at all. Only that which you choose, either through focus or the outer fringe of emotion." Blane laughed to himself.

"It was widely thought that individuals could be cursed to lead sorrowful lives or never to love again or be poor because a wizard would 'curse' them. For instance, I remember a witch that had lost her muggle husband to some sort of vehicle accident some fifty or seventy-five years ago. In her highly emotional state she cursed the driver of the vehicle to never know love for the rest of his days."

Now Harry was surprised. "There's a curse like that?"

The zombie shrugged. "I'm sure there is, in some dusty tome sitting on some scholar's bookshelf, but in the regular wizard world, no."

"But how?"

The zombie smiled, showing greenish looking teeth. "That is the nature of Enchantment. Being able to do magic that others can't. Even when you don't realize you are doing it."

He closed on Harry, "Her hate, sorrow, and sense of revenge enabled that curse to be true. That man died a sorry shell of his former self sometime later." He paused. "So be careful to keep your emotions in check, Potter."

A thought came in his mind. "So if I were to do, say, a Popping Boil Hex on someone and I was really mad ..."

Blane took over, "Then that person would be poppin' pus for the rest of their days ... unless an Enchanter with equal or greater power could do a counter-curse."

A grim feeling of satisfaction rested on Harry's shoulders followed soon after by guilt when he realized Bellatrix Lestrange had been under that very same curse for almost two days. 

"Now you won't be learning any new Charms or Transfigurations from me. What you are to learn is the practical application, and how to control your power. Shall we begin?"


	46. Timberrrrrrr!

Chapter 46

The majority of November slipped by with Hermione having more fun than she ever imagined substituting for Harry's first through third-year classes. Harry was more than thrilled at his Enchantment sessions coming to a close in less than a week and Snape seemed to be more close lipped than his usual self. All in all, Harry was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

They had gone almost an entire month without out anything noteworthy happening. 

Draco Black as he came to be know after the official papers had gone through Ministry approval granting him his mother's maiden name, had only visited his mother once and had sent Harry another note for a visit this coming weekend. He could actually think of something better to do than drop Draco off at the Potter Estate, but he had agreed, and the cease fire between Slytherin and Gryffindor had only been upped again at the first Quidditch match of the season. That was only natural, and to be expected. So Harry consented. 

"Mind wandering again, Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir, Mr. Blane."

"Only two more days to go, Potter. Please do me the courtesy of paying attention."

The doors to the Great Hall burst open. "Professor Potter, come quick!"

Harry was almost relieved. "Sorry Mr. Blane. Duty calls!"

He ran off following the third-year out of the front doors to the castle. 

"What the matter? What happened?"

The Hufflepuff turned his head around as he was running. "It's Professor Hagrid. He's taken ill. Fell right over onto three of the students."

Harry quickened his pace. He hadn't known Hagrid to be sick a day in his life and also known the man had a constitution of a bull. Even last year's encounters with his Giant brother, where he suffered numerous wounds, didn't slow him down for long.

"Get him off of me!" yelled one of the students.

There he was, outside of stables where Buckbeak was once again the subject lesson for third-years. Harry closed in and noticed that the other students had pulled two of the children free and now only one was properly trapped under the great bulk of Hagrid. 

"Everyone stand back." He looked over at the two biggest students. "Hardgrave, Beaks, grab Portman's arms and be ready to pull when I cast the charm. I don't know if it will even work on Hagrid."

Some of the students looked at Harry like he was going to perform some great magic when he brought out his wand.   
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Hagrid, being half-Giant had a natural resistance against magic. It rode on Harry's mind as he cast his spell. 

"I can feel him getting lighter, pull!" yelled Portman.

Harry could feel the resistance against his wand as if it suddenly weighed ten pounds. Hardgrave and Beaks pulled Portman free and clear

"Now everyone on this side and turn him over. Quickly, I don't know how long I can hold him." 

Most of the third-year class gave a great shove and, turned Hagrid over on his back, and Harry released the charm with a sudden gasp for air.

"What happened?" he panted.

One of the Ravenclaw girls he remembered as Rebecca Fortain stepped up, "We don't know, sir. One minute he was telling us about the feeding habits of Hippogriffs and the next he was smothering Portman."

"Fortain, go get Madame Pomfrey. Hardgrave, alert one of the other professors and tell them I need the Headmaster immediately."

He knelt down and watched Hagrid chest rise and fall then he patted him lightly on the face. "Hagrid?"

"Stand back, Harry."

He rose and saw Dumbledore moving rather quickly considering his age. 

"I saw him fall from my window."

That explained how he got down here so quickly. Dumbledore checked his eyes and his mouth then his elbow for some reason and then the tips of his fingers. He stood and seemed satisfied that nothing major was wrong. 

"You'll have to help me Harry. With Hagrid's resistance to magic it will take both of us to lift him onto the gurney."

Harry was about to ask what gurney, but held back when Dumbledore conjured on out of thin air.

"Together now."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" said Harry. Dumbledore just waved his wand.

The heavy bulk of Hagrid rose slowly into the air and onto the gurney. 

"Mr. Beaks would you be so good as to accompany Professor Hagrid to the hospital wing?" asked the headmaster.

The gurney took off by itself with Beaks beside it.

"I'm sure he will be fine."

Harry wasn't so sure about Dumbledore's diagnosis, but he knew Madame Pomfrey was very good at her job and tried to push it to the back of his mind. 

The headmaster dismissed the class to their common rooms until the start of next class and walked along with Harry to the front steps of the castle. 

"Have you and Hermione decided when she will try on the ring?"

Harry and she were both reluctant to jump into putting on _Cuperious_. 

"We talk about it but ..."

"Are frightened of the results?" finished Dumbledore .

Harry nodded.

The headmaster stopped in front of the Castle and set his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You both will come to my office after studies tonight. Bring along the ring, and we will end your fear once and for all."

"Sir?'

"Tonight is the night, Harry. You must face your fear or it will rule you. I believe it was one of your first Defense lessons at the beginning of this term." 

Harry nodded and tried to push back his shoulders to show the professor that he was up to the task. "Yes, sir."

**********************

"Classes going okay?" he asked Hermione before digging into his lunch.

She nodded. "It'll be a shame to give it up next week."

"Bet you won't mind getting back to teaching, though. Can't be good for the appetite taking lessons from a zombie," said Ron. "Bits and pieces falling all over. Blech!"

Hermione rolled up her eyes. "The charm he performed has made his rotting cease. I don't know how many times I've told you, Ron."

Ron nodded, but was still put off his lunch. "Any word on Hagrid?"

Harry shook his head. "I stopped by before I came down here and Madame Pomfrey wouldn't even let me in. Said to come back tonight once he's had time to rest."

"They haven't any idea why he collapsed?" said Hermione worryingly.

"Something about malnutrition. Said he hasn't been eating right."

Hermione looked off, past Ron and said, "I suppose I could make him a vitamin and mineral draft and make sure he drinks it daily."

Ron blew a snort. "Hagrid, not eating right? He's all bulk!"

Harry shrugged off Ron's comment. "We're supposed to have a meeting with Dumbledore after lessons tonight," said Harry.

Hermione looked up from her re-checking her Arithmancy homework. "What about?"

"The ring."

She looked suddenly sick. "T -- t -- tonight?"

Harry nodded. "I'll go by, pick it up and meet you there."

She just nodded and let her head down, looking in deep thought. 

*******************

Harry's double seventh-year classes went remarkably quick that afternoon and Charms lessons with Professor Flitwick, even quicker. So it was with some surprise that he was moving excruciatingly slow on his way to pick up the ring from the desk in his study. 

First-years past him on the way to dinner with greetings in the halls with their expressions of anticipation at him returning to class on Monday. He just smiled in return and kept on until he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Something on your mind, dear?"

Shaking his head, Harry looked up at the portrait, and muttered the password.

He eventually stepped through to the study after acknowledging the Thin Lady and found Hermione sitting at her desk staring at the ring, inches in front of her.

"Hermione?"

Her eyes never broke away. "It's very beautiful, Harry. Isn't it?"

He stepped forward and knelt by the desk crossing his arms and assumed the mirror of his fiancé. 

"What'cha thinking about?"

She smiled slightly, still not taking her eyes off the ring. "You."

Harry nodded. "Ah, a subject I'm quite familiar with. Go on, ask me anything."

She finally closed her eyes, taking a break from her staring. "What if it doesn't work?"

He sighed softly. "It will work."

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because -- I am. Because I made the ring and I know I'm a better Enchanter than Phineas." He reached out and laid his hand on her clenched fist. "Because I love you."

Hermione relaxed and opened her eyes. They were brimming with unshed tears. "I love you too, Harry." 

It hurt him inside to see her like this, uncertain and afraid. "I promise you that we will go to Dumbledore's office I will put the ring on your finger and the other will be destroyed. Then in less than a month we will be married, graduate, destroy Voldemort, kick Malfoy out of the house, have several children and live happily ever after."

Her hand relaxed and took his gingerly. "His name is Black, now."

Harry shrugged. "He'll always be Malfoy to me."

Hermione laughed as the tears started streaming down her face. She sniffed and wiped her face with her mysterious apparating tissue trick. 

"And who says we are to have _several _children?"

Harry shrugged and stood, taking her with him. "I was thinking about eight or so."

He picked up the ring off the desk and slid it into his shirt pocket.

"Eight! Not in my lifetime!"

Harry took her hand. "Okay, I'm willing to compromise. Seven?"


	47. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 47

"Before we proceed I would like for you both to sit here for a moment and think happy thoughts."

Harry looked at the professor like he'd had one too many drinks of Fire Whiskey. The professor just smiled back at them both. 

"The state of mind you both are in at the moment of contact will have a positive effect on the outcome of the proceedings."

__

Well, thought Harry, _that made some sort of sense_.

Hermione and Harry sat facing each other, both in squishy armchairs. they closed their eyes and thought happy thoughts. The first in Harry's mind was when Hermione had been tempting him during class and her resulting punishment afterward. That was an extremely happy thought. 

However, the lusty thoughts gave way to the smell of her hair in the morning when he always woke holding her close. Then her smile, through the years, when they had beaten back the Dementors, when he won the first few matches of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, when they saw each other before the beginning of each term, when Harry first said to her he loved her ...

"That should be sufficient. Now Harry, the ring."

Harry opened his eyes, met hers and the smile on her face gave him courage to continue. He slipped the ring out of his pocket and held it lightly between his fingers as he sat forward. He realized that they were too far apart and started to get up , but changed his mind at the last second.

__

It's good feelings Dumbledore wants? Well then, here's some good feelings. 

He dropped down in front of the chair on one knee and watched Hermione's right hand go to her now open mouth in surprise as she caught her breath. 

Harry thought he should say something, it being a very romantic and scary moment in both their lives, but held himself back knowing Hermione knew how he felt and anything he said couldn't explain it any better. 

He took her left hand in his and brought the ring up to the third finger, sliding it smoothly on until the stones touched.

They both held their breath in anticipation of what might happen. Even Dumbledore had told them he didn't know exactly what kind of reaction might take place, naming several possible. 

Harry looked up to Hermione. "Do you feel any different?"

She dropped her hand from her mouth and shook her head. 

He frowned and looked up at Dumbledore who was staring, still, at the ring. "Professor?"

That's when Harry saw it out of the corner of his eye at the same time Hermione gasped.

"Har..."

She didn't quite get his name out before both the stones started to shine brightly. He felt a wrenching in his chest and it wasn't merely physical.

"Harry!"

Hermione fell down to the floor and grabbed him tightly, her breath in ragged gasps loudly in his ear.

He felt it too, like they were being torn apart, down the middle and there was nothing they could do to stop it. 

"Don't let go of me, Mione!" he yelled.

She clutched his tossed hair into a fist and screamed. "NOoooo, don't leave me!"

****************************

"See there, I told you he was coming around."

"Go get Healer Doffton, quickly. You there, send an owl to Headmaster Dumbledore and alert him that Potter has awoken."

He heard a door opening and closing somewhere far off as he struggled to open his eyes. 

"Mi ..."

There was someone next to him with a hand on his shoulder. "Lay back, don't try to sit up just yet. You've been though an awful shock. Your body needs to remember what its doing. 

His throat was dry to the point of cracking and his head throbbed with pain. 

"Here see if you can sip some of this, it's Pepper-up Potion."

A hand pulled his head up slightly and he sipped from the glass feeling the potion burning his throat and sending energy to the ends of his arms and legs. He pushed the glass away when he had enough sense to open his eyes and think properly.

"Hermione ... where's Hermione!" he tried to yell, but instead it came out a raspy quiet tone.

"Mr. Potter, please wait for the healer, she can answer your questions better than I."

He laid back down and tried to relax. "Sit me up, please."

The mediwitch nodded and tapped the bed with her wand. He felt the back of the bed raise up until he came to a position where he could take in all of the room.

"St. Mungo's?"

The witch nodded. 

Just then the door opened and a witch dressed as a healer entered.

"Mr. Potter, good to see you awake at last."

Harry tiredly blinked. "More potion."

The mediwitch nodded again. "He's only had a few sips," she told the Healer.

"Go right ahead, try to get a good mouthful if you can."

She set the glass to his lips and he drank heartily feeling better with each gulp.

"That's enough," the healer teased.

Only Harry didn't think it was and grabbed the glass struggling with the mediwitch to finish it all. 

The healer joined in and finally pulled an empty glass from the hands of a now rejuvenated Harry Potter. Steam was billowing out of his ears, more from the Pepper-up Potion than from anger which was readily becoming apparent on his face. 

He sat up abruptly and swung his legs to the side while throwing off the bed-sheet. "Answers," he almost growled.

The healer stood firm and straightened her robes. "I will not answer any of your questions until you stop this foolishness and lay back down. 

Harry took in as much of the room as was possible and seeing a nightstand beside his bed covered in sweets and get-well cards he spotted his wand.

The mediwitch followed his eyes and started for it as he did. Years of Quidditch training had not been forgotten by the muscles in his arm for it snapped out and took the wand before she could come close. 

"Now, tell me what happened before I jinx the lot of you," he rasped. 

The door opened again and Dumbledore entered. "I do not think that will be necessary, Harry."

The healer turned. "Headmaster, I assure you we have everything well in hand if you wouldn't mind waiting outside."

Dumbledore tilted his head down and he peered over his half-moon glasses. "But I do mind Healer Doffton, and by the looks of things I think Harry was about to take the situation into his own hands. Now if _you_ would not mind waiting outside. I assure you I will alert you when your presence is needed."

The healer huffed and strode out of the room . "The board of regents will hear about this, _I assure you_."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Do tell Jeffery I said hello."

He winked at Harry. "I gave Jeffery his first job out of Hogwarts," he whispered. "Now he's Chair of the board of regents."

Harry sighed feeling the exhaustion return to his body. The Pepper-up Potion and the rush of adrenaline was starting to wear off rather quickly. "Professor ... Hermione."

"Lay back down, Harry. You are a sight. And please trust me when I say Miss Granger is doing as well as you are, I'm afraid. She should be waking up any time now, if indeed she has not already."

He tried to grasp what Dumbledore was saying. "Did it work?"

"I would think that would be obvious, Harry. Do you feel any hatred toward your fiancé?"

He was suddenly filled with relief and threw his head back on the pillow.

"What happened?"

Dumbledore found a chair and pulled it closer to the bed. "There was quite a lightshow in my office that night. In the end, however, you both had collapsed from what I assume was the shock of the portioned souls of Phineas and his wife departing."

Something didn't sit right with what the headmaster had just said, but Harry couldn't figure out what it was. 

"Something went wrong, " said Harry.

Dumbledore shook his head slightly. "No, everything went as planned. When you put your ring on Hermione, the other ring was destroyed. Here are the pieces."

He took a small sack out of his robes and up ended them in his hand. "I thought you might want to see for yourself that the old ring was destroyed."

Harry looked down and saw the platinum band had split in two and the emerald was cracked and had lost its luster. Once he had seen the pieces he knew it was over and they could get on with their life. Only when he raised his eyes up to the headmaster's he knew there was something else he wasn't being told. 

"What?"

"Harry," Dumbledore paused. "You both have been at St. Mungo's for some time."

Harry knew that was why he was so tired and his muscles so stiff.

"How long?"

Dumbledore sighed, "It is the new year, Harry. The twenty-third of January if I am not mistaken."

Harry shut his eyes. "The wedding."

"Has been postponed."

He didn't wait to ask. "I want to see Hermione, now."

Dumbledore sized him up to see if Harry would fall face first on the floor before taking three steps. 

"I will call the mediwitch to assist you."

He sat up before Dumbledore reached the door. "Tell her to bring something more to limber me up or wake me up if you could."

He was only gone a few minutes before the same mediwitch as before returned with a smoking concoction. "This should help you to recover. Your muscles have tightened over the last couple of months. this is a relaxant and vitamin energy supplement."

Harry took the mixture and starting gulping it down before he could taste it. Potions had a nasty tendency to taste awful, especially if they're good for you. 

"Now don't try to over do it and you should be fine."

He passed her the empty glass with a grimace on his face.

"Do you want to wait a minute for it to take effect?"

Harry was already on his feet and grabbing at a terrycloth robe that hung on a hook beside the closet.

"I'll take that as a no," she sighed. "She's right next door, to the left as you exit the room." 

Harry slid his feet along the floor, not entirely trusting that he wouldn't fall. He pushed on the door to the room adjacent to his and saw the sleeping figure of his fiancé on the bed, asleep. 

"We expect her to wake up any time now," the mediwitch whispered.

Harry nodded. "Bring in some more potion for both of us."

"Mr. Potter, please. It's not a good idea to ..."

Harry cut her off. "Do you remember a donation that was made sometime in the fall of last year September I believe."

Of course the mediwitch knew of it. The entire hospital staff knew of it. "Yes, Mr. Potter."

He looked at her intently. "I'm the one that made that happen. I'd be more than happy to make another donation if you'll shut up and do as I ask."

Her mouth snapped shut, turned around and left.

"I see you are beginning to understand the value of being obscenely rich, Harry," chuckled Dumbledore. "Go ahead. I'll send her in with the potions and stand guard to make sure you aren't disturbed." 


	48. Great Gobstones

Chapter 48

Harry felt the effects of the second potion starting to take effect as he entered the room, and felt confident enough to actually pick up his feet in stead of sliding them across the floor. Two chairs sat close to the bed as if someone, or pair of someones, had stood vigil over his fiancé.

He sidled over slowly and sat in the chair closest to the head of the bed and took her hand in his. It was her left hand and he eyed the sparkle of the Fire Diamond ring resting in its place on her finger. He tightened his grip and laid the back of her hand on his cheek to feel the warmth she was radiating.

"Moine?"

There was no movement. 

"It's okay, you rest. I'll be right here."

He laid his head on the soft mattress and held onto her hand as he nodded off to sleep. 

***********************

"I think it would be best if we held this conversation outside where we will not wake them."  


Harry still had his eyes closed when he heard the sound of Dumbledore's voice.

"Excuse me Mr. Headmaster, but that is our daughter."

I do realize this Mr. Granger.

"Dr. Granger," insisted Hermione's dad.

"Of course."

"Dear, quit throwing your weight around. Hermione is in good hands," her mother whispered. "Look at him. You can tell he cares for her."

Then he heard them shuffle off and close the door.

When he opened his eyes he felt much more refreshed and sat up promptly to check on Hermione's progress. She still lay on the bed but had turned to the side, facing him, her head pointed slightly downward.

"Hermione?"

She responded this time and cracked her eyes open smiling sweetly.

He remembered what his throat felt like when he had first awoken. "Feel up to drinking something?" 

She nodded slightly and Harry turned to find two glasses sitting on the bedside table with little wisps of smoke wafting off the top. He let her sip off of the first until she could take it in her hand and finish it herself.

"Thanks," she croaked.

Harry nodded. "There's another when you are ready. It'll give you back some energy and make you not feel so stiff."

She held her hand out, "It's called a Restorative Potion."

Harry didn't care, as long as it made her feel better. 

***********************

After another two days at St. Mungo's Harry and Hermione were discharged and told in no uncertain terms to take it easy for the next few days until they felt normal. Harry almost laughed at this for he hadn't felt _normal_ for the last six years.

They were offered the use of the waiting room floo for their return trip and chose their own rooms as a destination. When Hermione stepped out of the fireplace she was set upon by a very happy ginger-colored cat.  
  
"Crookshanks!"

Harry followed a couple of seconds later to witness the little reunion. 

"Has someone been taking care of you?" She snuggled her face against the cat's. "I bet you've been in the care of a red-haired girl by the name of Ginny, haven't you."

Harry stepped over and flopped on the bed before he heard a tapping on the window. He looked up to see Hedwig on the sill and got up to let her in.

"Hey girl. Been away for a while." The snowy owl nipped him harshly for being so inconsiderate and then brushed her face across his arm lovingly.

He untied the message hanging on her leg and retrieved a treat from the container he kept by the window for such occasions.

Dear Harry,

When you and Hermione feel up to joining us we will be in the Room of Requirement awaiting your arrival.

Dumbledore

"Dumbledore wants us to go to the Room of Requirement."

Hermione set Crookshanks on the bed. "What, already?"

Harry nodded and she sighed. 

It was mid-afternoon when they passed the Great Hall and up the main stairs to find out what Dumbledore had in store them. When they rounded a corner and saw him standing just outside the room they quickened their pace. 

The headmaster held up a finger to his lips to keep them silent and motioned to the door.

"They will not be able to see your entrance. Keep to the right of the room behind the shielded area and observe."

He opened the door and followed close behind after they entered. Apparently the Order of the Dog Star had continued their training while their leader was incapacitated, and this was one of their sessions. 

Tonks and Applegate were their opponents and the pair of Auror's were getting a workout. 

Neville was on the ground trapped in a Leg-binding curse, and Ginny was pulling him to the side. Ron was in front, along with Luna giving cover. Applegate dodged a Confundus Charm sent by Ron and Luna blocked a Stunning Hex by Tonks.

However, this put Applegate in prime position to have at Ginny and her burden. Neville saw what was about to happen and for some reason chose this moment to remember the counter-charm to unbind his legs. He rolled into Ginny quickly, knocking her to the floor, and saved her from being incarcerated by a mass of thin snakelike cords being emitted from Applegate's wand. 

An angry Neville yelled and threw his other hand outward following it up with a disarming spell.

Applegate didn't know what to block first, the spell or the small gobstones. He chose the spell and was struck about the head and shoulders by about five gobstones which squirted juice all about.

To Harry's astonishment Applegate froze in his stance and fell dead away on his face.

Tonks was doing her best against the barrage of attacks by Ron and Luna, sending off counter-curse after counter-curse and shielding against those she couldn't meet quick enough. 

But when Ginny and Neville joined in the action against her she yelled, "Enough!"

Both Harry and Hermione looked over at Dumbledore a little awestruck. "What have they been doing?"

He smiled. "Practicing."

Hermione started to walk around the barrier and stopped. "May we interrupt?"

"Wait just a moment." And he pointed to the group.

Neville was on his feet. "I thought I said not to worry about me!" he snapped at Ginny.

She set her hands on her hips. "I wasn't about to leave you laying there all helpless."

Neville shook his head and pointed at Applegate. "If he was a Death Eater we might not have been so lucky. Next time listen to me. Take out the bad guy first then come back for your casualties." 

Ginny sniffed angrily in response. "I am not leaving one of my friends to be captured or worse by a Death Eater."

Ron stood behind Neville. "It's his call, Ginny."

"But ..." she wined.

Tonks stepped in. "You all chose him as leader in Harry's absence. The first rule of battle is follow your leader. If you don't, then people get killed."

That seemed to sober her up. 

Harry struggled to close his mouth at the mention of Neville as ad hoc leader of the Order. 

"When?"

Dumbledore smiled and started to turn. "I'll let them explain that amusing tale. Have a good evening and welcome back, both of you. You were missed ... by more than your friends."

Harry nodded and smile in return, acknowledging Dumbledore's affections. Hermione had already rounded the invisible barrier and started off on her friends. 

"That was wonderful!"

"Hermione!"

"When did you get back?"

"Where's Harry?'

He followed behind a second later almost knocked over by Ron and Neville with their handshakes and back-patting. Hermione was in similar straits with the hugs from Luna and Ginny.

"Just got back in and Dumbledore had Hedwig giving us a note to come watch the practice."

Neville suddenly got very self-conscience and red in the face until Harry grabbed his hand and starting pumping it. 

"So you're the new leader, eh?"

"W -- well," he sputtered, "only when you aren't here."

Harry smiled on. "Brilliant work there."

Neville looked back a the rest of the group encouraging him with their smiles. 

Ron slapped him on the back. "Neville here's a real work horse. Had us down here every day for at least an hour if not more, on top of the regular full training days." He paused. "Worse than Wood if you ask me."

Harry saw out of the corner of his eye, Tonks was on her knees trying to help Applegate onto his feet.

"What's with the gobstones?"

Luna piped up. "A rather ingenious idea Neville had. The excretions from the Spinus Membatonia plant act as a powerful sleeping agent, all he needed was a delivery system."

Ron brushed Harry's elbow. "Underwater cactus juice."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Luna charmed a bag of gobstones for me, to squirt the juice when the right amount of pressure is applied," added Neville. 

"Fantastic idea, Neville." said Hermione.

"Can you make enough for everyone?"

Neville nodded. "This was the first time I've tried it in in a practice situation. I wanted to see if it worked first. And they're kind of expensive."

Harry shook of the statement. "Next time I'm at Hogsmeade I'll pick up enough for everyone."

"They're reusable, so a couple of sets for each of us should do. And I should have enough of the agent by this weekend." Neville said almost too excitedly. "I've been milking it ever since you gave me the assignment. Think I ought to grow some more, though, for back up." 

Harry nodded and agreed. He was too stunned with Neville's progress and his being voted at acting leader. It looked good on him and it was something that would, in turn, boost his confidence.

"Come on, everyone. Pumpkin juice is on me. Let's go raid the kitchens. I've had nothing but the sludge St. Mungo's has been serving over the last few days. I'm starved."

He looked back at Applegate and Tonks. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"We'll be down in a minute, Harry." Tonks waved on. "It only lasts for a few minutes and then he'll have a headache for the rest of the day."

Neville fished into his cloak and retrieved a metal vile, corked on the end. "Have him drink this. It's the anti-serum. No headaches."

He tossed it over. 

"Thanks, Neville." she said. "Come on, staggering beauty. Suck some of this down. I want to eat."


	49. The Gobstone Gambit

Chapter 49

"First thing he did was send off for his parents textbooks on Auror training," said Ron as he was describing what happened at their first training session without Harry and Hermione.

"My Gran sent them with a owl asking what I wanted with them since I wasn't planning on entering the field. Also sent Dad's old journal."

"That's the best part," commented Luna.

Ginny set down her pumpkin juice. "It had all sorts of strategies copied down and also some personal notes."

Harry looked at Neville with interest. "Anything good?"

Neville shrugged and Ginny pressed on. "His dad knew Neville would grow up to be quite a wizard. All sorts of plans for him and such."

Neville reddened slightly.

Ron took over. "And when we were all arguing over who was gonna lead, old Neville stood up and took charge -- started ordering us around."

"Except everything he said made sense. Some of the battle strategies are quite brilliant and he knew just how to make them work. So we voted him ad hoc leader in your absence," finished Luna.

Hermione smiled at him. "Your dad's going to be very proud of you when he comes out of St. Mungo's."

Harry agreed about his dad being proud but not so much about him ever coming out of St. Mungo's sane.

Neville wanted to change the subject to something else, anything other than his parents. "So have you set a new wedding date?"

Harry shook his head. "Hadn't had much of a chance."

***********************

Later that night, Hermione returned from the prefect's bathroom all warm in her floor-length flannel nightgown and joined Harry in bed.

"Thought about setting another date?" she asked.

He nodded. "Well, Valentine's Day is right around the corner."

She smiled warmly and laid her head on his shoulder. "That should set everybody on their toes. Only three weeks away?"

Harry laughed softly and kissed the top of her head then picked up his wand from the nightstand. "Nox!'

The torches promptly went out and put the room into total darkness until their eyes adjusted to the moonlight streaming though the window.

"Do you feel any different, Hermione?"

She snuggled up closer and laid her hand on his chest. "How do you mean?"

He wasn't even sure. All he knew was that something felt different when he woke up at St. Mungo's.

"I don't know?"

"Well I don't have an uncontrollable desire to rip off your shirt like I normally do at this time." She paused. "I suppose it could be the absence of Phineas and his wife, or maybe its this flannel nightgown I was thinking of something in black lace might be better." 

"Tease."

He thought that the missing souls excuse made sense and wrote it off as his imagination if nothing else.

**********************

The next morning Harry left their rooms and a still sleeping Hermione in bed. He had an old friend he needed to check up on and had put it off for long enough. He pulled his winter cloak tightly around him as he stepped out into the frigid morning air and kicked through the snow down to Hagrid's hut.

After only a few knocks Hagrid answered with a sullen face. "Hello, Harry. Come on in outta the cold."

"Hello, Hagrid."

"Whadda yeh doin' outta bed? I thought yeh was in a right state?"

Harry smiled. "I should say the same about you."

Hagrid shrugged and sat down in his enormous chair. "So whadda doin' down 'ere?"

Harry's brow furrowed. "Hagrid, you're my friend. Do I need a reason to visit you?"

And as he said the words he realized that he hadn't been down to see, at all. For the entire school year, and it was almost the end of January already. 

His large friend looked down at his feet. "Am I still yeh friend, Harry?"

"Of course, you are ... I'm sorry Hagrid."

The half-giant tried to look like he didn't know what it was Harry was sorry about. "Whadda yeh mean? Whadda 'bout?"

Harry sighed, "For being a bad friend."

Hagrid sniffed. "Don' know whatcha talkin' 'bout."

"Yes you do. I've ignored you all Fall term and here it is beginning of Winter term and I'm just now visiting."

Now Hagrid was getting a little nervous and decided to busy himself. "Fancy a cuppa tea?"

"Hagrid."

"Hmm?"

He stood up and closed in on his friend. "Oh, forget the ruddy tea. I'm trying to apologize."

Hagrid shook his brushy head. "Nuthin' to apologize fer. You've bin busy is all. Teachin all those classes, and trainin' for the the war and all."

"And that doesn't make up for not being there for my friends now does it. Ron's already chewed me out and you should have too. I can spare fifteen minutes out of my day to come by to say hi."

Hagrid smiled. "Good, now tha's outta the way. How 'bout some o that tea."

"Love some."

They spent a good hour catching up on the highlights of what Harry had been doing all term and eventually what little Hagrid could tell him about the involvement of the giants. This is what he'd been missing all year. A little companionship now that everything was going on, he and Hagrid both. Malnutrition was the cause of his fainting spell at the end of November. Seems he had bushed off eating in lieu of working himself to death trying to teach Grawp 

how to speak English. His half-brother had at least stopped beating on him so there weren't any slabs of Dragon steak laying about. 

Harry glanced at his watch and commented, "I've got to be off to breakfast. Hermione's probably wondering where I am."

"Bin nice talkin' to yeh, Harry."

"You too, Hagrid."

The feeling of correcting a mistake kept him more than warm on the way back to the Great Hall.

Breakfast was well underway when he sat down with his friends. 

"How's Hagrid?" asked Hermione.

Harry was mildly surprised. "How did you know ..."

She flashed him the Fire Diamond. "I woke up and wondered where you were. Then I smelled Hagrid's hut."

"You smelled?"

She nodded. "I think the bond growing between us is getting stronger, Harry."

Ron set down his glass. "Either that or you need to talk to the house elves about cleaning your room."

At that, the room was filling with owls delivering the morning post. Hermione dropped five bronze Knuts into the little sack a brown owl was carrying and retrieved a copy of the Daily Prophet from its beak.

Reading the wizarding paper wasn't first thing on his to-do list in the morning for you could never tell if what you were reading was actually true or Ministry drivel. Harry tended to read it when nothing else was around. That was until Hermione gasped and a letter fell into Harry's lap from a school owl.

"They've escaped!" she almost shouted. "The Death Eaters!"

Ron dropped his fork and Ginny squeaked. Harry ripped open the letter. It was addressed from Dumbledore. 

__

Harry,

Your presence and those of your friends are requested in the Room of Requirement, immediately. Please bring Mr. Black along with you.

-Dumbledore

"Ron, get Luna. Dumbledore wants us." He looked up at Malfoy who was holding a copy of the paper, looking directly at him.

Harry motioned with his eyes to meet them outside and he complied being the first person up from the tables. Ron was a close second followed by Neville.  


"I'll go get the Spinus juice and meet you there."

Harry nodded. They were going to need Gobstones, and he wasn't going to get a chance to go to Hogsmeade.

He looked up and down the Gryffindor table until he found who he was looking for. "Colin!"

Colin Creevey looked up from his breakfast in surprise as Harry waved him over. Colin was one of the founding members of the unofficial Harry Potter Fan Club. He knew because Colin was selling pictures of him to first-years because every once in a while one of them would gather up enough courage to approach him for an autograph. Colin was also the captain of the Gobstones Club at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, Harry?" 

He looked Colin straight in the eye. "We need 120 Gobstones, right away."

Colin blinked, "Um ... Harry I don't have that many. Even with my back up set I've only got twenty."

"Can you get some from your Club. It's an emergency."

Colin sat down. "Don't laugh, okay."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. 

Colin covered his mouth with one of his hands and looked down to cover his face. 

"CAW!" 

Before anyone had the chance to look around Colin was stabbing at the plate in front of him trying his best to look like he was eating. Harry looked around and saw a couple people getting up from the Ravenclaw table and head outside the hall, then another few people from the Hufflepuff table and eventually Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, a total of nineteen in all.

"Okay, our turn."

They rose from their chairs and made their way past the doors and into a crowd of Gobstones enthusiasts. Harry waved Draco, Ron and Luna on down the hall so they wouldn't be suspicious as if this wasn't bad enough.

"Harry here, needs all our Gobstones," Colin announced. 

A lot of them stared like Colin had gone crazy wanting them to give up their prize possessions. Harry backed him up.

"Look, I'll buy all of you brand new sets when I get back from Hogsmeade, okay?"

Now the pressure was on and their collective will's were being sapped. The chance at a brand new set weighed heavily on their shoulders, but to lose at heir well tempered sets was another thought altogether.

Slowly they began taking out small sacks from their cloaks filling Harry's arms. Well over twelve were accounted for when Harry declared it was enough and he would make good on his promise. 

They whispered behind his back as he and Hermione left that he better or there would be consequences, and they wouldn't want an angry Gobstones mob after them. 


	50. Rash Decisions

Chapter 50

Harry and Hermione caught up with the rest of the group moments before they made it to the Room of Requirement. Nervous glances were exchanged as they waited for Neville who arrived a few minutes with a covered caldron hovering beside him. 

"Sorry it took so long. I didn't want to spill any of it by rushing around."

Harry nodded and pulled the door open while balancing the multiple bags of Gobstones in one arm. Dumbledore was waiting inside with a number of the Order of the Phoenix standing about looking impatient.   
  
Harry was last inside, closing the door behind him. "Sorry we're late we had a last minute item to take care of."

They watched as Neville set his caldron on a distant table and returned for the Gobstones motioning Luna with him.

"Go ahead," he said to Dumbledore, "Just speak loud so we can hear you."

Dumbledore almost chuckled, "Proceed, Neville."

Snape had a sour look on his face at the appearance of Neville Longbottom who in his opinion was a walking disaster waiting to happen. 

"As I am sure you have all heard, there were several escapes from Azkaban prison last night. It seems as if Voldemort has surfaced and has ended the punishment of his faithful Death Eaters for their inability to acquire the prophecy last June.

"However, unbeknownst to him I had set up particular wards to alert me to his presence on the island prison and sent Fawkes to track them to his current place of hiding."

Harry almost cheered. 

"We are in luck that the location is remote as not to be within probable eyesight of any passing Muggles. So secrecy will not be an issue. Professors McGonagall and Snape will be staying at Hogwarts in case the worst happens and the students need to be protected."

Snape didn't seem too fond of this idea and for once kept his opinions to himself.

"We will approach in two groups," Dumbledore indicated on a map.

Malfoy interrupted. "Wait a moment. That's my home!" 

"Indeed, Mr. Black. That is why I wished your presence here this morning. If you have any secrets to reveal about the inner workings of your home it is now that you should speak."

This was the moment of truth for Harry knew something of Malfoy's house that has not been revealed. He had over heard, in years past, of a secret room below the living room floor that contained ...

"... vast amounts of items concerning the Dark Art's. Books, charmed items, weapons. You'll have to cave in the flooring to make them harder to get to, and if they're hiding that's where they'll be."

Dumbledore nodded. "As I was saying we will attack in two groups and we must remain separate at all times or we will lose one of our own to the prophecy."

Malfoy was clueless but the others looked at each other with a large amount of trepidation. 

"Harry, your group will attack from above. I believe you have trained sufficiently?"

He wasn't so sure about Hermione as she hadn't had a lot of time in the air, He looked over at her and she smiled and nodded. 

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe it would be best if you entered through the third floor. There are many large paned windows located in the rear of the house, here and here"

Harry looked where the headmaster was pointing and nodded in agreement. The rest of us will enter from the front.

"Won't they be expecting that?" warned Hermione.

"Hopefully they won't know were coming until it's too late," said Applegate.

Dumbledore continued. "Harry, it is most important that you clear the floor and then send your group in retreat..."

Harry quickly jumped in the middle of the instruction. "But sir, if I'm to face Voldemort ..."

"I said your group, Harry, not you."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Were not -- I mean you can't think that -- I'm not leaving Harry."

Dumbledore lowered his head and peered over his glasses. "Miss Granger, you are acquainted with the prophecy of which I spoke. None of your group will be able to remain after the initial assault." He turned and finished with his instructions. "Once Voldemort is located, you and I will face him."

Ron eased up. "Won't he just Apparate out again once he knows he's cornered?"

Lupin raised his hand, "That's my assignment. I'll be setting up an anti-Apparation charm around the house as soon as the battle begins."

The headmaster continued. "A number of Aurors will be alerted after the battle begins and will act as a secondary force to insure nobody escapes from the house. Are you all clear as to your assignments."

Harry didn't think anyone was clear on his team, but he nodded anyway. Ron looked ill, Ginny looked like she needed to go to the loo, and Neville and Luna were too busy with the Gobstones. Hermione, as always, was by his side, in support. 

"We will leave within the hour, once I am sure most of their ranks are asleep in a drunken stupor from celebration. Fawkes will alert us if there is any change in status."

The Order of the Dog Star gathered by the corner table while Dumbledore corralled the rest of his Order for some last minute strategy. Malfoy followed Harry over and neared enough to not be overheard by the rest.

"There won't be anyone on the third floor, Dumbledore knows that. If anything there will be one Death Eater up there for observation."

Harry agreed and was of the general opinion that they were being steered out of the major portion of the battle.

"And why does he even have you six involved in the first place?" Malfoy asked. "It's my home. I understand me being there."

Ron was mildly offended. "I thought you weren't going to join us do-gooders? "

"I'm not here to fight your little war, Weasel. I owe my father, and I will repay his affront to my mother. I want nothing more. If providing a small amount of information will gain me what I most desire then I will provide."

Neville interrupted. "They're ready, Harry."

Malfoy almost laughed. "Going to play Gobstones with them, Longbottom? They might very well laugh themselves silly."

The rest of the Order ignored him and took the proffered sacks from Neville, slipping them into inner pockets of their robes. Harry waved them on to the doorway. Harry stepped out and raised his wand.

"Accio, Firebolt!" 

He was followed soon after the voices of his group doing the same.

"Better call your broom, Draco. We're attacking by air," said Harry.

He did so, begrudgingly. "Accio, Nimbus!"

Harry knew his broom was approaching by the few mild shrieks in the background. Most of the students weren't used to dodging broomsticks in the hallways. At that, his Firebolt slid around the corner and zoomed into his grip. He made sure the door to the Room of Requirement was closed and the group had their brooms before proceeding. 

"Everyone ready?"

They all nodded. 

Harry peered around the hallway until he spotted what he was looking for. A broken quill lay on the floor about halfway down the hall. It had a very long feather hanging off the back end. If Harry didn't know any better he would have sworn that it was one of Lockhart's old quills.

He bent down to pick it up and handed his broom to Hermione. Taking out his wand he pictured the wooded area out in back of the Malfoy estate. 

"Portus!"

"Um ... Harry?" asked Ron.

Malfoy smiled, knowing what Harry had in mind. Hermione didn't look as pleased when she returned his broom. 

"Harry, shouldn't we wait until ..."

Harry looked up. "Draco and I have something we need to do, and it would probably be best if you lot waited until Dumbledore was ready."

Luna started to speak up, but Harry cut her off. "Once we get there you'd have to wait anyway and follow Dumbledore's instructions about the third floor."

They really didn't like being abandoned. 

"Neville, you're in charge. Get them in and get them out."

Hermione was itching to say something and it wasn't going to be pleasant so Harry didn't give her a chance and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her close for a fierce kiss. He let go and stepped toward Malfoy. 

"Harry Potter, if you think that you are going off without me then ..."

He looked down at the quill and back up at Malfoy. His former nemesis got the idea and grabbed the other end of the quill before Hermione was able to finish her sentence. 

He felt the familiar tug behind hi navel and heard Hermione's disapproval before he was whisked away toward the woods behind Malfoy Manor. 


	51. Revenge is a Dish

Chapter 51

They both landed on their feet, although Harry almost went headlong into a very thick tree before catching himself. They were standing among the dense portion of the tree line directly behind the manor and Harry watched as Malfoy got his bearings. 

"Come on," he motioned as he took off at a tear amid the trees.

Harry followed as quick as he could ducking large limbs and small, hopping over fallen trees and crunching through long dead leaves.

"Where are we going?" he whispered as loud as he thought best.

Malfoy ignored him and continued for another minute before stopping.

Harry caught and tried to even out his breathing because he noticed they were only a few feet from the side of the manor. Malfoy turned and smiled evilly. 

"I put this in last summer. Father doesn't know about it."

Harry started at the mismatched stones on the side of the large and windowless wall. "Put what in, where?"

Malfoy took out his wand and tapped on certain protruding stones. 

"I got the idea from the entrance to Diagon Alley."

The stones didn't reform and set themselves into an archway, but they did settle into the wall and release some sort of catch opening a hidden door. It was a brilliant piece of workmanship and Harry was quite impressed.

"How did you do it with out magic?"

Malfoy gave him a surreptitious look as if to say, 'I'm a Malfoy. I'm above the statute for underage wizardry' and proceeded through the hidden passageway.

The door closed behind them and the passageway became dark as pitch. 

"Lumos!" whispered Malfoy.

A small beam of light issued forth from his wand to show him the way through the darkness.   
  
"Follow me and be very quiet. If we're overheard there is a good likelihood we'll be dead before we leave this house."

Harry nodded silently, and followed close behind trying to make sure his broom didn't bang into anything as they made their way.

After a few minutes they had encountered a set of stone steps that led upward. Harry lost count at fifteen mainly because he bumped into Malfoy who had stopped suddenly. 

He looked up and got the 'quiet sign'. Harry nodded and Malfoy listened at what seemed to be the end of the trail. "Cephissus."

In answer to an obvious password, a portrait swung open into an empty bedroom. They stepped out, into the room and closed the portrait back to seal the entrance. 

Malfoy crossed the bedroom, listened at the door and cracked it open slightly. He waited for a moment and closed the door back.

"I don't hear anyone, and there's nobody downstairs."

Harry set his broom aside against the wall. "Dumbledore was right. He said that they would be asleep or passed out drunk."  
  
Malfoy agreed. "We can take them out one by one. They're probably using the bedrooms of the secret room under the living area."

Harry tried to make a quick plan. "Do you know how to do an anti-Apparation charm?"

Malfoy shook his head. "That's seventh-year."

"Then we can't risk it until Dumbledore gets here. I'm not going to lose any of them because we messed up his plans. Remus has to do the charm first."

Malfoy didn't like it, but grudgingly agreed. "We can at least place ourselves to strike at the first sign of the fighting."

Harry thought that a good enough idea. "Can we make it to the entrance to the secret room without being seen?"

Malfoy thought about it for a few minutes discarding a number of ideas before deciding on a route. "This way." 

Harry grabbed the Firebolt and they headed out. Malfoy crept slowly down the hall stepping over spots in the carpet that Harry supposed was places the floor underneath might have creaked. Up a flight of stairs, across another hallway, through what could only be best described as an armory they stealthily made their way. 

Once they had transversed the entire third floor, Harry came to the conclusion that the Order of the Dog Star would have had absolutely nothing to do in the battle except act as a diversion for the main force entering the front. Harry glanced at his watch quickly as he thought of Dumbledore and found they had been gone for close to an hour.

He tapped Malfoy on the shoulder and pointed at his watch signaling they had about four minutes before the battle would take place if Dumbledore had not changed the battle plan. Malfoy nodded and pointed down. 

Harry hadn't noticed that they had stopped directly over the living area and were peering over into the vastness that was the main hall. He checked to make sure the hall was clear and climbed on his broom. Malfoy matched his moves. Right when they were about to kick off, a noise startled them and they froze.

It was the sound of someone yawning and walking across the floor underneath them heading toward the back of the house to the kitchen. 

Malfoy closed in. "We can be down there in half a sec. Do you want to wait here for the headmaster?"

Harry nodded.

No sooner than Harry agreed to wait did they hear a crashing from down the hall. The battle was on!

They pushed off from the floor and jetted out in the main hall as Death Eaters bled quickly from the downstairs rooms out onto the floor. Harry saw Malfoy using curse after curse on unknown Death Eaters. He did the same, stopping them in their tracks with everything he could think of. 

The large ornate front doors blew off their hinges and slid across the entire length of the floor knocking two of the enemy off their feet in the process. jets of red and green light whizzed past Harry's head and he avoided most of the blasts by barrel-rolling and dipping underneath and behind the large chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. 

Tonks and Applegate burst into the room followed my "Mad-Eye" and a few people Harry couldn't catch a glimpse of because he was just moving too fast. 

"Draco, now!" 

He watched as Malfoy took out another Death Eater and they both dove for the living room. With luck on their side for now, the room was clear for the moment. They tossed their brooms behind a large curio cabinet so they wouldn't be found by anyone right away, and checked on the progress of the advancing assault. Harry took an easy shot at a crouching enemy that was holing "Mad-Eye" at bay, stunning him to the floor. He was thanked with a shower of sparks from "Mad-Eye" and Malfoy tugging at his arm.

"We have to go. We're in a very good place for a crossfire."

Harry turned and looked to the opening on the other side. the living room wasn't enclosed. Malfoy was right; this was a bad place to be standing about. 

"I need a distraction, Potter, or whoever is guarding the door will have our necks."

Harry looked at the floor. "Where are they likely to be standing?"

Malfoy pointed to the left center and the center of the living room. "Everywhere else is shelves, boxes, and chests."

Harry nodded. "Stand back and get ready."  
  
Malfoy had his hand on a gas lamp that stood out from the wall

"Explodere Utweard! Explodere Utweard!" yelled Harry. 

At his first attack Malfoy pushed up on the gas jet and the bookcase it was next to sunk into the wall and opened a stairway leading down. Harry didn't even have time to see what kind of damage he created because of the dust and debris flying everywhere. 

Malfoy took the steps two at a time and slid to a stop at the last two.

Harry heard coughing from inside the room and a few groans to go along with it.

"Ready?" he whispered. 

Malfoy nodded and they stepped out from behind the wall into the room.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry grabbed a hold of Malfoy's robes and jerked him back as a flash of green light shot passed the blonde's head singing his hair in the process.

"Draco?"

"Father."

"Turned blood-traitor I see," he coughed.

Malfoy frowned. "Not really, Father. I just came along for the ride. Had a score to settle."

Harry couldn't wait any longer. "Where's Voldemort, Malfoy?" he yelled.

He heard the coughing again. "Is that Potter you've brought along with you, Draco?"

Draco chanced a quick look around the corner and almost regretted it when a stunning spell took out a chunk of wall nearest his head and threw him back against the staircase. 

Harry didn't dare turn his back to check on him. He had to trust that the younger Malfoy was knocked out, dead, or could take care of himself. He knelt down and threw a disarming spell around the corner in vague hopes that someone would have been hit. 

"Yes, it is you, Potter. I recognize that pathetic charm of yours."

Harry wasn't rising to the bait and stood as tall as he could. "We've brought the whole gang, Malfoy. Half the Aurors in the Ministry. Some have come out of retirement just to come kick your bosses butt. Dumbledore's even here."

That brought a curse from the elder Malfoy. 

Harry heard a stirring from behind him and a whisper in his ear. "He's at the back corner of the room with a bookshelf on top of him. If we go in low we can avoid his curses."

Harry turned and replied, "There's nobody else in there?"

Malfoy shook his head. "Not unless they are buried under that rubble you sent down on them."

Harry didn't buy it. He had heard a number of coughs and groans. 

"They're there. I heard them." 

Malfoy was getting itchy to have his revenge. 

Harry tried another tactic. "I'll go up and distract him. You take him out."

Malfoy nodded and grinned. Finally something he would enjoy. Harry didn't know if he totally agreed with what he was doing. He knew that Draco would kill his father for what he had done to his mother, but it wasn't Harry's choice to make. Just as it was his duty to avenge his own parent's deaths.

He trotted upstairs as quietly as possible as not to alert the elder Malfoy of his intentions, and pulled the bookcase open. He looked both ways and saw that the coast was temporarily clear and stepped out. The bookcase slid back into place and a familiar voice called out to him. 

"It's the wee little Potty, back again with help, this time." 

He spun on his heel but it was too late.

"Crucio!"

The searing pain shot through his body like peppered lightning, making each nerve-ending explode with pain. He fell to the floor screaming in agony, and abruptly it stopped. 

"Your friends are being held back, wee Potty, and it is just a matter of time before the Dark Lord destroys that annoying anti-Apparation charm. Crucio!"

Another jolt of searing pulse throbbed its way through his body, but this one lasted for much longer. Just when he'd though he was going to die from the pain it stopped again. It was almost like he couldn't form a coherent thought except for the one running in his head to escape by any means necessary. He raised his wand in a shaking hand and the scarred face of Bellatrix Lestrange laughed maniacally. 

"What are you going to do, wee Potty? Curse me? It took a month for them to break that Popping Boil curse you gave me. After I am through with you, you'll wish you were so lucky."

Then Harry saw what he wanted. Over the shoulder of Lestrange he spotted the Malfoy Family Crest full as life hanging on the wall: A dragon holding something in it's foreclaws. 

"I'll give you first shot, Curse me!" She kept laughing like this was the greatest entertainment on the face of the Earth. 

"Accio Broadsword!" Harry spit out with the last of his strength. 

The sword exploded out of the Dragon's claws and zoomed across the room. Bellatrix Lestrange turned just in time to catch the deadly point, deep in her chest, and the laughing finally ceased with a small gasp as her body flew in the air and down into the secret room below.

The last thing Harry remembered was the yelling of an Unforgivable Curse and the looming face of Draco Malfoy a minute later. 


	52. Ding Dong

Chapter 52

Harry awoke a few minutes later in the hidden stairway to the secret room underneath the living area of Malfoy Manor. Draco sat with his head laid back against the wall with his eyes closed. Harry didn't think he was asleep considering the noise from outside the hidden door. He still heard curses and spells being shot back and forth. 

He quickly took inventory of his body to see if anything was broken or not there anymore from Bellatrix Lestrange's performance of the Cruciatus Curse. Everything seemed to be in order but achingly so. 

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

Draco opened his eyes and blinked away the settling dust from his lids. "Just a few minutes."

Harry slowly got to his feet and patted his pockets for his wand. Malfoy handed it to him a second later.

"You dropped it after you passed out."

"Thanks." He looked at the door and back down to Malfoy. "Reckon we ought to get back out there?"

Malfoy shook his head. "I've done what I came here to do."

It was as Harry suspected. They both had had their revenge and Malfoy was true to his word about not caring what happened from here on out. 

"I'll come back and get you when we're all done."

Malfoy nodded wearily, and Harry was off.

He opened the secret door, and took better care to check around before he stepped out and closed it behind them. After a quick look around the corner to the main hall he turned back and crossed the living room and went through the opposite direction, circling around. Large holes in and scorch marks littered the downstairs area everywhere he turned. 

Harry followed the sound of battle to the back yard where something he hadn't expected was occurring. The sky was filled with Order of the Dog Star zooming around in a dazzling display of aerial acrobatics having it out with the remainder of the Death Eaters. 

Dumbledore was on the ground in the middle of the yard facing the back of the house occasionally waving his wand , while fending off curses and hexes from an unknown assailant that Harry couldn't see.

Who ever it was, knew what they were doing if they were facing Dumbledore. That sent a chill down Harry's spine. Could it be Voldemort? His scar wasn't pounding and that was a good or bad sign depending on how you looked at the matter. Either way he had to see if he could take out whoever was firing upon Dumbledore and his Order.

He checked from room to room but couldn't get a decent bead on the attacker. Then he got an idea to use the same entrance that Malfoy and he used to gain access to the house in the first place. He dashed to the living area and grabbed his broom. In a second he was in the air and flying at a blur to the opposite side of the vast hall in the middle of a fight to the second floor and through Malfoy's room. 

He took a pot shot at one of the Death Eaters still holding off the main strike in the main hall and distracted him enough for Applegate to get a good shot through and stun him. 

Harry kicked open the door and approached the portrait. "Cephissus."

The portrait opened and he held his wand up. "Lumos!"

Once his eyes adjusted to the near darkness he made his way down the stairs and through the passageway as fast as he could and not bounce off walls at the same time. It only took a minute or two until he reached the blank wall at the other end and pushed it open. 

The forest area on that side of the house was relatively quiet. Harry made his way along the side of the house and peered into the back yard. Nothing had changed except his view on the matter. The back yard was gigantic, an acre or more of open grass, not a tree in site except for the bordering forest. 

Five figures flew around like angry hornets in the air, occasionally shooting a blast of red light at figures on the ground which were now very few. 

Dumbledore's position had not changed and he had animated several pieces of lawn accessories that were flying in between him and his attacker acting as shields to fend off the more lethal shots.

Harry squinted his eyes against the brightness of the oncoming sun to get a better look only to find Dumbledore's enemy hooded. He thought he'd stayed out of the fray long enough and threw a disarming charm at the cloaked figure. As luck would have it he ducked in order to avoid one of Dumbledore's blasts and Harry missed. 

He was further out of luck when a piece of the wall magically extended to block his view and subsequent attacks of the foe. That wasn't going to stop Harry. He mounted his broom and looked to the last of the Death Eaters falling to Hermione's stunning charm then he took off in their direction. 

He waved them away. "Get out, now!"

They all slowed in the air and confirmed his order only to turn and whisk off over the tree line to relative safety. He knew he was no match with whoever was under that cloak if they could hold off Dumbledore so he stayed in the air with the only advantage he held. 

Harry took a strafing run across the length of the back yard throwing hex after hex in area around the foe. He was hoping to distract him long enough to let Dumbledore get a clear shot off.

A large silver shield appeared in front of him and the hexes bounce off as well as a white blast of heat. Each hit resounded with a loud BONG! in response. Harry was very impressed with the strength of this opponent. 

Something he had used twice before with great success was his only hope of bringing him down. He pulled up on his broom and shot straight into the sky high above the scene and then he turned and dove above the house directly over the hooded enemy. He took careful aim at the roof overhang and concentrated every ounce of his being into the spell.

"Explodere Utweard!" 

He had always been too close to actually see this spell in action, but from this distance he watched as a burst of ice blue light shot from his wand and assumed an ever-increasing larger square shape until it was about fifteen feet across when it encountered the overhang. 

The back center of the house flattened to the ground in a spill of stone and mortar. Harry started to pull up from his dive when it hit him; the searing pain of old across his forehead. The blinding explosion that made tears spring from eyes and sapped his strength until eventually he hit the ground at a hard roll.

The force of the landing jarred him out of the moment and let him focus on other things, like the realization that it was Voldemort under the overhang and he'd best get back in the air or he would likely be dead very soon. 

"Hold still, Harry."

It was Dumbledore kneeling over him checking his legs and arms for injuries. Harry was certainly hurting, but from the number of times he had fallen off his broom he knew it wasn't anything major. Dumbledore seemed satisfied of his condition until he reached his head. He paused for a moment and Harry heard him gasp. 

"Harry, your scar seems to be missing."

He had said it so matter-of-factly that Harry thought it was a joke at first. He reached up slowly with an often used gesture to feel the smooth lightening-shaped scar that had adorned his head for sixteen years only to find totally smooth skin.

"Do you feel well enough to stand?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry nodded in disbelief and was offered a hand up. They both took to their feet and neared the very large pile of rubble at the base of the house.

"Is it ... was it ..."

"Yes, Harry. We were battling Lord Voldemort, and I must say you performed admirably."

Inches away from the rubble, Dumbledore began charming the larger chunks out of the way with consistent waves of his wand. Harry joined in until he felt a feint vibration in the pocket of his robes. remembering the Order of the Dog Star he withdrew his pocket mirror and opened it up. 

Hermione's face lit up the mirror with fear and worry. "Harry!"

He smiled softly at his fiancé. "It's over. You can come back. Voldemort's dead."

He heard screams of triumph issue forth from the mirror and off in the distance behind the tree line. 

"We'll be right there!"

He closed his mirror and looked up at the weary face of Albus Dumbledore. "He is dead, isn't he? I mean, my scar ..."

The deeply wrinkled face of the headmaster stretched into a thin smile. "I believe so, Harry. Judging from the rather large pile of rocks laying atop his body and the absence of your scar I would assume that Lord Voldemort's reign has truly come to a close."

The sound of speeding brooms coming to a halt behind them made Harry turn around only to be almost knocked over by a profusely crying Hermione throwing herself into his arms.

"I thought ... I felt ... " she sobbed. 

Harry knew what she was thinking. "It was Bellatrix Lestrange using the Cruciatus Curse on me."

She pulled back in horror and checked over his body and face for wounds. "Are you ... Harry! Your scar!"

He smiled back at her, and saw the rest of the Order behind her, coming to take a look. Harry lifted his messy hair out of the way and was greeted with everything from astonishment to yelps of joy.

"Come on, lets help the Professor."

They all whipped out their wands and started clearing the area when a large band of Aurors began Apparating all around them. Dumbledore paused in his clearing to give them instructions and returned a few minutes to find the area mostly clear except for a large amount of mortar and dust settled atop where Voldemort once stood. 

The headmaster held his hands out for everyone to stand back then he started to twirl his wand in small circles. At the center of the pile a small dirt-devil appeared and became increasingly larger, arcing over to the pile of rocks that they had moved over. The dust and small fragments of rock were caught up in the whirlwind and deposited themselves out of the way. 

they all watched on as more and more was cleared away until virtually nothing was left. Dumbledore stopped the whirlwind and strode forward kicking at what was left with his booted foot. 

Hermione gasped, "He's gone."

The rest of them started looking around as if Voldemort were about to Apparate and begin attacking anew. 

"Do not be alarmed. He is dead," confirmed Dumbledore as he picked up the broken remains of Voldemort's wand, while shaking off the dust. "It is as I suspected."

Everyone looked at the wand and back up to the headmaster for an explanation. 

"You see, Lord Voldemort's return the year before last was by magical means in a potion consisting of Harry's blood, the hand of one of his Death Eaters and the remains of his father's body. Very dark Magic, Indeed."

Luna Lovegood nodded in acceptance. "Makes sense doesn't it. Once Voldemort died, the magic sustaining his body died along with him."

"Quite," said Dumbledore. "Now, I believe you are missing one of your ranks, Harry."

He looked around and counted up his Order, everyone was present but Malfoy. "I'll go get him."

Harry trudged through the large opening in the back of the house into the main hall where the Order of the Phoenix and what looked to be the rest of the Ministry's Aurors were mopping up the area of unconscious Death Eaters. He nodded at Mad-Eye Moody who smiled back his crooked, scarred grin. He waved at Remus Lupin who was pulling up one of the Death Eater's by the scruff of the neck. Applegate was being carted off on a stretcher with Tonks beside him, holding his hand along the way. 

Harry continued across the hall to the living area and the very large hole where most of the floor once stood. He pushed up on the gas jet and the hidden door opened. Malfoy was still sitting where Harry left him with his eyes closed and tear trails rapidly drying on his face. 

"It's over," said Harry as he looked somewhere else while Malfoy wiped his face rapidly and stood up. 

Malfoy started to hand over his wand to Harry. 

"What?" 

Malfoy shook blonde strands out of his eyes. "I'm ready to be turned over to the Auror's."

Harry's brows knitted. "For what?"

"For using an Unforgivable Curse to kill my father."

Harry gave him a very fake look of shock. "Since when? I didn't see you do it?"

In fact Harry had not seen Draco Malfoy or Black, as the case my be, anywhere near his father. So there would be no way for him to testify to anything to the contrary. 

"As far as I'm concerned, Lestrange killed him with her last dying words."

Malfoy looked at him, surprised. "This still doesn't mean I'm joining your little band of do-gooders, Potter."

Harry laughed. "Voldemort's dead, Draco. For good this time. So you're free to go back to hating me anytime."

Draco pushed past him. "Good, this cooperation thing we've had was starting to get on my nerves."


	53. Great Merlin!

Chapter 53

All the captured Death Eaters were rounded up and carted away. The bodies of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy, the only people that had died in the battle, were wrapped up and set aside for whatever it is they do with wizard bodies. Harry sat on one of the larger piles of rocks, his Firebolt beside him and Voldemort's broken wand in his hand.

He looked up at the sky with new eyes and saw wisps of white clouds scattered amongst the very blue background they danced in. A small breeze played over his face and for the fist time in sixteen and a half years Harry Potter felt free. No more living with the Dursley's, not more having a mortal enemy, unless you count Malfoy, and Harry thought that even then there would be an unspoken agreement to keep hostilities at bay and go their separate ways.

He saw Hermione laughing with Ron and Luna over a conversation that he had no knowledge and frankly he didn't much care as long as they were having fun. 

"Harry," said a familiar voice from inches away.

He looked up, over his shoulder, and shielded his eyes from the morning sun. "Professor Dumbledore."

"I think it is time we returned to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and picked up his broom stick before standing. He handed over Voldemort's wand and Dumbledore held it up. "Are you sure you won't keep this, Harry, as a memento, perhaps?"

Harry shook his head. "The scar's gone. Voldemort's gone. Lestrange is gone. I'm putting all of that behind me. I plan on having some fun for once in my life, and I don't want reminders of him."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "As you wish, Harry. I was wondering .."

"Yes sir?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Another time perhaps. I believe the whole of the wizarding world has something to celebrate on this noteworthy day."

Hermione closed in behind him and slid her hand into the crook of his arm. He turned to her, smiled and before he knew it he was curtained from behind by the Order of the Dog Star.

As with any newsworthy event a photographer from the Daily Prophet arrived and started snapping pictures. For the first time in his life he didn't mind the number of flashes going off in front of his face and even had the Order pose for one. 

Dumbledore shooed the photographer away and held the reporter at arms length with promises of an interview if she would leave them alone for a moment. 

"Time for you to return. Have a good rest, for tonight we will have a celebration like none Hogwarts has seen in many years."

He picked up and tapped a piece of stone that had fallen from the house. "Portus!"

"Everyone grab on. In three, two, one."

************************

The day proceeded almost as normal, except that classes were cancelled because of lack of attention of the teachers, until word started to get out with the arrival of the lunchtime post owls. 

"Is it true, Harry?" Seamus Finnigan called across and down from the table while holding a letter, presumably from his 'mam'.

"What's that?"

"That You-Know... that Voldemort's dead?"

Harry just smiled. "Were not supposed to say anything until tonight."

The normal chatter in the Great Hall rose to a fevered pitch, speculation regarding what happen, from what Harry could overhear, rose to Harry destroying the entire house single-handedly, to Voldemort performing the Killing Curse upon himself in despair at having to face Dumbledore and Harry at the same time. 

The noise did come to a halt when the doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid issuing forth to the head table.

By the time they had reached their seats and Dumbledore turned to address the students you could hear a flobberworm crawl. 

"It seems as if news has spread in it the usual manner here at Hogwarts. So I will dispel any rumors that might have been told out of hand."

He took a deep breath. "At approximately nine-thirty this morning a fierce battle was fought at Malfoy Manor between members of Voldemort's Death Eaters, Voldemort himself and seven members of this school."

Murmurs started spreading. Harry turned to Hermione. "What's he playing at? What about the other Order?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and Dumbledore continued.

"Through extensive training and perseverance the members of your school now stand in victory over the Dark Lord and have seal the fates of what is assumed is all of his Death Eaters and Voldemort himself."

Cheers rose up along with yells of victory, clapping and hooting until Dumbledore raised his hands again. "I had intended to have a great feast tonight in honor of these seven brave students, but with news traveling as it has I think it is in order that we start the celebration, now."

He clapped his hands and the hall was inundated with banners, streamers, and party favors.

The door to the side of the staff table opened and Kingsley Shaklebolt stepped through carrying a good sized box with him. Dumbledore nodded in his direction. 

"I would like the following students to make their way to the dais for their awards."

The order members looked at each other with questions on their faces.

"Luna Lovegood." 

Ravenclaw table looked shocked, but nonetheless applauded loudly for their housemate.

"Neville Longbottom."

Gryffindor table yelled their cheers as well.

"Draco Black."

Harry could see the disheartened look on Malfoy's face at being singled out with the do-gooders and laughed to himself while Slytherin house applauded him.

"Ginny Weasley."

Gryffindor took over as the loudest house and kept applauding and cheering through the rest of the names.

"Ronald Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

Harry waited anxiously for his name to be called but it never came. Kingsley Shaklebolt sat his box on the staff table and opened the lid withdrawing several scrolls and something else that Harry couldn't see. He stepped forward and turned to the students.

"For bravery and resourcefulness above and beyond the call of their station, I Kingsley Shaklebolt, Minister of Magic, award to each of these people behind me the Order of Merlin, First Class."

Harry yelled his joy along with the rest of the Hogwarts student body. The Minister stepped to each of them and hung a blue ribbon medallion around each of their necks, handed them a scroll, and shook their hands in turn. He laughed at Ron when he picked up his medallion and looked at it with disbelief.

Dumbledore raised his hands and the students quieted down once more.

"The next person we would like to acknowledge has been known throughout the wizarding world since he first defeated Voldemort some sixteen years ago. Who's bravery in the face of almost certain mortal peril over the years has led to multiple victory's over Voldemort and this morning to his eventual and unequivocal death. I am quite sure you will raise your glasses to this brave group's leader, Harry Potter."

Harry couldn't ever remember such a swell of pride rise in his chest as when Dumbledore mentioned his name in such regard. He rose from his seat and made his way up the aisle to raised glasses and shouts of encouragement. When he stepped up on the dais with his best friends in the entire world ... and Malfoy ... he saw Hermione covering her mouth and wiping away tears from her eyes as she grinned at him.

Kingsley walked over to him. "Harry," he whispered. "I wish there were a higher award I could give you."

He set a matching blue ribbon medallion around Harry's neck and handed him a scroll and shook his hand. "Congratulations."

Dumbledore shook his hand first and then proceeded to the rest of the Order and ... Malfoy, then turned to the student body. "Classes have been canceled for the remainder of the week. Enjoy your celebration!"

************************

Dumbledore had allowed Fred and George Weasley to set a rather large stand in front of the school for sale of their many fireworks that had been such a hit last year, and fairly soon the sky was full with spinning colors and explosions. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were even reported to be seen performing Vanishing Spells on quite a lot of them in order to see the fireworks divide ten-fold as they did the previous year.

Once the ground had turned to mush from the trampled snow the party turned inside the castle. Even the portraits were getting into the act as Harry saw the occupants drinking champagne and the mad-knight chasing a dragon around with a very large cocktail umbrella. 

"So what do you have planned next, Harry," asked a very happy and extraordinarily tired Hermione as she set her head on his shoulder in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

He shrugged. "I was thinking about getting married, graduating school, and setting up house with a very beautiful Gryffindor girl that I've had my eye on ... where is Ginny anyway?"

She smacked him on the chest playfully. "I'm serious."

He sighed. "I'm tired of planning ahead, Mione. I just want to take one day at a time."

She nodded. "I guess you've got your N.E.W.T.'s aced with what you've learned." 

He agreed. "Think Dumbledore will let us take them early?"

"We could always ask. I suppose."

A tapping sounded at the common room window. Hermione looked over and spotted a snowy white owl. "It's Hedwig."

Harry jumped up and trotted to the window, unlatching it so Hedwig could hop inside. "What do you have girl?"

He took a folded note from her beak and reached into his pocket for a treat. 

__

Harry, 

Your presence is requested in my office at your earliest convenience.

Dumbledore

He handed the note to Hermione who yawned. "That's okay. I wanted to get to sleep early tonight." She stood and tiptoed up to meet his lips. "I'll be waiting."

He watched as she disappeared behind the portrait of the Thin Lady and made his way to the headmaster's office. The halls were still filled with very happy students and an even grumpier Argus Filch who was sitting on the Grand Stairway petting a very disgruntled Mrs. Norris muttering something about having to clean up the mess. Harry laughed to himself the rest of the way to the office and up the revolving spiral staircase.

He knocked lightly.

"Come in Harry. Come in."

He opened the door and stuck his head in. "You wanted to see me sir."

Dumbledore held out his hand to the chair in front of his desk. "Thank you for coming so quickly. I thought we might have time for a little chat before you retire for the evening." 

Harry nodded and noticed a familiar scroll and blue ribbon medallion laying on Dumbledore's desk. 

"Congratulations sir. That's your second Order of Merlin, isn't it?"

Dumbledore looked down at the award and sighed softly. "Harry things like this mean very little to me anymore, however, what it symbolizes does hold dear to my heart." He paused as if reflective thought. "There are two things I want you to take away here with you tonight. First, a strong assurance that Voldemort is truly dead."

Harry nodded. "The scar..."

Dumbledore interrupted him. "Yes, your scar. And If I am not mistaken you will be missing two other things as well: your lucid dreams, and your ability to speak Parseltongue."

Harry hadn't thought of it but it made sense if Voldemort was dead that perhaps so would his connection that allowed him those particular abilities. 

Dumbledore raised his wand. "If I may?"

Harry nodded and watched as Dumbledore conjured a small garden snake in a goblet. 

He looked at the snake and spoke to it. "Alright there?"

Dumbledore smiled and vanished the snake. "Very good, Harry."

He assumed he didn't say anything in Parseltongue by the headmaster's smile.

"Now, second, is this." He handed Harry the medallion and scroll.

"But ..." he started to protest about already storing his away on his desk in his study.

"This award is not for you, Harry, but for Sirius ... posthumously." He paused. "All of the members of Order of the Phoenix that were at the battle have received theirs and those that weren't have been awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class for their participation in the downfall of Voldemort."

"But ..."

"I thought it best, for strategic reasons, not to reveal the Order's members nor its involvement in case there is further need of its services in the future."

He leaned back in his chair. "Your Order will receive full credit for their involvement as the general public will need something or rather someone to believe in and hold in high regard. I believe Sirius and your Order will serve in that position quite nicely."

Harry looked down at the scroll and back up again. 

"If you will check tomorrow's special edition of the _Daily Prophet_ I believe you will understand."

Dumbledore took note of Harry's mood and decided not to continue.   
  
"We can pick this up again at the end of the week, Harry."

Harry stood up and turned toward the door but stooped before he left. "Thank you sir."

"No Harry ... thank you for your dedication and your sacrifice. The world has been a much better place with you in it."

__


	54. Wedding Day Jitters

Chapter 54

**__**

POTTER'S DONE IT AGAIN!

__

Harry Potter, (16) sixth year student and Assistant Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in a daring daybreak raid at the estate of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, faced off with longtime foe, He -Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and dispatched him with varied ease.

"I don't know what the big deal was. He was a wimp," said Potter as he polished his wand in front of this reporter.

"I said no such thing!"

Hermione shushed him. "There's more."

__

Albus Dumbledore, (150) Headmaster of same school, was reported arriving at the scene just in time to witness Potter's duel with the Dark Lord. "I was terrified that I would have to face him all on my own," said the headmaster as he trembled at his brush with certain death. 

__

The bodies of Death Eaters Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were pulled from the wreckage, Potter made of Malfoy manor. Lestrange was seen with a large broadsword protruding from the middle of her chest that Ministry Auror's reported was he result of her foolish swordfight with Potter as well. 

Ronald Weasley (16) son of Ministry official Arthur Weasley and best friend of Potter had this to say about his savior, "It was like he was everywhere at once. I thought I was done for when Lestrange had me backed up against the wall. I had dropped my wand and Harry grabbed the sword off the wall and challenged her. Boy was she stupid for accepting."

"I never even got in the house!"

Hermione shushed him as well. "Wait, it gets better."

__

Other students at the location were Hermione Granger (16), Luna Lovegood (15), Ginny Weasley (15), Neville Longbottom (16), and Draco Malfoy Black (16). All were said to be saved heroically by Potter before his ultimate battle with the Dark Lord. (See page 13 for details)

Also captured at the scene was Peter Pettigrew, once thought killed by first time Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black. "This should put to rest any doubt of Black's innocence," said Dumbledore. Black is said to have been Potter's Godfather and best friend to his father was killed last year in an attempt to stop Death Eater activity at the Ministry. "Even at the risk of his freedom he had to do the right thing," continued Dumbledore. (See article on page 5 for details of the life of Sirius Black and his posthumous Order of Merlin, First Class.)

Harry shrugged. "At least they got something right."

Over the next three weeks, life slowly reverted back to order. Classes were back in session and preparations for the wedding of the century were in full blown chaos. The general wizarding public wouldn't hear of a such small ceremony being held in a room as tiny as the Great Hall, so they insisted on Dumbledore expanding it to at least six to seven times to the size to accommodate all of the visiting dignitaries and guests.

"This is getting insane," Harry commented.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and marveled at the size. Harry's voice had echoed off the walls which seemed to be several hundred feet deep and high. 

"I can't believe this," muttered Hermione. "I just wanted our friends and family."

Harry shrugged. "We could always elope."

Hermione looked like she was seriously considering the option, but negated the thought. "It's too late for that. The wedding's tomorrow."

She took Harry's hand and they left the Great Hall. "Did you ever get the Malfoy's out of your house?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Remus helped them find something else outside of London until they got a new house built. I think he's taken quite a fancy to her."

Hermione covered her mouth. "No!" she said in disbelief.

Harry laughed. "Apparently they got along better than expected at Grimmauld Place. She bought him new robes and everything. Made him get a haircut too."

She giggled. "I was thinking, Harry. With your Enchanting skills you might be able to get Snape to teach you how to do a Wolfsbane Potion for Remus. If your skills will be able to make the effect permanent, well ..."

He stopped and took Hermione by the shoulders. "Hermione, that's brilliant!" He kissed her suddenly. "I'm going to talk to Snape right now." 

That night after Harry had completed the potion he stopped by their room and said goodnight to his wife to be. They had agreed to sleep in separate rooms so as not to curse the marriage from the beginning. He had chosen to stay one last night in his old dormitory room and bed that he had slept in for his first five years at Hogwarts.

Ron and he wound up talking through most of the night, much to the chagrin of Dean, Seamus and Neville. They did get about six hours of sleep and Harry woke the next morning, around nine o'clock, feeling energized, nervous, and somewhat sick to his stomach all at the same time. 

He woke Ron after much poking and prodding who scrambled into his Best Man's black tails and bow tie that he was constantly pulling at. "Now I understand why it is people only wear these things at occasions like this."

"Why's that?" asked Harry.

"Well, it's to warn us off from being tied down to one woman and being choked to death. Go to enough of these thing and you'll never get married."

Harry smirked. His own outfit, that was chosen by Hermione, consisted of a white ruffled shirt with billowing sleeves and black slacks. the neck of the shirt was ornately designed with a white lace scarf tied in a large knot dropping down his front. Ron helped him on with the Royal blue waist coat that reached almost past his knees. The collar was high and black as well to match the slacks. 

Ron looked at the finished product. "Yeah, I guess that'll do. Got you all dress up like the doll on a wedding cake, she did."

Harry didn't care about Ron's jibes for he knew he was just jealous. After all, who wouldn't be jealous of Harry's love for Hermione. "Ready then?"

Ron nodded. "I'd best be downstairs and warning her not to come out."

Harry agreed. After one last look in the mirror he straightened the waist coat and made his way down the spiral staircase to the common room below. There were a number of students down below who were milling about in their dress robes and looked at him as he descended the staircase.

Several girls were looking at him and smiling and the boys stared at him as he exited through the portrait hole. Ron was along beside him as they trotted down six flights of stairs and down the marble staircase in front of the Great Hall. 

Dumbledore was there, decked out in his most purple of robes and star and moon decorated pointy hat. 

"Ah, here is the man of the hour." He looked at Harry with much mirth and pride. "Ready for the big step, Harry?"

He nodded without saying anything.

"The guests started arriving about an hour ago. I would say we are in for quite a wedding reception afterward."

Harry nodded again. 

Dumbledore smiled at Harry's nervousness and took him by the elbow. "We have about thirty minutes before the ceremony starts. We're to wait in the antechamber at the head of the Great Hall." 

He and Ron were led around and Harry nodded his head at the people he passed in the halls. Finally they reached the antechamber and had a seat until the proper moment. Dumbledore sat across from him and tried to look solemn. 

"Ron would you mind checking on the minister, and see if he requires anything before the ceremony?"

Ron took his cue to leave so that Dumbledore could talk to Harry in private. Once the door was closed the head master made himself comfortable.

"Harry, I realize some of what I have to say should be said by your father and I wish beyond all others than yourself that he and your mother were here today to witness this event."

Harry looked down and picked at a worn spot on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. 

"While this wedding was forced on you by the presence of the ring, I have no doubt that it would have occurred in the near future in any case. I have seen you grow from a scared eleven year old boy with stars in his eyes to the strapping young and brave man I see before me today." He paused. "You have taken every adversity set upon you and turned it to your advantage. You have led your students in a great band of solidarity and have taken away that which much of the wizarding world had to fear. And now you are to be married."

Harry shrugged. "The way you say it make it not seem so hard to do anymore."

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "There is nothing frightening about marriage if one is prepared. Are you prepared for marriage, Harry?"

"I love Hermione, if that's what you are asking."

Dumbledore nodded. "In part." He paused. "Tell me what you feel toward her, Harry."

That was asking a lot. "Um ... well, I ..."

"Close your eyes, Harry." Dumbledore waited until he complied. "I want you to picture Hermione in your mind's eye, and tell me what you see."

Harry smiled briefly. "Well, I don't really see any particular one picture of her. It's more like a jumble. Sometimes I see her studying away furiously in the library and another time as I'm in the middle of a Quidditch game and she's hopping up and down yelling my name."

"What else," prompted the headmaster.

"I see her laying on the ground in the Department of Mysteries when Dolohov hurt her and later in the Hospital wing when I found out she was going to be alright. I see her hovering above me at Grimmauld Place waking me up after I ran away and the look on her eyes when I first gave her the ring."

He breathed in happily. "I see her at lunch. I see her in class. I see here everywhere."

Her heard Dumbledore shift in his chair. "And what is it you see for your future, Harry."

More than a minute passed before he answered. For he could not see anything until only her face appeared before him, smiling shyly and looking down. Harry followed her gaze to a bundle of blankets she held in her arms. 

"I see my future. I see our family."

"Open your eyes, Harry. I believe it is time for you to continue on with your life."

Harry blinked open his eyes. and stood, more sure of himself than he ever thought he would be. Ron opened the door. "She's here mate, out in the hall, waiting. You ready?"

Harry nodded and reached out a hand to Dumbledore. "Thank you, Professor."

"It was my pleasure, Harry."


	55. Here Comes the Bride

Chapter 55

Harry watched as Ron disappeared through the door from which they had entered earlier to race down the hall and meet the wedding party minus the groom in the entrance way. He gave him a few moments and listened to the tranquil music being played in the distance. 

Dumbledore looked at his watch, "It is time Harry."

He nodded and watched as the headmaster exited the room to his seat and followed soon after to the front of the dais. Harry's breath caught in his throat when he saw literally thousands of faces in the crowd, all turned toward him.

He paused for a moment at the sheer silliness of it all. Hermione and he didn't know a fraction of the people in attendance except for her parents, one of which, her mother, who was sitting front row right and his school mates who were scattered all about with their parents or friends. He did see a number of the Order of the Phoenix in attendance.

Harry set himself in position and waited for the chamber music to end, all the while trying his best not to bolt back the way he came, screaming and pulling his hair out until he slipped his hand in his pocket and withdrew a lemon drop, popping it into his mouth. 

Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

The tension eased and a new song started as the large doors to the Great Hall opened. Hagrid and Professor McGonagall entered arm in arm. Hagrid seemed decidedly uncomfortable in his groomsman's suit of black tails and bowtie and McGonagall in her poofy Royal Blue bridesmaid's dress. Harry almost laughed at the sight of a prim and proper Minerva McGonagall in something other than her black teacher's robes. 

When they reached the halfway point Remus and Parvati Patil were next to enter, each looking much more comfortable. Harry even got to see Remus' new haircut which was cropped above his ears and collar. He looked almost spry as he escorted the young and beautiful Parvati down the aisle. They were followed by Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and lastly Ron and Ginny as Best Man and Maid of Honor.

Harry screwed up his courage for he knew who was coming in next. the music faded. 

"Last chance, mate," Ron said as he took his place beside Harry.

Harry smiled. "Oh, do shut up."

Ron laughed softly.

A sudden blast of trumpets sounded the beginning of the wedding march. Everyone in the Great Hall stood and blocked the doors so that Harry could not see. He heard decidedly loud ohh's and ahh's before he saw a figure clad in white come around the bend being escorted by Mr. Granger.

Hermione shimmered as she floated down the aisle and the rest of the world tuned out for Harry. Her gown was v-cut and barely hung off her shoulders with boarders of lace and silk underneath. Her waist seemed shrunk and tight because of the sudden expanse of material flowing down from her hips. It wasn't a poofy hoop style but somewhere in between. A large veil trailed off behind her and a small veil lay just over her eyes so that he couldn't see them until she arrived next to him so suddenly.

Mr. Granger shook Harry's hand and returned to his place beside his wife.

There was a moment of silence before the minister approached.

"You look, beautiful, Hermione."

The smile she held all the way down the aisle hadn't faltered once. "So do you, Harry."

He took her right hand in his left and they turned to face ... Professor Dumbledore?

He smiled down upon them. "Being Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot does have its privileges."

He withdrew his wand and tapped his throat. "_Sonorus_."

"Ladies and Gentleman, Wizards and Witches, honored guests. We are here today to witness the joining of two friends that have become more than friends, two souls that will become one. In this time of celebration we shall rejoice with them as they share their joy with us."

He tapped his wand to his throat again. "_Quietus_." And then once more in a circle around them which Harry understood would let even those that sat in the back to hear what was said.

Then to Harry and Hermione:

"Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real, the ideals which give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of marriage."

Dumbledore crossed his hands in front of him. 

"Hermione, please face Harry and hold his hands, palms up, so that you may see the gift that they are to you."

Harry held out his hands as instructed and Hermione cupped them gently.

"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams.

"These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind.   
  
"These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you."

Dumbledore took a deep breath and turned to Harry. 

"Harry take Hermione's hands."

He did so as she held his moments before. 

"These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life.

"These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will hold each of your children in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go.   
  
"These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness."

Dumbledore stopped and reached out to place their hands entwined with one another.

"Do you both promise to fulfill each other's needs and dreams for as long as you shall live?"

They both nodded and said in unison. "We do."

Dumbledore smiled. "Then by the power invested to me as Chief Warlock I pronounce you Husband and wife. Harry, you may kiss your bride."

Harry released Hermione's hands and reached up to her veil, lifting it up and away from her shining eyes. His hands traced the line of her face and cupped her head gently in his palms as he brushed his lips, feather light on hers.

The Great Hall erupted in thunderous applause. 

********************

"Just one more picture, please!" the photographer moaned. 

The wedding party had posed for what seemed like a hundred and fifty pictures and Ron finally burst out. "Last one, I'm hungry." He dug at the tight bow tie at his neck. "And I want to take off this blasted tie!"

Harry laughed at his best man. They were saved moments later by a the sound of Dumbledore's voice. "If the wedding party would join we could begin the reception."

The photographer frowned as Harry and Hermione led the way through the front doors of the castle, back to the Great Hall where everyone was gathered in the middle to see the happy couple as they approached the head table and sat in the middle to snack and receive well wishes from guests and best of all, wedding gifts.

A very large book sat at one end of the table for guest signatures and written well wishes, while each person was allowed a few moments to give gifts and be seen by the honored couple as Ron and Ginny scrambled to take notes of each gift and who it was from. Occasionally you would hear a muttered, 'Blimey' from Ron or a groan from Ginny who was acquiring a severe case of writer's cramp in the palm of her hand. She was soon relieved by Luna Lovegood.

Virtually everyone at the Ministry of Magic had attended as did almost all of the school including virtually all of the teachers. Noticeably there was no sign of a black clothed greasy git that will go unmentioned. 

Narcissa and Draco Black passed by for a moment. She handed Luna an ornate card and shook each of their hands. "Thank you for helping us in our time of need."

Harry shook his head. "It's the least we could do, Ms. Black."

She smiled and Draco looked bored. "At my insistence, Remus and I have performed a little redecorating of the house you let me stay at. It is my wedding present to you."

Hermione looked shocked and pleased as did Harry. They wouldn't be able to take a proper honeymoon until school let out for the summer and was only looking forward to a few days at the dreariness of Grimmauld Place.

"Thank you. I'm sure we will love it." And Harry wasn't complimenting falsely at all. He knew what Malfoy Manor looked like before the mass destruction. She had excellent taste.

******************

By the end of the reception Harry was sure his hand would fall off if he touched anything other than his new wife, and even then he wasn't very sure. Awaiting them in front of the castle was a very long black Ministry Limousine, compliments of Kingsley Shaklebolt, that would take them to their new home and their weekend together.

They were showered with cheers along the way and fireworks by the Weasley twins. The crowd became quite thick at the doors of the castle and Hagrid stepped forward and started to brush his way through, creating a path for the exhausted couple.

He opened the back door for Hermione and kissed her hand as he helped her in. "Now, don' go bein' a stranger, alrigh'?"

She smiled. "Hagrid, we'll be back on Monday for classes."

The half-giant nodded and smiled. "Sure ya' will."

Harry shook his hand. "Thanks, Hagrid."

"Go on," he sniffed and looked like he was going to tear up.

***********************

"Let's never do that again, okay?" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled and leaned into him as the limousine left the gates of Hogwarts and accelerated to blurring speed. The sun was just setting when they arrived at Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore had gifted them with a Putter-Outer which Harry took advantage of before exiting the car. Once it had started off they entered number twelve and Harry put things back to order in the square.

"Torca Ignis!'" Hermione called to the dark. The gas jets ignited playing soft light down the hall and the landings upstairs. 

They stood there and looked around, remembering what Narcissa Black had said about redecorating. The first thing they noticed was the missing portrait of Mrs. Black and the entire lack of dark colors and the old unfinished wood floor. 

Instead the walls were and off white and trimmed with ornate moldings. A chandelier hung at about the third floor landing. The house smelled clean. 

Harry put his arm around his new wife. "I'm afraid to even look at the other rooms."

Hermione grinned and turned in his arm. "Good, then we'll worry about it tomorrow."

She went up to her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I have more important things to do to you tonight."

"Like what?"

She smiley impishly. "You'll have to help me out of this dress and find out what's underneath to find out."

Hermione lifted up the front of her dress and stepped lively upstairs. Once she reached the first landing she kicked off her heels and kicked them at Harry. "Coming?"

A sly grin spread across his face. "Just giving you a head start."

She giggled loudly and raced down to their room.   



	56. The Begining

Chapter 56 (epilogue)

After three fun-filled days at Grimmauld Place Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts for classes. 

The rest of the year was filled with much light-hearted fun, and with more attention diverted toward study, the wedded pair were able to approach the end of the year with the blessings of the staff to take their collective N.E.W.T.'s.

Harry was amazed at how much easier it was to test without all of the stress of having Voldemort in his mind and over his shoulder. He felt that his increased connection with Hermione's mind helped him answer the more difficult questions. He got his wish fulfilled from O.W.L.'s he was able to find the answers he needed, and wound up with Outstanding's on all of his exams.

Hermione faired as well and they met Dumbledore at the front doors of Hogwart's on their final day. 

"Much was expected from you this year, Harry, and as such, you have delivered, as always, as expected."

Harry looked down and back up again. "Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore beamed with pride at his ad hoc grandson. "We will miss your laughter and tears, your students most of all. I do hope you will grace us from time to time with the occasional visit."

Harry nodded, pulling Hermione into him. "Sir, Hogwarts is my home. It always has been. I'd be proud to return anytime you ever needed me."

The headmaster considered him and smiled under his silver beard. "I have thought about that very statement, Harry, and I would like you to take the time to read this before leaving."

He handed a very thick scroll case to him. Harry looked at Hermione questioningly and she smiled back up at him with a knowing look. 

"Go on," she said.

Harry uncapped the end and let the scroll fall into his hand.

__

A Request From the Students and Teachers of 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Be it known that Harry Potter, recent graduate of Hogwarts, is hereby requested by the students and faculty to remain as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher with all privileges and recompenses as due a full Professor on staff. Be it also known that if Harry Potter refuses to assume said position that he will be hunted down and dragged back, kicking and screaming if need be.

Prepared by Hermione Granger-Potter upon the request of the students of Hogwarts, past and present.

Signed and approved, 

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster.

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress.

Harry looked down at the rest of the list and dropped the heavier part of the scroll, letting it fall to the ground to reveal the list of what Harry assumed were most probably every student attending.

Harry thought back to the beginning of the school year when the position of Assistant Professor was forced upon him. He remembered feeling overwhelmed and unsure of himself, unsure of what the students would think of him and his actual ability to rise to the occasion and perform those duties half as well as those that appointed him would expect. 

Now that his schooling had ended, he had felt a pain and sense of loss at what the rest of his life would bring. Surely he had no need of money and with his knowledge and power as an Enchanter he would be never lack for something to keep him busy. 

His desire to become an Auror had slipped away with the death of Voldemort. He had done more than enough for the people of the wizarding world and desired nothing more than to go somewhere where he wasn't known, for a long vacation with his new wife.

But something pulled him back as always to the only home he had ever known; the only place he ever felt needed and wanted; the place where he met all of his friends and the one best friend that was now linked to him for all of their life.

"Well, what's it going to be, Potter?" drawled a familiar voice.

He turned around and dropped the end of the scroll he was holding. All of Hogwarts was standing behind him with eager looks on their faces, questioning looks, and even a bored look from Malfoy as he stood there tapping his foot.

"I'd like to get back to breakfast if you don't mind ... before the train arrives."

Harry looked all around and felt a great swell in his chest. He gripped Hermione's arm and smiled. _This is where I belong, not in some Ministry office and certainly not lounging about being a nobody on some deserted island where nobody had ever heard of me,_" he thought. 

"Did you sign this, Draco?" asked Harry.

Malfoy sniggered. "'Course not. You may have these other people fooled, but I know you're just an attention seeking prat."

Harry smiled. "Good, just checking."

He looked down at his wife and saw the shimmering in her eyes that said she'd be happy with whatever he chose, and then looked back up at Dumbledore. 

"Oh, Bloody Hell!" Malfoy turned around and started to the castle. "The silly git is going to take the job!"

The massive crowd of students screamed in victory and surrounded Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore with yells and cheers before returning, in small groups, to the Great Hall.

Dumbledore stayed behind for a few more moments. "You must feel no pressure, Harry, but I would like a more definite answer instead of Mr. Malfoy's colorful, yet more intuitive insights."

Harry straightened himself up. "Then it's a yes, Sir. I'd be proud to accept the position."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together once. "Superb. Then I must prepare the proper documents and have quarters drawn up to your specifications. I assume you will want a few weeks off before tackling the rigors of Full Professorship?"

"Please, Sir."

He clapped his hand on Harry's back. "Enough of this, Sir talk, Harry. We are officially colleagues, you must call me, Albus."

Harry laughed. "One step at a time, Sir."

Dumbledore turned and slowly glided back to the castle. Harry and Hermione continued to the gates, but were stopped before they had gotten very far. 

"Oh, Harry," Dumbledore called out.

They turned back around. "Yes, Sir?"

He saw a smile break on the headmaster's face. "Welcome back home."

END


End file.
